


Wolność Równość Braterstwo (albo śmierć)

by Isamar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Friendship, Gen, Gwiazdkowa Wymiana Fikowa, Help, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Politics, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamar/pseuds/Isamar
Summary: Świt po Wielkiej Bitwie. Draco czuje, że szybko przyjdzie mu odpokutować za błędy młodości, Narcyza nie zamierza do tego dopuścić. Jaki interes ma Hermiona Granger w tym, by im pomóc?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Draco

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał w ramach Gwiazdkowej Wymiany Fikowej 6.0 (rok 2019) na Forum Mirriel dla lori i do jej życzenia. Oczywiście z życzeniem odrobinę się rozminął, a po zakończeniu akcji mocno urósł, skutkiem czego z wersją pierwotną (zwłaszcza w dalszej części) ma dość mało wspólnego. 
> 
> Pozwoliłam sobie rozbić fik na części, ponieważ jest dość długi, no i żeby się trochę zmotywować do przyspieszenia redakcji. Kolejne części będą się pojawiały co tydzień w weekend (jak się uda). 
> 
> Treść życzenia lori dla zainteresowanych:  
> Draco Malfoy po wojnie. Jak łatka eks-śmierciożercy wpływa na funkcjonowanie w magicznym świecie? Miło widziana w ogóle wizja tego, jak społeczeństwo obchodzi się z byłymi śmierciożercami, czy nakłada na nich jakieś obostrzenia, czy istnieje jakiś odgórny system, który np. zmusza ich do „odpracowania win”, czy to kwestia nieuregulowana przez Ministerstwo. Czy Draco poradzi sobie z tym wszystkim sam, czy pomoże mu jakaś kanoniczna postać, czy może będzie to Dramione lub Drarry, czy w ogóle będzie jakiś happy end, pozostawiam do wyboru Mikołajowi.

**Draco**

W Wielkiej Sali było już całkiem jasno. Tak jasno, że na twarzach dzielących z nimi stół osób widział wyraźnie szare smugi, które wyrzeźbiły w brudzie pot albo łzy. Wcześniej ludzie — i stworzenia — zlewały się w mniej lub bardziej jednolitą masę cierpiąco-radującą, ale teraz rozróżniał bez trudu sylwetki ludzi i duchów, skrzatów i centaurów, a w oczach tego czy tamtego dostrzegał błysk oznaczający, że i oni zostali rozpoznani, zaszeregowani i ocenieni. Draco poczuł, że najwyższa pora wstać i zniknąć, i poruszył się niespokojnie. 

— Może powinniśmy… — zaczął, ale ojciec przerwał mu wpół słowa.

— Siedź — rzucił Lucjusz przez zaciśnięte zęby ze stanowczością, jakiej się u niego nie słyszało, odkąd wyszedł z Azkabanu. — Siedź i próbuj wyglądać, jakbyś miał pełne prawo tu być. I módl się, żeby ktoś zrobił nam zdjęcie.

— Nie będzie żadnego zdjęcia, zamordowaliśmy Colina Creevey.

— Nie my — powiedziała cicho matka, przyciskając go do siebie, nie wiadomo po co: żeby przytulić czy żeby zatrzymać. — Oni.

Jakby przejście z „oni” do „my” rzeczywiście mogło pójść tak łatwo. Silny uścisk palców na ramieniu sugerował, że matka jest w tej kwestii nie tyle naiwna, co zdeterminowana.

Gwar narastał. Wszyscy dookoła wypluwali z siebie słowa, jakby całe lata je w sobie dusili; przeplatając z parsknięciami, chrząknięciami i histerycznymi wybuchami śmiechu. Tylko w ich ciasnej trzyosobowej bańce panowała cisza, więc jeszcze wyraźniej wybrzmiewały rzucane obok uwagi:

— W ministerstwie już wiedzą! Aresztowali wszystkich z Komisji Rejestracji Mugolaków!

— …zwalniają z Azkabanu, mama wraca w domu!

— Shacklebolta mianowali nowym ministrem!

— Aurorzy wyłapują śmierciożerców, Thicknesse jest już w drodze do Azkabanu…

Każde kolejne „auror”, „śmierciożerca” i „Azkaban” sprawiało, że wymioty podchodziły Draconowi do gardła, a im dłużej to trwało, tym bardziej wątpił, że uda mu się utrzymać zawartość żołądka tam, gdzie jej miejsce. Jednak żaden auror nie upomniał się jeszcze o ostatnich śmierciożerców, ściśniętych przy ślizgońskim stole, choć już kilku przemknęło obok, a jeden zahaczył dłonią o rękę, na której ciągle tkwił Mroczny Znak. Ojciec skrzywił się wtedy przeraźliwie, jakby dotarło do niego, że samo myślenie życzeniowe może nie wystarczyć, ale dalej niewzruszenie trwał na miejscu.

Ktoś inny za to zdezerterował. Kątem oka Draco dostrzegł ruch tam, dokąd co jakiś czas uciekał mu wzrok: do rudego chłopaka i opartej na jego ramieniu rozczochranej dziewczyny, bo pewien był, że wyrok wygnania — jeśli nastąpi — padnie z ich strony. Obydwoje poruszyli się jednocześnie i zadarli głowy, patrząc w pustkę ponad nimi, jakby stał tam ktoś niewidzialny. Draco nie musiał nawet zgadywać, kto to taki.

Drgnął niespokojnie. Może powinien zrobić dokładnie to samo: wstać i wyjść. Nie oglądać się na nikogo, po prostu pójść przed siebie, znaleźć jakiś spokojny kąt i wreszcie zasnąć… A później niech się dzieje, co chce, jakikolwiek kształt przyjmie ten roztrzaskany świat, lepiej byłoby się wyspać i nabrać sił, zanim przyjdzie mu się z nim zmierzyć…

Podniósł się z ławy, ale zanim jeszcze wyprostował kolana, ramię matki zatrzymało go w miejscu.

— Zostań — szepnęła mu do ucha. — Nie teraz. Pewnie chcą znaleźć Pottera i pobyć sami. Nie byliby zadowoleni, gdybyś im przeszkodził, i nic by nam z tego nie przyszło.

Nie wyprowadził jej z błędu. Opadł bezwolnie na siedzenie i pozwolił jej oprzeć głowę na swoim ramieniu, doskonale wiedząc, że bardziej niż oparcia potrzebowała zmusić go, by posłuchał.

Jeszcze nigdy w życiu tak bardzo nie zazdrościł Potterowi tej głupiej peleryny niewidki.

ʘ

Przyszli po ojca za kwadrans jedenasta, czterdzieści minut po tym, jak wszedł do domu. Wcześniejsze cztery godziny, odkąd rozstali się pod bramą Hogwartu, Lucjusz spędził w niewiadomych okolicznościach, próbując w tym krótkim czasie zrobić coś, by resztki rodzinnego imperium, nadchwianego panowaniem Czarnego Pana, nie rozsypały się w pył, gdyby nie mógł nim zarządzać przez kilka najbliższych dekad.

W ciągu tych czterdziestu minut nie dowiedzieli się, z jakim skutkiem. Lucjusz zdążył wziąć prysznic i zmienić ubranie, wypić kawę i ustalić z żoną i synem wspólną wersję zdarzeń, żałośnie bliską rzeczywistości. Jak stwierdzili rodzice, nauczeni doświadczeniem, dobre kłamstwo musi czerpać z prawdy.

Nie zdążył zjeść śniadania, które opieszały skrzat zbyt długo szykował, zdrzemnąć się ani zmienić domowych pantofli na obuwie wyjściowe. Nie przygotował się też psychicznie na przyjście aurorów; zdradzał oznaki przynajmniej zaniepokojenia, kiedy wiązał buty w głupim pochyleniu, bez użycia różdżki, bo tę aurorzy skonfiskowali zaraz po przedstawieniu siebie i celu, jaki ich sprowadził do Malfoy Manor, mimo że ojciec tłumaczył, że różdżka należy do jego żony.

Aresztowali go. Ojciec i matka spodziewali się tego, ale Draco do ostatniej chwili miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej na razie poprzestaną na wezwaniu na przesłuchanie, skoro od przejęcia ministerstwa nie pełnił żadnej publicznej funkcji.

— Jak dobrze pójdzie, to ciebie wezmą tylko na przesłuchanie — mówił Lucjusz wcześniej, dzieląc ostatnie cenne dwadzieścia pięć minut pomiędzy ustalanie strategii i ożywianie się potrójnym espresso. — Nie mów nic, co mogłoby nam zaszkodzić. Nie odzywaj się niepytany, nie mów o niczym ponad to, o co pytają. Jeśli nie da się odpowiedzieć względnie bezpiecznie, mów tylko, że nic nie wiesz. Bądź tak niewinny, jak to możliwe.

— Ktoś to kupi po tym, jak Czarny Pan urządził sobie salę tronową w naszym salonie?

— Ile ty masz lat, siedemnaście czy siedem? — zapytał ojciec bardziej zmęczony niż zagniewany. — Każdy rozsądny czarodziej wiedział, że nie odmawiało się Czarnemu Panu, kiedy ten staje na twoim progu. — Choć bardzo się starał odesłać minione w bezpieczny czas przeszły, w drugiej części zdania przyzwyczajenie wzięło górę nad dobrymi chęciami. — Módlmy się, żeby padło na kogoś, kto miał okazję się o tym przekonać poprzednim razem — dodał, upewniając Dracona w przekonaniu, że w obliczu trudnych czasów nabrał jeśli nie religijnych nawyków, to przynajmniej formułek.

— Więc co, znowu Imperius?

Poprzednim razem — w poprzedniej wojnie — w ciągu godziny po tym, jak świat obiegła wieść o klęsce Czarnego Pana, Lucjusz stawił się w Ministerstwie, by przekonać wszystkich, że jest ofiarą długotrwałej i niezwykle silnej klątwy Imperius rzuconej przez Czarnego Pana. A ponieważ uprzednio odwiedził Gringotta, wszyscy zainteresowani zgodzili się, że Czarny Pan był wyjątkowo potężnym czarnoksiężnikiem.

— Nikt się nie nabierze dwa razy na tę samą sztuczkę — powiedziała cicho matka. — Za dużo świadków… różnych sytuacji. Musimy pójść w innym kierunku… i zdobyć innych sprzymierzeńców.

— Jakich? Nikt nie… — Lucjusz zaciął się. Spojrzał uważniej na matkę. — Potter? Co tam zaszło? Nie był martwy?

— Nie był. Jego serce biło… i ucięliśmy sobie krótką konwersację — powiedziała.

Streściła rozmowę z Potterem, kładąc nacisk na to, że weszli w pewien układ, ale ojciec nie wyglądał na przekonanego, a i Draco był sceptycznie nastawiony. Wyciągała zdecydowanie zbyt daleko idące wnioski i robiła sobie wielkie nadzieje. Nawet gdyby uratowała Pottera — a przecież tylko skłamała dla niego — to Złote Trio ocaliło Dracona tej nocy dwukrotnie, jak nie omieszkał mu wytknąć Weasley zaraz po tym, jak rąbnął go pięścią w nos. Potter nie był im nic winien, pewnie sądził, że to oni są jego dłużnikami; i nie wiadomo, czy byłby skłonny pozwolić na zaciągnięcie kolejnego długu.

Choć z drugiej strony — to Potter, wybawca magicznego świata.

— Draco, jak myślisz? Znasz go lepiej.

Ojciec utkwił w nim wzrok. Draco starał się odpowiedzieć pewnie, ale choć powstrzymał wzruszenie ramion, zdradził go drżący głos.

— To Potter, bohater wszystkich uciśnionych. Uratowałby samego Czarnego Pana, gdyby ten go poprosił.

— W takim razie ja i Draco poprosimy go tak, by nie mógł odmówić — oświadczyła Narcyza. — Lucjuszu?

Ojciec odetchnął głośno i przesunął palcem po nasadzie nosa, jednym miejscu na jego twarzy, które nie wyglądało, jakby potrzebowało natychmiastowej interwencji magomedyka. Stare siniaki na oku i żuchwie zdążyły zżółknąć, ale cięta rana na policzku musiała otworzyć się w czasie walki. Pojawiły się nowe ślady: siniak pod drugim okiem i liczne zadrapania, głównie na czole. Draco wiedział, że z nim też nie jest najlepiej, ale ojciec wyglądał jak ofiara wielu szturchnięć, uderzeń i paru nieprzyjemnych klątw. Wciąż nie najgorzej jak na pół godziny sam na sam z Czarnym Panem, ale nawet pocieszywszy się w ten sposób, Draco ledwo mógł na niego patrzeć.

— Dobrze, zróbcie to. A ja… ja zrobię swoje. — Odstawił opróżnioną filiżankę na stolik kawowy i spojrzał na matkę z wyraźnym poczuciem winy. — Przydałby nam się kozioł ofiarny. Ktoś, kto nas w to wszystko wciągnął… I Dracona — dorzucił syna jako kartę przetargową. — Bella byłaby idealna.

Matka, która poczerwieniała na twarzy, gdy zrozumiała, do czego zmierzają, przytaknęła krótko.

— Jej już nic nie zaszkodzi.

Niewiele więcej powiedzieli, zanim przyszli aurorzy. Matka stała sztywno wyprostowana, gdy zabierali ojca, a jej twarz nie zdradzała żadnych uczuć; tylko lekkie skrzywienie warg sugerowało niechcianym gościom, co sądzi o ich obecności w swoim domu. Draco podziwiał ją; sam schował ręce za plecami, by nikt nie dostrzegł, jak drżą, ale nie potrafił powstrzymać kropel zimnego potu, które zbierały się na czole tuż pod linią włosów. Zagryzł zęby i zacisnął pięści, żałując, że nie może po prostu zamknąć oczu i nie patrzeć na poniżenie ojca; a najlepiej uciec na górę do swojej sypialni i zatonąć w bezpiecznej miękkości kołdry, jak wtedy, gdy był dzieckiem.

Wreszcie wyszli. On i matka stali jeszcze przez chwilę w korytarzu, patrząc na drzwi, które zamknęły się za ojcem.

— Myślałam, że od razu przeszukają dom — odezwała się Narcyza.

Istotnie; dlatego po powrocie z Hogwartu, zanim ojciec wrócił, obeszli wszystkie pokoje, metodycznie unicestwiając ślady niedawnej obecności Czarnego Pana i śmierciożerców w Malfoy Manor. Przy okazji spakowali potencjalnie niebezpieczne przedmioty i te mniej szkodliwe — w tym ćwierć biblioteki — kazali przenieść skrzatom na strych, doskonale przystosowany do udawania miejsca od wieków nieuczęszczanego, a te groźniejsze odesłali do domu we Francji w nadziei, że uda im się znaleźć lepszą kryjówkę, zanim angielscy aurorzy dostaną pozwolenie na działanie poza swoją jurysdykcją.

Najtrudniej było pozbyć się zawartości lochów, zwłaszcza że do dyspozycji mieli już tylko jedną różdżkę: ciotecznego dziadka Asmodea, którego porwała kelpie i zżarła w całości, nie wyrzucając na powierzchnię nawet tyle, by mogli pochować szczątki z różdżką, tak jak w przypadku pozostałych członków rodziny, zmarłych w bardziej tradycyjnych okolicznościach. Różdżka nie chciała współgrać ani z Draconem, ani z jego matką, toteż liczyli jedynie na to, że umysły osób goszczonych na niższych poziomach rezydencji zostały tak zwichrowane kontaktem z Czarnym Panem, że nawet niezbyt silny Confundus zdołał zakorzenić w nich przeświadczenie, że byli przetrzymywani w tej ruderze Antona Dołohowa. To mogło wypalić; odesłali skrzata odpowiedzialnego za karmienie i czyszczenie więźniów, a Dołohow żył i umarł samotnie, więc nie miał kto zaprzeczyć tej wersji.

— Chodź za śniadanie. — Matka położyła mu dłoń na barku i ścisnęła nieco za mocno. — A potem prześpij się. Czeka nas ciężki dzień.

Tylko jeden? Optymistka.

ʘ

Miał wrażenie, że zamknął oczy na chwilę i nawet nie zasnął, ale musiało być inaczej, bo nie słyszał otwierania drzwi ani kroków matki i nie poczuł, jak usiadła przy nim. Ocknął się dopiero, gdy szepnęła:

— Draco, musisz wstać. Przyszli do ciebie.

W ułamku sekundy usiadł i przesunął rozbieganym spojrzeniem od drzwi do okna i od okna do drzwi, szukając drogi ucieczki, ale matka zatrzymała go w miejscu silnym uściskiem, zanim podjął decyzję.

— Tylko na przesłuchanie — powiedziała cicho. — Nie jesteś aresztowany, nie bój się… Pamiętaj: nie jesteś śmierciożercą, nic nie wiesz, cały czas byłeś w szkole… — szeptała mu do ucha, zupełnie jakby aurorzy czaili się zaraz za drzwiami i podsłuchiwali. — Przyjechałeś tylko na święta, ale nic nie widziałeś. Możesz opowiedzieć o Potterze, ale pamiętaj: bądź ostrożny. Nie mów nic, z czego musiałbyś się później wycofać. Ja postaram się jak najszybciej ściągnąć Artemisa…

Powtarzał sobie to wszystko i wcześniejsze pouczenia ojca, kiedy siedział samotnie w sali przesłuchań aurorów, czekając, aż ktoś do niego przyjdzie. Czekał długo. Aurorom nie spieszyło się i dobrze wiedział dlaczego: chcieli, by jego napięte do granic możliwości mięśnie odmówiły posłuszeństwa i zaczęły się trzęść jak galareta, by wymuszone opanowanie ustąpiło nerwowemu rozgorączkowaniu.

Nie wiedział, ile minęło, pół godziny czy trzy. A i wtedy, gdy do ciemniej sali wszedł auror z aurorką, przesłuchanie nie rozpoczęło się. Czarodziej przeglądał papiery, a czarownica kręciła się od lampy do lampy, zapalając jedną za drugą, jakby nie mogła rozświetlić wszystkich jednocześnie. Ewidentnie zwlekali; ewidentnie chcieli go wytrącić z równowagi.

 _Nie daj się sprowokować_ , _zachowaj spokój_ , mówił ojciec. _Sprawdź, na czym stoisz. Nie zgaduj, żądaj konkretnej odpowiedzi, na którą będziesz mógł się później powołać. Nie proś, wyraźnie artykułuj swoje potrzeby._

— Chciałbym dostać szklankę wody. 

Mężczyzna podniósł głowę, spojrzał na niego bez słowa, a potem na krążącą za plecami Dracona kobietę.

— Przyniosę — mruknęła.

Po chwili rzeczywiście wróciła z pełną szklanką i wtedy się zaczęło.

— Nazywasz się Draco Malfoy, jesteś synem Lucjusza Malfoya i Narcyzy Malfoy, urodzonym piątego czerwca tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego roku? — wyrecytował auror, dopiero w ostatnie słowa wplatając pytającą intonację,

— Tak.

— Wiesz, dlaczego tu jesteś?

— Nie.

— Nie? — Mężczyzna uniósł brwi. — Aurorzy, którzy przyprowadzili cię na przesłuchanie, nie powiedzieli ci, w jakim celu zostałeś wezwany?

— Chyba mówili, ale nie jestem pewien, czy dobrze zrozumiałem. Spałem, kiedy przyszli.

Aurorka westchnęła ciężko, a auror pokręcił głową, jakby nie dowierzał, ale też nie był zaskoczony tym wykrętem.

— Zostałeś wezwany w charakterze świadka w sprawie twojego ojca, Lucjusza Malfoya, oskarżonego przez Wizengamot o aktywne śmierciożerstwo. Czy to jest dla ciebie jasne?

— Tak.

— Doskonale. Przejdźmy do rzeczy. Czy według twojej wiedzy twój ojciec jest śmierciożercą?

Nie spodziewał się, że zaczną tak od razu z grubej rury. I nie podobało mu się, że dobitnie sformułowany zarzut dotyczył aktywnego śmierciożerstwa, a pytanie tylko ogólnie pojętej przynależności ojca. Zaschło mu w ustach. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, co mówił ojciec. Zamierzał się przyznać do części zarzutów, ale do których? Czy Draco powinien w takim razie zeznać, że wiedział o jego przynależności, czy udawać głupiego? Ale czy zdołałby później się z tego wykręcić? Na pewno ustalili, że nie wycofają się z tego, w co zabrnęli poprzednim razem.

— O ile wiem, pod wpływem Imperiusa dołączył do śmierciożerców w pierwszej wojnie — wydukał w końcu.

Aurorka parsknęła, auror pokręcił głową.

— Nie interesuje nas pierwsza wojna, ta sprawa została wyjaśniona i nie zamierzamy do niej wracać. — Wbrew temu, co mówił, ton, jakim powiedział „wyjaśniona”, sugerował, że niekoniecznie zgadza się z ówczesnymi ustaleniami. — Interesuje nas jego działalność od czerwca dziewięćdziesiątego piątego roku, kiedy Sam-Wiesz-Kto zaczął ponownie gromadzić swoich zwolenników. Czy twój ojciec był wtedy w ich gronie?

— Nie wiem.

— Nie wiesz. — Aurorka włączyła się do rozmowy. — Nigdy nie wspominał o Sam-Wiesz-Kim, nie wychodził na dziwne zebrania, nie spotykał się z ludźmi znanymi jako śmierciożercy, nie mówił o swoich poglądach na temat czystości krwi?

— Mówił, że w pierwszej wojnie został przeklęty i pod wpływem klątwy dołączył do Sami-Wiecie-Kogo — powtórzył, pilnując się, by nie powiedzieć „Czarnego Pana”. — Że to były mroczne czasy i wielu ludzi robiło rzeczy, których normalnie by nie zrobili. Ale nie lubił o tym rozmawiać. A co do poglądów… Mój ojciec jest tradycjonalistą. Niektóre jego poglądy są bliskie poglądom zwolenników Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Inne zupełnie odległe.

— Doprawdy? — spytała aurorka, ale nie ciągnęła tematu. Zerknęła przez ramię aurora w dokumenty i zmieniła temat. — Porozmawiajmy o czerwcu dziewięćdziesiątego szóstego roku. Twój ojciec został wtedy aresztowany za włamanie do ministerstwa magii, rozbój i atak na grupę dzieci oraz wdanie się w walkę z przedstawicielami ministerstwa, w tym aurorami, ramię w ramię z innymi śmierciożercami oraz z Sam-Wiesz-Kim, który się tam wtedy pojawił. Podczas aresztowania miał na sobie strój identyfikowany jako szaty śmierciożerców. Czy wtedy nie uznałeś, że należy do nich?

Draco zacisnął zęby, ale zaraz rozluźnił szczękę, żeby wyraźnie powiedzieć:

— Nie znałem szczegółów tej sprawy. Wiedziałem tylko, że został aresztowany w ministerstwie za włamanie.

Aurorzy nawet nie próbowali udawać, że mu wierzą.

— Rok temu uciekł z Azkabanu razem z innymi śmierciożercami i według doniesień różnych świadków podjął szereg aktywności w ich grupie, do ataku na Hogwart zeszłej nocy włącznie. O tym też nie wiedziałeś?

— Przez większość roku byłem w szkole.

— Za wyjątkiem wakacji letnich i świątecznych, a śmierciożercy raczej nie robili sobie przerwy w święta. — Choć auror wydawał się bardziej sceptycznie nastawiony, to aurorka lubiła wbijać szpilę i przygważdżać ofiarę pytaniami bez dobrej odpowiedzi. — Wiemy z dobrego źródła, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto bywał w Malfoy Manor. Nie widziałeś go tam nigdy?

No i proszę. Wiedział, że na tym się potkną i przewrócą, spadając prosto na bruk Azkabanu. A choć miał prawie osiemnaście lat, a nie osiem, nie był naiwny i wiedział, że nie na wszystkie pytania da się odpowiedzieć „Nie wiem”. Niemniej nie zamierzał dać się wrobić własnym przyznaniem do winy.

— Jestem o coś oskarżony? — zapytał.

Aurorzy wymienili spojrzenia. Odezwał się mężczyzna:

— Ustaliliśmy już, że składasz wyjaśnienia jako świadek w sprawie ojca. Odpowiedz na pytanie.

Ale on sam nie odpowiedział jednoznacznie.

— Zapytał pan, czy Sam-Wiesz-Kto był w moim domu i czy się tam z nim widziałem — upewnił się Draco.

— Ponieważ to dom twojego ojca i był tam raczej na jego niż twoje zaproszenie.

— Skoro zamierza pan zarzut śmierciożerstwa pod adresem mojego ojca oprzeć na tym, że Czarny Pan był w naszym domu i że mój ojciec się z nim widywał, to równie dobrze może pan na tej samej podstawie sformułować ten zarzut względem mnie, mojego skrzata domowego, a nawet mojego żywopłotu.

— Nie sądzę, by twój skrzat czy żywopłot nosił Mroczny Znak — rzucił aurorka, a w jej spojrzeniu dostrzegł potwierdzenie, że celowo nie uwzględniła jego samego w tej wyliczance.

— Czy jestem o coś oskarżony? — zapytał jeszcze raz.

— Na ten moment nie.

— Jeśli mam być oskarżony, to nie zgadzam się zeznawać bez obecności adwokata.

— Na ten moment nie jesteś o nic oskarżony, przesłuchujemy cię tylko w charakterze świadka i adwokat nie jest ci potrzebny. Oczywiście możesz zażądać jego obecności, ale to potrwa, a nie wypuścimy cię do czasu wznowienia przesłuchania — tłumaczył auror, a sposób, w jaki powiedział „nie jest ci potrzebny”, jasno sugerował, że wezwanie pełnomocnika będzie potraktowane jak przyznanie się do winy. — Mamy przerwać? Chcesz składać dalsze wyjaśnienia w towarzystwie adwokata?

Milczał chwilę, powtarzając sobie w duchu, że nie jest dzieckiem.

— Nie. Możemy kontynuować.

— Doskonale. Czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś Sam-Wiesz-Kogo w Malfoy Manor?

I tak się to ciągnęło. Czuł, że źle odpowiada, że coraz bardziej pogrąża ojca, siebie, a nawet matkę, ale rodzice kazali mu nie mówić nic, co po zeznaniach innych osób okazałoby się kłamstwem, a aurorzy dobrze wiedzieli, jak konstruować pytania, by nie dało się powiedzieć „Nie wiem” bez narażenia się na oskarżenie o złą wolę. Zadawali mu te same pytania kolejny raz, i znowu, licząc na to, że w końcu zaprzeczy sam sobie, co na początku dawało mu nadzieję, że może jednak jego odpowiedzi są dobre, skoro ich nie satysfakcjonują. Później zrozumiał, że to nie ma znaczenia, że pytają dalej, bo takie mają techniki przesłuchań, że chcą go zmęczyć i doprowadzić do stanu totalnej beznadziei, kiedy zacznie mówić cokolwiek, byleby w końcu go wypuścili.

Nie wiedział, ile minęło czasu. Pewnie niewiele, skoro nie umierał z głodu, a tylko coraz głośniej i żałośniej burczało mu w brzuchu. Rozważał poproszenie o posiłek, choć jedzenie w sali przesłuchań byłoby jak wyraz gotowości pozostania w areszcie dłużej i to go powstrzymywało. Wreszcie, a minęły już chyba całe wieki, odkąd go tu posadzili, drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich kolejny auror.

— Przyszła jego matka i adwokat.

Przesłuchujący znowu porozumieli się spojrzeniami, jakby to pozwalało im na wymianę myśli. Kto wie, może aurorat się rozwijał i teraz każdy autor posługiwał się legilimencją… Jeśli tak, to nie powinno się nawiązywać z nimi kontaktu wzrokowego. 

— Nie jest nieletni, nie potrzebuje matki — oświadczył auror. — A co do adwokata… — Rzucił spojrzenie na Dracona. — Uzgodniliśmy, że jego obecność jest zbędna, skoro pan Malfoy zeznaje w charakterze świadka.

— Adwokat twierdzi, że skończył się wam czas.

— Siedzimy dopiero trzy i pół godziny — powiedziała aurorka, patrząc na zegarek.

— Ale świadek jest tu od sześciu — odpowiedział tamten. — Adwokat uważa, że to się wlicza i że przekroczyliście czas jednorazowego przesłuchania. Powiedział, że jeśli są potrzebne jeszcze jakieś wyjaśnienia, to pan Malfoy złoży je w jego obecności…

— Pan Malfoy zrezygnował z adwokata — przerwał mu auror.

Draco odchrząknął.

— Żeby nie przedłużać przesłuchania. Skoro jest na miejscu, bardzo chętnie skorzystam z jego usług, zwłaszcza że i tak będę musiał mu zapłacić — dorzucił, jakby tylko o to chodziło.

Aurorzy wymienili znowu spojrzenia, ale tym razem dostrzegł w ich twarzach coś na kształt zaniepokojenia, co dawało mu nadzieję.

— Myślę, że na razie nie mamy więcej pytań — powiedział w końcu mężczyzna. — Będziemy kontynuować innym razem, kiedy pojawią się nowe wątpliwości. Proszę nie opuszczać kraju, a jeśli będzie pan nocował poza domem, proszę zostawić adres komuś ze współmieszkańców. Jest pan wolny, panie Malfoy.

Zabawne, że potrafili na jednym tchu wymienić kilka ograniczeń i stwierdzić, że jest wolny; i nie widzieli w tym żadnej niestosowności.


	2. Hermiona

**Hermiona**

Hermionę coś uwierało. Coś nie dawało jej spokoju, odkąd po raz ostatni obejrzała się przez ramię na Hogwart. Naturalnie sporo było takich cosiów: jej zagubieni nie wiadomo gdzie, pozbawieni pamięci rodzice; zdruzgotani śmiercią Freda Weasleyowie; Ron, który nie radził sobie z żałobą i euforią, odczuwanymi jednocześnie; Harry, który spędzał kolejne dnie na odwiedzaniu rodzin wojennych ofiar i oferował pocieszenie, choć wyraźnie nie potrafił pocieszyć sam siebie; zrujnowany Hogwart i ministerialny chaos. Było się czym martwić i Hermionę oczywiście martwiło to wszystko, ale uwierało ją coś zupełnie innego. Coś, co wpędzało ją w poczucie ciągłego zagrożenia.

Próbowała racjonalizować, że to echo minionych zdarzeń, trauma po tym strasznym roku, gdy trzeba było zachowywać stałą czujność, bo na każdym kroku czaiło się potencjalne niebezpieczeństwo. Ale wbrew logicznym argumentom _czuła_ , że chodzi o coś innego.

I wreszcie, gdy trzeciego dnia po wprowadzeniu się na Grimmauld Place 12 zeszła do kuchni, dziwnie obcej po gruntownych porządkach przeprowadzonych przez Stworka, zrozumiała, w czym rzecz.

— Nadal masz Czarną Różdżkę?

Harry popatrzył na nią z mieszaniną zawstydzenia i żalu, wciąż obracając różdżkę w rękach, a Ron wydał z siebie triumfalny okrzyk.

— Spytaj Hermionę, co o tym sądzi!

— O czym?

— Ron uważa, że powinienem jej użyć, żeby odbudować Hogwart — powiedział niechętnie Harry. — Że zadziała lepiej niż zaklęcia rzucane zbiorowo przez grupę czarodziejów…

— A Harry chciałby, żebyśmy wszyscy, ramię w ramię, lewitowali razem kamień po kamieniu.

— Nieprawda, każdy może lewitować swój kamień…

Ron westchnął głęboko niczym zmęczony życiem i pozbawiony złudzeń starzec.

— Przecież nie mówię, że masz ją sobie zatrzymać, choć pogrzebanie jej z Dumbledore’em to głupota. Jeśli tak chcesz — proszę bardzo. Ale skoro będziesz w Hogwarcie, mógłbyś chociaż _sprawdzić_ , jak zadziała. Jeśli nie będzie lepsza niż każda inna różdżka, to po prostu ją odłożysz, ale może akurat mogłaby nam oszczędzić kupę roboty… Hermiono, no powiedz coś.

Popatrzyli obaj na Hermionę: Ron wyczekująco, Harry z niechęcią. Przeniosła wzrok od jednego do drugiego i powoli powiedziała:

— Myślę, że pogrzebanie jej z Dumbledore’em to jednak kiepski pomysł… — zaczęła i zagłuszył ją triumfalny okrzyk Rona. Harry z kolei zaperzył się i otworzył usta, ale zanim coś powiedział, dokończyła: — Myślę, że powinieneś ją zniszczyć.

Obydwaj wyglądali na zaskoczonych — twarz Harry’ego wyrażała czyste zdziwienie, zaś Ron wydał z siebie ryk zawodu — ale kontynuowała niezrażona:

— Ta różdżka jest niebezpieczna i nie sądzę, żeby w grobie Dumbledore’a straciła moc. Ona przyciąga śmierć, sam to wiesz, a dopóki ty jesteś właścicielem, będzie zagrożeniem dla ciebie. Ktoś może odkryć jej pochodzenie. Nam się udało, a nawet się nie staraliśmy, Voldemort, Grindelwald, Ollivander i Gregorowicz… nie wiadomo, komu jeszcze o tym powiedzieli. No i jest jeszcze kwestia tego, jak zmienia właściciela, jeśli poprzedniego wystarczy rozbroić… Harry, chcesz być aurorem, jeszcze przed końcem szkolenia rozbroi cię mnóstwo osób, może dzięki temu różdżka przejdzie przez tyle rąk, bez wiedzy właścicieli, że ta przynależność zupełnie straci znaczenie… A może trafi w zupełnie niepowołane ręce i uda jej się dotrzeć do właściciela… Historia lubi takie przypadki. Uważam, że nie powinieneś ryzykować.

— Myślałem, że będziesz chciała ją zatrzymać — powiedział Harry po chwili ciszy. — Widziałem wasze miny, wtedy w gabinecie Dumbledore’a… Obydwoje chcieliście ją mieć.

Hermiona poczuła przypływ zawstydzenia. Rzeczywiście, był taki moment, krótki przebłysk, że ta różdżka stwarza tyle możliwości… ale to tylko potwierdzało jej teorię.

— Tym bardziej powinniśmy się jej pozbyć.

— Nie _mieć_! — obruszył się Ron. — Nie zamierzam ci jej zabierać! Po prostu szkoda pozbywać się tak cennej rzeczy, kiedy mogłaby nam się przydać do tylu rzeczy, przynajmniej dopóki sytuacja się nie uspokoi… Przynajmniej do odbudowania Hogwartu…

Rzucił Hermionie naglące spojrzenie, poszukując u niej wsparcia. Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nie mówię, że ta różdżka jest zła, na pewno można nią robić dobre czary… Może faktycznie najpierw…

— Nie — przerwał jej Harry. — Zostawimy ją, żeby odbudować zamek, a potem ministerstwo, a potem to czy tamto… To nie ma sensu. Masz rację, trzeba ją zniszczyć, i nie ma na co czekać. Poradzimy sobie z Hogwartem i z całą resztą bez niej. Tak?

Przytaknęła krótko, ale Ron burknął tylko coś pod nosem, obracając się twarzą do okna, jakby nagle dostrzegł tam coś ciekawego. To nie wystarczyło Harry’emu.

— Ron?

— Nie zgadzam się, ale przecież nie rzucę się na ciebie, żeby ci przeszkodzić — mruknął. — Zrób to, jeśli musisz.

Zapadła pełna napięcia cisza. Hermiona przez chwilę myślała, że ten stanowczy protest skłoni Harry’ego do zmiany zdania, ale kiedy na niego spojrzała, wiedziała, że podjął decyzję.

— Złamać ją zaklęciem? — zapytał szeptem.

Pokręciła powoli głową.

— Czar da się cofnąć, w przypadku różdżki najskuteczniejsze są uszkodzenia mechaniczne… Tak jak z twoją różdżką. I Rona. — Widząc, że bezskutecznie spróbował przełamać różdżkę wpół, dodała: — Możesz spróbować nadłamać drewno urokiem, a potem ręcznie…

Nie dokończyła, bo nagle poczuła się tak, jakby mówiła o skręceniu karku czemuś żywemu. Szczęśliwie Harry nie potrzebował dalszej zachęty. Wyjął swoją różdżkę i wyszeptał zaklęcie. Słysząc trzask, Ron z powrotem odwrócił się do nich, żeby zobaczyć, jak Harry przełamuje różdżkę, po czym powtarza to jeszcze raz, aż zostały z niej trzy cząstki drewna połączone pojedynczym włosem testrala, który Harry też przerwał.

Przez chwilę znowu milczeli, patrząc na leżące na stole truchło różdżki, tak nieprawdopodobnie kruchej, kiedy się wiedziało, w czyich rękach i do czego służyła.

— Weźcie po jednym kawałku i niech każde z nas wyrzuci swój w innym miejscu — powiedział wreszcie Harry. — Na wszelki wypadek.

— Na jaki wszelki wypadek? Jest nie do naprawienia — mruknął Ron, po czym nadal nieco naburmuszonym tonem dodał: — Muszę już iść, mama pewnie czeka… Wpadniecie na obiad, tak? To do zobaczenia.

— Ron! — zawołał za nim Harry. — Wyrzucisz swoją część?

Rudzielec westchnął głęboko, obracając się w progu.

— Tak, przecież nie schowam jej pod poduszką. To na razie.

Zniknął w ciemnym korytarzu i zaraz zatrzasnęły się za nim drzwi. Hermiona z ukłuciem żalu pomyślała, że znów jej nie pocałował na do widzenia. Zresztą na dzień dobry też nie. Zupełnie jak wczoraj i przedwczoraj, czyli każdego dnia, odkąd ona i Harry wprowadzili się na Grimmauld Place.

— Nie martw się, przejdzie mu — mruknął pocieszająco Harry i nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że zabrzmiało to jakoś nieszczerze. — Dalej się boczy o Norę.

Pierwsze pięć dni po bitwie spędzili u Weasleyów. Właściwie wcale nie czuła, że to było pięć dni — dziwaczny ciąg spania, pogrzebów i odbywania kolejnych spotkań równie dobrze mógł być jednym długim dniem, jak kilkoma tygodniami — ale kalendarz wskazywał nieubłaganie, że wystarczyło im cierpliwości na niespełna tydzień.

Obydwoje czuli się niewdzięcznikami po wszystkim, co Weasleyowie dla nich zrobili, po tym, jak stali się rodziną zastępczą dla Hermiony w magicznym świecie, a dla Harry’ego w ogóle, ale nie radzili sobie w Norze. Dopóki wszyscy przeżywali śmierć Freda, próbowali pomóc sobie nawzajem i przetrwać najgorsze, jakoś to się toczyło. Ale potem, po pogrzebie i stypie, gdy zapanowało niewypowiedziane porozumienie, by skupić się na przyszłości, państwo Weasleyowie stali się męczący.

Artur nieustannie wypytywał ich, gdzie wychodzą, z kim i jak rozmawiają, zwłaszcza w kontekście działalności w ministerstwie.

— Kingsley powiedział, że mógł zostać ministrem zamiast niego — szepnął jej któregoś dnia Harry. — Ale zrezygnował, bo wolał stanowić prawo, niż je egzekwować.

Zaskoczył Hermionę, choć może nie powinna być aż tak zdziwiona. Ostatecznie wiedziała, że mimo pozornej śmieszności wynikającej z jego hobbystycznego zafascynowania przedmiotem pracy, pan Weasley zajmował znaczącą pozycję w ministerstwie. Nie tylko znał wszystkich i wiedział, jak funkcjonują ministerialne struktury, ale też doskonale poruszał się wśród nich. Niemal samodzielnie opracował prawo dotyczące magicznego użytkowania produktów mugoli, jakimiś tajemnymi kanałami potrafił doprowadzić do rewizji w domach prawdziwych szych, a jego mała komórka w ministerstwie, w oczach ogółu ani istotna, ani renomowana, ciągle funkcjonowała jako niezależny byt i nie została jeszcze wchłonięta przez inny dział. 

A to jedna strona medalu. Druga wyglądała tak, że pan Weasley jako jeden z nielicznych utrzymał się w ministerstwie przez cały ten zwariowany rok, nie uciekając się do konszachtów ze śmierciożercami ani nie wyrzekając się swoich przekonań. Według Hermiony udało mu się to dlatego, że niezależnie od promugolskich poglądów, był czarodziejem czystej krwi bez choćby jednego mugola, mugolaka czy nawet osoby pół-krwi w rodzinie, ale to przecież nie jego wina.

Niemniej nikt nie zwracał na tę prawidłowość uwagi; miał doskonały wizerunek, a nic nie było tak ważne w magicznym społeczeństwie. Dlatego kilka kadencji wcześniej ministrem został Korneliusz Knot, a nie Barty Crouch; i dlatego pan Weasley rzeczywiście mógłby pokonać Shacklebolta, gdyby nie zadowolił się stanowiskiem głowy Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. Najwyraźniej jednak jego zainteresowania wykraczały ponad to i stąd te nieustające pytania.

Pani Weasley z kolei sprawowała kontrolę w domu. Ciągle próbowała mieć ich w zasięgu wzroku lub przynajmniej słuchu i upewniała się, że mają co robić; wynajdowała im jeśli nie zajęcia, to towarzystwo. Początkowo Hermiona nie wiedziała, o co chodzi, ale kiedy pani Weasley zareagowała z zaskakującą złością na wieść, że Harry i Ginny zostali sami nad jeziorem, skąd Hermiona i Ron już wrócili, zrozumiała, że Molly, owszem, jest bardzo entuzjastycznie nastawiona do związków swoich najmłodszych dzieci, pod warunkiem, że mają one charakter czysto platoniczny. Ją i Ron traktowała z mniejszą podejrzliwością, może dlatego że też niespecjalnie sprawiali wrażenie pary, ale Hermiona wyczuwała pewną nienaturalność i chłód w zachowaniu pani Weasley; jakby odległe echo tego, z czym się spotkała po tym głupiutkim artykule Rity Skeeter o niej i o Harrym. Niemniej w stosunku do Harry’ego i Ginny Molly była dramatycznie przewrażliwiona, pilnowała nawet, żeby podczas kolacji nie siedzieli obok siebie, zupełnie jakby sądziła, że nie wiadomo co może się wtedy zadziać pod stołem.

Nie rozmawiali o tym ani nie umawiali się na nic. Po prostu któregoś wieczoru po kolacji Harry powiedział jej, że następnego dnia zamierza się przeprowadzić na Grimmauld Place 12, a Hermiona zapytała, czy może chwilowo zamieszkać z nim. Ron, który najgłośniej obruszał się na paranoiczne zachowanie rodziców, wykazał kompletny brak zrozumienia dla tego planu i został w Norze. Co nie przeszkadzało mu nocować u nich, ilekroć jakieś wieczorne spotkanie przeciągnęło się do godzin nocnych i musiałby się gęsto tłumaczyć, gdyby wrócił tak późno do domu.

— Co dzisiaj robisz? Idziesz do Hogwartu? — Harry wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

Pokręciła głową, nastawiając wodę na herbatę. Śniadanie już czekało na stole, Stworek codziennie zaczynał od jedzenia, a potem rzucał się w wir porządków, choć Grimmauld Place 12 wyglądało lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. Co prawda dogłębne sprzątanie nie uczyniło domostwa mniej ponurym, ale planowali zaopatrzyć się w więcej lampek, żeby rozjaśnić wnętrza, a z czasem może doszłoby do usunięcia ponurych obrazów i ozdób ściennych oraz wymiany mebli. Chyba że wcześniej Harry postanowi wyprowadzić stąd siebie.

— Nie. Na pierwszą jestem umówiona z pośrednikiem, który sprzedawał dom.

Przedwczoraj ona i Ron rozpoczęli poszukiwania. Zaczęli od domu Hermiony, aktualnie zamieszkanego przez młode małżeństwo z dwojgiem małych dzieci. Hermiona miała cichą nadzieję, że jej rodzice tylko wynajęli dom i mają kontakt z lokatorami, ale niestety sprzedali go wkrótce po tym, jak rzuciła na nich zaklęcie, i to przez firmę handlującą nieruchomościami. Ron wyciągnął to wszystko z nowych mieszkańców, podczas gdy Hermiona była w stanie wydukać tylko, że jest siostrzenicą poprzednich właścicieli i wpadła z niezapowiedzianą wizytą, bo telefon nie odpowiadał.

— Ron miał ze mną pójść, ale nie wiem, czy pamięta.

— Przecież się nie obraził. A nawet jeśli, to cię nie wystawi — pocieszył ją Harry, ale zaraz dodał: — Ale na wszelki wypadek możesz mu przypomnieć przez kominek. A popołudniu jesteś wolna? Kingsley chciał z tobą pogadać. Ma propozycję nie do odrzucenia.

— Mówiłeś mu, że wybieram się do Australii?

— Taa. Ale i tak chciał spróbować.

Usiedli przy stole. Harry zignorował pieczone mięsa na zimno, roladę szpinakową, sałatkę z kurczakiem, złociste placki ziemniaczane i inne specjały, którym Stworek poświęcił zapewne mnóstwo czasu, i sięgnął po lekko zarumienionego tosta i dżem z mirabelek, który dostali wczoraj od pani Weasley.

— Co ci powiedział Kingsley o szkoleniu?

Harry westchnął ciężko.

— Że lepiej żebyśmy zaczęli w tym roku, najlepiej teraz, jeszcze przed oficjalnym rozpoczęciem treningu, bo jak będziemy rekrutować normalnie, to komuś może się przypomnieć, że nie mamy owutemów. A w przyszłym roku to już w ogóle.

— Czyli nie wracasz do Hogwartu?

Przez chwilę mieli taki pomysł. Hermiona chciała zdać owutemy — zresztą dalej miała to w planach — a Harry’ego motywowała Ginny, której została jeszcze siódma klasa do zaliczenia. Tylko Ron był negatywnie nastawiony, ale żadnego z nich to nie dziwiło, nigdy nie wykazywał pociągu do nadobowiązkowej edukacji. Jednak wyszło na jego. Krótka rozmowa z mocno zdumioną profesor McGonagall uświadomiła im, że chociaż nikt by ich z Hogwartu nie wyrzucił, to też nikt się ich tam nie spodziewa. Co prawda istniał plan utworzenia klasy specjalnej dla uczniów z poprzedniego rocznika, którzy z różnych względów nie ukończyli szkoły, ale nie obejmował on wojennych bohaterów.

— Nasi profesorowie na pewno mogliby cię czegoś nauczyć, Potter, ale który z nich odważyłby się uczciwie ocenić twoją pracę domową albo dać ci szlaban?

— Pani, pani profesor — odparł wtedy Harry, ale wziął sobie do serca jej sugestię.

Albo może dotarło do niego, że Hogwart nie był już jego miejscem na świecie, że wejście do Wielkiej Sali nie byłoby jak powrót do domu, ale jak deptanie zbiorowej mogiły przyjaciół; a jeśli wcześniej drażniły go natarczywe spojrzenia czy komentarze innych uczniów, to teraz byłoby znacznie, znacznie gorzej.

— Chyba i tak bym się na to nie zdecydował — mruknął, a zmarszczone brwi sugerowały, że myślał o tym samym. — To był kiepski pomysł, prawda?

— Miło było pomyśleć, że w razie czego można wrócić do szkoły i tak po prostu chodzić na lekcje.

— Choć raz bez widma Voldemorta — dokończył. — I bez Malfoya… Hogwart bez Malfoya! To by się spodobało Ronowi. A właśnie… Narcyza Malfoy do mnie napisała.

— Znowu? Czego jeszcze od ciebie chce?

— Żebym się spotkał z jej synem. — Skrzywił się mimowolnie i zaraz potrząsnął głową. — Ciekawe, czemu sam nie napisał…

— Może to poniżej jego godności — zasugerowała Hermiona, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. — Nie daj im się wrobić w nic więcej, Harry. Ta kobieta to pijawka, będzie chciała coraz więcej i więcej, jeśli wyczuje, że idziesz jej na rękę.

Dalej ją brała złość na wspomnienie bezczelności Narcyzy Malfoy. Jeszcze dobrze nie policzyli ofiar samej Ostatniej Bitwy, o całej wojnie nie wspominając, kiedy ta kobieta przydybała Harry’ego w ministerstwie, żeby poprosić o wsparcie dla Dracona. Dobrze, że miała chociaż tyle przyzwoitości, by nie niepokoić Weasleyów w Norze… Ale prawdopodobnie po prostu wiedziała, że stamtąd wygoniliby ją raz-dwa i że jeśli chce coś osiągnąć, to musi dorwać Harry’ego, kiedy będzie sam.

Hermiona do tej pory nie wiedziała, bo Harry nie chciał zreferować tej rozmowy, jak tej żmii udało się sprawić, by Harry, który całą szóstą klasę próbował przekonać wszystkich wkoło, że Draco Malfoy został śmierciożercą, teraz zawzięcie milczał na ten temat albo wręcz twierdził, że nic nie wie. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem posunął się jeszcze dalej, bo nikt nawet nie próbował oskarżyć Malfoya, o aresztowaniu nie wspominając, a na pewno nie brakowało śmierciożerców, którzy, próbując się ratować, gotowi byli zaświadczyć o jego przynależności.

— Ona uratowała mi życie.

— Nieprawda. Tylko okłamała Voldemorta.

— Na jedno wychodzi. Gdyby nie to, pewnie spróbowałby jeszcze raz i nie wiadomo, czy nie skutecznie, skoro nie było już horkruksa… Możliwe, że ocaliła nas wszystkich.

— I wystawi ci za to wysoki rachunek.

— Wolałabyś, żeby Malfoy poszedł do Azkabanu?

Na tak jednoznacznie postawione pytanie nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć. Nie była tak zawzięta jak Ron, który, gdy o tym rozmawiali we czwórkę, stwierdził po prostu, że Malfoy powinien swoje odsiedzieć, bo to by może go czegoś nauczyło. Szczerze wątpiła; choć zmieniły się władze i sposób działania Azkabanu, nie była przekonana co do resocjalizującej funkcji więzień. Niemniej uważała, że zamiatanie wszystkiego pod dywan i uznanie, że Draco Malfoy nie miał nic wspólnego ze śmierciożercami, też nie było właściwe, i tu było jej bliżej do Rona niż do Harry’ego, z tym jego skrzywionym poczuciem wdzięczności. A ponieważ Ginny z niewiadomych przyczyn — choć mogło to mieć coś wspólnego z ich pobytem w Hogwarcie — też była zdania, że sytuacja Malfoyów jest już wystarczająco żałosna, mieli patową sytuację. Przynajmniej teoretycznie, bo w praktyce to Harry był osobą decyzyjną i wiele wskazywało na to, że od jakiegoś czasu bardziej ceni opinię Ginny niż Rona czy Hermiony.

— Myślę, że powinien po prostu stanąć przed sądem — powiedziała wreszcie. — Tyle że trochę nie wyobrażam sobie, by jakikolwiek sąd był w stanie wydać teraz sprawiedliwy wyrok.

Harry uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

— Bardzo możliwe, że właśnie o tym chce z tobą pogadać Kingsley — rzucił, ale zanim poprosiła o bardziej dokładne wyjaśnienie, pomachał jej tostem przed nosem. — Nic więcej nie powiem. Będziesz musiała poczekać.

Minę miał tak stanowczą, że nawet nie próbowała protestować. Za to w ramach zemsty zgarnęła z jego talerza tosta i wbiła w niego zęby, czując wyrzuty sumienia względem Stworka. Ale dżem był przepyszny. Smakował jak pierwsze lato w Norze, kiedy byli całkiem młodzi i beztroscy, bo nic złego jeszcze ich nie spotkało i wydawało im się, że cokolwiek się zdarzy, dadzą sobie z tym radę.

A ponieważ wiedziała, że to nieprawda, bo już wtedy mieli za sobą spotkanie z Voldemortem i jakieś przeświadczenie następnych starć, a mimo wszystko byli całkiem szczęśliwi — ten smak dawał nadzieję, że wszystko się ułoży. 

ʘ

Atrium Ministerstwa Magii wyglądało przerażająco, ale w inny sposób niż kiedy byli tu ostatnio. Wtedy dominował mrok, a ta obrzydliwa fontanna z czarodziejami jako władcami świata na stosie mugoli robiła upiorne wrażenie. Nie pomagało też to, że przybyli pod wpływem Wielosoku i w każdym momencie swojej straceńczej misji obawiali się dekonspiracji, choć na pewno nie to zdeterminowało ich odczucia. Teraz było inaczej: pusto i sterylnie czysto, wbrew temu, co opowiadali chłopcy. Zniknął gruz, lśniąca posadzka ciągnęła się przez cały hol, idealnie gładka i bez najdrobniejszych zarysowań, na kamiennych ścianach nie było śladu dziur i nawet kolumny zostały odrestaurowane, choć tylko dwa kominki wyglądały na czynne. Jednak mimo porządku długi, szeroki hol pozbawiony śladów życia zniechęcał do dłuższego przebywania w tym miejscu.

— Niezbyt przytulnie, co? — zapytał Kingsley, kiedy przemierzali hall, zmierzając w stronę złotych wrót, a ich kroki rozbrzmiewały głośnym echem. — Na razie tylko posprzątaliśmy, ale znaleźliśmy już magiarchitekta, z którym podpisaliśmy umowę na horrendalnie wysokie honorarium, żeby coś z tym zrobił. Niestety uparł się, że musi zacząć od fontanny, i siedzi nad projektem już trzeci dzień, jak to Francuz. Ale w przyszłym tygodniu ma zacząć budować pod groźbą rozwiązania kontraktu i zwrotu zaliczki, więc może nawet coś z tego będzie.

— Nie można było po prostu wrócić do Magicznego Braterstwa?

— A co, tamta tak bardzo ci się podobała? — Kingsley mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo i natychmiast przypomniała sobie dyskusję, jaką kiedyś stoczyli w Kwaterze Głównej na temat przedstawienia magicznych stworzeń i ich faktycznego stosunku do czarodziejów. — Nowa ma być w podobnym duchu, ale trochę bardziej… realistyczna. Wsiadaj.

Weszli do windy, mijając się z dwoma czarodziejami z administracji. O tej porze w ministerstwie nie było wielu pracowników, nie wleciały też z nimi żadne przesyłki, ale winda zatrzymywała się na każdym piętrze, pozwalając Hermionie dostrzec obdrapane ściany i popękane podłogi.

— Zaczęliśmy od części reprezentacyjnej — wyjaśnił Kingsley, zgadując, o czym myślała.

Wysiedli na drugim piętrze i ruszyli do Kwatery Głównej Aurorów.

— Nie zająłeś gabinetu ministra?

— Tam to dopiero był bałagan, gorzej niż w atrium… Tłum wparował tam zaraz po aresztowaniu Thicknesse’a i… powiedzmy, że wyładował słuszny gniew. Facet ma szczęście, że zgarnęliśmy go wcześniej. Poza tym po jego panowaniu gabinet dalej cuchnie czarną magią. Wolałem tymczasowo zostać u aurorów. Jak mianują nowego szefa, będę musiał się wynieść, ale pomyślę o tym, jak będzie trzeba. No dobrze — dodał, kiedy minęli biuro aurorów i weszli do jego starego gabinetu. — Tu nas nikt nie podsłucha. Usiądź, proszę.

Zajęła fotel przy biurku, choć Kingsley nadal stał, i wlepiła wyczekujące spojrzenie w ministra.

— Słyszałem, że wybierasz się na poszukiwania rodziców.

Przytaknęła. Nie musiała więcej tłumaczyć, w końcu doskonale znał sprawę. Sam jej pomógł wyrobić paszporty na nowe nazwiska rodziców, korzystając z techniki stosowanej przez ministerstwo przy tworzeniu mugolskich dokumentów dla czarodziejów.

— Jak ci idzie?

— Wygląda na to, że faktycznie wyjechali do Australii, tak powiedzieli w biurze, które sprzedawało ich dom. Ale pieniądze poszły na konto, które zostało zamknięte w zeszłym roku, i było wtedy puste, więc musieli przelać wszystko na inny rachunek. Bank nie ma takich danych, więc tu trop się urywa. Pan Weasley zasugerował, żeby skupić się na paszportach i sprawdzić na lotnisku, dokąd polecieli. Pewnie lecieli z przesiadkami, ale powinno mi się udać dotrzeć do ostatecznej destynacji, no i wtedy polecę na miejsce, żeby tam szukać dalej.

Kingsley patrzył na nią w milczeniu i zanim się odezwał, wiedziała, o co zapyta. Choć doceniła, że ujął to w taki sposób.

— Jak bardzo nieprzychylnie byłabyś nastawiona do propozycji, żeby się z tym trochę wstrzymać?

— To chyba zależy od tego, jak ważny miałabym powód — odpowiedziała uczciwie. — Ale nie chciałabym…

— Wiem. — Uśmiechnął się. — Ale to bardzo, bardzo ważne. Nie ważniejsze niż twoi rodzice, ale… ważne dla wielu, wielu ludzi.

Stłumiła westchnienie irytacji i skinęła głową, by mówił dalej.

— Wiesz, że wyłapaliśmy większość śmierciożerców i wszyscy czekają w areszcie na procesy? — spytał, a kiedy znowu pokiwała głową, kontynuował: — Problem w tym, że w świetle obowiązujących przepisów wielu z nich nie złamało prawa, w końcu mordowali głównie mugoli i czarodziejów o mugolskich korzeniach… Thicknesse doskonale zabezpieczył interesy śmierciożerców. Mielibyśmy problem ze skazaniem samego Voldemorta.

— Przecież on sam był śmierciożercą, a przewrót w ministerstwie i wszystkie dokonane przez niego zmiany w prawie były nielegalne, więc w ogóle nie będziecie ich brali pod uwagę, prawda? Wrócimy do starych przepisów.

— I jesteś przekonana, że one były dobrze skonstruowane? — zapytał i nagle uświadomiła sobie, że już na etapie rozmowy o fontannie przygotowywał grunt pod motyw przewodni spotkania. Powinna czuć się zdegustowana próbą manipulacji, ale nie mogła powstrzymać myśli, że Kingsley jest odpowiednią osobą na odpowiednim miejscu.

— W poprzedniej wojnie poplecznicy Voldemorta byli zsyłani do Azkabanu bez procesu, jak Syriusz — powiedziała powoli, z góry wiedząc, że właśnie takiego toku myślenia od niej oczekiwał. — A po wojnie często skazywani po wstępnym przesłuchaniu, wyrok Wizengamotu był tylko formalnością… Nie ma przepisów regulujących postępowanie ze śmierciożercami, prawda?

— Są przepisy dotyczące morderstwa, rzucania Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, tortur, prześladowania czarodziejów i znęcania się nad mugolami. Czasem na ich podstawie skazywaliśmy śmierciożrców. Ale zwykle wystarczyło, że po prostu byli znani jako śmierciożercy… O ile w ogóle mieli proces, rzecz jasna. Natomiast nie mamy żadnych przepisów dotyczących przynależności do czarnoksięskich ugrupowań, nie mamy metod oceniania szkodliwości czynów tych, którzy popierali Voldemorta, ale nie byli śmierciożercami, nie mamy ustandaryzowanego systemu kar… Mamy za to całe mnóstwo szmalcowników, denuncjantów i członków Komisji Rejestracji Mugolaków, nie wspominając o cichych poplecznikach śmierciożerców i drobnych ministerialnych złoczyńcach.

— Jeśli skażesz ich wszystkich, nie zostanie ci wielu pracowników w ministerstwie — oświadczyła Hermiona. — Mnóstwo ludzi brało w tym udział, mnóstwo ludzi, którzy normalnie nie dopuściliby się takich rzeczy, ale ze strachu przed Voldemortem…

— Całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam, ale nie wszyscy są podobnego zdania. Wiele rodzin ucierpiało z rąk ministerstwa, kiedy śmierciożercy byli u władzy, a teraz wszyscy chcą rekompensaty, od ministerstwa, rzecz jasna… Bardzo trudno znaleźć kogoś, kto przynajmniej spróbuje zachować obiektywizm, a ktoś musi stworzyć nowe prawo, które pozwoli nam przejść przez wszystkie procesy i skazać tych, którzy rzeczywiście zasługują na Azkaban.

Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

— Ja?

Pokiwał głową i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.

— Powołałem specjalną komisję, która ma kompetencje ustawodawcze w tym zakresie. Chciałbym, żebyś została jej członkiem.

— Ale… dlaczego ja? Dlaczego nie Harry?

— Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem Harry zostanie na dniach ogłoszony Naczelnym Magiem Wizengamotu. Ma już dość głosów, by dołączyć do Wizengamotu, a sędziowie niemal jednogłośnie chcą go wybrać na przewodniczącego — powiedział jej Kinsgley i aż się zachłysnęła, słysząc to. Odkąd zdymisjonowali Dumbledore’a, nikt nie zajął jego miejsca, kolejni ministrowie lub szefowie Departamentu Przestrzegania prawa obejmowali tę funkcję jednorazowo na potrzeby danego procesu. Harry wydawał się zaskakującym wyborem, ale i godnym następcą. — Nie chcę dopuścić do tego, by prawo egzekwowali ci, którzy je tworzą, nawet tacy jak Harry… Właściwie to chciałbym całkiem uniezależnić Wizengamot od ministerstwa, tak jak to robią mugole, ale obawiam się, że czarodzieje jeszcze do tego nie dojrzeli… Ale to byłby dobry początek. Co ty na to, Hermiono? Pomożesz mi?

Pytał zupełnie tak, jakby to ona robiła jemu przysługę, a nie jakby on zaoferował jej realną szansę na wpłynięcie na przyszły kształt magicznego społeczeństwa… Co prawda kosztem jej poszukiwań, ale nikt nie powiedział, że będzie spędzać w ministerstwie całe dnie, zresztą to maksymalnie kilka tygodni, więc…

— Kiedy mielibyśmy zacząć?

— Co powiesz na teraz? Komisja obraduje parę pokojów dalej…

— Zaplanowałeś to, prawda? — zapytała srogim tonem, ale nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. — Uznałeś, że nie odmówię.

— Trochę cię już nam. — Kingsley odwzajemnił uśmiech. — To co, idziemy?

Pokój, do którego ją zaprowadził, pełen był ludzi; przynajmniej tak wydawało się na pierwszy rzut oka, bo nie był zbyt duży. W rzeczywistości nie było tu więcej niż tuzin osób. Czarodzieje i czarodziejki, starsi i młodsi, zajmowali miękkie, obite chyba aksamitem fotele albo wysokie krzesła przy kilku prostych biurkach. Wszystkich otaczały grube tomiszcza, niektóre ręcznie spisane, i długie zwoje pergaminów, a dookoła walały się pióra i napoczęte kałamarze, szczęśliwie obłożone zaklęciami uniemożliwiającymi rozlanie się, bo kiedy Hermiona i Kingsley weszli, niechcący zahaczyli drzwiami o jeden z nich, stojący na podłodze.

— Co tam, panie ministrze? — zapytał pomarszczony, brodaty staruszek siedzący przy stole na samym środku pokoju. — Przyprowadziłeś nam nową asystentkę, żeby panna Florentyna mogła odpocząć?

Panna Florentyna, obfite dziewczę po sześćdziesiątce w niebieskim kapelusiku ze stokrotką, prychnęła z niedowierzaniem.

— Nie jestem twoją asystentką, Cicero!

— Szanowni Państwo — odezwał się pompatycznym tonem Kingsley. — Chciałbym przedstawić tym, którzy jeszcze nie znają: Hermiona Granger. Nie asystentka, pełnoprawny członek komisji. Niech was nie zwiedzie jej młody wiek, Hermiona dysponuje szeroką wiedzą i błyskotliwym umysłem.

— Dobra, dobra, nie czaruj — rzucił Cicero. — Sami się przekonajmy. Co wiesz o mrocznym znaku, moja panno? Pomijając to, że go noszą śmierciożercy, jak mądrze zauważyli niektórzy tu obecni?

Panna Florentyna rzuciła w niego kałamarzem, przed którym się uchyli.

— No, prosimy!

— Nie studiowałam dogłębnie tego zagadnienia — powiedziała Hermiona. — Wiem, że opiera się na Zaklęciu Proteusza, ale zmodyfikowanym w taki sposób, by na jednostkowy znak mógł oddziaływać tylko jego twórca, a nie wszyscy nosiciele.

— Właśnie dyskutowaliśmy o tym, czy rzeczywiście tylko jego twórca. Bo jeśli nie, to formę dyscyplinowania zbrodniarzy mielibyśmy gotową. — Zarechotał pod nosem, nic sobie nie robiąc z tego, że nikogo innego to nie rozbawiło. — Niestety brak nam obiektu do badań, chyba że aurorzy nam wypożyczą jakiegoś aresztanta… Dobra, panie ministrze, panna Hermiona nada się. Idź sobie ministrować czy co tam robisz za moje podatki.

— Z twoich podatków nie starczyłoby mi nawet na drugie śniadanie — oświadczył Kingsley i poklepał Hermionę po barku, dyskretnie popychając ją naprzód. — Zostawiam cię w dobrych rękach.

Po jego wyjściu Cicero zagrzmiał, że są wszyscy na „ty”, bo tak łatwiej, co się nieco kłóciło z jego panowaniem, pannowaniem i paniowaniem. Przedstawił jej zgromadzonych w pokoju. Niestety mimo starań nie zapamiętała nikogo poza nim i panną Florentyną, choć mężczyzna bez ucha nazywał się chyba Starr, a drugi, z zielonkawą twarzą i włosami przypominającymi wodorosty, Mindy, i może jednak był kobietą, o ile istoty tego gatunku miewały wyraźnie określoną płeć.

Cicero zrobił jej miejsce przy stole naprzeciwko siebie i postukał palcem w pergamin przed sobą, na którym pięknie wykaligrafował **Równe prawo dla wszystkich**.

— To nam przyświeca.

— O, rzeczywiście? — zapytała Hermiona. — A co to znaczy „dla wszystkich”?

— Filozofka nam się trafiła? — Cicero parsknął w swój kubek. — Dla starych, młodych, bogatych, biednych, dzieciatych i samotnych. Wszystkich traktujemy tak samo, bezwzględnie, wszyscy są równi wobec prawa!

— A recydywiści?

— To inna historia.

— A chorzy psychicznie?

— Lubisz trudne pytania, co? Bardzo dobrze, bardzo dobrze, zajmiemy się tym w swoim czasie.

— A co z nieludźmi? — zgłosiła w końcu wątpliwość, która ją dręczyła, odkąd tu weszła. Rozejrzała się dookoła i spostrzegła, że na nieco zblazowanych twarzach czarodziejów i czarownic wreszcie zagościł błysk zainteresowania. — Po stronie Voldemorta opowiedziało się mnóstwo istot uznawanych za nieludzkie. Po naszej stronie również walczyły różne istoty. Wszystkie one tworzą magiczne społeczeństwo, więc powinny mieć udział w życiu publicznym.

— I jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Że wiedźmy i wampiry będę nam mówić, jak mamy sądzić czarodziejów?

— A jak ty sobie wyobrażasz równe prawo, jeśli będzie je tworzyć wąska grupa niereprezentatywna dla ogółu społeczeństwa? — odcięła się, stukając palcem w jego motto. — Jakoś przez wieki nikomu nie wydało się dziwne to, że czarodzieje sądzą wiedźmy i wampiry.

— Dobrze mówi dziewczyna! — zawołał, a może zawołała istota o zielonkawej twarzy. — Mówiliśmy ci, Ciecro!

— Ech, wiedziałem, że jak Kingsley się wmiesza, to tylko bałagan nam zrobi. — Cicero złożył swoje papiery w równy stosik, postukał nim o stół, po czym podniósł głowę i rzucił im złowrogie spojrzenie. — No, co tak siedzą? Koniec obrad na dzisiaj! Idźcie poszukać jakiś sensownych reprezentatywnych. I zgarnijcie tłumaczy przy okazji, bo ja po wampirzemu nie umiem.

Dopiero kiedy wyszedł zza stołu, Hermiona zorientowała się, że zamiast nóg ma cztery kopyta.


	3. Draco

**Draco**

— Umówiłam cię na spotkanie z Potterem.

Draco zatrzymał się w hallu i spojrzał na stojącą w drzwiach salonu matkę. Dopiero co przekroczył próg domu po czwartym już przesłuchaniu w ministerstwie, które co prawda trwało tylko półtorej godziny i ze względu na obecność Artemisa nie było równie męczące jak pierwsze, ale i tak czuł, że potrzebuje długiej kąpieli i drzemki, zanim podejmie kolejną walkę ze światem. Matka miała jednak inne plany.

— Po co? Myślałem, że wszystko z nim omówiłaś.

— Rozmawiałam z nim o tobie, nie o twoim ojcu.

— Mój ojciec zamierza się przyznać do wszystkich zbrodni tego świata, jak pewnie dobrze wiesz. Potter mu nie pomoże, nawet gdyby faktycznie chciał. Co najwyżej może mu załatwić wygodniejszą celę w Azkabanie.

Dowiedział się o tym od Artemisa, który reprezentował także ojca i w przeciwieństwie do rodziny miał prawo do widzeń bez świadków. Ustalił więc z Lucjuszem, że ten przyzna się do zarzucanych mu czynów i okaże skruchę, próbując zmiękczyć serca magów z Wizengamotu. Z Draconem zaś adwokat ułożył listę przewinień dla aurorów, by Lucjusz miał za co żałować.

— Wiem z dobrego źródła, że Potter dołączy do Wizengamotu. W urnie już jest osiem tysięcy głosów, to aż nadto… Nawet jeśli nie powołają go od razu na Naczelnego Maga, wszyscy będą głosować tak jak on.

— Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żebyś porozmawiała z nim znowu. Jak na razie masz stuprocentową skuteczność.

Narcyza podeszła powoli i delikatnym ruchem dłoni złapała go za podbródek, by na nią spojrzał. Nie cierpiał, gdy to robiła. Była jego matką, ale nie znosił, gdy ktoś trzymał ręce, zwłaszcza wyposażone w długie paznokcie, blisko jego gardła. Zapewne na skutek traumy po czułościach ciotki Bellatriks.

— Twoja troska o ojca bardziej go wzruszy. Ten chłopiec jest bardzo wrażliwy na relacje dzieci i rodziców, zresztą nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę jego historię… Więź między małżonkami nie robi na nim takiego wrażenia.

— Nie chcę o nic prosić Pottera.

Wypuściła z dłoni jego twarz.

— Czy duma jest dla ciebie ważniejsza niż ojciec?

— Według moich doniesień popełnił mnóstwo zbrodni. Może zasłużył na gnicie w Azkabanie — rzucił jej prosto w twarz.

— Nie bądź śmieszny — syknęła i zaraz parsknęła krótkim, niewesołym śmiechem. — Myślisz, że wszyscy dostaną to, na co zasłużyli? Choćby sam Merlin nas sądził, dostaniemy tyle, za ile zapłacimy, jak zawsze. Idź zapłać Potterowi naszym poniżeniem, niemocą i żałosnością, i daj mu tyle, żeby zapatrzenie w siebie nie pozwoliło mu odmówić. Będzie o trzeciej w Hogsmeade, w Gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem.

I nie czekając, aż Draco znowu odmówi, wyszła. Może słusznie założyła, że i tak by się na to ponownie nie zdobył.

ʘ

Hogsmeade świętowało. Bez żadnych pochodów, fajerwerków i parkietu dla tańczących, jak w letnie przesilenie, ale mimo to wyglądało, jakby szykowało się do wielkiej fety. Girlandy kwiatów na domach i latarniach, dobiegająca z otwartych okien i drzwi głośna muzyka, na ulicach tłumy ludzi gadających, śmiejących się i zaczepiających przypadkowych przechodniów. Draco musiał bardzo się starać, by nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, ale było mu trudno, skoro matka kategorycznie zabroniła mu chować się pod kapturem. Zresztą miała rację; w tym radosnym tłumie zakapturzona postać sprawiałaby fatalne wrażenie, ale nakrycie głowy stłumiłoby chociaż częściowo kakofonię dźwięków.

Czegoś takiego nie pamiętał nawet z pierwszych lat Hogwartu, sprzed pierwszych zamieszek i pogłosek o powrocie Czarnego Pana. Ale też nikt wtedy nie świętował. Teraz magiczny świat opanowała mania celebrowania, zapoczątkowana przez wielki bal na zakończenie wojny, który odbył się w wynajętych przez ministerstwo Salach Wiedeńskich w tydzień po Ostatniej Bitwie — ledwo skończył się maraton pogrzebów.

Podczas widzenia Lucjusz nakazał im, by zrobili wszystko, by się tam dostać, i choć oczywiście nie dostali zaproszenia, matka naprawdę się starała. Użyła wszelkich możliwych kontaktów, by ich wkręcić na imprezę jako osoby towarzyszące, ale absolutnie każda z jej przyjaciółeczek odmówiła, a podawane przez nie wykręty stanowiły listę najgorszych wymówek, jakie Draco kiedykolwiek słyszał. „Nie mamy miejsca w powozie”, „Idzie z nami już pięć osób, nie wypada zabrać więcej”, „Umówiliśmy się z Claudyną, a przecież nie przepadacie za sobą”, „Ostatnio nie czuję się najlepiej, więc nie wiem, czy w ogóle się wybierzemy”. Jedna Salma Parkinson miała odwagę otwarcie powiedzieć matce, że nie ośmieli się pokazać w towarzystwie Malfoyów.

— W obecnej sytuacji… sama rozumiesz. To cud, że w ogóle dostaliśmy wejściówkę, Roman wydał fortunę, żeby odkupić zaproszenie od Macmillanów… — mówiła przez kominek, bo rzekomo nie miała czasu na towarzyską herbatkę, a i to było w lepszym guście niż listowna odpowiedź pozostałych znajomych matki, których ruszty były zablokowane dla połączeń z Malfoy Manor. — Jak to szaleństwo trochę się uspokoi, z radością będziemy was gościli u siebie, ale na razie lepiej będzie nie prowokować złych języków — dodała na zakończenie, tym samym oficjalnie kończąc ich znajomość.

— Przynajmniej była szczera — mruknął Draco pocieszająco do matki, ale nie doceniła jego chęci.

— Szczera? — powtórzyła chłodno. — Raczej bezczelna. Rok temu nie odważyłaby się mówić do mnie tak bezceremonialnie, mimo wszystko… Trzy lata temu niemal błagała, żebyśmy pozwolili jej bratanicy pójść z tobą na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy w Hogwarcie… I głęboko żałuję, że się zgodziliśmy.

Draco nie żałował. Pansy nie była najgorszą partnerką, choć przez większość czasu narzekała na Hermionę Granger, która jakimś cudem (albo dzięki wsparciu eliksiru miłosnego) wyrwała Wiktora Kruma, ale nie ona jedna; niemal wszystkie dziewczyny (a także część chłopaków) zazdrościły szlamie sukcesu. A po balu pozwoliła mu nawet wsadzić sobie rękę za dekolt, choć niewiele tam było. Pomacał ją w dobrej wierze, że coś przybędzie, jak nie od macania, to z upływem czasu, ale niestety z biegiem lat mało się w tej kwestii zmieniło. Ale nie powinien marudzić. Istniało ryzyko, że przez kilka najbliższych lat kobiece piersi, tak samo jak bale, będą poza jego zasięgiem.

Dotarł wreszcie do Świńskiego Łba i przystanął przed drzwiami, żeby uspokoić oddech. Doprawdy, bardziej upokarzającej lokalizacji Potter nie mógł wybrać. Choć musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że zapewne nie tylko o upokorzenie chodziło. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem nie wpuściliby Dracona do bardziej renomowanego lokalu.

Mylił się jednak, jeśli sądził, że w takiej spelunie jego obecność przejdzie bez echa. Po wejściu do środka powinien natychmiast schować się w ciemny kąt, ale nie widział Pottera, więc zatrzymał się w drzwiach, żeby się rozejrzeć. A kiedy patrzył, patrzono na niego. Nie od razu zauważył, że stopniowo rozmowy cichły, aż wreszcie w kompletnej ciszy rozległo się szuranie krzesła.

— Nie jesteś tu mile widziany. — Niski, ale bardzo gruby mężczyzna stanął przed nim z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, eksponując potężne mięśnie.

— Ktoś tu na mnie czeka.

— Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Nie chcemy cię tu. Znikaj.

Draco przełknął ślinę, zastanawiając się, czy próbować dalej pertraktować, czy od razu wyjść. Przychylał się do tej drugiej opcji, jako że nigdzie nie widział Pottera i zaczynał myśleć, że ten go wystawił, ale ucieczka z takiego miejsca, przed takim troglodytą, wydawała się zbyt hańbiąca.

Uratował go brodaty staruch, który wyszedł zza baru z brudną ścierą przewieszoną przez ramię.

— Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś był właścicielem tej gospody, Jepp. To ja mówię, kto jest niemile widziany, więc posadź swój tyłek na stołku, a jeśli coś ci się nie podoba, to sam znikaj. Tylko nie zapomnij wcześniej zapłacić, bo już drugą kolejkę pijesz na otwarty rachunek.

Facet nazwany Jeppem wyglądał, jakby chciał powiedzieć, co mu się nie podoba, ale chociaż sprawiał wrażenie silniejszego niż chuchrowaty starzec, mruknął tylko coś pod nosem. Wrócił do stołu, gdzie na raz dopił zawartość szklanki i stuknąwszy nią mocno o blat, zawołał:

— Jeszcze jedną!

— Idź do sali po prawej, tam na ciebie czeka — mruknął do Dracona staruch i wrócił za bar.

Potter siedział przy jedynym stole w małym pomieszczeniu zaadaptowanym z zaplecza zapewne po to, by szemrana klientela mogła tu ubijać tajne interesy. Rękę zaciskał na kuflu kremowego piwa, na wpół opróżnionym; albo bardzo chciało mu się pić, albo czekał już dosyć długo. Draco bez słowa zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie stołu.

— Twoja matka napisała, że chcesz ze mną o czymś porozmawiać.

Przez chwilę Draco rozważał wyznanie, że też został o tym przez nią poinformowany, ale zrezygnował. Ich rodzinne przepychanki to nie była sprawa Pottera, a niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo zirytowało go zachowanie matki, zapewne miała rację. Znała się na ludziach znacznie lepiej niż ojciec, nie wspominając o Draconie.

— Chciałem porozmawiać o moim ojcu. Chciałem… poprosić, żebyś się za nim wstawił.

Potter przez chwilę patrzył na niego tępo, jakby nie rozumiał, co słyszy. A kiedy zwoje mózgowe przetworzyły dźwięk na informację, pokręcił głową z dziwną miną.

— A ja myślałem, że chcesz mi podziękować albo chociaż… — Zaśmiał się. Okulary zsunęły mu się na czubek nosa. Poprawił je machinalnie i popatrzył na Dracona z mieszaniną złości i czegoś, co trudno było zinterpretować. — Nie wiem, skąd ten głupi pomysł, skoro ostatnim razem, kiedy się widzieliśmy, wyciągnąłem cię z Szatańskiej Pożogi, którą wywołał twój kumpel, kiedy próbowaliście nas zabić…

— Nie chciałem cię zabić — warknął Draco, czując kropelki potu zbierające się na czole. — Kazałem mu przestać…

— Chciałeś mnie dostarczyć Voldemortowi, to dokładnie to samo…

— I tak sam tam później polazłeś, więc co za różnica?! — niemal wykrzyczał Draco i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że ta konwersacja przybrała fatalny obrót. Jednak matka nie miała bladego pojęcia o ludziach, przynajmniej o takich jak Potter. — Moja matka cię ocaliła… — spróbował uderzyć z innej strony, ale Potter mu przerwał:

— Tak; i już jej się za to odwdzięczyłem, wyciągając cię z aresztu, zanim jeszcze tam trafiłeś! Myślisz, że nie chcieli cię wysłać do Azkabanu razem z twoim ojcem? Praktycznie zmusiłem aurorów, żeby nie stawiali ci zarzutów, bo na pewno poszedłbyś siedzieć. I nie usłyszałem nawet głupiego „Dziękuję”! Czemu miałbym jeszcze wstawiać się za twoim cholernym ojcem?

— Bo jesteś pieprzonym bohaterem, który ratuje wszystkich! Dziękuję! — ryknął Draco. — Czy teraz mógłbyś wyciągnąć z aresztu mojego cholernego ojca?!

Zamilkł, Potter też się nie odzywał. Może dlatego, że nie wiedzieć kiedy Draco wstał i teraz dyszał, górując nad nim, z pięściami wciśniętymi w blat stołu. Spostrzegłszy to, opadł na swoje miejsce i wpatrywał się z niechęcią w Pottera.

— Wyciągnąłem ciebie, bo wiedziałem, że nawet jeśli jesteś śmierciożercą, to przynajmniej nikogo nie zabiłeś — powiedział cicho Potter. — O twoim ojcu nie można powiedzieć tego samego, prawda?

Draco nie odpowiedział. Nie było dobrej odpowiedzi.

— Przecież on atakował nawet dzieci. Podrzucił Ginny ten przeklęty dziennik, prawie przez niego umarła… W ministerstwie próbował nas pozabijać. Nawet nie chcę myśleć, co jeszcze ma na sumieniu… O ile w ogóle ma sumienie.

Zamilkł i wlepił to durne spojrzenie w Dracona, który jednak nie zamierzał się wdawać w słowne przepychanki. Zresztą nie miał nic szczególnego do powiedzenia na temat działalności ojca. Zaprzeczanie nie miało żadnego sensu, potwierdzanie — jeszcze mniej. Wątpił, żeby Pottera przekonało stwierdzenie, że przez większość czasu Lucjusz umierał ze strachu przed Czarnym Panem, a fundamentem jego działalności w szeregach śmierciożerców było marnowanie rodzinnej fortuny na kolejne projekty tego szaleńca.

— Przypuśćmy, że bym się za nim wstawił — powiedział powoli Potter bardzo niepokojącym tonem. — Przypuśćmy, że uniknąłby Azkabanu. Kto dopilnuje, żeby był przyzwoitym człowiekiem i nigdy więcej niczego takiego nie zrobił? Ty?

Draco poczuł, że gotuje się w środku.

— Mój ojciec nie jest jakimś ogłupiałym wilkołakiem, nie będzie biegał po lesie w poszukiwaniu dzieci, które mógłby zeżreć — powiedział, zły, że dał się nabrać, że przez chwilę uwierzył Potterowi, podczas gdy on najwyraźniej celowo go podpuszczał. Ale nie zamierzał mu niczego ułatwić, jeśli chciał sobie tak pogrywać, to proszę bardzo. — Może nie zauważyłeś, ale w czasie pokoju…

— Kręcił szemrane interesy, obracał czarnomagicznymi przedmiotami i korumpował urzędników, żeby przeforsować korzystane dla siebie prawa, a jak sobie popił z kolegami, to w płaszczu i masce podpalał cudze namioty i wieszał mugoli w powietrzu — przerwał mu Potter. — I co, nagle przestanie? Stanie się innym człowiekiem? Odpokutuje za wszystkie winy?

— Moja rodzina zamierza zaangażować się w odbudową magicznego społeczeństwa — poinformował go Draco. — Wspieramy finansowo renowację Hogwartu i projekt modernizacji atrium ministerstwa, wpłaciliśmy też hojną darowiznę na szpital świętego Munga i fundację wspierającą ofiary wojny, a mój ojciec jest gotowy zapłacić odszkodowanie osobom, które z jego winy ucierpiały w czasie działań wojennych… — urwał, widząc, że Potter ma coraz bardziej nieciekawą minę i nie reaguje zbyt dobrze na deklarację dobrej woli.

— Nie masz pojęcia, o co mi chodzi, prawda? — zapytał Potter i Draco w duchu musiał mu przyznać rację, bo za diabła nie wiedział, czego jeszcze on może chcieć. — Nie wiem, czemu oczekuję od ciebie, że weźmiesz odpowiedzialność za swojego ojca, skoro nawet sam za siebie nie potrafisz…

Westchnął ciężko i zaszurał krzesłem, wstając. Sięgnął do kieszeni szaty i wyciągnął z niej wąski pakunek, który przesunął po blacie w stronę Dracona.

— Masz… To twoja różdżka. Nie miałem jej przy sobie, kiedy się widziałem z twoją matką, a nie chciałem wysyłać sową… I przekaż matce, że nie będę zeznawał przeciwko twojemu ojcu, ale poza tym nie zamierzam się w żaden sposób angażować w jego sprawę.

Skończywszy mówić, wyminął stolik i wyszedł z pokoju. Usłyszawszy trzask drzwi, Draco przymknął na chwilę oczy i przełknął ślinę. Powinien myśleć o ojcu i o tym, jak koncertowo zawalił sprawę, ale… Jego różdżka. Kurwa. Różdżka, która pokonała samego Voldemorta… Nie mógł się skupić na niczym innym, oprócz dotyku znajomego drewna pod palcami. Czy Potter był skończonym idiotą, że tak po prostu się jej pozbył? Draco mógłby ją sprzedać za skrzynie galeonów i żyć jak król do końca życia… Albo jeszcze lepiej, trzymać w osobnym pokoju w szklanej gablocie i przedawać bilety na wystawę, a od świrów, którzy chcieliby jej dotknąć, pobierać specjalny napiwek… Albo po prostu zamknąć ją w najbezpieczniejszej szafce w piwnicy pod piwnicą pod salonem i tam trzymać, czerpiąc satysfakcję z tego, że posiada jeden z najcenniejszych współczesnych magicznych artefaktów, bo kiedy to się rozniesie, absolutnie wszyscy kolekcjonerzy jej zapragną…

A przede wszystkim mógł ją wsadzić do kieszeni, tam gdzie jej miejsce, i wreszcie poczuć się jak normalny czarodziej.

Zaschło mu w gardle. Kusiło go, żeby poczęstować się piwem Pottera, ale dopijanie czegokolwiek po nim byłoby obrzydliwe. Odetchnął głęboko, zaciskając mocniej palce na odzyskanej różdżce. To było tak znajome, tak przyjemne uczucie, jakby odzyskał nie kawałek drewienka z magicznym rdzeniem, a swoje dawne, zdumiewająco beztroskie z dzisiejszej perspektywy życie. Choć to, oczywiście, było bezsensowne złudzenie.

Spróbował wrócić myślami do rozmowy z Potterem i odkrył, że o dziwo nie czuje się źle. Poszło fatalnie, ale przynajmniej miał to za sobą. Nikt, ani matka, ani ojciec, nie może powiedzieć, że nie próbował. Nie jego wina, że wpakowali rodzinę w totalne bagno, a skoro sami nie potrafią się z niego wygrzebać, to nie powinni mieć pretensji, że jemu też nie wyszło.

A jednak — czuł opór przed powrotem do domu i chętnie odsunąłby to w czasie, gdyby nie fakt, że nie było absolutnie żadnego miejsca w magicznym świecie, do którego mógłby się udać.

ʘ

Próbował wkraść się do domu tylnymi drzwiami, od strony ogrodu, żeby przynajmniej do rana uniknąć konfrontacji, ale matka musiała poinstruować wcześniej skrzaty, bo kiedy tylko przekroczył próg, jeden z nich aportował się przed nim.

— Pani chce widzieć panicza. Czeka w salonie, sir.

Ledwo skończył, zniknął, żeby przypadkiem Draco nie zdążył mu przekazać jakiejś wymówki. Nadal mógł zignorować wiadomość i uciec na górę, ale matka i tak by go znalazła. Perfidne stworzenie na pewno już jej doniosło, że wrócił.

— Potter nam nie pomoże. Powiedział, że nie będzie zeznawał przeciwko ojcu i to wszystko, co może dla nas zrobić. Oddał mi moją różdżkę — zreferował, co miał do przekazania, z drugiego końca pokoju, gotowy natychmiast wyjść.

Matka siedziała w fotelu przy kominku, na którym płonął niebieski ogień, dający mało ciepła i dużo światła. W rękach trzymała tamborek. Draco od co najmniej dekady nie widział, żeby haftowała; mniej więcej od czasu, gdy stało się jasne, że nie będzie już dziecka, które można by stroić w te wszystkie dziergane tygodniami koszulki.

— Usiądź — powiedziała, nie komentując jego krótkiej przemowy i nie odwracając wzroku od haftu.

— Jestem zmęczony, chcę…

— Usiądź — powtórzyła, a kiedy przełykając przekleństwo, zajął miejsce w fotelu obok, kontynuowała: — Nie zapytasz, jak mi minął dzień?

— Jak ci minął dzień, mamo? — zapytał posłusznie, nagle świadomy, że ten bolesny ucisk w żołądku, który towarzyszył mu od dłuższego czasu, to coś więcej niż zwykła irytacja; że kolejne ustępstwo, nawet w tak głupiej sprawie, ukorzenia w nim jakieś dziwne uczucie, nie po prostu niechęć, ale głęboką odrazę, choć nie potrafił jeszcze stwierdzić, do czego.

— Niezbyt satysfakcjonująco. Byłam u madame Chateaubriand na popołudniowej herbacie — powiedziała, wymawiając nazwisko z dyskretnym francuskim akcentem. — Oczywiście nie dostałam zaproszenia, ale przyjęłam, że przy tak bliskich stosunkach formalne zaproszenie nie jest konieczne… Była tam Marie-Louise, Henrietta i Lukrecja. Henrietta i Lukrecja niemal natychmiast wyszły, twierdząc, że się zasiedziały, mimo że było pięć po piątej i skrzaty dopiero podały herbatę, Cordelia nie zdążyła jeszcze nalać. Marie-Louise miała więcej przyzwoitości. Wyszła na chwilę na stronę, a pięć minut później zjawił się Armando, żeby ją zabrać pod pretekstem jakiegoś nagłego kłopotu w domu. Cordelia pozwoliła mi wypić dwa łyki herbaty, a potem zaczęła ostentacyjnie ziewać i opowiadać, że mały Jérôme nie daje jej spać w nocy, odkąd ząbkuje… Jak myślisz, ile minie czasu, zanim ludzie zaczną instruować skrzaty, by mi mówiły, że nie ma ich w domu? — Dopiero teraz podniosła wzrok znad tamborka i spojrzała w oczy synowi. — Potter jest naszą jedyną nadzieją, Draco. Nie tylko dla ojca. Dla nas. Nikt inny nam nie pomoże, bez jego protekcji zostaniemy całkowicie wykluczeni. Jeśli teraz nie wywalczymy sobie pozycji, już nigdy nie uda nam się wrócić, ani mnie, ani tobie, a może nawet i twoim dzieciom… A wtedy równie dobrze możemy się spakować i wynieść na Gibraltar.

— Więc zróbmy tak — rzucił Draco z czystej przekory, ale usłyszawszy siebie, poczuł nagłą ekscytację, jakby wpadł na jedyne możliwe rozwiązanie. — Niekoniecznie na Gibraltar, ale na Riwierę albo gdzieś… Przecież nic nas tu nie trzyma, sama mówisz, że nie mamy tu żadnej przyszłości, więc moglibyśmy zacząć gdzieś indziej od nowa. Jak tylko skończą przesłuchania… — dodał, uprzytomniwszy sobie, że na razie opuszczenie przez niego granic Wielkiej Brytanii byłoby traktowane jak przestępstwo. A potem dotarły do niego kolejne przeszkody.

Matka miała je wszystkie wypisane na twarzy, a także coś jeszcze, czego Draco nigdy dotąd nie widział; nie wtedy, kiedy patrzyła na niego. Coś, co powstrzymało go przed dalszym snuciem tej wizji, czy to głośno, czy tylko w myślach. Coś na kształt pogardy.

Milczała długo, a kiedy wreszcie się odezwała, nie wspomniała ani o ojcu, ani o Azkabanie, ani o niczym innym, co narzucało się na myśl.

— Jesteś zmęczony — powiedziała tylko i jakby był małym dzieckiem, poleciła: — Lepiej idź się połóż.

I zupełnie jak małe dziecko, jeszcze nieskore do buntu czy targowania się, od razu jej posłuchał, trochę zażenowany, a trochę zły, sam nie wiedział, na kogo: na siebie czy na nią.


	4. Hermiona

**Hermiona**

Hermiona pomasowała opuszkami skronie i po raz kolejny powtórzyła:

— Nie możemy nikogo zmusić do zażycia Veritaserum. Nawet jeśli przedstawimy mu wcześniej do akceptacji przygotowaną listę pytań.

— A to niby dlaczego? — zapytał Starr. — Skąd w takim razie mamy wiedzieć, że mówią prawdę?

— Dlatego że wbrew obiegowej opinii Veritaserum nie jest eliksirem prawdy, tylko szczerości! Czy naprawdę muszę tłumaczyć podstawowe fakty? — zapytała poirytowana, a stojący przy sąsiednim stole Cicero zarechotał złośliwie, bo nie dalej jak w zeszłym tygodniu pokłóciła się z nim o to, że kompetencja ustawodawcza nie wymaga dogłębnej znajomości wszystkich dziedzin magii i w razie potrzeby ona zawsze chętnie wyjaśni bardziej zawiłe kwestie mniej zorientowanym w danym temacie kolegom. — Powiedzą to, co uważają za prawdę, a nie to, co nią jest! A jeśli będą pod wpływem jakiejś klątwy albo choroby umysłowej, to ich zeznania będą bezużyteczne, podczas gdy sędziowie Wizengamotu mają zwyczaj traktować to, co się mówi pod wpływem Veritaserum, jak prawdy objawione.

— W takim razie zosstawmy po prostu taką możliwość. Niech ssami decydują, czy chcą zeznawać na Veritasserum, czy nie.

— A wtedy jeśli ktoś odmówi, to cały Wizengamot jak jeden mąż natychmiast uzna go za winnego — wyrzuciła ze złością Hermiona. — Genialny pomysł, Ro!

— To jak mamy z nich wyssać cokolwiek? — zapytała wampirzyca, obnażając kły. — Wszyscy będą twierdzili, że ssą niewinni!

— Ich prawo. To sąd powinien udowodnić oskarżonemu winę. Nie słyszałaś nigdy o domniemaniu niewinności?

— Hiacyntka nie słyszała! — oświadczyła Hiacyntka.

Hermiona zdusiła przekleństwo.

— To podstawowe prawo oskarżonego, według którego oskarżony jest niewinny, dopóki nie udowodni mu się winy. Co oznacza, że każdy, kto staje przed Wizengamotem, staje tam jako niewinny, ma prawo twierdzić, że jest niewinny, i nie możemy go zmusić do przyznania się do winy, bo po stronie oskarżenia stoi obowiązek udowodnienia słuszności zarzutów.

— To jest bez sensu. Większość śmierciożerców nie kryła się ze swoimi zbrodniami! — wtrącił znowu Starr.

— Więc będzie mnóstwo świadków, dzięki którym sąd zdoła udowodnić winę — oświadczyła kategorycznie Hermiona.

— Ewentualnie grzecznie poprosimy ich o podwinięcie rękawa — rzucił znacząco Cicero, nawiązując do dyskusji o nietykalności cielesnej, którą toczył z Hermioną poprzedniego dnia.

— Mroczny Znak nie jest jednoznacznym… — zaczęła, ale tym razem nie dał jej dokończyć.

— Nie będziemy znowu tego wałkować. Mroczny Znak jest — i już! — dowodem, że ktoś jest śmierciożercą. Większość zgodziła się co do tego. — Zatoczył dłonią szeroki krąg, a kiedy Hermiona podążyła za nią wzrokiem, zobaczyła dokładnie to samo, co wczoraj: szereg nieco zakłopotanych, ale stanowczych twarzy. — Znajdź mi jednego, powtarzam: jednego gościa naznaczonego przez Voldemorta, który nie był jego lojalnym śmierciożercą, wtedy pogadamy. Tylko nie wyjeżdżaj mi ze Snape’em i innymi trupami, bo nawet jeśli zrobili rachunek sumienia przed śmiercią i przeszli do zadośćuczynienia za grzechy, to mieli za co pokutować. Żywego mi znajdź. I niewinnego. Powodzenia! — zarechotał tak głośno, że aż zarżał na koniec. — Przerwa obiadowa! Najlepiej do poniedziałku, bo nie ma co siedzieć w robocie do późna w piątek.

Natychmiast przyszedł jej do głowy szatański pomysł, jak spełnić jego absurdalne żądanie, ale uznała, że starcie mu uśmiechu z twarzy nie byłoby warte ewentualnych kosztów. Choć z drugiej strony — nie o ich drobne utarczki przecież chodziło, a o poważne kwestie legislacyjne.

Nie bez ulgi opuściła to siedlisko negatywnych emocji, przekraczając próg, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się podnieść, żeby nie musieć znosić niczyjego towarzystwa w drodze do atrium. Obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, jej współpracownicy stanowili grupę interesujących rozmówców o bardzo szerokich horyzontach — niejednokrotnie zaskakiwali ją tym, jak inaczej patrzyli na świat — i w normalnych okolicznościach byłaby zachwycona, że może spędzać tyle czasu na niezwykle rozwijających dyskusjach i jeszcze dostawać za to pensję. Albo po kilku tygodniach, kiedy dyskusje wydawały się coraz bardziej jałowe, a szeroki wachlarz perspektyw tak różnych od jej własnej bardziej męczył niż fascynował, miała serdecznie dosyć.

Wyjątkowo ją cieszyło, że Cicero lubił wcześnie zaczynać weekendy, bo po całym tygodniu była potwornie zmęczona. Wystarczyło, że wczoraj zostali do pierwszej w nocy, kłócąc się o Mroczny Znak, przez co ominął ją bankiet tygodnika „Czarownica”, bo jak skończyli, nie miała już siły, żeby tam iść. Miała nadzieję, że Ron się nie obraził. To była gala z okazji przyznania mu nagrody Najbardziej Czarującego Uśmiechu, z której był niesamowicie dumny. Prawdopodobnie by jej nie dostał, gdyby wcześniej Harry kategorycznie nie odmówił przyjęcia, ale Giny kazała jej przysiąc, że nie powie o tym Ronowi, bo dopiero wtedy poczułby się śmiertelnie urażony.

Nie wspominając o tym, że musiała odpuścić swoje prywatne śledztwo w sprawie rodziców. Gdyby Harry i Ron nie wzięli na siebie sporej części poszukiwań, stanęłoby w miejscu, a przecież robili to kosztem pomagania w odbudowie Hogwartu, bo nie mogli być w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie. Ta myśl pogarszała jej i tak fatalne samopoczucie, wynikające z konieczności biernego czekania na wieści, zamiast włączenia się w działanie.

Ale nie chodziło tylko o długie posiedzenia w ministerstwie, powodów do niezadowolenia było więcej. Przede wszystkim brzmiało to zupełnie inaczej, kiedy Kingsley przedstawiał jej sytuację. Sądziła, że będzie realnie wpływać na kształt nowego prawa, pilnować, by szanowało wszystkich obywateli i winnych karało, a niewinnych ocalało. Tymczasem nieustannie kłóciła się o rzeczy, które jej wydawały się oczywiste, cały czas walczyła o minimum rozsądku w konstruowaniu nowych zapisów, a koniec końców i tak cały projekt wędrował na stertę papierów do odczytania na zebraniu rady. Kingsley zapomniał jej o tym wspomnieć — że cała komisja ma w gruncie rzeczy tyle samo do powiedzenia, co każdy petent z ulicy, zdolny ubrać swoje pomysły legislacyjne w kształt potencjalnej ustawy, a decydujący głos i tak ma rada złożona z ministerialnych szych. Co prawda Shacklebolt zarzekał się, że akceptowanie projektów komisji ma charakter czysto formalny, bo ich ustalenia są przyjmowane bez zastrzeżeń, ale… dziwnie długa była ta droga do sprawiedliwości i dziwnie wąskie grono podejmowało kluczowe decyzje. A choć doszło do przetasowania na wysokich stanowiskach, spośród których werbowano członków rady, i znajdowały się wśród nich osoby godne zaufania — jak Artur Weasley, świeżo mianowany Dyrektor Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, który właśnie czekał na nią przy windzie w atrium — czuła, że ma coraz mniej wiary w praworządność poszczególnych organów.

— Jak tam, Hermiono? — zapytał pan Weasley, posyłając jej pokrzepiający uśmiech. — Ciężki dzień?

— Tak. Mam wrażenie, że ciągle toczę bezwartościowe pogadanki nie na temat, bo każdy czegoś nie wie, nie rozumie albo przynajmniej nie podziela moich wątpliwości.

Pan Weasley bardzo próbował się powstrzymać, ale słyszała jego stłumiony chichot, kiedy podeszli zająć miejsce w kolejce do kominka.

— A ty myślałaś, że mały udział różnych magicznych istot w obradach to kwestia ksenofobicznych nastrojów w ministerstwie? Niektórzy z nas mieli wiele dobrych chęci, ale przepadli z kretesem w bagnie nieporozumień językowych i światopoglądowych. Skoro czarodziej z czarodziejem nie może się dogadać, to co dopiero z takim centaurem czy goblinem. Ale mam nadzieję, że tobie się uda — dodał pocieszająco. — No, ty pierwsza.

Wrzuciła garść proszku Fiuu do kominka, weszła do środka, krzycząc „Nora”, i zaraz wypadła w znajomym salonie. Odsunęła się szybko, żeby zrobić miejsce gospodarzowi, który wyskoczył z rusztu chwilę po niej.

Z kuchni dobiegały odgłosy kłótni. Pan Weasley mruknął pod nosem coś, co brzmiało „To ja sprawdzę, jak tam kurczaki”, a co zapewne miało znaczyć „To ja sprawdzę, czy nie ma mnie gdzie indziej”, bo zaraz wymknął się na zewnątrz. Hermiona przez chwilę rozważała czmychnięcie na górę, ale zrezygnowała, ponieważ to nie było klasyczne monologowanie pani Weasley, a ewidentna awantura na dwa głosy. Co oznaczało, że drugim uczestnikiem sprzeczki musiała być Ginny; żadnemu z braci Weasleyów nigdy nie udało się wygłosić choćby jednego pełnego zdania, kiedy byli łajani przez matkę. A skoro tak, uznała, że powinna się wtrącić.

— Dzień dobry, cześć — powiedziała, wkraczając do kuchni. Kłótnia ucichła. Pani Weasley odpowiedziała na powitanie, a Ginny burknęła coś i wybiegła kuchennymi drzwiami na podwórko. — Ron już jest?

— Tak, siedzi z Harrym na górze.

Dobrze się składało. Po drodze szatański pomysł zapuścił korzenie w jej umyśle i choć była pewna, że Harry stanowczo każe jej wybić to sobie z głowy, uznała, ze warto przynajmniej przedyskutować temat z kimś rozsądnym; a przynajmniej mniej zaangażowanym niż jej współpracownicy z komisji.

— Może w czymś pomóc? — zaproponowała.

— Nie, kochanie, poradzę sobie. Idź do nich, podpytaj Rona, chyba ma dla ciebie jakieś dobre wieści. — Molly uśmiechnęła się do niej i odwróciła się do kuchenki, a Hermiona dostrzegła jeszcze, jak rogiem fartucha ociera oczy.

Wbiegła po schodach, ale przed drugim piętrem zasapała się i zwolniła. Drzwi od pokoju George’a były zamknięte, więc pewnie siedział w środku, ale nie dobiegał stamtąd żaden dźwięk… Dziwne było nie słyszeć odgłosów eksplozji lub chociaż muzyki i śmiechów… Tak nienaturalnie, tak smutno.

Przynajmniej z pokoju Rona doleciały ją jakieś odgłosy; to Ron rozmawiał podniesionym szeptem z Harrym. Hermiona już kładła rękę na klamce, kiedy dotarło to niej, co takiego słyszy.

— …chętnie bym się z nią zestarzał, ale mamy dopiero osiemnaście lat! Jesteśmy za młodzi, żeby robić plany na resztę życia, zwłaszcza że nawet dobrze nie wiemy, czego chcemy od życia… No i powiedz mi tak uczciwie: czy na sali pełnej dziewczyn, ładnych, miłych, wesołych dziewczyn, takich jak wczoraj, uznałbyś Hermionę za najfajniejszą?

— Nie, jeśli byłaby tam twoja siostra — odparł stanowczo Harry. — Ale ty powinieneś. A jeśli tak nie jest… — mruknął coś, co brzmiało jak przekleństwo — …to może faktycznie powinieneś z nią zerwać.

Nawet wyrazy wsparcia ze strony Harry’ego nie osłabiły ciosu, zwłaszcza że ciąg dalszy jego wypowiedzi drastycznie obnażył, skąd w ogóle wzięła się ta rozmowa. Hermiona poczuła nagle, że mentalnie cofa się w czasie, że znów ma jedenaście lat i słyszy, jak Ron — któremu próbowała po koleżeńsku pomóc opanować zaklęcie — nazywa ją przemądrzałą i nieznośną. Przez chwilę znowu miała tę palącą potrzebę ucieczki i schowania się gdzieś, gdzie jej nikt nie znajdzie.

Ale tak nie było; nie miała jedenastu lat i nie zamierzała cicho płakać w kącie. Nie pukając, z rozmachem otworzyła drzwi.

— Podobno chciałeś mi coś powiedzieć, Ron.

Nie wiedziała, który z nich był bardziej przerażony: Harry czy Ron.

— To… ja może pójdę — zaproponował Harry, wstając z krzesła, a Ron jak oparzony zerwał się z łóżka.

— To może poczekać, chodźmy na dół, pewnie jest już obiad…

— Nie. Harry wyjdzie, a ja posłucham, co masz mi do powiedzenia.

Nie ośmielili się zaprotestować. Harry uciekał tak szybko ze strefy gniewu, że potknął się na progu, a Ron… Ronald wpatrywał się w nią z przestrachem, ale bez śladu skruchy.

— Słucham — powiedziała, kiedy mijały kolejne sekundy, a on się nie odezwał. — Podobno chciałeś ze mną zerwać, więc słucham.

— Nic takiego nie powiedziałem — odburknął, ale tonem bynajmniej nie ugodowym dodał: — Zresztą co tu zrywać, przecież my nigdy się na nic nie umawialiśmy…

Zmroziło ją, kiedy to powiedział, i chyba to zauważył, bo natychmiast spróbował załagodzić:

— To znaczy może umawialiśmy się trochę, może coś było, ale… ale… ale to nie było nic poważnego, prawda? Trochę pocałunków i… ale nigdzie razem nie wychodziliśmy, na żadne randki, i nie…

Przypomniała sobie jego wybuch zazdrości, kiedy nosił horkruksa; ostatni z wielu, ten, który sprawił, że ich zostawił. To, jak za nim tęskniła, jak się wściekała i jaką ulgę — oprócz gniewu — poczuła, gdy wrócił. Jak go pocałowała w Hogwarcie. Jak go trzymała, kiedy płakał w jej ramionach po śmierci Freda. Jak mocno ściskał jej dłoń na pogrzebie. Przypominała sobie to wszystko, próbowała przypomnieć sobie, co wtedy czuła i czy rzeczywiście było to takie jednostronne; i nie mogła. Teraz nie czuła nic, jakby lodowata dłoń dementora zacisnęła się na jej gardle, a zimny oddech wysysał wszelkie emocje.

— Nie byłbym dla ciebie wystarczająco dobry, Hermiono, prędzej czy później byłabyś…

— Harry’emu powiedziałeś coś zupełnie odwrotnego — przerwała mu bezlitośnie. — Że to ja nie jestem wystarczająco ładna, miła i wesoła.

— Kur… tak to tylko powiedziałem, chłopaki inaczej ze sobą rozmawiają niż z dziewczynami, nie wiesz o tym?

— Myślałam, że przyjaciele po prostu rozmawiają ze sobą szczerze, bez względu na płeć — rzuciła i spojrzała mu w oczy. — Miej chociaż odwagę otwarcie mi to powiedzieć.

Zacisnął zęby i poczerwieniał na twarzy; ale kiedy się odezwał, już nie kręcił.

— Nie chcę teraz się z tobą wiązać. Za dziesięć lat, gdybyś ciągle chciała się ze mną umawiać, byłbym… Ale teraz nie…

— Za dziesięć lat z całą pewnością nie będę tobą zainteresowana, Ronaldzie.

— Sama widzisz — oświadczył triumfalnie. — Prędzej czy później bylibyśmy sobą rozczarowani. Nie lepiej od razu dać sobie spokój? I dalej po prostu być przyjaciółmi?

Przez chwilę patrzyła na niego, czekając, aż się z tego wycofa, ale nie sprawiał już wrażenia zaniepokojonego czy zmartwionego; był stanowczy i pewny swego, bo powiedział wszystko, co miał do powiedzenia, i niezależnie od jej odpowiedzi podjął decyzję. Mogła się wściekać, mogła na niego nawrzeszczeć, mogła płakać i zaklinać, ale to i tak nic by nie zmieniło. Nie mogła go tylko zrozumieć, chociaż faktycznie przez tyle lat był jej przyjacielem.

Przytaknęła krótko z przeświadczeniem, że to i tak bez znaczenia, i odwróciła się na pięcie.

— Zaczekaj! — zawołał za nią i złapał ją za rękę. Spojrzała na jego dłoń jak na robala. Natychmiast ją puścił. — Znalazłem twoich rodziców. To znaczy ich lot… Polecieli z Heathrow bezpośrednio do Sydney. Stamtąd nie mieli planowanego żadnego lotu, ale pewnie mogli gdzie indziej kupić bilet do innego miasta albo pojechać samochodem czy czymś…

— To dość oczywiste — odpowiedziała chłodno.

— Posłuchaj, jeśli będę mógł ci jeszcze pomóc, to naprawdę…

Jeśli sądził, że mu grzecznie podziękuje, to się grubo mylił. Nie czekając, aż skończy, wyszła z pokoju, głośno trzaskając drzwiami, ale to nie pomogło jej rozładować złości. Rozważała trzaśnięcie również drzwiami wejściowymi, kiedy będzie wychodzić, ale uznała, że zakłócanie spokoju całej rodziny byłoby nie fair, skoro do wściekłości doprowadzał ją tylko Ronald.

Kiedy schodziła z drugiego piętra, drzwi pokoju Ginny otworzyły się. Harry wyszedł z nich, uścisnął bez słowa jej ramię i pobiegł na górę, a Ginny zawołała ze środka:

— Hermiono, poczekaj!

Nie chciała czekać i z nikim rozmawiać, ale dziewczyna wciąż jeszcze miała zaczerwienioną twarz po płaczu, co uświadomiło Hermionie, że nie ona jedna jest zła i rozżalona, więc niechętnie weszła do środka.

— Harry mi powiedział, co zrobił mój głupi brat.

Hermiona wyjrzała przez okno na sad. Łatwiej jej było przetrwać tę żenującą rozmowę i zachować godność, kiedy nie musiała na nikogo patrzeć.

— Można mieć pretensje co do formy, ale trudno mieć pretensje co do treści — powiedziała zdradliwie drżącym głosem. — Nie można się wściekać dlatego, że ktoś nie odwzajemnia naszych uczuć.

— Można, nawet trzeba. Na dłuższą metę to dobrze robi na głowę. — Objęła Hermionę w pasie i oparła podbródek na jej ramieniu. — Mój brat jest debilem. Nigdy nie rozumiałam, co w nim widzisz. To znaczy, kocham go, bo jest moim bratem, i ma pewne zalety, ale tak intelektualnie to żadne wyzwanie dla ciebie.

— Widocznie jednak jakieś, skoro to ja ciągle za nim latam, a on wiecznie ma kogoś innego na oku — warknęła Hermiona.

— Zawsze zakochujemy się w nieodpowiednich facetach, prawda?

— Zawsze — potwierdziła Hermiona, wyciągając rękę, żeby pogłaskać Ginny po włosach. — Na szczęście czasem coś z tego wychodzi. Powiedz mamie, że nie zostanę na obiad, bo widok Ronalda odbiera mi apetyt. Albo że nie zostanę, bo umiem sama sobie ugotować obiad, w końcu jakoś przetrwaliśmy ten rok samodzielnej egzystencji. Nie, też źle. Po prostu jej coś powiedz.

— Sama jej to powiedz, jeśli chcesz, bo ja w tym momencie mogę co najwyżej na nią nawrzeszczeć. Dlatego zamierzam pójść z tobą, kupić po drodze butelkę wina i upić się do nieprzytomności. Masz coś przeciwko?

— Absolutnie nie, ale jeśli coś ma z tego wyjść, to musimy kupić co najmniej dwie butelki. — Odwróciła się do Ginny i popatrzyła na jej zapłakane oczy. — O co poszło?

— O to, co zawsze. Boi się, że jestem idiotką i zajdę w ciążę. Jakbym planowała grać w quidditcha z brzuchem. Powiedziała, że nie skończę szkoły i zmarnuję sobie życie, stojąc wiecznie w garach i pieluchach, tak jak ona… Dobrze, że chłopcy tego nie słyszeli, bo byłoby im przykro — dodała, ale oczy jej zwilgotniały, co sugerowało, że nie tylko jej bracia byli wrażliwi na tym punkcie.

— Więc postanowione? Wracasz do Hogwartu? — Hermiona spróbowała zmienić temat.

— Jasne, nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiałam, mam siódmą klasę do zrobienia i tyle. Nie wiem, co innego miałabym robić… Zwłaszcza że siódmoklasiści grają mecze pokazowe, na które przychodzą prawdziwi trenerzy, i to najlepsza szansa, żeby załapać się do jakieś drużyny. Normalnie musiałabym czekać na wolny nabór nie wiadomo jak długo… Zresztą nie jest powiedziane, że nie będę, no ale zawsze to jedna szansa więcej. No i wiesz — uśmiechnęła się do Hermiony — nie muszę zdawać egzaminów. Tylko sumy i owutemy będą zdawane we wrześniu, a wszystkie inne roczniki przechodzą do następnej klasy bez egzaminów. George powiedział, że to totalnie nieuczciwe, że egzaminy końcowe omijają mnie aż dwa razy, a jemu przepadły tylko raz. To pierwszy raz, kiedy zażartował, chociaż tak trochę. Muszę podziękować McGonagall przynajmniej za to.

McGonagall! Coś zaświtało Hermionie w głowie. Zresztą… Ginny też może się przydać. Wino nagle wydało jej się niezłym pomysłem. Może jak trochę wypiją, uda jej się podpytać o to i owo.

— Dobra, zbierajmy się. Muszę jeszcze zamienić słowo z Harrym, poczekasz na mnie na dole?

— Chyba nie jesteś zła, że mi powiedział? — zapytała prosząco Ginny. — Uznał, że będziesz potrzebować kobiecego wsparcia.

— Raczej to on potrzebował wsparcia, bo nie mógł sobie z tym poradzić — poprawiła ją Hermiona. — Nie, chodzi o coś innego, później ci powiem… Zaraz wracam.

Wypadła z pokoju i ponownie pokonała schody na ostatnie piętro, pomstując na nie w duchu i obiecując sobie, że już nigdy w życiu nimi nie przejdzie. Dotarłszy na górę, walnęła pięścią w drzwi i nie czekając na zaproszenie, weszła do środka.

— Możesz mnie na chwilę zostawić z Harrym? — rzuciła do Rona, nie patrząc na niego, ale mimo to dostrzegła ulgę, z jaką usunął się z pokoju. — Mam sprawę. Nie spodoba ci się.

— Jeszcze bardziej niż to? — zapytał smętnie.

— Chciałabym… — zaczęła i zacięła się. Wzięła głęboki oddech, policzyła w myślach do trzech i spróbowała jeszcze raz. — Potrzebuję, żebyśmy jednak postawili Dracona Malfoya przed sądem.

— Hermiono, obiecałem jego matce…

— Wiem, ale zakładam, że chodziło jej głównie o to, żeby nie wylądował w Azkabanie, a niekoniecznie o sposób, w jaki to osiągnie. Potrzebuję, żeby stanął przed Wizengamotem, przyznał się do dołączenia do śmierciożerców i został uniewinniony.

Harry patrzył na nią przez chwilę, jakby miał wątpliwości co do jej zdrowia umysłowego. A potem wyraził tę wątpliwość głośno:

— Chyba oszalałaś.

— Jeszcze nie, chociaż moja ulubiona komisja bardzo się stara, żeby do tego doszło — powiedziała i wyjaśniła szerzej: — Cicero chce przepchnąć prawo, które pozwoli z automatu skazywać wszystkich, którzy mają Mroczny Znak, niezależnie od popełnionych zbrodni. Powiedział, że nie wycofa się z tego, dopóki nie znajdę mu kogoś, kto ma Znak i jest niewinny… Niewinny śmierciożerca, ładny oksymoron, nie? W każdym razie nie znam bardziej niewinnego niż Malfoy. Chyba że masz jeszcze kogoś w zanadrzu, chętnie podmienię, bo na samą myśl o działaniu na korzyść Malfoyów robi mi się niedobrze.

Urwała wreszcie monolog, bo zabrakło jej powietrza. Harry wpatrywał się w nią, niemądrze mrugając powiekami.

— To jest szalony pomysł. Nie możesz po prostu porozmawiać z Ciceronem i spróbować…

— Nie chodzi tylko o Cicerona, z nim bym sobie jakoś poradziła… Chodzi o to, że on ma rację, dokładnie tak będą myśleć sędziowie Wizengamotu — ma Znak, to śmierciożerca, trzeba go skazać. Potrzebuję jakiegoś budującego przykładu, kogoś, kto nie pasuje do schematu i zaburzy ich prostą logikę, i zmusi do głębszego rozważenia wszystkich okoliczności…

— Malfoy jako budujący przykład? — Harry prychnął ostentacyjnie. — Zresztą nie sądzę, żeby Malfoyowie na to poszli. Jeśli Draco stanie przed Wizengamotem i powie, że jest śmierciożercą… — Pokręcił głową. — Wierzę, że nie wszyscy śmierciożercy to psychole o morderczych zapędach, może niektórzy popierali go wbrew sobie, i masz rację, Wizengamot nie powinien skazywać ich za sam znak, ale szukać precedensu akurat w postaci Malfoya… Wiesz, jakie to ryzyko? Bezpieczniej dla niego, żeby siedział cicho i udawał, że nigdy nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. Przy odrobinie szczęścia nikt się nie przyczepi, zwłaszcza jeśli rzucą się na Lucjusza…

— Na pewno, pod warunkiem, że Draco zamierza resztę życia spędzić na Karaibach, a nie w Anglii, bo tutejsi czarodzieje mu tego nie zapomną. Nie był normalnym śmierciożercą, poza tą jedną misją niczego nie zrobił dla Voldemorta i cały czas siedział w szkole… I sam mówiłeś, że ma piekielnie dobrego adwokata, na pewno sobie poradzi przed sądem. Tak to należy przedstawić Narcyzie Malfoy. I… — zawahała się — …możesz jej dać do zrozumienia, że będziesz głosował za uniewinnieniem.

Harry spojrzał na nią wymownie. Dokładnie tak, jak przepowiadał Kingsley, dostał nominację do Wizengamotu… od piętnastu tysięcy czarodziejów, choć standardowo wprowadzano nowych sędziów już przy pięciu tysiącach głosów, ale zanim przystąpiono do liczenia, uzbierało się aż tyle. Zupełnie jakby czarodzieje z całej Anglii zjechali się do ministerstwa, żeby zgłosić kandydaturę Harry’ego; i niewykluczone, że dokładnie tak było. Takiej rzeszy ludzi nawet on nie mógł zignorować, więc przyjął stanowisko, choć bez funkcji Naczelnego Maga i z zastrzeżeniem, że nie będzie brał udziału w procesach czarodziejów, których znał osobiście lub choćby tylko spotkał w walce.

— Wiem, że nie chciałeś na razie brać w tym udziału… Ale to naprawdę ważne.

— To manipulowanie prawem.

— Nie. To będzie zwykły proces, zgodny z prawem… przynajmniej dotychczasowym prawem. Przecież nie będziemy nakłaniać sędziów, by uniewinnili Malfoya, sami wydadzą werdykt… Po prostu uważam, że w sytuacji Malfoya tylko jeden wyrok jest możliwy. A przy okazji stworzy nam precedens…

Nie odpowiedział. Czuła, że nie jest przekonany i że powinna powiedzieć więcej, zwłaszcza że nie dalej jak kilka dni temu mówiła coś zupełnie innego. Cóż, sytuacja się zmieniła… Popatrzyła na niego, próbując ująć w słowa to, co myślała, choć nawet w jej głowie brzmiało to koszmarnie.

— Teraz tworzy się prawo. Albo weźmiemy w tym udział, albo ktoś inny je sformułuje. Nie jestem pewna, czy mam rację, ale wydaje mi się, że to bardzo istotne, żeby wszystkich oskarżonych traktować indywidualnie, a nie zbiorowo… I Malfoy dostanie taki sam proces. Nie zamierzam manipulować sędziami i nie chcę, żebyś łamał słowo dane Narcyzie… Po prostu wierzę, że sprawiedliwie zostanie uniewinniony, bo niezależnie od tego, co o nim myślę, w porównaniu z prawdziwymi przestępcami to głupi dzieciak, który wmieszał się w coś, o czym nie mógł mieć pojęcia… Zresztą nie oczekuję, że od razu się ze mną zgodzisz. Porozmawiaj z ludźmi, którzy mieli z nim do czynienia przez ostatni rok, porozmawiaj z Ginny, z Neville’em, z profesor McGonagall. I daj znać, co o tym sądzisz.

Skinął niechętnie głową, więc uznała, że nic więcej z niego nie wyciągnie. Zresztą sama nie była przekonana, czy to dobry plan, jeśli mieli w niego zaangażować Malfoyów. Aż strach pomyśleć, co będę musieli zrobić, żeby nakłonić ich do współpracy.


	5. Draco

**Draco**

Od samego rana Draco był nerwowy. A właściwie od poprzedzającego go wieczora, odkąd przyleciała ta cholerna sowa, ale wieczorem trzymała go jeszcze złość. List, mimo że był adresowany do niego, odebrała matka. Co więcej, sama na niego odpowiedziała, w duchu głęboko sprzecznym z pragnieniami Dracona.

Napisał do niego Potter. Napisał, że chce się spotkać i jeszcze raz omówić kwestię jego udziału w wojnie — tak, dokładnie w ten sposób to określił, a Draco mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że nikt tego listu nie przechwycił. Napisał też, że przy rozmowie będzie Granger, a to stanowiło wieko do trumny. Draco słyszał, że Granger dostała jakąś małą posadkę w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa i mimo niewielu obowiązków niemal nie wychodziła z ministerstwa. Wyobrażał sobie, jakie mroczne fantazje mogła snuć w godzinach pracy, kiedy nie miała już żadnych raportów do przepisania po raz trzeci na czysto.

Gdyby miał wybór, pozbyłby się sowy i udawał, że nigdy do niego nie dotarła. Potem, korzystając z tego, że aurorzy wreszcie zakończyli przesłuchanie i mógł się swobodnie przemieszczać, wyemigrowałby na rok albo dwa, albo dziesięć, mniejsza o matkę i jej obiekcje. I to szybko, zanim aurorzy zmienią zdanie; Artemis twierdził, że koniec przesłuchań nie wynika bynajmniej z nadchodzącego procesu ojca, ale z problemów legislacyjnych, i niewykluczone, że Draco jeszcze zostanie wezwany.

Niestety matka odpisała przed pokazaniem mu listu i zaprosiła obydwoje do Malfoy Manor. Szlama i Potter jako goście we dworze — co za kuriozalna sytuacja. Dziwniejsze było tylko to, że się zgodzili. Na ich miejscu nigdy by tu nie wrócił po tym, co im się przytrafiło ostatnim razem. Krzyki Granger długo prześladowały go w snach i wciąż głęboko żałował, że nie uciekł na zewnątrz, gdy tylko zorientował się, że ciotka Bella zabiera ją na małe _tête-à-tête_. Granger musiała być naprawdę gruboskórna, skoro to nie pozostawiło w niej żadnego śladu; jemu na samą myśl robiło się niedobrze. 

Nie mógł spać, niewiele zjadł na śniadanie i ledwo wybiła dziesiąta, stanął na czatach przy oknie wychodzącym na dziedziniec. Przez godzinę obserwował leniwe powiewy poruszające z rzadka łodygami kwiatów i skrzaty, które podlewały ogród. Dopiero kilka minut przed jedenastą dostrzegł nietypowy ruch na biegnącej do bramy ścieżce, którą zbliżały się dwie postaci.

— Nie gap się, to niegrzecznie — powiedziała Narcyza. — Lepiej przejdźmy do małego salonu.

Słusznie. Z tym ich „goście” nie mieli zbyt miłych wspomnień.

Potter wyglądał na niepewnego, a Granger na zdeterminowaną; to nie wróżyło zbyt dobrze. Na zaproszenie matki oboje usiedli na fotelach przy stoliku kawowym, ale zgodnie odmówili poczęstunku i herbaty, zapewne w obawie przed otruciem. Matka, nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, napełniła ich filiżanki.

— Co pana sprowadza, panie Potter? — zapytała uprzejmie. — I czemu zawdzięczamy obecność panny Granger?

Draco złapał kontakt wzrokowy z Potterem. Zastanawiał się, czy on też myśli o groteskowym kontraście między tym a poprzednim spotkaniem w Malfoy Manor. Cokolwiek miała na myśli matka, serwując im tę wizytę rodem z podręcznika _savoir-vivre’u_ , to nie było właściwe.

— Chciałem porozmawiać o sytuacji prawnej Dracona — zaczął twardo Potter i Draco wyczuł w tym echo słów Granger. — Pamiętam o naszych ustaleniach i nadal uważam, że Draco nie popełnił żadnych przestępstw… — zaciął się w tym miejscu, ale Granger chyba szturchnęła go pod stołem, bo kontynuował: — …żadnych przestępstw, które zasługiwałyby na Azkaban, więc nie zamierzam go o nic oskarżać…

— Ale? — zapytała matka trująco słodkim głosem, od którego Draconowi zjeżyły się włosy na karku.

Potterowi chyba również, ale hardo odwzajemnił jej spojrzenie.

— Ale uważam, że byłoby lepiej dla niego, gdyby to ustalił Wizengamot.

Zapadła niemal idealna cisza, zakłócona tylko stukaniem łyżeczki o porcelanę. Znak, że matka była wściekła.

— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego Draco miałby w ogóle stawać przed sądem. Nigdy nie był śmierciożercą.

Potter wziął głęboki wdech i jeszcze zanim otworzył usta, Draco wiedział, co powie. Podświadomie czekał na to od momentu, gdy dostrzegł jego wzrok dwa lata temu u Madame Malkin, gdy ta głupia jędza uraziła Dracona w jeszcze niezagojony Znak.

— Wszyscy czworo doskonale wiemy, że Draco był śmierciożercą. Przyjął Mroczny Znak.

Matka nie poruszyła brwiami, nie zmarszczyła czoła, nie drgnęły jej nawet kąciki ust, a mimo to Draco rozpoznał znajomy rys śmiertelnie niebezpiecznej koncentracji na jej twarzy, gdy błyskawicznie obmyślała, jaką przyjąć strategię — brnąć w zaparte, zmienić temat czy błagać o litość.

— To jeszcze nie znaczy, że był śmierciożercą. Znak to tylko pusty symbol bez większego znaczenia, głupi błąd popełniony pod wpływem złych podszeptów.

— Istnieje silne ugrupowanie w ministerstwie, które uważa inaczej — odezwała się Granger. — Uznaje, że każdy, kto nosi Mroczny Znak, jest winny popierania Voldemorta i uczestnictwa w terrorze. Harry i ja, podobnie jak pani, jesteśmy zdania, że to nie tatuaż jest zbrodnią… Ale sędziowie mogą mieć odmienną opinię. Zwłaszcza jeśli nie będzie żadnego precedensu.

— Więc potrzebujecie precedensu w osobie mojego syna. — Chłód w głosie matki jeszcze bardziej oziębił atmosferę. — Nie rozumiem, dlaczego Draco miałby się narażać na nieprzyjemności procesu i zniesławienie, które zapewne zaserwuje mu prasa, żeby wspomóc wymiar sprawiedliwości. Zwłaszcza że, jak słusznie pan zauważył, panie Potter, nie jest niczemu winny i nie potrzebuje tego nikomu udowadniać, skoro nikt go o nic nie oskarżył.

Posłała mu przeszywające spojrzenie, jakby chciała go sprowokować do wyznania, że jednak wystąpi z oskarżeniem, więc Potter, naturalnie, tego nie zrobił.

— Ten precedens przydałby się innym oskarżonym. Na przykład ojcu Dracona.

— Ojcu Dracona przydałby porządny świadek obrony — oświadczyła ostro matka. — Może mu pan to zagwarantować?

— Mogę mu zagwarantować sprawiedliwy proces — oświadczył Potter. Matka musiała odczuć to jak policzek. Chyba poniewczasie Potter zdał sobie z tego sprawę, bo spróbował naprawić błąd: — Podobnie jak Draconowi, jeśli dobrowolnie stanie przed sądem. Pewnie pani wie, że zostałem powołany do Wizengamotu… Niewykluczone, że będę jednym z sędziów.

Zabrzmiało to jak obrzydliwa łapówka i Granger spojrzała na Pottera karcąco. Ale matka… matka dokładnie to chciała usłyszeć, bo w jej oczach pojawił się pewien błysk.

— Przedyskutujemy tę kwestię i omówimy z naszym prawnikiem — powiedziała powoli. — Damy panu znać, panie Potter, jeśli się zdecydujemy.

Odprawa została prawidłowo zinterpretowana. Potter i Granger niemal natychmiast zniknęli i Draco został z matką sam w towarzystwie nietkniętych ciastek i czterech filiżanek pełnych herbaty.

— Masz świadomość, że nie odezwałeś się ani jednym słowem? — zapytała srogo matka. — Nie uznałeś za stosowne przemówić we własnej sprawie?

— Po co? Tobie szło świetnie — odparł, starając się, by w jego głosie wybrzmiała uraza. — Pozwól, że teraz przemówię: nie stanę przed sądem.

Ostentacyjnie odsunął fotel i wyszedł z pokoju, nie pozwalając jej odpowiedzieć. Ale dobrze wiedział, że to złudzenie; gdyby chciała mu coś powiedzieć, nie zdołałby jej powstrzymać. Jeśli milczała, to dlatego, że już snuła plany, i Draco miał przeczucie, że naprawdę nie chce ich znać.

ʘ

Przeczucie go nie pomyliło. Nie minęły trzy dni, a siedział znowu w gabinecie ojca z Artemisem, który wkładał mu do głowy, co powinien mówić podczas przesłuchania przed Wizengamotem. Matka sprzedała go Potterowi, ale trochę przy tym ugrała: Lucjusz miał wyjść na wolność do czasu swojego procesu, żeby odpowiadać z wolnej stopy. Oczywiście za gigantyczną kaucją, bez różdżki i z aresztem domowym, ale wszyscy troje doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, że sędziowie, świadomie czy nie, zupełnie inaczej traktują tych, którzy przybywają na proces samodzielnie, niż tych, których dostarczają strażnicy z Azkabanu. Nie wspominając o tym, że mimo braku dementorów, Azkaban nadal nie był najmilszym miejscem na świecie.

Nic dziwnego, że ojciec poparł matkę, by pójść na układ z Potterem. Miał przynajmniej tyle przyzwoitości, żeby kilkakrotnie zapytać, czy Draco jest pewien, że chce procesu. Draco był pewien, że nie chce. Matka jednak dobitnie mu uświadomiła, że Potter co prawda wyszedł z pewną propozycją i włożył sporo trudu w to, by ich do niej przekonać, ale jeśli spotka się z odmową, to zacznie działać sam. A jeśli Dracona oskarży Potter... To cóż, można zapomnieć o łagodnym wyroku, kończyła, na wypadek gdyby nie zrozumiał sytuacji, patrząc na niego tak, jakby oceniała, czy aby na pewno wyraziła się wystarczająco jasno.

Czasami Draco zastanawiał się, czy matka rzeczywiście troszczy się o jego dobro. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał wątpliwości, że stoi po jego stronie, zawsze była barierą ochronną między nim a resztą świata. Nawet kiedy porażki ojca sprawiły, że naprawdę trudno było im się utrzymać na powierzchni, pilnowała, by nie utonął. A teraz... teraz jakby sama go podtapiała.

Tyle dobrego, że Artemis uczciwie zarabiał na honorarium, zgrabnie lawirując, by zadbać o interesy Dracona w sposób, który nie kolidowałby zbytnio z dbaniem o interesy Lucjusza. Od razu odrzucił śmieszną koncepcję, by Draco sam się zgłosił do Biura Aurorów, i ukrócił zapędy matki.

— Jeśli z miejsca przyzna się do winy, to po co w ogóle mają go sądzić? — zapytał drwiącym tonem Narcyzę. — Musimy znaleźć jakiegoś pozoranta na świadka oskarżenia... Niestety anonimowy donos mógłby nie wystarczyć. Ale zakładam, że z tym nie będzie problemu. Nie brakuje takich, którzy chętnie dobiorą się do Malfoyów, prawda?

— Znajdziemy kogoś — oświadczyła matka i na tym skończył się jej aktywny udział w sprawie.

Draco zakładał, że ruszyła polować na kogoś wystarczająco zdesperowanego, by wejść w układy z Malfoyami, a jednocześnie na tyle głupiego, by uwierzyć, że wyjdzie mu to na dobre. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie połasi się na Goyle’ów. Gregory’ego złapali trzeciego dnia po bitwie o Hogwart w szemranym punkcie z nielegalnymi świstoklikami w Lincolnshire, skąd próbował przedostać się do Kanady. Nawet do Dracona dotarły pogłoski, że jego rodzina, prócz gniewu, pała też żądzą sprawiedliwości, a konkretniej żąda potraktowania Gregory’ego tak jak jego kolegi o zbliżonych doświadczeniach w czarnoksięstwie, który uniknął więzienia, to jest Dracona. Co prawda nie wystąpili jeszcze z oficjalnymi wnioskami w ministerstwie, a jedynie matka Goyle’a publicznie pomstowała na Malfoyów, ale kto wie, do czego by się posunęła, gdyby zaoferować jej głowę Dracona na tacy. Pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że Narcyza uzna Goyle’ów za zbyt niebezpiecznych. Pewne rzeczy były nieodwracalne, dotychczasowa znajomość Dracona z Gregorym dobiegła końca, ale nie chciałby go spotkać w sądzie po stronie świadków oskarżenia.

Dodatkowe zajęcie oczywiście nie powstrzymywało Narcyzy przed wypytywaniem Dracona i komentowaniem biegu zdarzeń, ale przynajmniej nie brała bezpośredniego udziału w układaniu strategii na proces. Resztę obrad toczyli z Artemisem we dwóch za zamkniętymi drzwiami, bo prawnik kategorycznie stwierdził, że obecność trzeciej osoby jest zawsze potencjalnie szkodliwa.

Rozpoczął się szereg długich dni wypełnionych żmudnymi przygotowaniami. Na początku miały charakter czysto teoretyczny: Artemis tłumaczył mu pojęcia i stopień szkodliwości różnych czynów oraz prawdopodobieństwo uznania go winnym poszczególnych zarzutów. Przy okazji próbował go przekonać, że nawet jeśli nie zostanie uniewinniony, to nic strasznego, bo postarają się, by zarzuty były nieznaczne, a lepiej odpracować ewentualną karę niż próbować wyprowadzić sędziów w pole.

— Twój ojciec nigdy nie udawał, że do tego wszystkiego nie doszło — oświadczył, jakby to był najlepszy przykład. — Po prostu znalazł sposób, by jego działalność została odpowiednio zakwalifikowana. Z tobą zrobimy to samo.

— Ojciec nigdy nie stanął przed sądem.

— Nie musiał. Trafił na odpowiedni moment i odpowiednich ludzi i rozegrał to inaczej. Ale weź pod uwagę, że nigdy za wiele nie osiągnął. — Artemis pochylił się nad biurkiem w stronę Dracona, patrząc na niego uważnie, jakby doskonale wiedział, jakie herezje opowiada o Lucjuszu tuż pod jego portretem zasłaniającym mały sejf, i robił to zupełnie celowo. — Jego największy publiczny sukces to stanowisko Przewodniczącego Rady Hogwartu. Mimo doskonałych stosunków z ministrem i różnymi szychami, mimo strumieni pieniędzy płynących z waszej skrytki do ich skrytek, nigdy nie zaproponowano mu stołka choćby w Biurze Doradztwa w Zwalczaniu Szkodników.

— Nie sądzę, żeby był tym zainteresowany.

— Byłby zainteresowany czymkolwiek, co dałoby mu pretekst, by zaczepić się w ministerstwie i bawić się w politykę. Ale czarodzieje mają świetną pamięć i nie zapomnieli, że nigdy nie stwierdzono, co Lucjusz robił w czasie wojny, ani go za to nie ukarano. Dlatego nigdy nie pozwolono, by miał realną władzę, mimo wszystkich znajomości i konszachtów. Z tobą, Draco, będzie inaczej. Wiem, że się martwisz, i niestety nie jest tak, że nie masz czym. Będzie olbrzymie zamieszanie, obsmarują cię równo w gazetach i dopiero zobaczysz, co to znaczy społeczny ostracyzm… — Pokręcił głową, jakby pomyślał o czymś naprawdę paskudnym, ale szybko zapanował nad twarzą. — Ale to minie, prędzej czy później, a w obecnej sytuacji raczej prędzej, bo rzucą się na kogoś innego, a ty powoli wrócisz do łask. Za parę lat nikt nie będzie pamiętał nic poza tym, że zostałeś uniewinniony. A za dziesięć lat, kto wie, może nawet dostaniesz pracę w ministerstwie i osiągniesz więcej niż twój ojciec kiedykolwiek. Potrzebujemy tylko odpowiedniego oskarżenia. I szybkiego procesu. Musimy koniecznie zdążyć przed czerwcem.

Draco był daleki od równie optymistycznych założeń i bynajmniej nie ciągnęło go do ministerstwa; przeciwnie, wolał się trzymać jak najdalej od niego. Ale w jednym zgadzał się z Artemisem: jeśli miał być proces, to rzeczywiście powinien się zacząć — i zakończyć — jak najszybciej. W czerwcu Draco kończył osiemnaście lat. Choć oficjalnie czarodzieje osiągali pełnoletność w wieku siedemnastu lat, ze względu na Hogwart jeszcze przez rok traktowano ich jak nie całkiem dorosłych. W większości przypadków było to irytujące, ale akurat w procesie sądowym mogło mieć decydujący wpływ na wyrok. Żaden Wizengamot nie skazał jeszcze siedemnastolatka na Azkaban, w najgorszym razie — na pobyt w miejscu odosobnienia, który niekiedy kończył się Azkabanem, ale nie zawsze. Szanse Dracona na uniknięcie więzienia przed piątym czerwca były spore; po piątym czerwca — bliżej nieokreślone.

Nie musiał długo się tym zadręczać. Zaraz potem przyszło zawiadomienie z ministerstwa o przesłuchaniu przed Wizengamotem wyznaczonym na pierwszego czerwca w celu ustalenia, czy Draco Malfoy, syn Lucjusza Malfoya, należał do organizacji przestępczej nazywanej śmierciożercami, skupionej wokół niejakiego Lorda Voldemorta, i czy doszło do aktów przemocy, której byłby sprawcą. Nie przyszli po niego aurorzy, nie było żadnych przesłuchań wstępnych. Artemis wyraził głębokie zadowolenie, którego Draco mimo starań nie potrafił podzielać.

— Żadnych nazwisk potencjalnych poszkodowanych — stwierdził prawnik zaraz po odczytaniu zawiadomienia. — Bardzo dobrze, znaczy, że nic nie mają. W najgorszym razie skończy się na użyciu magii w złej wierze. Powiedziałbym, że sami nie traktują tych oskarżeń zbyt poważnie… Potter musiał się nalatać wokół ważniaków z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa… No cóż, nie skorzystamy z tego. Najpierw polecimy z wyznaniem, potem mu zaprzeczymy, a na koniec wyrazimy skruchę. To wystarczy. 

Draco wolałby poprzestać na publicznym wyparciu się wszystkiego, skoro najwyraźniej to też by zadziałało, ale nikt go nie pytał o zdanie. Kiedy spróbował zagadnąć matkę, spojrzała na niego z tym nowym, przykrym chłodem i wróciła do omawiania po raz enty strategii Artemisa, jakby sądziła, że w ten sposób zahipnotyzuje Dracona, by mówił tylko to, co zarządził adwokat.

Tymczasem skończyli z teoretyzowaniem i przeszli do konkretów. Wałkowali teraz życiorys Dracona i krótką karierę w kręgu śmierciożerców, omawiali wszystko, co mówił na przesłuchaniu w sprawie ojca, ustalali priorytety i uzgadniali właściwe odpowiedzi.

— Nigdy nie mów, że jesteś śmierciożercą. Mów, że dołączyłeś do zwolenników Voldemorta pod wpływem nacisku ciotki. Powiedz, że masz Mroczny Znak. Przyznaj, że brałeś udział w zebraniach Voldemorta. Ale jeśli kiedykolwiek każą ci powiedzieć, czy jesteś śmierciożercą, odpowiedz: nie.

— Jakie to ma znaczenie? To tylko słowa, fakty są…

— Wiele wskazuje na to, że słowa i ich definicje to jest to, o co chodzi Potterowi.

— Będzie w składzie sędziów? — zapytał niechętnie, wiedząc, że od tego właściwie zależy wszystko.

— Nie — odpowiedział Artemis i wbrew temu, że Draco aż skamieniał z przerażenia, uśmiechnął się. — Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem będzie świadkiem obrony.

— On — moim świadkiem?

— Ten proces to farsa, Draco. Wiem, że dla ciebie to okropne doświadczenie, ale uwierz mi: jeszcze nie brałem udziału w tak prostej sprawie. Nie ma ofiar, nie ma zbrodni. Nie ma zbrodni, nie ma kary. A ty niewiele masz na sumieniu. Sama przynależność o niczym nie świadczy.

Ten pobłażliwy ton był niezwykle irytujący, ale nie na tyle, by bezczelnie zapytać, dlaczego w takim razie Artemis sam nie stanął przed sądem i nigdy nie odsłaniał przedramion, skoro przynależność — nawet wytatuowana na skórze — nie miała znaczenia.

Mimo wszystkich posiedzeń z Artemisem, mimo przygotowania prawidłowych odpowiedzi i powtarzania ich, aż wyryły mu się w mózgu, mimo snucia różnych teorii i rozważania najgorszych scenariuszy, Draco nie czuł się gotowy. I wciąż zaklinał rzeczywistość, powtarzając sobie w duchu, że zrobiłby wszystko, żeby uniknąć spotkania z Wizengamotem, gdyby istniał jakikolwiek inny sposób; bo ani szkolenie Artemisa, ani nagabywanie matki, ani słowa wsparcia przekazane od ojca nie były w stanie sprawić, by uwierzył, że będzie dobrze. Nie mogło być dobrze po tym wszystkim; nie dla nich.


	6. Hermiona

**Hermiona**

Proces Malfoya został wyznaczony na pierwszego czerwca. Przez cały maj Hermiona żyła w nieustannym lęku, że ktoś odkryje, jaki miała udział w tym przedstawieniu, i uzna, że jej manipulacje wykluczają dalszy udział w obradach komisji. Sama nie rozumiała, czemu jej to spędza sen z powiek, skoro niemal każdego dnia podczas debat miała ochotę wyjść, trzasnąć drzwiami i nigdy nie wrócić. Może nie chodziło jedynie o komisję, a on sam fakt udziału w procederze, który trudno jej było uznać za moralnie uzasadniony. Kiedy machina ruszyła, nagle opuściła ją pewność co do słuszności podjętych działań. Raz budziła się rozgorączkowana z myślą, że umożliwili zbrodniarzowi pełnoprawny powrót do grona uczciwych obywateli, aby mógł psuć społeczeństwo od środka; innym razem oblewały ją zimne poty, gdy sobie uświadomiła, że być może przyłożyli rękę do skazania na wieloletnie więzienie siedemnastolatka, który — gdyby nie ich malwersacje — żyłby sobie spokojnie i wyszedł na ludzi, podczas gdy Azkaban, poczucie krzywdy i chęć zemsty rozbudzą w nim uśpione zło.

— Przestań — spróbowała pohamować ją Ginny, której nieopatrznie opowiedziała o swoich lękach i która nauczyła się rozpoznawać, kiedy Hermiona znów się pogrążała w czarnych myślach. Fakt, że od piętnastu minut siedziała przy śniadaniu przygotowanym przez Stworka i jeszcze nic nie nałożyła na talerz, mógł być pomocny. — Pomyśl o tym odwrotnie, że tak czy inaczej będzie dobrze: albo szuja pójdzie do więzienia, albo niewinny dzieciak zostanie ocalony. Od razu brzmi lepiej, nie?

— Malfoy nie jest ani szują, ani niewinnym dzieciakiem.

— Myślę, że sędziowie Wizengamotu w swojej nieskończonej mądrości też o tym wiedzą, więc może przestaniesz się zadręczać? — Ginny westchnęła głęboko i podsunęła Hermionie kubek z kawą i talerz z jajkami. — Wiem, że ty i Harry myślicie, że wszystko zależy od was, ale to strasznie megalomańskie podejście, Hermiono.

— Puściliśmy w ruch tę machinę.

— Więc wasza rola skończona, dajcie jej się toczyć. Będzie, co ma być. Trochę zaufania do świata.

— Serio? Zaufania? — Hermiona posłała jej przepełnione powątpiewaniem spojrzenie, pod wpływem którego Ginny zaśmiała się krótko.

— A przynajmniej trochę wyluzuj. Będzie, co ma być, i tyle.

Ale Hermiona nie mogła uciec od tej sprawy. Temat ciągle wracał: w gazetach, w codziennych rozmowach z Harrym, którego też dręczyły wyrzuty sumienia, a wreszcie w komisji. Zwłaszcza podczas spotkań komisji. Głownie dlatego, że proces miał się rozpocząć, zanim ich ostateczne ustalenia zostały zaakceptowane i przyjęte prze Radę.

— Nie rozumiem, po co tu siedzimy, skoro stare prawa najwyraźniej są wystarczające — oburzała się co jakiś czas panna Florentyna. — Powstanie precedens i wszyscy oskarżeni będą się na niego powoływali.

— Sądzą dzieciaka, to inny przypadek — twierdził Starr. — I tak by go nie potraktowali jak dorosłego.

— Nie ma nad czym debatować w takim razie, zostawmy ten proces, skoro i tak już się toczy — zachrypiał Bogart, jedyny przedstawiciel goblinów. — Skupmy się na wymiarze kar: uważam, że powinniśmy wrócić do kwestii konfiskaty majątków.

— A ten znowu o pieniądzach… — mruknęła Mindy.

— Bo to ważne! — Ro wyszczerzyła kły, jak zwykle, gdy się ekscytowała. — Możecie im wszysstkim wlepić dożywocie, ale dopóki będę mieli te piękne rodzinne fortuny, będą rządzili zza krat!

— Dokładnie! Powinniśmy z miejsca, jak tylko zapadnie wyrok skazujący, pobierać zaliczkę na poczet naprawy wyrządzonych szkód i odszkodowania — oświadczył Bogart. — Powiedzmy: siedemdziesiąt procent.

— A co z ich rodzinami? — zapytała Hermiona. — Nie wszyscy przestępcy to samotni dziedzice wielkich majątków.

— Mogą pójść do pracy, jeśli o mnie chodzi — oświadczył Starr. — Praca jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła.

— Oj, zdziwiłbyś ssię…

— Nie można ograbiać ludzi z pieniędzy, rzadko który majątek należy do jednej osoby. Trzeba ograniczyć dostęp lub wręcz wykluczyć możliwość zarządzania pieniędzmi…

— Żeby żonka albo synalek ze zbliżonym światopoglądem mogli hołdować rodzinnym tradycjom? Przechowywać zrabowane skarby? Wykupować za bezcen nowe?

— Nie jesteśmy od tego, żeby decydować, kto i na co ma wydawać swoje pieniądze, panie goblinie — nieoczekiwanie poparł Hermionę Cicero, nie wiedzieć czemu: czy dlatego, że się z nią zgadzał, czy dlatego, że z zasady nie zgadzał się z Bogartem. — Mamy stworzyć system wymiaru kar, a nie rabować. Więzień traci prawo do zarządzania majątkiem, ofierze należy się rekompensata. Tyle z naszej strony, reszta to Wizengamot.

Kilka osób pomruczało, ale nikt nie oponował ani nie wysunął kontrpropozycji. Czasami Hermiona się zastanawiała, czy nie są tu aby po to, by Cicero mógł głośno myśleć.

W dniu procesu Malfoya nawet nie próbowali zaczynać obrad. Dobry kwadrans przed czasem wszyscy poszli do sali przesłuchań, by zająć jak najlepsze miejsce na widowni. Teoretycznie przesłuchanie miało zamknięty charakter; w praktyce weszło zaskakująco dużo ludzi, którzy na pewno nie należeli do Wizengamotu.

Malfoy siedział już na krześle dla oskarżonego. Był jeszcze bledszy niż zwykle, jakby chory, i wyglądał na sporo młodszego niż w rzeczywistości, nie dałaby mu więcej niż szesnaście lat; choć mogło to mieć coś wspólnego z tym, że założył nieco za dużą szatę i siedział przygarbiony. Niewykluczone, że dokładnie o takie wrażenie chodziło. Z drugiej strony, lekkie drżenie rąk chyba nie było udawane. Zwłaszcza że przybrało na sile, kiedy odczytywano mu zarzuty.

Przesłuchanie nie trwało długo, a przynajmniej krócej, niż można by przypuszczać. Adwokat Malfoya, wymuskany fircyk, wydawał się być ekscentrykiem z lekką manią na punkcie zawijasów: miał trójkątną twarz z krótką, zakręconą bródką, cienki, mocno podkręcony wąsik i długie buty zakończone szpicem z malutkim dzwoneczkiem, który cichutko podzwaniał, kiedy czarodziej bujał stopą, słuchając aktu oskarżenia. Gdy sędzia oskarżający skończył, prawnik wstał z rozmachem i głośniej niż tego wymagała akustyka sali powiedział:

— Szanowny Wizengamocie, zanim przystąpimy do zeznań, mój klient chciałby wygłosić krótkie oświadczenie w związku z przedstawionymi mu zarzutami.

— Proszę bardzo.

Malfoy podniósł się z krzesła, potknąwszy się o nogę mebla. Wyprostował się i rozejrzał po sali, spoglądając po kolei na każdego z sędziów, jakby chciał zapamiętać ich twarze; albo pozwolić im zapamiętać własną.

— Komediant! — zachichotał szeptem Cicero stojący tuż za Hermioną.

— Protokolant jest gotowy, panie Malfoy, może pan zaczynać — pospieszył przewodniczący Wizengamotu.

Malfoy wziął głęboki wdech i nieco drżącym głosem wyrecytował:

— Osiemnastego sierpnia tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego szóstego roku, mając szesnaście lat, zostałem naznaczony Mrocznym Znakiem przez Lorda Voldemorta.

Przez salę przebiegł szmer, ale Malfoy nerwowym ruchem zwilżył wargi i mówił dalej:

— Stało się to wbrew mojej woli, pod wpływem nacisku ze strony mojej ciotki, Bellatriks Lestrange, która poinformowała mnie, że po uwięzieniu mojego ojca w Azkabanie ja muszę zająć jego miejsce w szeregach Lorda Voldemorta albo nasza rodzina stanie się celem ataku. W lecie tamtego roku wziąłem udział w dwóch spotkaniach zwolenników Lorda Voldemorta, podczas których omawiali strategię działań. Później wróciłem do Hogwartu i nie miałem kontaktu ze śmierciożercami aż do kolejnego lata. Wtedy wziąłem udział w jednym spotkaniu, które również miało charakter polemiczny. Kolejny, ostatni raz miałem do czynienia ze śmierciożercami w maju tego roku, kiedy Lord Voldemort zaatakował Hogwart. Stałem w ich gronie, kiedy Lord Voldemort ogłosił swoje zwycięstwo, na krótko przed tym, jak pokonał go Harry Potter.

Malfoy urwał na chwilę, by złapać oddech, a przez salę znowu przeszedł zwielokrotniony szept. Hermiona pomyślała, że pauza po nazwisku Harry’ego zbyt dobrze wybrzmiała, by to mógł być przypadek.

— Gdakacz pierwsza klasa — mruknął jej do ucha Cicero. — Świetnie wyszkolił chłopaka.

— Chciałbym dodać — kontynuował Malfoy — że przez cały okres mojej biernej przynależności do kręgu zwolenników Czarnego Pana nie popełniłem żadnego czynu, który kwalifikowałby się jako przestępstwo. Nie brałem udziału w atakach na mugoli ani na czarodziejów, nie uczestniczyłem w puczu w ministerstwie magii i nie szerzyłem ideologii wyznawanej przez zwolenników Lorda Voldemorta.

Zakończył i skinął głową przewodniczącemu na znak, że to wszystko. Wtedy cichy szmer zamienił się w gwar przekrzykujących się głosów.

— Proszę o ciszę! — zagrzmiał przewodniczący. — Przypominam, że przewodniczący Wizengamotu ma pierwszeństwo w zadawaniu pytań!

Głosy powoli zniżyły się do szeptu; nie umilkły zupełnie, zrobiło się jednak na tyle cicho, by było słychać pytania sędziego i odpowiedzi Malfoya.

— Panie Malfoy, pragnąłbym uściślić pewne kwestie. Przed chwilą oświadczył pan, że od sierpnia tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego szóstego roku jest pan śmierciożercą, czy tak?

— Nie.

— Nie?

— Nosiłem Mroczny Znak, ale nie identyfikowałem się ze śmierciożercami.

— Doprawdy? Według informacji, które otrzymał Wizengamot, wykazywał pan fascynację Lordem Voldemortem i popierał działalność jego zwolenników.

— To było zanim zobaczyłem, jak rzeczywiście wygląda ta organizacja. Wcześniej… Wychowałem się w domu o konserwatywnych tradycjach i niektóre przekonania, które mi wpojono, pokrywały się z ideologią szerzoną przez zwolenników Lorda Voldemorta. Wydawało mi się, że jest politykiem o radykalnych poglądach i metodach, ale nie wierzyłem we wszystkie doniesienia o aktach przemocy i nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z rzeczywistego charakteru jego działalności.

I tak to się ciągnęło przez dobry kwadrans: Malfoy rozsnuwał przed sędziami wizję siebie jako młodzieńca w sidłach historii; mówiąc o śmierciożercach i kontaktach z nimi, kwestionował swoją przynależność, podkreślając jej bierny charakter, i w gruncie rzeczy do niczego się nie przyznawał. Dokładnie tak, jakby mogła sobie życzyć ze względu na dalsze obrady w komisji. A jednak odczuwała jakiś niesmak na myśl o tym, że Malfoy się wykręci od odpowiedzialności za swoje jeśli nie działania, to zachowanie, bo jakkolwiek jego wersja brzmiała całkiem prawdziwie, doskonale wiedziała, że prawdą nie była. I nie dziwiła się ani trochę, że kolejni sędziowie wracali do tego samego, choć różnie sformułowanego zagadnienia jego przynależności, dopóki przewodniczący nie pozbawił ich głosu, prosząc, by zadawali tylko nowe, merytoryczne pytania.

Później wprowadzono kilku świadków oskarżenia: dwóch byłych uczniów Hogwartu ze Slytherinu i jakiegoś chłopaka przed trzydziestką, który sam był zwolennikiem Voldemorta, a choć nie zdążył otrzymać Znaku, to przeskrobał dosyć, by próbować się oczyścić poprzez pogrążenie kogoś innego w ramach współpracy z Wizengamotem. Hermiona dodała do mentalnej listy tematów do poruszenia z komisją kwestię obniżania wyroków w zamian za kooperację w innych sprawach, która prywatnie ją mierzwiła, a która — jak dobrze wiedziała — musiała być uwzględniona w przepisach. 

Jednak żadne zeznanie nie stało w sprzeczności z tym, co powiedział Malfoy, i żadne nie mogło mu zaszkodzić, gdyż bardzo niewielkie grono osób wiedziało o faktycznych zbrodniach Malfoya: o próbach zamordowania Dumbledore’a ze skutkiem otrucia i przeklęcia przypadkowych ofiar, o wpuszczeniu śmierciożerców do szkoły pełnej dzieci, o zastraszaniu mugolaków w Hogwarcie, o pokątnym praktykowaniu czarnej magii. Hermiona czuła głęboką niechęć do siebie, że wiedząc o tym wszystkim, pozwala, by pominięto to milczeniem.

A potem pojawił się Harry. Nie napomknął ani słowem o ich szóstym roku i o tym, jak śledził Malfoya, przekonany, że chłopak jest śmierciożercą i wykonuje misję na zlecenie Voldemorta, co przecież okazało się prawdą. Nie wspomniał o znikającej szafie ani o scenie na Wieży Astronomicznej, o rzuceniu Imperiusa na Madame Rosmertę i Szatańskiej Pożodze podczas Ostatniej Bitwy. Opowiedział za to dokładnie, jak Malfoy odmówił rozpoznania ich, kiedy pojawili się w jego dworze, a ucieczkę stamtąd przedstawił tak, jakby Draco co najmniej im pomagał. Mówiąc, Harry patrzył na przewodniczącego, ale wzrok czasem uciekał mu do Hermiony; zapewne szukał wsparcia, ale czuła się ta, jakby ją niemo oskarżał, że go do tego zmusiła.

Ostatnia zeznawała profesor McGonagall i choć mówiła najkrócej, była najbardziej wymowna. Gdyby Hermiona nie znała jej tak dobrze, pomyślałaby, że to adwokat Malfoya przećwiczył z nią kwestie.

— Czy Draco Malfoy praktykował w Hogwarcie czarną magię?

— Tak jak większość uczniów starszych klas, w zakresie przewidzianym w programie zaaprobowanym przez ministerstwo magii.

— Na uczniach młodszych klas?

— Owszem, z polecenia nauczyciela zaaprobowanego przez ministerstwo magii.

— Zatem obarcza pani ministerstwo winą za czyny, których dopuścił się w szkole Draco Malfoy?

— Nie całe ministerstwo. Jedynie tych, którzy nim kierowali do maja. Miniony rok jest czarną plamą w historii Hogwartu i całej magicznej Anglii. Gdyby chciał pan sądzić za używanie wtedy czarnej magii, musiałby pan skazać wszystkich szósto- i siódmoklasistów, a w większości przypadków to przyzwoici młodzi ludzie o właściwie ukierunkowanym poczuciu dobra i zła.

— Pan Malfoy również?

— Pan Malfoy wyniósł z domu fatalne zasady moralne, ale o ile mi wiadomo, to jeszcze nie przestępstwo.

Podobnej tezy bronił adwokat Malfoya w mowie obronnej, mówiąc o nacisku ze strony krewnych, który spowodował „wkroczenie na złą ścieżkę”, i całkowitym braku udziału w szerzeniu terroru mimo pozornej przynależności do „wiadomego ugrupowania”. Perorował bardzo ładnie, pięknymi okrągłymi zdaniami, unikając używania niewłaściwych słów, ku rozbawieniu, a chyba i niechętnemu podziwowi Cicerona.

Nic zaskakującego, że kiedy przyszła pora na ustalenie werdyktu, przewodniczący oświadczył, że Wizengamot uważa za właściwe zmodyfikowanie zarzutów postawionych Draconowi Malfoyowi. Uznano go za niewinnego świadomego dołączenia do zwolenników Voldemorta; niewinnego aktywnego działania w szeregach śmierciożerców, łącznie z dokonanym zamachem stanu; niewinnego siania terroru; i — równą liczbą głosów — częściowo winnego propagowania nienawiści na tle rasowym.

— Wobec faktu, że oskarżony był nieletni w chwili popełnienia przestępstwa i działał pod wpływem nacisku, Wizengamot postanowił zastosować nadzwyczajne złagodzenie kary i odstępuje od wymierzenia pełnego wymiaru kary, poprzestając na zastosowaniu środka kompensacyjnego w postaci dwunastu miesięcy prac społecznych. O ich rodzaju oskarżony zostanie powiadomiony listownie.

Wizengamot powstał, a razem z nim duża część obserwatorów. Znów zrobiło się tłoczno, a co więcej, Hermiona dostrzegła błysk lapy. Nie potrafiła stwierdzić, kto zrobił Malfoyowi zdjęcie. Dziennikarze nie mieli wstępu na salę przesłuchań, więc to musiał być jakiś zaradny czarodziej, który planował sprzedać wyjątkowo pożądaną fotografię „Prorokowi”.

— No i mamy precedens, panno Hermiono — szepnął do niej Cicero, kiedy przystanęli w tłumie cisnącym się do wąskiego wyjścia. — Teraz zrobi się ciekawie!

Nie tak by to określiła, ale rzeczywiście, powstał precedens, mogła być z siebie zadowolona. Posłała Ciceronowi krzywy uśmiech, zupełnie jakby nie o to od początku jej chodziło.

Ale nie była nawet usatysfakcjonowana, a jeszcze gorzej poczuła się o szóstej popołudniu. Wieczorne wydanie „Proroka Codziennego” dosłownie unaoczniło jej, że nie ma nic za darmo: na trzeciej stronie zobaczyła duże zdjęcie Lucjusza Malfoya eskortowanego przez Narcyzę Malfoy do jednego z kominków w atrium ministerstwa.

— Aż się boję myśleć, co z tego wyniknie — mruknął Harry, składając ze złością gazetę, kiedy doczytali krótki artykulik poświęcony starszemu Malfoyowi. — Jeśli jemu się upiecze…

— Mówi się, że lepiej przepuścić dziesięciu zbrodniarzom niż ukarać jednego niewinnego — rzuciła Hermiona.

Harry popatrzył na nią uważnie.

— Wierzysz w to?

Dawno temu, kiedy poznali historię Syriusza, nie miała co do tego wątpliwości. Dzisiaj nie potrafiłaby odpowiedź twierdząco z pełnym przekonaniem i dokładnie to Harry wyczytał z jej twarzy.

ʘ

Drugi z góry stopień w schodach prowadzących z piętra na parter lekko skrzypiał. W dzień łatwo było to przeoczyć, ale wieczorem, kiedy cichły inne dźwięki, ten docierał po sypialni nawet przez zamknięte drzwi. Hermiona dopiero co zamknęła oczy, ale słysząc to, zerwała się z łóżka i narzuciwszy szlafrok na ramiona, wybiegła na korytarz i dalej, w dół.

— Harry! — zawołała, ześlizgując się z ostatniego stopnia.

Zawołany zatrzymał się z ręką na klamce i odwrócił do niej poczuciem winy wypisanym na twarzy.

— Cześć — rzucił przyciszonym głosem. — Nie chciałem cię obudzić.

— Jeszcze nie spałam.

Nie widzieli się od tygodnia, od rozprawy Dracona Malfoya. Od czasu, kiedy Harry oświadczył jej, że Ron się na niego obraził po tym, jak usłyszał jego zeznania. A choć nie powiedział, że to jej wina, usilne unikanie spotkań, podczas gdy ciągle mieszkali w jednym domu, było aż nazbyt jednoznaczne. Kiedy Hermiona wracała do domu, zastawała zamknięte drzwi od jego pokoju i nikt nie odpowiadał na pukanie, a ponieważ mieli niepisaną umowę, że nie wchodzą do siebie bez wyraźnego zaproszenia (czego Hermiona ściśle przestrzegała, pamiętając o tym, jak często Ginny u nich nocowała), nie próbowała sprawdzać, czy ktoś jest w środku. Rano też go nie zastawała. Od trzech dni specjalnie wracała trochę wcześniej, ale mimo to nie udało jej się na niego trafić.

— Mam wyjazd adaptacyjny, zostawiłem ci kartę na stole… 

— Gniewasz się na mnie? — zapytała jednocześnie z nim i zaraz uzupełniła: — No wiesz, za sprawę Malfoya…

— Co? Nie, no co ty… Przecież to była moja decyzja, do niczego mnie nie nakłaniałaś… Zresztą im więcej o tym myślę, tym bardziej widzę, że miałaś rację, zresztą profesor McGonagall mówiła to samo… Powiedziała, że Malfoyowi przydałby się raczej długi i uciążliwy szlaban, a nie więzienie…

— Ron już nie jest obrażony?

Harry parsknął krótko.

— Nie, już mu przeszło, pewnie jego… — i urwał nagle.

Zrobiła pytającą minę, ale nie zareagował. Jakaś część niej pragnęła na tym poprzestać i zignorować fragment o Ronie, tak jak ostatnio ignorowała wszystkie wzmianki o nim, ale uznała, że najwyższa pora skończyć z tą dziecinadą. I, przy okazji, zaspokoić ciekawość.

— Co: Ron? O co chodzi?

— Ron ma nową dziewczynę — powiedział Harry przepraszającym tonem.

Hermiona spróbowała wzruszyć ramionami, jakby zupełnie jej to nie dotyczyło.

— No i co z tego? To nie moja sprawa. Nie musisz robić takiej miny — poinformowała go, a choć bardzo starała się myśleć, że to prawda, nieposłuszny umysł natychmiast zaczął wyliczać, ile czasu minęło od jej rozstania z Ronem i jak duże jest prawdopodobieństwo, że ta „nowa dziewczyna” to rzeczywisty powód tego, że Hermiona została eks-dziewczyną. Zakładając, że kiedykolwiek była dziewczyną Rona, co sam zainteresowany przecież zakwestionował.

— To koleżanka Malfoya — poinformował ją tymczasem Harry. — Była z nim na jednym roku w Slytherinie.

— Ron spotyka się ze Ślizgonką? — powtórzyła z niedowierzaniem, a kiedy Harry przytaknął, pokręciła głową. — Wielkie nieba, wygląda na to, że wreszcie dorasta. Jeszcze trochę i przestanie prześladować ludzi, którzy kibicują niewłaściwym drużynom quidditcha.

— Bez przesady, quidditch to poważna sprawa, nie to co jakieś tam wieloletnie uprzedzenia — zażartował i uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

— Wiesz, Ginny przypomniała mi ostatnio, że nauczyłeś się rzucać Patronusa, żeby wygrać w meczu z Krukonami — rzuciła Hermiona.

Harry najpierw nachmurzył się, a potem uśmiechnął z jakimś rozmarzeniem.

— Pamiętam, że po mistrzostwach świata, wtedy przed czwartym rokiem, wyobrażałem sobie siebie w takim meczu — powiedział cicho. — Kiedy to było…

— Nie brakuje ci quidditcha? Wiesz, gdybyś wrócił do Hogwartu, mógłbyś dalej grać i może nawet grać później w jakiejś drużynie…

Parsknął krótko, ale to chyba nie był śmiech, raczej jakby gniewny pomruk.

— Jakbym słyszał Ginny. Czasami za tym tęsknię, za lataniem i za quidditchem, ale to chyba nie jest to, co chciałbym cały czas robić… Wkręciłem się w łapanie czarnoksiężników, a jeszcze tyle jest do zrobienia. Zresztą sama dobrze wiesz… Muszę lecieć. Mamy świstoklik zarezerwowany na pierwszą piętnaście. Nie wiem dokąd, ale gdybyś mnie potrzebowała, wyślij Stworka, powinien mnie znaleźć.

— Długo cię nie będzie?

— Trzy-cztery dni. To do zobaczenia.

Uścisnął ją na pożegnanie i zniknął za drzwiami, wpuszczając powiew nocnego powietrza. Hermiona objęła się ramionami i powoli wróciła do sypialni w znacznie lepszym nastroju niż ją opuszczała. Przynajmniej to udało jej się naprostować. A skoro tak… to kto wie. Może jutro w trakcie obrad wreszcie odważy się przypomnieć Ciceronowi kwestię Mrocznego Znaku?


	7. Draco

**Draco**

Ojciec wrócił do domu.

Draco bardzo często powtarzał to sobie w duchu, żeby nadać całej reszcie jakiś sens i poczuć, że było warto. Bilans strat wyglądał jednak kiepsko.

Po rozprawie przed Wizengamotem dostał kilkanaście sów z naprawdę obrzydliwymi listami, a to były tylko te, które przeszły przez wstępną kontrolę matki, bo ich nadawcy znaleźli sposób, żeby na pewno trafiły prosto w ręce adresata.

Trzy z tych listów zawierały kolejno: przekleństwo (na szczęście od razu je spalił), jakąś żrącą substancję (uaktywniła się pod wpływem dotknięcia koperty i niestety wypaliła mu wnętrze dłoni, zanim udało mu się zrzucić pergamin) i sporą dawkę smoczego łajna (nie dotknął, ale poczuł).

Został wyrzucony z Dziurawego Kotła, kiedy próbował przedostać się przez tamtejszy kominek na Pokątną.

Na Pokątnej opluła go jedna jędza. Niewykluczone, że zaraziła go jakimś paskudztwem, ale nie odważył się ryzykować wizyty w Mungu i spotkania z tłumem czarodziejów w zamkniętej przestrzeni, a zanim matce udało się umówić domową wizytę uzdrowiciela, Draco uznał, że to nie ma sensu, bo pierwsze objawy już by się pojawiły.

Inna wiedźma na Pokątnej zaczęła w niego miotać przekleństwami. Tym razem miał szczęście, bo najwyraźniej były wyrazem gniewu, a nie konkretnym urokiem.

W pewnym momencie tego spaceru hańby wpadł na kogoś, kto na jego widok zatrzymał się z ogłupiałym wyrazem twarzy i przez chwilę poruszał ustami bez słowa jak druzgotek wyciągnięty z wody. Draco szybko ruszył dalej, ale męczyła go ta twarz i po jakimś czasie uświadomił sobie, skąd ją zna: to była jedna z osób, które spędziły kilka ostatnich miesięcy w lochach Malfoy Manor.

Na Nokturnie ledwo udało mu się umknąć do sklepu Burke’a przed jakimś półtrollem, który ewidentnie zamierzał się na niego z maczugą. Zaś sam Burke był tak nieuprzejmy jak nigdy wcześniej i nie przyjął zlecenia ojca, nawet nie siląc się na wymówki.

Co więcej, żaden z bezpiecznych znajomych Dracona, wybranych drogą eliminacji, nie odpowiedział na jego zaproszenie. Ani słowem. Wcześniej też się z nikim nie spotykał, ale przed procesem — zanim otwarcie przyznał, że miał coś wspólnego ze śmierciożercami — przynajmniej wymijająco odpisywali, obiecując spotkanie w przyszłości. Teraz widocznie przyszłość oddaliła się jeszcze bardziej, a złote przepowiednie Artemisa wydawały się obietnicą dawaną naiwnemu pierwszoklasiście. Draco czuł się głupio, że choć przez chwilę w nie wierzył.

W domu nie było lepiej. Ojciec, początkowo dziwnie małomówny, ciągle głodny lub senny, po kilku dniach rozkręcił się. Nie przestawał perorować o tym, co zrobi, jak już wyjdzie z Azkabanu — pomijając przy tym określenie, kiedy by to miało nastąpić, choć któregoś dnia rzucił, że według Artemisa nie powinni go skazać na więcej niż sześć-osiem lat, sześć-osiem lat, na Merlina! — i snuł misterne plany przywrócenia ich rodzinie dawnej świetności. Chwalił matkę za nawiązanie bliższych stosunków z Potterem i nakłaniał Dracona, by podczas spotkań z rówieśnikami postarał się zakorzenić w nich przeświadczenie, że Malfoyowie wkraczają w nowe tysiąclecie (widać dał sobie dwa lata na rozkręcenie) bez starych przesądów.

— Wątpię, żeby szlamy to interesowało — oświadczył Draco któregoś razu, bo po tej ostatniej bredni stracił cierpliwość.

Lucjusz skrzywił się.

— Uważaj na słownictwo. Przez najbliższą dekadę albo i dwie nie będziemy używać takiego języka.

I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o stare przesądy.

Ale kiedy matki nie było w domu, maska szalonego kreatora opadała. Ojciec nie opowiadał i nie wymyślał, w ogóle nie rozmawiał z Draconem, choć zwykle całe przedpołudnie spędzili razem w salonie. Tylko raz, w porze lunchu, kiedy skrzaty zapowiedziały posiłek, Lucjusz ocknął się.

— Nie masz pojęcia, w jakiej jesteśmy sytuacji, prawda? — zapytał, a kiedy Draco nie odpowiedział, bo trudno było wymyślić sensowną ripostę, kontynuował: — Sam Potter nie wystarczy, jest zwykłą marionetką, jak zawsze, nawet jeśli wydaje mu się, że ma coś do powiedzenia w ministerstwie… Po prostu nie widzi, że teraz za sznurki pociągają bardziej wprawne ręce… Wykaraskanie nas z tego bagna sporo kosztowało, Draconie, i będzie kosztowało jeszcze więcej… Jest tylko jedna droga na zewnątrz z Azkabanu, Artemis też ci to powie: cenne zeznania. Podpadniemy wielu ludziom, stare rody odwrócą się od nas i jeśli szybko nie nawiążemy nowych stosunków, zostaniemy całkiem wykluczeni… Tak, zostaniemy bez wpływów i bez starych przyjaciół, a jeśli nie znajdziemy nowych, magiczne społeczeństwo pogrzebie nas żywcem w Malfoy Manor… Nie możemy im tego ułatwić. Zrobię wszystko, by do tego nie doszło, ale musisz mi pomóc. Matka mówi, że wcale się nie starasz. Powinieneś jak najszybciej zacząć się udzielać i znaleźć sobie jakieś towarzystwo, a najlepiej żonę… Jeśli będzie z odpowiedniej rodziny, która znaczy coś w ministerstwie, to może nawet za dziesięć-dwadzieścia lat wrócimy do gry…

— Chcesz mnie ożenić ze szlamą?

— Język, Draco… Półkrwi byłaby lepsza, zawsze to mniejsze ryzyko, ale zobaczymy, co się trafi…

— A co z naszym rodowodem? Chcesz, żeby Malfoyowie przestali należeć do Nienaruszalnej Dwudziestki Ósemki?

— Zlituj się… W Skorowidzu byli ci, którzy zapłacili Nottowi, nawet Weasleyowie… chociaż oni to chyba w owcach spłacali długi, bo już wtedy nie mieli knuta przy duszy. Nie rozumiesz, na czym naprawdę polega idea czystej krwi, Czarny Pan też nie rozumiał… Ale trudno się dziwić, on sam był obcy… To nie jest tylko kwestia niedopuszczenia innej krwi, choć mariaże w obrębie rodzin o ugruntowanej pozycji mają istotne znaczenie, zawsze miały. Ale tak naprawdę chodzi o zachowanie rodziny, jej historii i tradycji, wspomnień, artefaktów, specyficznych form magii… Dlatego żenimy się z tymi, którzy znają nasze wartości i szanują je, są w stanie je przejąć i zadbać o przekazanie ich dalej. A czy będą z Blacków, czy z jakichś Jonesów, to ma mniejsze znaczenie. Byleby nie z Weasleyów, bo ci nie mają pojęcia o niczym. Po nich najlepiej widać, że sama krew to nie wszystko… Mieli kiedyś taki magiczny zegar, który pokazywał, ile życia pozostawało członkom rodziny, żeby mogli się przygotować na to, co ich czeka, i odpowiednio zarządzić majątkiem… Przerobili go na zwykły lokalizator, „w domu”, „w szkole”, „w podróży”… Prymitywy!

Zamilkł i zapatrzył się w kominek. Ostatnio często mu się to zdarzało, oczywiście o ile matki nie było w pobliżu; przed sobą nawzajem rodzice odgrywali przedstawienie o pełnym zaangażowaniu w odbudowę pozycji Malfoyów. Ale kiedy Narcyzy zabrakło — bo głęboko przekonana o słuszności swoich działań podejmowała kolejne, równie nieskuteczne próby aktywności towarzyskiej — ojciec zasiadywał z książką w głównym salonie. Tomiszcze leżało otwarte na jego kolanach, a on gapił się tępo przed siebie, jak stary człowiek, którego interesują jedynie własne wspomnienia.

W takich chwilach Draco miał ochotę uciec, a było ich coraz więcej. Ale choćby istniała tylko ta jedna forma ucieczki, wolałby przez całą wieczność gnić z tym nowym-obcym ojcem w dworze, niż pójść na zbliżające się nieuchronnie spotkanie z kuratorką. Tyle że i w tym przypadku, jak w wielu, wielu wcześniej, nie mógł samodzielnie kierować swoim losem. I zaczynał powoli wątpić, że kiedykolwiek faktycznie miał jakąś kontrolę. Coraz wyraźniej widział, że tylko tak mu się wydawało, bo kiedyś rodzice przynajmniej udawali, że biorą pod uwagę jego zdanie. 

ʘ

Kuratorka była starą kobietą o myszowatej fizjonomii, która chyba straciła zainteresowanie życiem i wszelkimi jego przejawami, bo kiedy wszedł do jej biura i się przedstawił, nie wykazała odrobiny emocji. Nie podniosła głowy znad dokumentów, więc mówił bardziej do jej koka niż do niej.

— Malfoy D., tak? — zapytała, przeciągając głoski, całkiem jak Draco, kiedy był dzieckiem; nawet nie wiedział, jakie to irytujące. — Tutaj.

Przesunęła po blacie stołu rolkę pergaminu. Rozwinął ją i zmarszczył czoło, kiedy zobaczył wypisany na górze niebieskim atramentem tekst.

_Miejsce: Hogwart_

_Zadanie: odbudowana zamku_

_Termin: wtorki i piątki godz. 12_

— Co to znaczy, że...

— Jest napisane. Czytać umie?

— Co konkretnie mam tam robić?

Kobieta westchnęła głęboko, podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego przez okrągłe okulary, zdumiewająco podobne do tych Pottera.

— Przydać się na coś.

ʘ

Po dwunastej w południe słońce ostro świeciło i kamienne ściany Hogwartu błyszczały tak mocno, że w pierwszej chwili można było nie zauważyć wielkich wyrw w murze tu i tam. W pełnym słońcu zamek wyglądał jak zwykle: potężna, majestatyczna bryła górująca nad otoczeniem i sprawiająca wrażenie niepokonanej, jakby nie tylko szaleni czarnoksiężnicy, ale nawet sam czas nie zdołał nią zachwiać. Draco dał się zwieść i pomyślał, że nie będzie miał zbyt wiele do roboty, ale kiedy podszedł bliżej i zmienił kąt patrzenia, dostrzegł swój błąd.

Na błoniach przed zamkiem całkiem pokaźna grupa czarodziejów uwijała się z zaklęciami lewitującymi, podnoszącymi, naprawiającymi i scalającymi. Odruchowo zdziwił się, że tylu było młodocianych przestępców pokaranych koniecznością spędzenia lata w szkole, ale zaraz sobie uświadomił, że to społecznicy, którzy w przeciwieństwie do niego przyszli tu z własnej woli. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu kogoś, kto wyglądałby na zarządzającego tym interesem, ale wszyscy wyglądali na zbyt zapracowanych jak na szefa.

— Piętnaście minut spóźnienia, panie Malfoy.

Odwrócił się w stronę, z której dobiegł go głos, i uniósł brwi ze zdumienia. Z pierwszego piętra nadlatywała Minerwa McGonagall na miotle. Wylądowawszy tuż obok niego, zeskoczyła zaskakująco zgrabnie jak na kogoś w jej wieku, i wyciągnąwszy przed siebie rękę z miotłą, wlepiła w niego wyczekujące spojrzenie. Nie bardzo rozumiał, o co jej chodzi.

— Zaczniesz od pierwszego piętra — powiedziała. — Weź miotłę, z poziomu ziemi za dużo nie zdziałasz. Pracujesz do wpół do czwartej, później półgodzinna przerwa na obiad w Wielkiej Sali, i potem do wpół do ósmej. Spóźnienie odrobisz w piątek, przyjdź wcześniej. Gdybyś mnie potrzebował, dzisiaj będę w sali wejściowej.

Wcisnęła mu miotłę w ręce i odeszła. Zmiatacz Siódemka… wyglądało na to, że czas ruszył naprzód, odkąd on latał na szkolnym sprzęcie. A zawsze myślał, że miotły do nauki latania wymienia się w Hogwarcie raz na stulecie.

Przełożył nogę przez kij i odbił się od ziemi, nie za mocno, żeby nie wznieść się zbyt wysoko, w końcu pierwsze piętro to raptem parę metrów nad ziemią… Uczucie było nieziemskie; choć byłoby jeszcze lepiej podlecieć trochę wyżej… tak, nad zamek, i dalej, w nieliczne, nisko zawieszone chmury. Widok był cudownie nierealny, a jednocześnie całkiem znajomy: zielone połacie trawy przysłonięte puszystymi kłębami chmur, tuż pod stopami… Nie latał od ponad roku. Na siódmym roku nie było rozgrywek quidditcha. Co prawda nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by samemu poćwiczyć, ale jakoś nigdy nie próbował, ani w szkole, ani w domu, nie miał nastroju. Zerknął nieufnie w dół. Stara raszpla gotowa mu doliczyć fikanie na miotle do tych piętnastu minut spóźnienia… _Pan Malfoy wyniósł z domu fatalne zasady moralne, ale to jeszcze nie przestępstwo._ Ciekawe, czy zgodziła się zeznawać, bo Potter obiecał jej, ze Draco odrobi wyrok w Hogwarcie.

Obniżył nieco lot, zatoczył kółko nad dachem zamku i zapikował ostro w dół, żeby wyhamować w pustej klasie na pierwszym piętrze, aktualnie otwartej na świat i również na piętro poniżej; co wyjaśniało konieczność użycia miotły. Draco wyrównał lot i wyciągnął różdżkę. Dopiero wtedy do niego dotarło, że nie ma pojęcia, co dalej. Gdyby ktoś go poprosił o dokonanie równie malowniczych zniszczeń na klasie obok, potrafiłby to zrobić na co najmniej pięć sposobów; z naprawianiem było trudnej. W końcu wycelował w stertę gruzu i spróbował użyć zaklęcia przywracającego materię do poprzedniego stanu. Z ulgą stwierdził, że podziałało; ale sądząc po tym, jaki ubytek w ścianie załatało, będzie go musiał użyć jeszcze jakieś tysiąc razy.

Cóż, przynajmniej miał swoją różdżkę. Gdyby wciąż używał tej matki albo dziadka Asmodea, musiałby nosić kamienie w rękach i zlepiać je na ślinę.

ʘ

Nie przyznałby się do tego głośno, ale pracował uczciwie przez trzy godziny. Nawet nie dlatego, że obawiał się podglądającej go zza którejś dziury profesorki; zwyczajnie się zagapił. Dopiero głośny gong wyrwał go ze skupienia, wzywając na przerwę i obiad. Na wspomnienie hogwarckich uczt jego żołądek przypomniał sobie, jak dawno temu było śniadanie i jaką lichą porcję spożył Draco, zbyt zestresowany perspektywą rozpoczęcia kary, by porządnie się najeść.

Opadł z miotłą na skrawek zachowanej podłogi, uświadamiając sobie przy okazji, że może od tego należało zacząć, a nie od ścian, i stanął niepewnie na nogach. Ruszył korytarzem, ale na wszelki wypadek mocno trzymał kij, bo tu i ówdzie w posadzce były wyrwy tak duże, że mógłby przez nie spaść piętro niżej, a z dwojga złego wolał zlatywać niż spadać. Minął salę zaklęć, która nie wyglądała źle, i klasę historii magii, zniszczoną niemal tak jak ta, którą aktualnie się zajmował… Może jakiś były uczeń postanowił wziąć odwet za młodość zniszczoną przez powstania goblinów… Przeszedł prawie cały korytarz, gdy zorientował się, co — oprócz oczywistych zniszczeń — tak mu przeszkadzało w drodze: brakowało portretów na ścianach, wszechobecnych w czasie jego nauki. Przelotnie zastanowił się, czy ktoś kazał je usunąć na czas odbudowy, czy może zostały zniszczone w czasie walk.

Z Wielkiej Sali dobiegały podekscytowane głosy, zupełnie jak za czasów szkolnych… Omamiony złudzeniem normalności Draco wszedł do środka i zatrzymał się w progu, nagle czując ścisk w żołądku, który nie miał nic wspólnego z głodem. Pomieszczenie było jako-tako uprzątnięte, w każdym razie w porównaniu z tym, jak wyglądało w maju. Pod ścianami piętrzyły się stosy stołów, szkolnych ławek i krzeseł, ale ściany i sufit załatano, a posadzkę wyszorowano tak, że lśniła, przynajmniej w tej części przy wejściu wolnej od gratów. Stał tam tylko jeden dosyć krótki stół, przy którym siedziało dwadzieścia czy trzydzieści osób, a spomiędzy nich wystawał rudy łeb Ronalda Weasleya.

Wszyscy jak jeden mąż zamilkli, najpierw ci, którzy siedzieli twarzami do wejścia, a potem ci drudzy, którzy odwrócili się w stronę Dracona, zaalarmowani nietęgimi minami kolegów. Draco zacisnął zęby, zły na siebie. Mógł się domyślić, że nie ustawią stołu specjalnie dla niego… Gdyby choć chwilę się nad tym zastanowił, wiedziałby, że schodzenie do Wielkiej Sali to fatalny pomysł. A teraz było już za późno. Nie mógł się przecież odwrócić i wyjść, to byłoby jeszcze gorsze niż… Cóż. Niż to, czego właśnie doświadczał.

Na sztywnych nogach podszedł do stołu i usiadł przy samym skraju, ale i tak od najbliższego sąsiada dzieliła go tylko wąska przerwa. Potem tamci się ścieśnili i luka zrobiła się większa. Rozległy się też szepty i syki, spośród których Draco wyłowił kilka komentarzy na swój temat i pełne zaniepokojenia pytania:

— Co on tutaj robi?

— Wizengamot go tutaj skierował?

— McGonagall oszalała, wpuszczając go do zamku?

— Nie będę pracował z tym śmieciem!

Spodziewał się bezcennych uwag ze strony Weasleya, ale nie usłyszał jego głosu. Może ryży ograniczył się do milczącego podburzania koleżków. Draco, udając, że nic nie słyszy, sięgnął po pierwszy z brzegu półmisek, starając się zapanować nad drżeniem ręki.

— Co, Malfoy? Pieniądze tatusia nie wystarczyły, żeby się wykpić od wyroku? — syknął ktoś bezpośrednio do niego, ale Draco się nie odezwał, co rozsierdziło faceta: — Patrz na mnie, jak do ciebie mówię! Wcześniej nie byłeś taki cichy, nie? Miałeś cholernie dużo do powiedzenia…

— Jakiś problem, panowie? — rozległ się nad ich głowami głos Minerwy McGonagall. — Panie Malfoy, czy mógłby pan zabrać tę miotłę? Myślę, że wybaczy mi, jeśli zajmę jej miejsce.

Wszelkie komentarze natychmiast ucichły, kiedy stara kocica, chwilowo w ludzkiej postaci, usiadła naprzeciwko Dracona i nie bacząc na napiętą atmosferę, jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczęła nakładać sobie mikroskopijne porce kolejnych dań, jak babcia Malfoy w święta, uparcie twierdząca, że trzeba koniecznie spróbować każdej potrawy.

— Jak tam zachodnie skrzydło, panie Ketling? 

Pan Ketling opowiedział szczegółowo i barwnie, jakich to cudów nie dokonał przy zewnętrznych ścianach zachodniego skrzydła. Inni, jak i Draco, mieli zdecydowanie mniej do powiedzenia niezwykle zainteresowanej postępem prac profesorce i może dlatego zaczęli się stopniowo wykruszać, choć do końca przerwy zostało jeszcze sporo czasu. Draco, mimo że odechciało mu się jeść i już dawno tylko gmerał widelcem w talerzu, uparcie tkwił przy stole, zaciskając pięść na udzie. Gorączkowo obiecywał sobie, że nigdy więcej nie popełni tego błędu, ale w zamian za to musiał wytrwać do końca. A przynajmniej dopóki McGonagall nie skończy; nie zamierzał opuszczać sali bez niej, bo strach pomyśleć, kto się mógł czaić za progiem z różdżką w gotowości.

Obawiał się niepotrzebnie. Sala wejściowa była pusta, zresztą pewnie nikt nie odważyłby się go zaatakować w zamku, pod okiem McGonagall. Mimo to nie bez ulgi ruszył marmurowymi schodami, już niemal w pełni odrestaurowanymi, na górę, gdzie, na tyle, na ile zrozumiał z konwersacji przy stole, nie powinno nikogo być.

Rzeczywiście, do jego terenu nie dobiegało nawet echo rozmów ekipy pracującej na zewnątrz. I to pomimo wielkiej dziury ziejącej pustką w miejscu ściany, którą pół godziny wcześniej udało mu się wreszcie załatać.


	8. Hermiona

**Hermiona**

— Koniec — oświadczyła nabożnym tonem Florentyna.

Hermiona ziewnęła, zasłaniając usta dłonią, Ro ziewnęła bez silenia się na dyskrecję, a Cicero zamlaskał głośno i ostentacyjnie, po czym rzucił:

— Bogom niech będą dzięki. Doskonałe streszczenie naszych burzliwych obrad z ostatniego miesiąca, panno Florentyno, sam bym nie zrobił tego lepiej… Niemniej podsumujmy to nieco krócej, niż w trzech kwadransach, bo umysł żadnej istoty nie jest w stanie utrzymać pełnego skupienia tak długo i zapamiętać czterdziestopięciominutowego monologu… Protokół postępowania przy aresztowaniu: mamy. Prawa i ograniczenia aresztanta: mamy. Procedura przesłuchań wstępnych: mamy. Pozyskiwanie i dopuszczenie zeznań świadków: mamy. Casus świadka koronnego: mamy.

— Nie mamy — powiedziała Hermiona, ale kolejne ziewnięcie sprawiło, że słowa opuściły jej usta mocno zdeformowane. Nie na tyle jednak, by nie zostały zrozumiane, o czym świadczył złośliwy uśmieszek Cicerona, który uprzejmie zapytał:

— Proszę?

— Powiedziała, że nie mamy! — oświadczył Starr. — Nie udawaj głuchego, Cicero, i nie kombinuj. Dobrze wiesz, że na niczym nie stanęło.

— Ech, i po naszym spójnym wywodzie, panno Florentyno — westchnął Cicero.

Panna Florentyna prychnęła jak rozjuszona kotka.

— W _moim_ wywodzie nic o tym nie było, przeciwnie, podkreślałam konieczność wrócenia do tematu. Wiedziałbyś o tym, gdybyś słuchał…

— Tak, tak, tak. — Cicero zbył ją machnięciem ręki, a potem machnął jeszcze raz, w stronę Hermiony i Starra. — Słucham państwa. Jakie widzicie alternatywy, żeby wyciągnąć zeznania ze świadka, skoro Veritaserum i środki lekkiego przymusu odrzuciliśmy?

Starr zerknął na Hermionę.

— Czyń honory — powiedziała, zanim zdążył ją wrobić.

— Nie chodzi o to, żeby całkiem zrezygnować z instytucji świadka koronnego, tylko żeby ograniczyć płynące z tego statusu korzyści. To bez sensu, żeby jeden zbrodniarz wymigał się od kary, wsypując drugiego. Powinniśmy stosować złagodzenie kary o maksymalnie jedną trzecią wyroku.

— I ograniczyć możliwość skorzystania ze statusu do podejrzanych o przestępstwa drugiej i trzeciej kategorii — wtrąciła Hermiona, widząc, że Starr, mimo trzymania jej stanowiska, zmierza w inną stronę. — Żadne rozsądne prawo nie może pozwalać na ochronę oskarżonych z zarzutem morderstwa.

— Oni wszyscy będą oskarżeni o morderstwo. To śmierciożercy.

Nie miała ochoty się kłócić, nie dzisiaj. Była śmiertelnie zmęczona po długim dniu pracy, bo odkąd jej bezpośredni przełożony zorientował się, że przyjaciółka Pottera, którą minister podrzucił mu na pół etatu do działu, miała jeden z najlepszych wyników SUM-ów w tym stuleciu i całkiem sprawną głowę, powierzał jej coraz więcej zadań i nie mogła już w godzinach pracy przygotowywać listy argumentów dla Cicerona ani kolejnych punktów zaczepienia w poszukiwaniu rodziców. Ba, w zeszłym tygodniu dostała propozycję przejścia na pełny etat. Czuła olbrzymią pokusę, ale przed przyjęciem oferty powstrzymało ją rozsądne zliczenie aktualnych zajęć i skalkulowanie poświęcanego im czasu, podparte wspomnieniem tego, jak prawie pochorowała się ze zmęczenia na trzecim roku, próbując studiować wszystkie przedmioty jednocześnie.

Miała nadzieję, że na dzisiejszym spotkaniu komisji ograniczą się, zgodnie z zapowiedzią Cicerona, do podsumowania dotychczasowych ustaleń, a casus świadka koronnego zostawią na jutro, ale jak zwykle szczęście jej nie dopisało. Podejrzewała też, że Cicero wydrwi ją, śmiejąc się szyderczo, jeśli poprosi go o odroczenie debaty, a nie mogła w tej kwestii odpuścić. Cały czas miała bowiem z tyłu głowy Lucjusza Malfoya, który — jak powiedział jej któregoś wieczoru Harry — już złożył aurorom pierwsze zeznania obciążające kolegów śmierciożerców.

Wiedziała, że nie powinna opierać swoich twierdzeń ani tym bardziej konstruować projektów komisji w oparciu o jeden konkretny przypadek, ale wiedzieć a czuć to dwie różne rzeczy. Ilekroć pomyślała o starszym Malfoyu, przypominała sobie błysk fanatyzmu w jego oczach, gdy zobaczył ją, Harry’ego i Rona w Malfoy Manor, i to, z jakim brakiem jakichkolwiek ludzkich uczuć przyglądał się, jak Bellatriks Lestrange ją torturuje — i przechodził ją dreszcz. A to przecież nawet nie były jego największe zbrodnie. Myśl o tym, że mógłby się wywinąć, sprawiała, że robiło jej się niedobrze. Choć było jeszcze gorzej, gdy cichy głosik w głowie podszeptywał jej, że nie miała skrupułów, gdy pomagała uniknąć więzienia młodszemu Malfoyowi.

Wzięła głęboki wdech i spojrzała Ciceronowi w oczy. Jego wyjątkowo przenikliwe spojrzenie, takie, jakie widziała tylko u dwóch innych osób: profesora Dumbledore’a i pana Ollivandera, zawsze przyprawiało ją o skręt kiszek; jakby centaur potrafił zajrzeć wprost do jej głowy. Ale jednocześnie czuła wtedy, że naprawdę jest słuchana. 

— Nie generalizuj. Upadło już twoje przeświadczenie, że każdy z Mrocznym Znakiem to śmierciożerca, więc może uważaj z tym „każdy śmierciożerca to morderca” — zaczęła hardo, a Starr parsknął cicho. Mieli używanie, kiedy po procesie Dracona Malfoya Hermiona przypomniała Ciceronowi jego dawne założenie i zmusiła do odwołania go, choć centaur długo się zarzekał, że proces nieletniego to co innego. — Pewnie masz w dużym stopniu rację — dodała ugodowo, żeby jej nie przerywał — ale nie zabraknie też przestępców mniejszego kalibru, którzy mogą być pomocni, i uważam, że to z nimi ewentualnie powinniśmy współpracować. I sądzę, że dobór tych, którzy potencjalnie będą mogli skorzystać z programu świadka koronnego, jest istotniejszy niż procentowe wyliczanie, o ile można zmniejszyć wymiar kary. Choć faktycznie byłabym za tym, że powinni dostawać co najmniej połowę kary.

Cicero parsknął, ale Ro odezwała się pierwsza.

— Bess zarzutu mordersstwa i dalej pół kary do odssiedzenia! — zawołała. — Kto na to pójdzie? Nikt nie będzie chciał wsspółpracować. Nie będzie śświadkow, nie będzie zessnań i nie będzie wyroku! Nikogo nie uda ssie sskazać w ten sspossób!

— Więc może należy przyjrzeć się bliżej innym formom pozyskiwania zeznań. — Znów odetchnęła głębiej i zaczęła szukać wśród swoich notatek rolki pergaminu, której teraz potrzebowała. — Myślę, że powinniśmy się szerzej zastanowić nad możliwościami pozyskania zapisu wspomnień postronnych świadków, a także odzyskiwaniem rejestru zdarzeń z przestrzeni. Wiem, że to nowoczesne zaklęcia i nie są używane na szeroką skalę, ale czytałam o ostatniej modernizacji ministerstwa i wydaje mi się, że przynajmniej w atrium i w części korytarzy wykorzystano starsze wersje tych zaklęć… To niedużo, ale…

— …przynajmniej pucz mielibyśmy udokumentowany. Działalność Komisji Rejestracji Mugolaków i Komisji Likwidacji Niebezpiecznych Stworzeń. A do tego konszachty byłego ministra magii, jeśli był na tyle głupi, by załatwiać ciemne sprawki w swoim gabinecie… A pewnie był. — Cicero pogłaskał się po brodzie jak zawsze, gdy się nad czymś zamyślił. — To byłby jakiś początek, może i nieduży kaliber przestępstw, druga i trzecia kategoria, ale w sam raz, żeby kogoś zachęcić do zeznań… Nieźle to sobie wymyśliłaś — dokończył nieco szyderczo, ale widziała, że się uśmiechał. — Dobrze, pokaż no tę twoją listę. Zobaczymy, co możemy z tym zrobić. Oho — rzucił, kiedy podsunęła mu rolkę. — Mam nadzieję, że nikt się dzisiaj nie spieszy do domu.

Zbiorowy pomruk niechętnej zgody przeszedł przez pomieszczenie, ale panna Florentyna bez dodatkowej zachęty rzuciła zaklęcie zwielokrotnienia na trzymany przez Cicerona pergamin i wszyscy zagłębili się w lekturze. Hermiona jeszcze raz ziewnęła i napełniwszy swój kubek świeżą herbatą, skupiła się na pierwszym punkcie.

ʘ

Harry ostrzegał ją, ale Hermiona i tak zadrżała w odruchu paniki, gdy drzwi ślicznego, żółtego domku otworzyły się, a na progu stanęła Bellatriks Lestrange. Ginny złapała ją za rękę, którą już miała sięgnąć po różdżkę, i uścisnęła uspokajająco. Zresztą chwila namysłu wystarczyła, żeby spostrzec, że ta Bellatriks miała nie czarne, a brązowe włosy, oczy pozbawione mocnego, mrocznego makijażu i ogólnie sprawiała znacznie łagodniejsze wrażenie. Hermiona spotkała wcześniej Andromedę Tonks tylko raz, na pogrzebie Lupinów, a wtedy twarz kobiety przysłaniała czarna woalka. Podobieństwo do krwiożerczej siostry było uderzające.

— Harry, Ginny, witajcie. — Andromeda wyciągnęła ręce i uściskała ich po kolei. — A ty musisz być Hermiona, tak? Miło mi cię wreszcie poznać. Wejdźcie, proszę.

Salon z wysokim sufitem połączony został z sąsiednim pomieszczeniem przez otworzenie szerokich, podwójnych drzwi, jakie Hermiona widywała w dawnych dworkach ziemiańskich przekształconych w tematyczne muzea. W środku znajdowało się sporo ludzi, jak na skromne chrzciny, a wielu z nich miało rude włosy. Hermiona spróbowała wyłowić spośród nich tę konkretną czuprynę, a nie zobaczywszy znajomego układu przydługich pasm, odetchnęła z ulgą.

— Widzę Kingsleya — oświadczył Harry. — Pójdę zamienić z nim słowo.

— Jasne, przecież wieki całe go nie widziałeś — zadrwiła całkiem głośno Ginny, ale Harry odszedł, zanim zaczęła mówić, więc nie usłyszał albo nie chciał słyszeć. — To może my dla odmiany poszukamy Teddy’ego?

— Spróbowałabym tam. — Hermiona wskazała przeciwległą ścianę, gdzie kłębiło się małe stado kobiet, a zza nich wystawało coś, co wyglądało jak wielka, pełna falbanek, staroświecka kołyska. — Chyba widzę twoją mamę… Jak tam wasze stosunki?

— Chwilowo dobrze, ale nie zapeszajmy, bo to się szybko może zmienić…

— Och, jesteście… A gdzie Harry?… A, tam, widzę go… — przywitała je pani Weasley, od razu wyciągając rękę, by poprawić kosmyki włosów wysuniętych z warkocza Ginny, które dziewczyna zapewne pieczołowicie wyciągała wcześniej przed lustrem, sądząc po jej reakcji na te zabiegi. — Matyldo, to moja córka, Ginny, ona i Harry są rodzicami chrzestnymi… A to Hermiona Granger, przyjaciółka moich dzieci.

Hermiona dygnęła przed czarownicą w wysokiej liliowej tiarze, na oko rówieśnicą pani Weasley, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, kiedy układ sił się zmienił, bo jeszcze nie tak dawno przedstawiano ją zgoła inaczej. Ale, ostatecznie, Harry’ego również.

— Przyszłyśmy zobaczyć Teddy’ego — oświadczyła Ginny. — Nie widziałam go od trzech tygodni, a w tym wieku to kawał czasu.

— Maluchy szybko się zmieniają… Zwłaszcza ten. Proszę bardzo. — Czarownica przesunęła się, żeby przepuścić je do kołyski. — A my z Molly zakręcimy się koło bufetu… Zdaje się, że widziałam tam Lukrecję Creigh.

Zrobiło się luźniej, gdy reszta kobiecego stadka przesunęła się za panią Matyldą jak cień. Hermiona spojrzała pytająco na Ginny, ale ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami i pochyliła się nad kołyską.

— No proszę: rudzielec! Ostatnio był blondynem i nawet miał jednego loczka nad czołem. Widać dzisiaj dopasował się do otoczenia. — Ginny przykucnęła przy kołysce i pogłaskała dziecko po brzuszku. Teddy wyciągnął do niej piąstkę i zagulgotał. — Dobrze, że mnie lubi. To przynajmniej jakoś uzasadnia ten niespodziewany zaszczyt.

— Daj spokój — powiedziała cicho Hermiona, pochylając się nad małym z drugiej strony kołyski. Poprzestała na obserwowaniu, zabrakło jej odwagi, żeby spróbował dotknąć dziecko. Może gdyby miało chociaż ze dwa-trzy lata, ale takie maleństwo ją przerażało. Zupełnie nie rozumiała, jak Harry może spokojnie go nosić, karmić, przewijać i zabierać samemu na spacery, ona nie miałaby pojęcia, jak się do czegokolwiek zabrać i ciągle bałaby się, że zrobi mu krzywdę. — Pewnie nie miała kogo poprosić, Tonks chyba nie miała zbyt wielu przyjaciółek, lepiej się czuła w towarzystwie facetów… A skoro Harry miał być ojcem chrzestnym, to naturalne, że Andromeda poprosiła ciebie.

— No jasne, w końcu jestem dziewczyną Harry’ego Pottera — rzuciła z przekąsem. — Gorzej, jak sytuacja się zmieni i za rok czy dwa będzie nas łączyło tylko chrzestne dziecko.

— Ginny, co się z wami dzieje? — zapytała cicho Hermiona. — Zauważyłam, że prawie wcale nie przychodzisz na Grimmauld Place, ale jest aż tak źle?

— Nie przychodzę, bo przecież Harry’ego nigdy nie ma, ciebie zresztą też, jesteś teraz taka zajęta… Zresztą trochę zapominam, że mogę wpaść do ciebie, a jak się na niego wścieknę, to nie mam ochoty zaglądać do jego domu… Nic się nie dzieje, Hermiono, nie jest źle, po prostu jest jak zawsze: wszystko jest dla Harry’ego ważniejsze niż ja. Głupia byłam, że myślałam, że to się skończy razem z Voldemortem… Zawsze przecież znajdzie się ktoś, kogo trzeba uratować, jak nie w ramach Złotego Tria, to z aurorami… Przepraszam cię, nie chciałam być niemiła dla ciebie — powiedziała, podnosząc głowę. — Po prostu mam dosyć bycia odstawianą na boczny tor…

— Zaczął coś nowego, to naturalne, że się tym ekscytuje i jest tym pochłonięty. — Hermiona starała się ją pocieszyć, jednocześnie nie szkalując Harry’ego. — Zwłaszcza że ciągle czuje się odpowiedzialny za wyłapanie śmierciożerców i chyba nadal trochę nie dowierza, że wszystko skończone i może się po prostu zająć sobą.

— Myślisz, że tego nie wiem? — Ginny westchnęła głęboko, podnosząc się z kolan. — Wiem i na chłodno tak to sobie tłumaczę. Ale kiedy znowu próbuję się z nim umówić, a on wiecznie ma coś innego na głowie, i nawet w tych krótkich chwilach, kiedy się widzimy, ciągle mówi tylko o jednym i zaraz znika, bo ma coś do załatwienia, no to szlag mnie trafia. I nic nie poradzę, że się wtedy wściekam… Chyba przyszedł Ron… O…

Hermiona odwróciła głowę i zobaczyła, co sprawiło, że Ginny zaniemówiła. Faktycznie, zaraz przy wejściu do salonu stał Ron, a towarzyszyła mu filigranowa dziewczyna z ciemnymi włosami. Nie była ani wyjątkowo ładna, ani specjalnie charakterystyczna, choć jej krótka fryzura, drobne loki ścięte w sięgającego podbródka boba, wyglądała, jakby dopiero co została wyczarowana przez jednego z tych absurdalnie drogich fryzjrów. Hermiona wiedziała, jak się nazywa: Daphne Greengrass. Ich nazwiska były blisko siebie na liście uczniów i często czekały razem pod salami na egzaminy praktyczne, a raz czy dwa wymieniły nawet w większej grupie uwagi na temat trudności pytań, choć zazwyczaj Hermiona nie rozmawiała ze Ślizgonami. Zabawne, kiedy Harry jej powiedział, że Ron spotyka się ze Ślizgonką, z góry założyła, że to będzie ktoś obcy, choć na dobrą sprawę kojarzyła wszystkich ludzi z ich roku. Nie sądziła, że to będzie ktoś, czyją twarz rozpozna i natychmiast przyporządkuje nazwisko. Było w tym coś przykrego. 

— Wiesz, miałam porozmawiać z Andromedą, chciałam o coś zapytać… — powiedziała do Ginny, kiedy ktoś wskazał Ronowi kołyskę z Teddym i wyglądało na to, że ona i Daphne Greengrass zamierzają podejść. — Złapię cię później.

— Hermiono, nie możesz… — zaczęła Ginny, ale Ron zrobił krok naprzód, ciągnąc swoją dziewczynę za rękę, i Hermiona umknęła, nie usłyszawszy, czego takiego nie może.

Znalazła Andromedę w kuchni, gdzie gospodyni instruowała skrzatkę domową, na którym stoliku w salonie ma postawić paterę z maleńkimi roladkami. Na widok Hermiony skrzatka drgnęła gwałtownie, a śmieszny kapelusik na jej głowie zsunął się na oczy. Andromeda poprawiła go zaskakująco czułym ruchem dłoni.

— Czegoś potrzebujesz, Hermiono? — zapytała Andromeda.

— Miałam zapytać później, po chrzcinach, ale… ale pomyślałam, że zapytam teraz — zakończyła kulawo. — Remus wspominał mi kiedyś o książce o magicznym mapowaniu, pomyślałam, że może jest u pani… Szukałam w księgarniach, ale zupełnie wyleciał mi z głowy jej tytuł, wtedy to była tylko ciekawostka, a teraz by mi się to bardzo przydało w moich badaniach…

— Do poszukiwania rodziców? — zapytała Andromeda i uśmiechnęła się, widząc zdziwienie Hermiony. — Harry mi o tym wspomniał… Książki Remusa są jeszcze w ich pokoju na górze, nie zebrałam się, żeby go sprzątnąć. Chodźmy, nic się nie stanie, jak na chwilę znikniemy, mistrz ceremonii będzie dopiero o piątej. To straszne, jakie rzeczy musieliśmy robić, by przetrwać wojnę… Szybko wszystkiego nie wyprostujemy — mówiła, kiedy prowadziła Hermionę po wąskich schodach na piętro, gdzie wyszukana elegancja salonu i jadalni ustąpiła przytulności wiejskiego domku. — Po śmierci Teda byłam wściekła, że postanowił się ukrywać, myślałam sobie, że skoro i tak umarł, to mogliśmy chociaż te ostatnie miesiące spędzić razem. Ale przecież nie było innego wyjścia, gdyby został, pewnie zginąłby wcześniej. Wszyscy robiliśmy, co mogliśmy… To pokój Dory, kazałam tu przenieść wszystkie rzeczy z ich domu…

Otworzyła drzwi i oczom Hermiony ukazał się pokój, który wyglądał, jakby w przyspieszonym tempie przeszło przez niego kilka ostatnich dziesięcioleci. Pastelowe ściany ozdobione wściekle różowymi motylami i gigantycznym rysunkiem zamku i smoka sugerowały dziecięcego mieszkańca, ale liczne plakaty muzycznych zespołów z odzianymi w smocze skóry młodzieńcami i toaletka pełna kolorowych mazideł wskazywały na nastolatkę. Ciemne, nieco przyciężkie meble zdecydowanie należały do dorosłej osoby, a liczne pudła wypełniające niemal każdy wolny skrawek podłogi musiały stanowić ruchomy dobytek Lupinów. Hermiona westchnęła na widok tych ostatnich i musiało to być westchnienie znaczące, bo Andromeda powiedziała:

— Chyba pomogę ci szukać… Książki są w tych pudłach. Pamiętasz chociaż mniej więcej tytuł?

— Coś o magii i mapowaniu — odpowiedziała Hermiona, kiedy zaczęły przesuwać pudła i uklękły między tymi podpisanymi „Książki”. — _Mapy i magia_ , _Magiczne mapowanie_ , _Magiczne mapy_ … Coś w tym rodzaju.

Bardziej wyczuła, niż zauważyła, że coś się stało. Podniosła głowę znad otwartego pudełka i dostrzegła osobliwe spojrzenie Andromedy skierowane na książkę, którą Hermiona trzymała, a raczej… na jej rękę. Szeroki rękaw nowej, eleganckiej szaty letniej podwinął się, odsłaniając brzydką bliznę po słowie „szlama” wypisanym na jej skórze przeklętym sztyletem.

— Bellatriks? — zapytała Andromeda.

Hermiona, której nagle zaschło w ustach, skinęła tylko.

Andromeda odwróciła głowę w stronę okna, ale sprawiała wrażenie, jakby przed oczami miała zupełnie inny widok niż to, co znajdowało się za szybą.

— Widziałam, jak na mnie spojrzałaś, kiedy przyszliście. Harry zareagował podobnie, kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy, a ja… — Parsknęła krótko, trochę żałośnie, a trochę lekceważąco. — A ja wtedy nawet nie wiedziałam, że jesteśmy takie podobne. Nie widziałam Bellatriks od lat, nie czytałam gazety, jeśli o niej pisali… W dzieciństwie przypominałam raczej Narcyzę, choć nieszczególnie, ale obie byłyśmy podobne do matki, a Bellatriks do ojca. Widać z czasem upodobniłam się do nich…

— Spotkałam kilka razy Narcyzę — powiedziała cicho Hermiona, żeby trochę zmienić temat. — Bardzo stara się o zacieśnienie znajomości z Harrym.

Andromeda zaśmiała się, tym razem nieco weselej.

— Nie dziwię się, to dla niej teraz jedyna szansa.

— Wstawił się za jej synem, wyciągnął męża z aresztu i jeszcze obiecał nie zeznawać przeciwko niemu… Naprawdę nie wiem, czego jeszcze oczekuje.

— Wiele osób będzie teraz chciało wejść w bliskie stosunki z Harrym, zapewniam cię. A Narcyza… Narcyza straciła wszystko, stosunki i szacunek w towarzystwie, całe swoje życie… Nie jest łatwo zostawić za sobą wszystko i po prostu zacząć od nowa, wiem to z własnego doświadczenia. Ja miałam przynajmniej Teda, ona może zaraz stracić Lucjusza. Komuś tak młodemu jak ty pewnie trudno to zrozumieć, zresztą wasze pokolenie jest inne, Nimfadora też taka była. — Uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie córki, choć był to smutny uśmiech, może dlatego, że oczy jej przy tym jakby zwilgotniały. — Nie boicie się rzucić wszystkiego, jeśli za czymś gonicie, nie oglądacie się na innych ludzi i nie zastanawiacie za dużo, kto i co o was pomyśli, po prostu robicie swoje… Kiedy byłam młoda, moje życie wyglądało trochę inaczej, a Narcyzy pewnie nadal takie jest — liczy się, kto kogo zna i co może załatwić. Narcyza przez całe lata była królową pszczół, bo o wszystkim, co się działo w ministerstwie i poza nim, zawsze wiedział Lucjusz, nawet jeśli osobiście nie brał w tym udziału, i ludzie zawsze do nich garnęli, zawsze starali się trzymać z Malfoyami. A teraz Malfoyowie nic nie znaczą i będą mieli szczęście, jeśli w ogóle będą mogli się gdziekolwiek pokazać… Dziwisz się, że łapie się każdej sposobności, by ocalić, co się da?

— Tęskni pani za nią? — odpowiedziała pytaniem Hermiona.

Andromeda wzruszyła ramionami, ni to w potwierdzeniu, ni to w zaprzeczeniu.

— Nie rozmawiałam z nią ponad dwadzieścia lat, to już nawet nie jest siostra, którą miałam. Ale zawsze trochę tęskniłam za moją rodziną. Jacy by nie byli, byli rodziną. A Narcyza to ostatnia osoba z mojej rodziny, która żyje. Czasami wydaje mi się strasznie głupie, że zostałyśmy tylko we dwie, a jesteśmy jak obce, i całe dziedzictwo Blacków tak czy inaczej przepadło, a o nie się przecież zawsze rozchodziło… Myślisz, że to ta?

Podała jej niezbyt gruby tom zatytułowany _Magia w mapie_. Hermiona zerknęła na okładkę. Wyglądało znajomo, a szybki rzut oka na spis treści upewnił ją w przekonaniu, że dokładnie ten egzemplarz kiedyś przeglądała.

— Tak, bardzo dziękuję — powiedziała, mając na myśli nie tylko książkę. — Zrobię sobie kopię i oddam.

— Nie musisz, zatrzymaj ją — zaproponowała Andromeda, podnosząc się z kolan. — Na pamiątkę po Remusie. Na pewno chciałby, żeby ktoś się zajął jego księgozbiorem, bardzo kochał swoje książki. Jeśli jeszcze jakoś będę mogła ci pomóc, daj mi znać — dodała. — Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz swoich rodziców.

ʘ

— Hej.

Cień Harry'ego przysłonił jej drogocenną mapę, rozciągniętą pomiędzy kilkoma kodeksami przytrzymującymi rogi. Hermiona mruknęła coś w odpowiedzi i przesunęła delikatnie pergamin, by nie zruszyć przyczepionych znaczników. Pracowała nad mapą od kilku dni, korzystając ze starej książki Remusa Lupina, dzięki której on i jego przyjaciele stworzyli w Hogwarcie Mapę Huncwotów. Pomysł podsunął jej Harry i tylko dlatego go od razu nie ofuknęła, żeby dał jej spokój. Co prawda analogia była nietrafiona — Mapa Huncwotów wskazywała względnie mały obszar w czasie rzeczywistym, nie mogła tych samych czarów zastosować do Sydney rok wcześniej. Ale w książce było sporo innych przydatnych sposobów mapowania, dzięki czemu udało jej się na stworzyć mapę lotnika w Sydney i jego okolic, na której oznaczała kolejne trasy środków transportu według informacji otrzymanych telefonicznie. Resztę zamierzała dodać na miejscu, kiedy pojadą sprawdzać kolejne drogi. Musiała jeszcze tylko przećwiczyć najważniejsze zaklęcia umożliwiające uzyskiwanie informacji z przestrzeni, o których rozmawiali z komisją przy omawianiu kwestii czerpania dowodów. Ogromnie się cieszyła, że przyłożyła się wtedy do zgłębienia tematu, bo teraz miała gotową teorię, wystarczyło zająć się praktyką. Szkoda, że Harry nie szkolił się trochę dłużej, auorzy byli specjalistami w tego rodzaju czarach, ale cóż, trudno, i tak nie powinno jej to zająć dużo czasu.

— Nie wybierasz się dzisiaj do Hogwartu? — zapytał Harry, a jego kubek z kawą znalazł się niebezpiecznie blisko mapy.

Wyciągnęła rękę i nie patrząc, odepchnęła trochę Harry’ego. 

— Nie.

Cień nie zniknął. Harry nadal tkwił przed nią, jak irytujący wyrzut sumienia, przypominając, że była w zamku raptem dwa razy od czasu bitwy. Cóż, to częściowo jego wina. Bywałaby tam znacznie częściej, gdyby nie wplątał jej w pracę dla ministerstwa. Gdyby, rzecz jasna, nie siedziała na stałe w Australii, skąd na pewno łatwiej byłoby jej prowadzić poszukiwania.

— Nie mam czasu. Muszę skończyć dziś nanosić autobusy na mapę i przejrzeć ostatni kodeks do poniedziałku, czyli w praktyce do dzisiaj, bo jutro bezwzględnie powtarzam eliksiry, a w niedzielę pewnie utkniemy u Hagrida na całe popołudnie. I znowu tego nie dokończę, tak jak w zeszłym tygodniu. — Wskazała na mapę. — A jak zaraz zaczniesz trening na poważnie, będziesz miał mnóstwo roboty i ze mną nie pojedziesz, i...

— Pojadę — przerwał jej — nawet jeśli będę śmiertelnie wykończony po treningach, a szczerze wątpię, bo na pierwszym roku przeważają zajęcia teoretyczne.

— Nawet w przyszły weekend?

— Za tydzień…? — powtórzył powoli Harry i zmarszczył czoło.

— Harry! — zawołała. — Potrzebuję cię! Nie poproszę Rona o pomoc za nic w świecie!

Zmarszczył czoło, wymruczał coś pod nosem, a wreszcie rozpogodził się.

— Pojadę na pewno — rzucił, jednocześnie machając kubkiem. Płyn przechylił się i przelał przez krawędź, ale na szczęście skapnął na dywan obok stolika Hermiony, która już miała na końcu języka kilka brzydkich słów. — Znajdziemy ich, obiecuję — dodał, wyciągając różdżkę, by usunąć plamę. — Ale dzisiaj bardzo, bardzo potrzebuję twojej pomocy w Hogwarcie. Ron mnie wystawił.

Parsknęła pod nosem.

— Byłam ciekawa, jak długo wytrzyma lewitowanie kamieni.

Harry opadł obok niej na sofę, przygniatając dwa starsze kodeksy Rady Czarodziejów, które Cicero pozwolił jej zabrać do domu jedynie pod warunkiem, że będzie się z nimi obchodzić z szacunkiem należnym manuskryptom. Spojrzała na Harry’ego znacząco, ale wyciągnął książki spod tyłka chyba tylko dlatego, że kanty wbijały mu się w ciało.

— Nie o to chodzi. Malfoy dołączył do ekipy, traf chciał, że na zmiany Rona. Początkowo McGonagall trzymała go na pierwszym piętrze, gdzie nikogo innego nie było, ale skończył i przesunęła go na dół, do reszty.

— Był sam i tak szybko mu poszło?

Harry parsknął cicho.

— To było miejsce, które w znacznym stopniu sam rozwalił. Własne zaklęcie łatwiej cofnąć. Ale teraz musi pracować z innymi i nikt nie jest z tego zadowolony. Ron wytrzymał jeden dzień, ale pożarli się o coś tak konkretnie i powiedział, że nie wróci, dopóki Malfoy się tam resocjalizuje. A McGonagall nie może wywalić Malfoya, bo nie przesuną go nigdzie dalej, dopóki tu nie skończy. Znaczy, mogliby, ale tylko gdyby McGonagall stwierdziła, że sobie nie poradził, a to by mu mocno zaszkodziło…

— Więc mam rzucić wszystko, bo Ronald ma słabe nerwy? — zirytowała się

— Nie, dlatego, że cię ładnie proszę. Ładnie proszę — dodał, uśmiechając się jak kretyn i próbując dyskretnie wyjąć jej książkę z ręki. — Czarny ochronne potrzebują całych dwóch miesięcy, żeby się odnowić, musimy do końca czerwca skończyć przynajmniej zewnętrzne ściany.

— A wnętrze to będziemy robić w wrześniu, rzucając zaklęcia nad głowami uczniów? — zapytała retorycznie, ale wstała i przeciągnąwszy się, spojrzała na półleżącego Harry'ego. — Chodź, zanim się rozmyślę.

Nie podobał jej się jego uśmieszek. Nabrała złych podejrzeń; i słusznie.

— Prawdę mówiąc, nie bardzo dzisiaj mogę...

— Chyba żartujesz! Mam tam iść za ciebie?!

— No… konkretnie to za Rona — rzucił odważnie Harry, jakby nie zauważył, że Hermiona poczerwieniała na twarzy, jakby zaraz miała zacząć ziać ogniem. — Przecież wiesz, że się wymienialiśmy, jak ja byłem u aurorów, to on w Hogwarcie, no i na odwrót. Potrzebuję cię w Hogwarcie zamiast Rona… chociaż dzisiaj, dopóki nie znajdę kogoś na jego miejsce. Nie możemy zostawić McGonagall bez wsparcia, i tak ma mało ludzi, a sam nie będę tam chodził codziennie, trzy razy w tygodniu muszę być w ministerstwie, taka była umowa z Kingiem…

Gapił się na nią, nie mrugając, jakby była rozjuszonym hipogryfem, brakowało tylko, żeby się pokłonił. Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

— Będziesz mi wisiał wielką przysługę niezależnie od Australii — oświadczyła.

Dla podkreślenia wagi tych słów wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę i palcem wskazującym stuknęła go w nos. Harry złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął na kanapę, przy wtórze jej pisku.

— Tak jest — potwierdził, przytulając ją. — I dziękuję. Jesteś wielka.

ʘ

Trzy godziny później nadal niedowierzała, że dała się w to wrobić. Praca nie było ciężka, ale szalenie monotonna; należało rzucać raz za razem to samo zaklęcie, składając kamień do kamienia. Początkowo sprawiało jej to trochę frajdy, bo bawiła ją myśl, że tam, gdzie mugole musieliby używać cegieł, cementu, równać i pilnować pionu, poziomu i nie wiadomo czego jeszcze, wykorzystując do tego różne narzędzia i maszyny, magia radziła sobie prostym złożeniem formy do formy, zmianą kształtu, zlepieniem niedopasowanych fragmentów. Budowanie było proste i przyjemne, a efekt widoczny natychmiast gołym okiem; nie to co żmudne toczenie dyskusji o granicę między wykonywaniem poleceń służbowych a znęcaniem się, na czym spędziła cztery ostatnie popołudnia w ministerstwie.

Zerknęła kątem oka w prawo, gdzie parę metrów dalej pracował Malfoy. Celowo zajęła taki punkt, by móc go dyskretnie obserwować, ale chyba to wyczuł, bo z każdym czarem przesuwał się w drugą stronę. Próbowała wcześniej podpytać profesor McGonagall, jak chłopak sobie radzi, ale nie było o czym mówić: pracował, raz szło mu lepiej, raz gorzej, unikał współpracy z innymi, a te dni, kiedy to było nieuniknione, zazwyczaj kończyły się awanturą.

— Nie chodzi o to, że kogoś prowokuje — oświadczyła dyrektorka. — Sama jego obecność tak działa… Powiedziałabym, że dorośli ludzie powinni umieć zapanować nad emocjami, ale skoro zupełnie obcy czarodzieje wysyłają mi wyjce w sprawie Malfoya, to co się dziwić tym, którzy przez ładnych parę lat byli świadkami jego zachowania tu, w Hogwarcie…

Rzeczywiście. Jak tylko przyszła, przyłapała grupę byłych Krukonów, niby rozsądnych chłopaków, rzucających zaklęcie niewidzialności na materiały Malfoya, który na chwilę gdzieś odszedł. Odczarowała je i uświadomiła żartownisiom, że w tej sposób szkodzą nie tyle Malfoyowi, co Hogwartowi, opóźniając odbudowę, ale nie wyglądali na skruszonych. Zastanawiała się, czy nie poprosić Harry’ego o interwencję, bo może jego by posłuchali, ale nie sądziła, by nie wiedział o tych „psikusach”, nie był przecież ślepy. A skoro od razu nie zareagował, to teraz też nie ukróci tych wybryków.

Została więc w pobliżu Malfoya, żeby mieć na oku i jego, i resztę ekipy. Niestety to był błąd. Kiedy po siódmej powoli kończyli, profesor McGonagall zrobiła obchód i zatrzymała się na dłużej przy Hermionie.

— Będziesz w następny piątek? Mogłabym cię wysłać z Malfoyem gdzieś na górę, ty sobie z nim poradzisz. Tutaj za bardzo rozprasza innych, a sam sobie nie da rady. 

Pewnie mogła odmówić. Już nawet szykowała się, by napomknąć, że przyszła tylko dzisiaj, na prośbę Harry’ego, a w przyszłym tygodniu będzie już ktoś inny… Ale czy znalazłby się ktokolwiek, kto byłby w stanie tolerować Malfoya? Szczerze wątpiła.

Profesor McGonagall patrzyła wyczekująco, zupełnie jak na ustnym egzaminie, kiedy czekała na prawidłową odpowiedź i udzielenie niewłaściwej wydawało się nie tylko błędem, ale wręcz impertynencją…

— Tak, myślę, że tak.

W ten sposób Hermiona pozbyła się ostatniego wolnego popołudnia w tygodniu.

ʘ

Trudno stwierdzić, kto był bardziej niezadowolony z sytuacji: ona czy Malfoy. Ona przynajmniej miała racjonalne powody, traciła czas na coś, co mógłby robić ktokolwiek inny, zamiast przygotowywać się do wyjazdu do Australii, czego z kolei nie mogła na nikogo przerzucić. Malfoy natomiast był zirytowany z zasady, sarkał pod nosem i piorunował ją spojrzeniem spode łba, odkąd usłyszał polecenie McGonagall. Na szczęście głośno dał wyraz rozdrażnieniu tylko raz i w niezbyt mocnych słowach:

— Nie masz lepszych rzeczy do roboty w piątek popołudniu?

— To jest najlepsze, co mogę zrobić — oświadczyła, ale pewnie nie zabrzmiało to przekonująco, zwłaszcza że akurat nieduża cegła wymsknęła jej się i cudem uniknęła zmiażdżenia stopy. Uznała za stosowne uzupełnić: — Nie sądzę, żebyś potrafił docenić wartość pracy na rzecz ogółu.

Odpowiedziało jej tylko ciche prychnięcie i więcej się do nie odezwał. Pewnie żałował, że nie mógł po prostu zapłacić odszkodowania albo za ekipę magiarchitektów, którzy zrobiliby to wszystko za niego. Zresztą z tego, co słyszała, Malfoyowie zawczasu wyłożyli niezłą sumkę na odbudowę Hogwartu. Tyle że zaklęcia ochronne kosztowały małą fortunę, a McGonagall nie zamierzała marnować funduszy, dopóki mogła liczyć na pomoc ochotników… i skierowanych przez Wizengamot robotników. Malfoy musiał być bardzo rozczarowany, że tak wyszło. Hermiona nie sądziła, żeby przymusowa praca społeczna pozytywnie wpłynęła na zmianę jego nastawienia. Dlatego właśnie niespecjalnie wierzyła w funkcję resocjalizacyjną kar sądowych. Jak przymus mógł kogokolwiek nauczyć wartości pracy dla dobra społeczeństwa? Przecież to było wewnętrznie sprzeczne… Ale przynajmniej prace były wykonane. I chyba tylko o to chodziło w środku kompensacyjnym.

Kiedy dotarli do przydzielonego korytarza na trzecim piętrze — dzięki temu, że schody z pierwszego, wsparte drobnym zaklęciem Hermiony, zaniosły ich tam od razu z pominięciem drugiego, nienadającego się do postoju czy wędrówki — ich oczom ukazał się niezwykle nędzny obraz. Korytarz był pełen gruzu i dziur w posadzce, płytszych i głębszych. Sąsiadujące z nim sale nie miały drzwi i fragmentów ścian, a w przypadku jednego, dużego pomieszczenia Hermiona nie potrafiła stwierdzić, czy wcześniej mieściły się tu dwie czy trzy klasy lekcyjne; a może dwie i jakiś schowek? Na samym końcu zaś, gdzie kiedyś były kolejne schody i toalety, aktualnie znajdowała się otwarta przestrzeń z piękną panoramą gór; w ruinach mugolskiego zamku stanowiłoby to świetny taras widokowy, gdzie turyści na pewno robiliby sobie pamiątkowe zdjęcia.

Wyrwało jej się westchnienie żalu. Malfoy zerknął na nią kątem oka i zaraz odwrócił głowę. Bez słowa przerzucił nogę przez miotłę, którą cały czas dzierżył w garści.

— Co robisz? — zapytała zdezorientowana.

— McGonagall kazała najpierw zająć się murami zewnętrznymi — przypomniał. — Pójdzie szybciej, jeśli będziemy działać jednocześnie od środka i od zewnątrz. Chyba że ty wolisz od zewnątrz? — zaproponował z czytelną ironią.

— Nie, dziękuję — odparła równie uprzejmie.

Czy on rzeczywiście zamierzał…?

Tak. Usadowił się na miotle i wystartował. Przemknął przez korytarz i wyleciał z zamku, a potem skręcił ostro i zniknął za resztkami muru tworzącymi szczątki zewnętrznej ściany. Dałaby głowę, że nie zatrzymał się zaraz za wyrwą, ale poleciał Merlin wie gdzie na pełnym przyspieszeniu, żeby potem zrobić jakiś wredny zwód czy coś takiego… Tak, chłopcy i miotły. Pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają. Pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą.

A jednak było w tym coś zaskakująco pokrzepiającego, jakby powiew powracającej normalności. Przynajmniej dopóki nie zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy aby Malfoy nie zostawi jej z tym wszystkim samej. 


	9. Draco

**Draco**

Można się było przyzwyczaić. Do teleportowania się do Hogwartu, choć były wakacje i właściwie już się skończyło szkołę. Do machania różdżką wciąż i wciąż w ten sam sposób kilkadziesiąt, jeśli nie kilkaset razy dziennie. Do bolących nadgarstków i niefortunnych wypadków, gdy próba czarowania lewą ręką źle się kończyła. Do ciągłego oglądania się za siebie i pilnowania, czy przypadkiem jakiś idiota nie skrada się, by znowu zniszczyć efekty wielogodzinnej pracy. Do zaciskania jak nie zębów, to pięści, i puszczania mimo uszu obelg, za które kiedyś odwdzięczyłoby się przekleństwem. Do meldowania się po każdej zakończonej zmianie u McGonagall, która podpisywała dzienniczek dla kuratora, że tak, Draco Malfoy odrobił kolejne siedem i pół godziny.

Niektóre przyzwyczajenia stały się z czasem prawie przyjemne. Wychodzenie dwa razy w tygodniu z domu z przeświadczeniem, że przynajmniej wiadomo, czego się spodziewać. Regularne latanie na miotle, które co prawda nijak się miało do prawdziwego sportu, ale skoordynowanie zawiśnięcia w powietrzu z rzucaniem czarów też wymagało pewnej zręczności. Długi, mocny sen po dniu pracy.

Koniec końców nie było tak źle. Nawet nie w porównaniu z Azkabanem; po prostu nie było źle. Czasem, gdy pracował już kilka godzin i umysł, z braku bodźców, snuł coraz dziwniejsze fantasmagorie, Draco zaczynał sobie wręcz wyobrażać, że jest tylko kolejnym wolontariuszem w Hogwarcie. Myślał sobie wtedy, że jego magia przyczynia się do odbudowy szkoły, że za kolejne sto, dwieście lat te mury będą tu nadal, trzymane silnym spoiwem jego czarów; a to, w jaki sposób tu trafił, nie będzie miało żadnego znaczenia wobec faktu, że zrobił to, co właśnie robił.

Z czasem, gdy wypracował sobie drobne nawyki, było lepiej. Po tamtej wpadce z obiadem, żeby nie ryzykować kolejnej, przestał jadać z innymi. W czasie przerwy dalej pracował i dopiero po drugim gongu schodził na dół do Wielkiej Sali. Za pierwszym razem skrzaty zaczęły sprzątać ze stołu i załapał się na ostatnie resztki, a wchodząc, w drzwiach minął się z Minerwą McGonagall. Profesorka nic nie powiedziała, za to rzuciła mu przeszywające spojrzenie znad okularów. Ale następnym razem, gdy przyszedł późno, stół był ciągle zastawiony, a czarownica siedziała przy nim jeszcze chwilę, by wypytać Dracona o postępy prac. Dziwnie się czuł, siedząc z nią sam na sam, jak uczniak na dywaniku, ale na szczęście oszczędzała mu ewentualnych uwag, ograniczając się do kwestii czysto technicznych. Jednak gdy raz zaproponował, by podpisała mu w czasie przerwy dziennik, by nie musiał tracić czasu na szukanie jej po skończeniu pracy, najpierw zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę, a potem powiedziała:

— Nie mogę się podpisać pod godzinami, których nie przepracowałeś, panie Malfoy. Możesz skończyć pięć minut wcześniej, jeśli się spieszysz.

Idylla skończyła się, gdy doprowadził do ładu wyznaczone mu sale na pierwszym piętrze i musiał wrócić na dół, gdzie pracowali pozostali. Potem pluł sobie w brodę, że tak przeszarżował. Mógł przecież siedzieć spokojnie na swoim obszarze do wypracowania godzin kary przeznaczonych na Hogwart. Tymczasem nadgorliwość szybko została ukarana: na parterze znalazł się na stanowisku sąsiadującym z miejscem Weasleyem; fatalny pomysł ze strony McGonagall. Draco nie wiedział, jak do tego doszło, że drobne przepychanki o to, czyj jest dany fragmentów murów, rozwinęły się w awanturę z wyzwiskami i machaniem pięściami, ale w pewnej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi naprzeciwko Weasleya z różdżką chłopaka na gardle, a sam wbija koniuszek swojej różdżki prosto w serce rudzielca. W tym momencie pojawiła się McGonagall i nagle uaktywnili się kumple Weasleya; odciągnęli go i przestawili profesorce swoją wersję zdarzeń, niezbyt pochlebną dla Dracona.

McGonagall, starym zwyczajem, udzieliła im reprymendy i zmieniła stanowiska, a że kolejnego dnia nigdzie nie było widać Weasleya, Draco uznał, że wygrał tę potyczkę i ryży się zmył.

Triumf nie trwał długo. Popołudniu pojawiła się Granger, a to naprawdę źle wróżyło: Weasley przy Granger był małą sklątką, może i dokuczliwy, lecz w gruncie rzeczy prosty do okiełznania. Z kolei dziewczyna była jak sfinks: może i pozornie niezbyt agresywna, ale zupełnie nieoczekiwanie potrafiła rzucić się na człowieka z pazurami. A po tym, jak przekabaciła matkę, by zgodzili się na rozprawę — z perspektywy czasu rozumiał, że to nie mógł być pomysł Pottera — Draco wiedział już, że nie brakowało jej przebiegłości. Bardzo nie podobało mu się, że McGonagall ją tu ściągnęła, żeby go pilnowała.

Jeszcze mniej był zadowolony, gdy w kolejnym tygodniu profesorka wysłała ich razem na trzecie piętro, z dala od innych ludzi; doskonała okoliczność, by zrobić komuś krzywdę. Nie zamierzał czekać na rozwój zdarzeń: wskoczył na miotłę tak szybko, jak zdołał, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń i ewentualnych gwałtownych ruchów.

Prawdopodobnie niepotrzebnie się martwił, ale wciąż obsesyjnie myślał o tym, że czarując, ledwo trzyma trzonek drugą ręką — albo też wcale się nie trzyma — i zdmuchnięcie go z miotły byłoby dziecinnie łatwe. Ale Granger nie wykazywała żadnego zainteresowania jego osobą. W ogóle się do niego nie odzywała ani nawet na niego nie patrzyła, choć pracując, znajdowali się dokładnie naprzeciwko siebie: ona w zamku, on na zewnątrz, po drugiej stronie rozwalonej zewnętrznej ściany. Dziewczyna skupiała się zupełnie na budowaniu; patrzyła przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem, szeptała pod nosem zaklęcia i płynnymi ruchami nadgarstka operowała różdżką, a drugą dłonią gestykulowała, jakby wzmacniała czar. Draco rzadko widywał, by ktoś zaklinał w ten sposób, jakby rozsnuwał magię po otaczającej przestrzeni. Kiedyś Narcyza tak robiła z kwiatami, gdy jeszcze zajmowała się sama ogrodem, ale to było tak dawno temu, że nie miał pewności, czy przypadkiem sobie tego nie wymyślił.

Budowanie we dwoje było jeszcze bardziej monotonne niż w samotności, bo Draco nie mógł urozmaicić sobie pracy przerzuceniem się na inny fragment albo eksperymentami z nowymi zaklęciami — podejrzewał, że Granger, ze swoją szaleńczą metodycznością, zaraz by go ofuknęła. Za to niewątpliwie szło szybciej, kiedy tak wznosili ścianę z dwóch stron, kawałek po kawałku, stopa za stopą. Draconowi podobało się, jak mur między nimi rósł i rósł, powoli, ale systematycznie, i kolejne warstwy kamienia raz za razem zasłaniały mu Granger, od jej szaty, przez nieruchomą twarz, po czubek rozczochranej głowy. Kiedy znikała po drugiej stronie ściany, czuł się nieco swobodniej, ale niestety zaraz kończyli górę i pojawiała się obok, w kolejnym fragmencie otwartej przestrzeni.

Zmiana musiała mieć się ku końcowi, bo zmęczenie dawało o sobie znać. Na krab tego należało wziąć, że Draco odchrząknął i zapytał:

— Weasley całkiem zrezygnował z Hogwartu?

Zamarła w bezruchu i zamrugała szybko powiekami, jakby zamyśliła się tak mocno, że zapomniała o jego obecności.

— Nie wiem — powiedziała zachrypniętym głosem. — Widocznie ma inne zajęcia.

— Potter też? Nigdy go nie widziałem — rzucił prowokująco. — Bywa tu kiedykolwiek czy tylko przysyła swoich pachołków?

Westchnęła ciężko, jakby konwersacja przekraczała jej możliwości, choć w przeciwieństwie do Dracona nie przestała rzucać zaklęć. Ale ona przychodziła dopiero popołudniu, trudno, żeby tak szybko potrzebowała odpoczynku.

— Tak. Prawdopodobnie znacznie częściej niż ty, nawet jeśli nie przychodzi ci się zameldować.

To miało sens. Potter nie miał wyznaczonych godzin, mógł wpadać i wypadać, kiedy chciał. A biorąc pod uwagę przebieg ich ostatniego spotkania, na miejscu Pottera Draco też by siebie unikał.

Milczeli przez chwilę, ale odezwanie się nie mogło mu ujść bezkarnie. Po chwili Granger odchrząknęła i zapytała:

— Jak sprawa twojego ojca?

Z wrażenia opuścił różdżkę i gruda kamienia, której nie przytwierdził jeszcze na stałe zaklęciem, odpadła od ściany i pomknęła w dół. Draco popatrzył na Granger, zastanawiając się, czy to pytanie było objawem głupoty czy złośliwości. Sądząc po jej minie, skłaniałby się ku temu pierwszemu, gdyby nie to, że odkąd poszedł do Hogwartu, na każdym kroku słyszał, jaka to nadprzeciętnie inteligentna jest Hermiona Granger. 

— Milusio. Przygotowujemy się do złożenia prośby o wyrok dożywotniego aresztu zamiast dożywotniego więzienia — wycedził.

Zaczerwieniła się na całej twarzy i pochyliła głowę, wracając do czarowania, choć już nie mruczała pod nosem zaklęć. Zacisnęła mocno wargi, jakby chciała się upewnić, że kolejne głupie pytania nie opuszczą jej ust.

ʘ

Poranki w drugiej połowie czerwca zrobiły się tak gorące, że Draco nie mógł długo spać. Wstawał po siódmej, brał szybki prysznic i szedł na wczesne śniadanie. Narcyza miała chyba podobny problem, bo zwykle zastawał ją w jadalni. Lucjuszowi z kolei nic nie przeszkadzało w zaleganiu w łóżku, opuszczał sypialnię krótko przed południem, w sam raz, żeby w zjeść z Draconem lunch.

— W areszcie cierpiał na bezsenność, teraz odsypia tamte nocne — poinformowała syna Narcyza, kiedy pierwszy raz spotkali się wcześniej przy stole, a on nieopatrznie zapytał o Lucjusza.

Dzisiaj na szczęście nie miała do opowiedzenia żadnej anegdotki o uwięzieniu swojego małżonka. Marszczyła nos nad filiżanką, a na zdawkowe „Dzień dobry” Dracona odpowiedziała:

— Muszę powiedzieć skrzatom, żeby przygotowywały śniadanie na wpół do ósmej. Znowu nie ma frankfurterek, a zielona herbata jeszcze się dobrze nie zaparzyła. Ale kawy udało im się nie zepsuć.

Przesadnie eleganckim gestem wskazała mu odpowiedni dzbanek. Sięgnął po niego, choć wewnętrzny złośnik kazał mu zrezygnować z kawy i wypić herbatę. Pożałował, że go nie posłuchał, kiedy matka podsunęła mu dzbanuszek z podgrzanym mlekiem i cukier. Doprawdy, jakby lepiej od niego wiedziała, na co miał ochotę… Zignorował mleko, ale nie mógł się zmusić do picia gorzkiej kawy. Życie i tak było już wystarczająco nieprzyjemne.

— Jakie masz plany na dzisiaj?

— Spotkanie z kuratorem — skłamał w nadziei, że zamknie matce usta.

Jego kuratorka miała go totalnie w nosie, o ile w piątek popołudniu dostarczał jej dzienniczek z potwierdzeniem wyrobienia tygodniowej normy godzin. A może nawet wtedy, gdy nie dostarczał; nie próbował się przekonać w obawie przed tym, by brak pilności z jego strony nie poskutkował zmianą wyroku. Zawsze wyobrażał sobie, że kuratorzy nieustannie pilnują swoich podopiecznych, wtrącając się w ich życie bez jakiegokolwiek poszanowania prywatności, tymczasem sam mógłby spokojnie oddawać się recydywie pod okiem kuratorki, gdyby rzecz jasna miał ochotę ponownie ryzykować wtrąceniem do Azkabanu. Nie miał na sobie żadnego namiaru, na różdżkę nie nałożono żadnego ograniczenia — a przynajmniej nic o tym nie wiedział — i czasami korciło go, żeby sprawdzić, czy faktycznie jest wolny, czy naprawdę nikt go nie pilnuje… Ale jeszcze się nie odważył.

Rodzicom sprzedał inną wersję zdarzeń, obejmującą cotygodniowe spotkania z kuratorką. Dzięki temu mógł raz w tygodniu wyrwać się z domu bez odpowiadania na pytania, gdzie się wybiera, z kim się będzie widział i co będzie robił — w domyśle dla budowania pozycji społecznej rodziny, oczywiście. W gruncie rzeczy nie wiedział, po co mu te kłamstwa, bo i tak nie miał gdzie się podziać. Raz próbował odwiedzić Pansy i Notta, ale dowiedział się, że Pansy wyjechała z ciotką i całym ruchomym majątkiem do Stanów po tym, jak aresztowali jej ojca, a Nott podobno ciężko chorował i nie wpuszczano do niego nikogo. Raz przesiedział popołudnie w spelunie na Nokturnie, sącząc drapiącą w gardło Whisky z lodem, ale nawet tam, w niemal pustym lokalu, czuł na plecach nieprzychylne spojrzenia. Ostatnio krążył już tylko po obrzeżach magicznych miasteczek, ale jeśli miał się oddawać kontemplowaniu natury, to równie dobrze mógł to robić we własnym ogrodzie. Przy odrobinie szczęścia, gdyby schował się za książką albo zabrał ze sobą miotłę, nikt by mu tam nie przeszkadzał.

— Nie spotykasz się z przyjaciółmi? — próbowała dalej Narcyza.

Pokręcił głową.

— Nie. Tylko z kuratorem. Jeszcze się nie zaprzyjaźniliśmy — zadrwił.

Narcyza zacisnęła usta, więc odnotował sukces. Jedli w milczeniu, a raczej on jadł, a matka sączyła herbatę z coraz bardziej niezadowoloną miną. Doprawdy, jakby nie mogła opróżnić filiżanki i wezwać skrzata, by przyniósł jej mocniejszą.

— Jak tam twoje przygotowania do owutemów?

Prawie zadławił się faszerowanym jajkiem.

— Do czego? — spytał, kiedy zdołał już przełknąć.

— Do owutemów, oczywiście — powtórzyła Narcyza, marszcząc tym razem czoło. — Wiem, że egzaminy przenieśli dopiero na wrzesień, ale to nie powód, żeby zwlekać. Powinieneś już zacząć powtórki, żeby jak najlepiej zdać.

— Po co? I tak nie dostanę pracy w ministerstwie, żebym miał najlepsze wyniki w tym stuleciu. Nie zamierzam w ogóle zdawać tych głupich testów — oświadczył kategorycznie.

— Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko. Oczywiście, że podejdziesz do egzaminów. Będą ci potrzebne, jeśli nie teraz, to później — powiedziała równie stanowczo Narcyza. — Zacznij powtórki. Nie możesz się całymi dniami obijać.

— Nie obijam się — wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Pracuję społecznie dwa razy w tygodniu, nie pamiętasz?

Narcyza obrzuciła go niechętnym spojrzeniem.

— To nie jest coś, czym należałoby się chwalić w towarzystwie. Eleganckie rodziny wspierają cele społeczne hojnymi dotacjami, a nie wysyłają dzieci, żeby machały różdżkami jak mugolacy bez pieniędzy i pozycji. Wolałabym opowiadać przyjaciółkom o twoich postępach w nauce niż o tym.

— Jakim przyjaciółkom? — zapytał zimno Draco, czując, że w środku aż się gotuje. — Ktoś ci wreszcie pozwolił posiedzieć w swoim salonie na tyle długo, żebyś w ogóle zdążyła się odezwać, czy może masz na myśli wyimaginowanych przyjaciół?

— Pamiętaj, że mówisz do swojej matki — powiedziała Narcyza, a jej oczy ciskały gromy.

Draco nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek ją taką widział; nie, kiedy patrzyła na niego.

— Bardzo chciałbym zapomnieć chociaż na chwilę — warknął.

Wstał gwałtownie, przewracając krzesło, i wyszedł z jadalni, zanim zdążyła powiedzieć coś jeszcze.

ʘ

Wyglądało na to, że rzeczywiście udało mu się urazić Narcyzę. Wreszcie nikt nie wypytywał go o wszystkie jego zajęcia i przestał się ciągle potykać o skrzaty, które miały go albo śledzić, albo wezwać na audiencję. Minus był taki, że musiał zmienić przyzwyczajenia i ciągle skradał się po domu jak złodziej, żeby przypadkiem nie spotkać Narcyzy. Sam wiedział, że postępuje irracjonalnie, ostatecznie nie powiedział niczego, czego nie myślał i czego nie mógłby w każdej chwili powtórzyć… ale jakoś tak wolał unikać sposobności.

Lucjuszowi cały weekend zajęło dostrzeżenie, że coś jest nie tak, i to chyba tylko dlatego, że Narcyza użyła go w roli posłańca, uznając widocznie, że wtedy Draco się nie dowie, od kogo wyszło polecenie. Zupełnie błędnie, bo Lucjusz bez zbędnego krygowania oświadczył w poniedziałek przy lunchu:

— Draco, matka chce, żebyś poszedł dzisiaj do ministerstwa i zarezerwował nam świstoklik na Bali. Zrób rezerwację na siedemnastego sierpnia i powrotny na trzydziestego.

Draco wpatrywał się w Lucjusza uważnie, ale nie zapowiadało się na to, by ten zamierzał dodać „żartowałem”. Nie był pewien, co było dziwniejsze: samo planowanie wakacji, Bali czy ten zupełnie nierealny termin. Lucjusz nie mógł przecież opuścić terenu posiadłości bez specjalnego zezwolenia podpisanego przez Biuro Aurorów, a jeśli do połowy sierpnia odbędzie się jego rozprawa, to najprawdopodobniej będzie w jeszcze gorszej sytuacji.

— Na siedemnastego sierpnia? — powtórzył powoli. — Nie sądzę, żeby którykolwiek z nas mógł wtedy wyjechać na _wakacje_ — nie mógł się powstrzymać przed podkreśleniem tego ostatniego, absurdalnego słowa.

Lucjusz westchnął ciężko.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Myślałem o wysłaniu ciebie i matki, ale wątpię, żeby pozwolili ci na przesunięcie kary z tak trywialnego powodu, zwłaszcza że nie pracujesz codziennie i nie możesz się powołać na konieczność odpoczynku. Ale matka jest zdania, że powinniśmy zarezerwować świstoklik, żeby sprawiać dobre wrażenie, a Artemis się z nią zgodził. Powiedział, żebyśmy wybrali cel poza Europą, bo to będzie wyglądało, jakbyśmy się nie obawiali żadnych ograniczeń. A więc Bali.

Lucjusz przeczesał dłonią włosy. Skrócił je po wyjściu z aresztu i teraz sięgały ledwo za podbródek, były niewiele dłuższe niż włosy Dracona. Draco nigdy nie widział go w takiej fryzurze i na jej widok odczuwał nieokreślony niepokój. Nie mógł się przemóc, by zapytać, co stało za zmianą.

— Jeśli cię ktoś zapyta, mów, że planujemy egzotyczne wakacje pod namiotem. Wolałem nie wyrzucać pieniędzy na rezerwowanie hotelu, a gdybyśmy mówili, że zatrzymamy się u przyjaciół, mogłyby się pojawić kolejne niewygodne pytania — uzupełnił po chwili instrukcję.

Draco skinął głową i powstrzymał się przed zauważeniem, że istnieje naprawdę niewielka szansa, że ktokolwiek go o to zapyta, nawet jeśli kogoś to zainteresuje. W to ostatnie nie wątpił. Oczyma wyobraźni już widział, jak eks-przyjaciółeczki Narcyzy plotkują o ich zagraniach, doprawdy nietrudnych do przejrzenia. A choć nie uśmiechała mu się wycieczka do ministerstwa — mało gdzie witano go tak niechętnie, jak tam, choć pod ochroną służb nikt nie powinien pozwolić sobie na otwarte zaczepki — nie dyskutował.

— I, Draco… — Głos Lucjusz powstrzymał go przed odejściem. — Słyszałem, że paskudnie zachowałeś się w stosunku do matki i nie przeprosiłeś jej. Zrób to.

— Ja nie…

— Nie interesuje mnie to.

— Nie zamierzam jej przeprosić.

— To nie była dobra rada — oświadczył oschle Lucjusz i przez chwilę błysk w oczach upodobnił go do dawnej wersji siebie, jaką Draco pamiętał sprzed powrotu Voldemorta. — To polecenie.

I może dlatego Draco nie dyskutował. Zrobił tylko niejednoznaczny ruch, coś między wzruszeniem ramionami i skinieniem głowy, i wyszedł.

ʘ

Kolejka do pokoju rezerwacji w Urzędzie Świstoklików była okropnie długa. Nic dziwnego, sezon wakacyjny w pełni, wszyscy rzucili się na świstokliki, a do tej fuchy ministerstwo oddelegowało raptem jednego urzędnika. W normalnych czasach Malfoyowie wysłaliby zamówienie sowią pocztą, ale aktualnie nie byłoby to całkiem skuteczne, ministerialny pracownik mógłby zignorować list i twierdzić, że sowa nigdy do niego nie dotarła; nie wspominając o tym, że przecież głównym celem rodziców było robienie wrażenia, a to wymagało osobistego dokonania rezerwacji. Zresztą, normalne czasy… gdyby to były normalne czasy, nic by nie rezerwowali z wyprzedzeniem, tylko na tydzień przed wyjazdem Lucjusz szepnąłby słówko, komu trzeba.

Czekając w kolejce, Draco miał dużo czasu, by przemyśleć swoje zachowanie. Snuł więc długie wizje alternatywnej rzeczywistości, w której ignoruje polecenie Lucjusza i nie przeprasza Narcyzy. Co by uczynili jego rodzice? Wyrzekliby się go i pozbawili dostępu do rodzinnych dóbr i pieniędzy — z powodu paru nieprzyjemnych słów? Śmiechu warte; ale miło było snuć wyobrażenia o takim obrocie spraw. Mógłby rzucić wszystko w diabły, odpuścić sobie odbudowywanie pozycji rodziny i po prostu zacząć nowe życie, może w Ameryce, jak Pansy Parkinson… Co za rozkoszna perspektywa. Choć nigdy nie przypuściłby, że jego marzenia przybiorą taki kształt.

Pogrążył się w myślach tak głęboko, że był ślepy na spojrzenia innych kolejkowiczów i głuchy na sarkania starej jędzy, która zajmowała krzesło po jego lewej stronie — i tym samym była za nim w kolejce. Kto wie, może miała nadzieję, że jeśli będzie sarkać wystarczająco ostentacyjnie, to Draco wystraszy się i ucieknie, zwalniając miejsce. Jeśli tak, to głęboko się myliła, nie takie rzeczy znosił, a mógł mieć pewność, że jeśli wróci do domu bez rezerwacji, to Narcyza wyśle go znowu, choćby tym razem miała mu wydać rozkaz osobiście.

Z głębi korytarza, z pokoju, w którym obsługiwano rzadkie świstokliki międzykontynentalne, dobiegło jakieś zamieszanie. Ktoś przeciskał się przez tłum, potrącając i rozpychając łokciami tych frajerów, którzy byli w kolejce do rezerwacji tak daleko, że zabrakło dla nich krzeseł.

— Przepraszam… Przepraszam… Przepraszam! — Dobiegł go znajomy, coraz bardziej rozsierdzony głos.

Hermiona Granger mignęła mu przed oczami, przydeptując stopę sarkającej jędzy, która wrzasnęła jak dusza potępieńca, a potem dziewczyna, nie przeprosiwszy staruchy, wpadła na schody i zbiegła w dół. Draco mógłby przysiąc, że miała napuchniętą jakby od płaczu twarz.

— Też coś! — prychnęła jędza, rozmasowując sobie stopę.

Rzuciła Draconowi takie spojrzenie, jakby to jego winiła za doznaną krzywdę. Draco, ostatecznie tracąc cierpliwość, wykrzywił się do niej okropnie. Jędza odwróciła łeb w drugą stronę, kontynuując plucie w tamtym kierunku.

— Przepraszam… Bardzo państwa przepraszam… Proszę mnie przepuścić… Bardzo proszę… Dziękuję… — Rozległ się nowy głos, który tym razem Draco natychmiast rozpoznał, a odpowiedziały mu podekscytowane szepty.

Harry Potter przecisnął się do końca korytarza i zatrzymawszy się przy klatce schodowej, rozejrzał się z taką miną, jakby liczył, że wybawienie nadejdzie z którejś ze ścian. Draco sam nie wiedział, co go podkusiło, żeby powiedzieć:

— Pobiegła w dół.

Potter błyskawicznie odwrócił się w jego stronę i udręka niewiedzy w jego oczach ustąpiła miejsca zdziwieniu.

— Malfoy? Co ty tutaj… — zaczął, ale nagle chyba przypomniał sobie o Granger, bo zaniechał pytania. — Dzięki — rzucił szybko i pobiegł schodami w dół.

Jędza po lewej znów przekręciła głowę w stronę Dracona, ale zdecydowanie już nie gderała. Ba, nie był mistrzem w odczytywaniu ludzkich emocji, ale postawiłby dziesięć sykli na to, że patrzyła na niego z czyimś w rodzaju niechętnego uznania.

Cóż, sam Harry Potter powiedział mu „dzięki”.

ʘ

Jeśli czegoś go nauczyły bliskie kontakty ze śmierciożercami i ich samozwańczym Lordem, to niewątpliwie tego, że może się oddawać marzeniom o nieistniejącym życiu w zaciszu własnego umysłu, ale w rzeczywistości i tak zrobi to, co musi. Podczas poprzednich wakacji Draco codziennie przed zaśnięciem bardzo intensywnie myślał o tym, że na parterze wcale nie ma Czarnego Pana albo że chociaż nie ma jego, Draco, w Malfoy Manor; że w tamtą okropną noc oddał Dumbledore’owi różdżkę, zanim na Wieży Astronomicznej pojawili się śmierciożercy, albo że może staruch faktycznie przejrzał go wcześniej i coś z tym zrobił, coś, co pozwoliło jemu i rodzicom uciec przed tym potworem. Ale koniec końców rano zaciskał zęby i oczyszczał umysł z tych niebezpiecznych obrazów, schodził na dół i słuchał syczących tyrad wężowego maniaka, bo tak trzeba było.

Dlatego teraz też zrobił to, co musiał; ale zrobił to tak, by nie angażować się bardziej, niż to niezbędne. Wróciwszy do siebie, zawołał Fibulę i rozkazał:

— Idź do ogrodu i nazbieraj kwiatów na wiązankę. Wiązankę zanieś mojej matce z tym bilecikiem.

Podał jej kartonik, na którym wcześniej bez grama finezji napisał „Przepraszam. Draco”. Był niemal pewien, że Narcyza uzna to za przejaw eleganckiego minimalizmu, a nie nieszczerości, ale miał to w nosie.

— Jakieś specjalne kwiatki, sir? — zapytała skrzatka.

Wzruszył ramionami.

— To ma być na przeprosiny. Wybierz cokolwiek.

Stworzenie zgięło się w pokłonie, zamiatając podłogę uszami, a Draco, w poczuciu dobrze spełnionego obowiązku, rozłożył się w fotelu z książką, przyrzekając sobie w duchu, że nie poświeci tej sprawie ani jednej myśli więcej.

Nie musiał. Narcyza, zgodnie z jego przypuszczeniami, przyjęła ten nędzny wyraz niezbyt szczerego żalu tak, jakby osobiście na kolanach błagał ją o przebaczenie. Przy kolacji, na którą Draco postanowił zejść, żeby sprawdzić, jak się sprawy mają, powiedziała tonem miłościwie panującej królowej:

— Dziękuję za kwiaty. Doceniam twój gest.

Powstrzymał się przed przewróceniem oczami. I słusznie, bo Lucjusz, który mu się przyglądał, skinął z aprobatą głową. Marzenia o wydziedziczeniu runęły.

ʘ

We wtorek Draco obudził się wcześniej niż zwykle z bardzo, bardzo dziwnym uczuciem, którego nie potrafił zaklasyfikować. Leżał jeszcze przez chwilę, odhaczając kolejne punkty. Nie bał się. Nie marzł. Nie był głodny. Było mu wygodnie. Był wyspany.

Był zadowolony, bo był wtorek, a to oznaczało, że będzie mógł się wyrwać z domu do Hogwartu, gdzie, jak dobrze pójdzie, może nawet nie będzie musiał znosić krzywych spojrzeń i głupich zaczepek. Lubił wtorki. Były jedynymi dniami, które lubił, oprócz piątków, ale od wtorku do piątku było bliżej niż od piątku do wtorku, dlatego wtorki wygrywały.

Przekręcił się, żeby wstać, i wtedy zrozumiał, co było źródłem tego dziwnego uczucia.

Stał mu.

Nie stał mu rano od ponad roku. Od ponad roku budził się rano — jeśli w ogóle spał — zmęczony, rozdrażniony, zziębnięty i przerażony, ale na pewno nie podniecony. Nie był nawet pewien, czy pamięta, co się wtedy robi. Chociaż podobno z tym było jak z lataniem na miotle, pamięć ciała i tak dalej.

Czasami miał wrażenie, że jego ciało nie pamięta już żadnych dobrych rzeczy, same złe; ale może to nie było ciało, tylko głowa; i może wystarczyło pozwolić jej zapomnieć, a wtedy reszta zrobi się sama. Z miną skazańca, który usłyszał odroczenie wyroku, wsunął rękę pod kołdrę.

ʘ

Granger przyszła do Hogwartu. Co prawda jak zwykle popołudniu, ale o ile się orientował, nigdy nie bywała w zamku na tygodniu; w piątki, czasem w soboty, ale nie we wtorki. Tym razem nie mógł udawać przed sobą — choć nie zamierzał się z tym specjalnie obnosić — że mu to nie odpowiada. O ile w innych miejscach doskonale radził sobie sam, o tyle ten kawałek ściany na trzecim piętrze był tak upierdliwy, że w pojedynkę, skacząc z jednej strony muru na drugą, ciężko było się z nim uporać. Draco dość szybko zrezygnował i zajął się wyrwami w podłodze przy ścianie. Do przerwy zdążył zrobić akurat tyle, by dało się tam normalnie stać.

— O, załatałeś moje miejsce — powiedziała Granger, gdy to zobaczyła. — Dzięki. Miałam się tym zająć, ale uznałam, że jakoś nad tym przejdę, a ściana jest ważniejsza. 

Wzruszył ramionami. Naprawił podłogę z myślą o sobie, ale nie zamierzał wyprowadzać dziewczyny z błędu. Może pójdzie do McGonagall i jej powtórzy, jaki uczynny jest Draco Malfoy, a profesorka w nagrodę… Taaak, dobre sobie. Nie zrobi nic, co by mu ułatwiło odrobienie kary. Powinien przestać ciągle snuć te rojenia o lepszym życiu. Od tygodnia nikt nie próbował go przekląć i pewnie stąd te dziwaczne pomysły.

Granger zabrała się do pracy. Nie miała podpuchniętej twarzy, wyglądała dosyć pogodnie, jak na kogoś, kto nie dalej jak wczoraj wybiegł z płaczem z ministerstwa. Draco odnosił jednak wrażenie, że mimo obojętnej miny, jest jakaś przybita, i był przekonany, że jedno z drugim ma coś wspólnego. Korciło go, żeby okrężną drogą zapytać, ale nie najlepiej sobie radził w konwersacyjnych podchodach, a rzucenie luzem, że widział ją w Biurze Świstoklików, wydawało się potencjalnie mało skuteczne. Co mogła tam robić? Faktycznie korzystała z międzykontynentalnego świastoklika? A jeśli tak — to po co? Czyżby ministerstwo ją gdzieś wysłało z Potterem i zawaliła swoją pierwszą poważną fuchę? Brzmiało to zbyt cudownie, by mogło być prawdą — Granger, ze swoim perfekcjonizmem, na pewno poradziłaby sobie ze wszystkim, czego by jej nie zlecili, a ostatecznie co mogli dać do roboty świeżej dziewczynie z Przestrzegania Prawa i kolesiowi, który, jak wieść niosła, dopiero zaczynał kurs aurorski?

Przynajmniej ta ostatnia kwestia wydawała się w miarę bezpiecznym gruntem. Draco cały się spiął na myśl o rozpoczęciu kolejnej pogawędki z Granger, ale wysilił się, żeby zachować spokój i obojętnym tonem zapytać:

— To prawda, że Potter i Weasley mają indywidualne szkolenie aurorskie?

Nie odpowiedziała od razu i pomyślał, że dziewczyna go zignoruje, udając, że nic nie słyszała, ale po chwili odparła:

— Nie, zaczynają normalnie z nową grupą, we wrześniu. Teraz w ramach przygotowania pracują w Biurze Aurorów jako praktykanci.

— Ty też? — zapytał z rozpędu, a kiedy posłała mu zdziwione spojrzenie ponad murem, uzupełnił: — Słyszałem, że pracujesz w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa.

— Tak, na razie… Dopóki nie zdam owutemów. Później zobaczę.

Draco zdusił niewesoły śmiech, ale nie do końca, bo dziwny dźwięk wydarł się z jego gardła, a Granger spojrzała znów na niego, marszcząc czoło. Uznał za stosowne jakoś się wytłumaczyć:

— Zazwyczaj przyjmują do ministerstwa ludzi z najlepszymi owutemami, a nie na chwilę, dopóki się ich nie zda.

Wzruszyła ramionami, więc uznał, że może drążyć dalej.

— Naprawdę dali ci pracę tylko na lato?

— Potrzebowali pomocy…

— W Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa? — zapytał z powątpiewaniem. — W czym? W układaniu Deklaracji Praw i Obowiązków Skrzatów Domowych?

Niesamowite, ale uśmiechnęła się; nie do niego, co prawda, bardziej do siebie, ale i tak było to coś nowego. Chyba nigdy nie widział uśmiechniętej Hermiony Granger. Wydawało mu się, że — podobnie jak Minerwa McGonagall — należy do tego typu ludzi, którzy nie wiedzą, jak zmusić mięśnie mimiczne, żeby ułożyły się w ten sposób.

— Głównie w papierkowej robocie — spławiła go, a chociaż powieka jej nie drgnęła, wiedział, że kłamała. Tym bardziej, że uzupełnianie dokumentów nie wymaga podróży międzykontynentalnych. Chyba.

— Więc kiedy mruczysz do siebie, nie układasz kolejnych paragrafów? — zaryzykował, choć wątpił, by powiedziała mu coś więcej.

— Wzmacniam zaklęcie o komponent ochronny — oświadczyła. — To prosty czar, działa głównie na uszkodzenia mechaniczne, ale kiedy rzuca się go w ramach uroku dwufazowego razem z odbudowującym, no i bez pośrednictwa różdżki w drugiej fazie…

— Tak, wiem, widziałem to już kiedyś — przerwał jej wykład, bo wpadła w ten przemądrzały ton, jakim udzielała przesadnie wyczerpujących odpowiedzi na lekcjach, czym zawsze doprowadzała go do szału, i już czuł, że mimowolnie spina się, a utrzymanie stabilności na miotle wymagało nieco innej pracy mięśni.

— Mógłbyś rzucić to zaklęcie po zewnętrznej stronie. To nie jest trudne, trzeba się trochę skupić na zróżnicowaniu pracy dłoni, ale…

— Ale potrzeba obu rąk — przerwał kategorycznie. — A ja czasem muszę przytrzymać miotłę. Ale jeśli ty potrafisz latać bez używania rąk, to możemy się zamienić.

— Nie, dziękuję. Na miotle nie rzuciłabym nawet najprostszego zaklęcia — powiedziała bez cienia skrępowania. Potem znów popatrzyła na niego i chyba dostrzegła coś, co jej się nie spodobało, bo dorzuciła oschle: — Nie najlepiej radzę sobie z lataniem. I nie umiem dobrze grać w szachy.

Nie był pewien, co go tak rozbawiło — czy wizja turnieju szachowego na miotłach, czy może jej zacięta mina, ale parsknął pod nosem. Granger zmarszczyła czoło i zacisnęła wargi, a po chwili pokręciła głową i wróciła do zaklęć. A nawet się nie starał jej obrazić.

ʘ

Ostatni piątek czerwca zapowiadał się nieźle. Przede wszystkim oznaczał, że minął już miesiąc, odkąd Draco zaczął odbywać karę, a więc zostało jeszcze tylko jedenaście. Jedenaście miesięcy nie brzmiało może najlepiej, ale wciąż znacznie lepiej niż dwanaście. Po drugie, zbliżała się przerwa w pracy, bo przez pierwszy tydzień lipca miały był rzucane zaklęcie ochronne na cały teraz szkoły, a wtedy w Hogwarcie nikt nie mógł przebywać, więc McGonagall powiedziała, że dostaną krótki urlop. No i wreszcie po trzecie — przy ostatnim posiedzeniu prawie uporali się z przeklętą ścianą na trzecim piętrze, ale dyrektorka o tym nie wiedziała, więc Draco mógł spokojnie zająć się drobnymi poprawkami w pierwszej części dnia, zanim pojawi się Granger i będzie trzeba wziąć się do roboty.

Taki przynajmniej był plan i przez pierwszą godzinę Draco rzeczywiście z powodzeniem symulował intensywne prace renowacyjne, z rzadka umacniając jakiś wątpliwy fragment. Ale potem mu się znudziło. Mógł co prawda zabrać się za korytarz i klasę, jednak zewnętrzna ściana ciągle przyciągała jego wzrok, aż w końcu poddał się i ruszył na poszukiwanie dyrektorki.

Znalazł ją na piątym piętrze przy wejściu na Wieżę Ravenclaw.

— Pan Malfoy. — Uniosła brew na jego widok. — Czegoś potrzebujesz?

— Większej miotły — oświadczył, a widząc, że druga brew dołączyła do pierwszej, nadając twarzy kobiety mniej zdziwiony, a bardziej pytający wyraz, wyjaśnił: — Chcieliśmy z Granger rzucić dwufazowe zaklęcie ochronne na odbudowaną część ściany zewnętrznej, ale jedna osoba nie da rady utrzymać miotły i zaklęcia, więc przydałaby się dwuosobowa miotła.

Nie podobał mu się sposób, w jaki dyrektorka patrzyła na niego znad okularów. Jakby zastanawiała się nad sensem rzucania prostych uroków odbudowujących, kiedy cały zamek miał być objęty kompleksową barierą ochronną.

— W składziku profesor Hooch powinny być ze dwie Błękitne Butle, ale nie wiem, w jakim są stanie — powiedziała w końcu. — Sprawdzę i podeślę ci potem. A na razie, zanim panna Granger się pojawi, mógłbyś sprawdzić inne odbudowane fragmenty, większość powinna być gotowa, moglibyście tam też rzucić zaklęcie. — Wsunęła rękę do kieszeni szaty i wyciągnęła rolkę pergaminu. Stuknęła w nią różdżką, a rolka rozwinęła się na ścianie, ukazując mocno schematyczną mapę zamku. — Te czerwone linie to zniszczone miejsca, linia ciągła to miejsca odbudowane, przerywana to fragmenty, które jeszcze ktoś kończy. Zróbcie tyle, ile się uda.

Sądząc po mnogości czerwonych szram, nie zanosiło się na to, by w jedno popołudnie dali radę przelecieć choćby połowę zaznaczonego obszaru. Darował sobie ewentualne uwagi, uznając, że kobieta nie gorzej od niego zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Skinął więc głową i zwinąwszy mapę, schował rolkę pergaminu do kieszeni.

— Panie Malfoy — przywołała go jeszcze profesorka. Podniósł głowę. Kobieta wpatrywała się niego intensywnie, a po chwili, jakby znalazła w jego twarzy coś, czego szukała, powiedziała: — Bardzo dobrze sobie poradziłeś z odbudową. Umawiałam się z twoją kuratorką tylko na czerwiec, w lipcu miałeś zostać przydzielony gdzieś indziej, ale chętnie zatrzymałabym cię w Hogwarcie do końca wakacji, jeśli chcesz.

Nie wiedział, co go bardziej zdziwiło, czy ta nieoczekiwana pochwała, czy idąca za nią propozycja, czy też bezsporny fakt, że jego kuratorka tak bardzo miała go gdzieś, że nawet nie uznała za właściwe poinformować go o przewidywanej zmianie pracodawcy.

— Zostanę — powiedział krótko, a potem nagle, zanim zdążył się rozmyślić, dodał: — Pani profesor… Chciałbym zdawać owutemy we wrześniu.

Dalej na niego patrzyła w ten sposób. Było to nieznośnie deprymujące.

— Przyjdź do mnie dzisiaj, jak skończysz, dam ci wykaz zagadnień z poszczególnych przedmiotów. W lipcu i sierpniu, po odnowieniu zaklęć ochronnych, niektórzy z profesorów planują zajęcia dodatkowe przygotowujące do egzaminów… Owutemowe mają być we wtorki i czwartki, więc jeśli chciałbyś w nich uczestniczyć, będzie trzeba zmienić twój grafik… — powiedziała, a widząc jego ochocze kiwanie głową, dokończyła: — Zastanów się, czy wolisz pracować w poniedziałki, czy w środy.

Cztery dni w tygodniu w Hogwarcie w wakacje… Chyba mu odbiło. A jednak nie mógł powtrzymać podekscytowania. Nigdy nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że będzie się podniecał na myśl o dodatkowych lekcjach. Widocznie przebywanie z Granger mu szkodziło.

ʘ

Skończył oblot zamku i naprawił sporą część korytarza, zanim przyszła Granger. Uważnie lustrowała każdą załataną dziurę i pewnie dlatego zauważyła Błękitną Butlę dopiero, kiedy prawie na nią nastąpiła. 

— Miotła — zauważyła niezwykle przenikliwie. — To chyba jakaś inna…?

— Model rodzinny.

— O — dała upust zdziwieniu. — Nie wygląda zbyt stabilnie.

Bez przesady. Lata świetności miała już za sobą, ale trzymała się nie najgorzej w porównaniu z resztą szkolnego asortymentu miotlarskiego. Pewnie dlatego, że mało kto z niej korzystał, uczniowie preferowali modele indywidualne. Profesor Hooch prezentowała miotły rodzinne na jednej z lekcji latania, ale bardziej w ramach ciekawostki niż zachęty do transportu zbiorowego.

— Utrzyma nas. Ja będę sterował, ty będziesz rzucać zaklęcia na mury zewnętrzne. Zaczniemy tutaj, później polecimy dalej — poinformował ją.

— Mogłeś uprzedzić, ubrałabym się bardziej odpowiednio — oświadczyła w odpowiedzi i… Wielkie nieba. Zaczęła rozpinać szatę.

Draco przełknął głośno ślinę, zastanawiając się, czy odwrócić się do ściany, czy może wyjść do sąsiedniej klasy, ale nie zdążył, bo szata już zsunęła się z ramion Granger. Dopiero po chwili do niego dotarło, że jak kompletny idiota zapomniał, że ma do czynienia z mugolaczką: Granger pod szatą miała mugolską koszulkę i ciasno przylegające do ciała, sięgające kolan fioletowe spodnie, jakich Draco nigdy wcześniej nie widział, choć przypominały nieco majtki noszone przez prababcię Brunhildę, jeśli pominąć kolor, stopień obcisłości i brak koronek. No tak. Czarodzieje wychowani przez mugoli rzadko nosili szaty — nawet letnie — na nagie ciało albo samą bieliznę. A gdyby nawet, to na pewno nie pozbywaliby się szaty, żeby wsiąść na miotłę.

W talii Granger miała zapięty pas z futerałem na różdżkę na lewym boku i małą kieszonką na prawym. Wyjęła różdżkę i szybkim zaklęciem zmniejszyła zarówno szatę, jak i swoją torbę do rozmiarów knuta, po czym schowała do kieszonki.

— Okej, jestem gotowa. Zmieścimy się przez okno?

Skinął głową. Nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie dźwięku, bo Granger odwróciła się w jego stronę i zobaczył na jej odsłoniętym przedramieniu wyryte przeklętym sztyletem słowo „szlama”.

Wiedział, że tam było; w końcu w jego obecności ciotka Bella ozdobiła ciało Granger tym napisem, przy wtórze wrzasków dziewczyny. Czasem, gdy Granger unosiła wysoko ręce przy wyższych partiach muru, rękaw szaty opadał w dół i Draco mógł skojarzyć, czym jest ciemny kształt poniżej łokcia. Ale wiedzieć a zobaczyć to dwie różne rzeczy… Czy nie mogła się pozbyć tego paskudztwa? Przecież miała chyba nawet sztylet, którym ciotka Bella… Draco, gdyby usunięcie Mrocznego Znaku było możliwe, nie wahałby się ani przez chwilę.

— Bokiem będzie lepiej — oprzytomniał, kiedy Granger próbowała usadowić się za nim na miotle w pozycji klasycznej. — Miotła ma podnóżek, oprzyj się na nim.

Granger westchnęła cicho, ale posłuchała. Draco uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Niewygodnie? — rzucił z przekąsem.

— Na testralu było gorzej — odparła natychmiast przemądrzałym tonem. — Albo na hipogryfie.

Obejrzał się na nią przez ramię. Granger otworzyła usta, jakby natychmiast chciała się wycofać z tego, co powiedziała, ale zaraz zamknęła je i odwróciła głowę. Wiedział! Zawsze wiedział, że ucieczka tamtego krwiożerczego hipogryfa to była ich sprawka, jej, Pottera i Weasleya… Co prawda mogła kiedy indziej latać na zupełnie innym hipogryfie, ona i jej kumple na pewno niejedną głupotę zrobili (ale żeby na oklep na testralu?), ale widział w jej oczach, że chodziło dokładnie o tego hipogryfa.

Wyleciał przez okno, nie bez trudu manewrując miotłą. Z pasażerem to nie było takie łatwe jak zwykle — nie dość, że miotła miała niestandardowe gabaryty, to jeszcze ciężar rozkładał się inaczej. Rzadko zdarzało mu się lecieć z kimś. W Slytherinie panowała niepisana zasada, by absolutnie nigdy nie latać na miotle z dziewczyną. Nott popełnił ten błąd w czwartej klasie i Tracey Davis do końca szkoły nie chciała się od niego odczepić… Draco leciał z Pansy tylko raz — bo i tak już się do niego przyczepiła po Balu Bożonarodzeniowym — ale tak kurczowo ściskała go w pasie, że ledwo był w stanie utrzymać kurs, więc nigdy więcej tego nie powtórzył.

Granger w ogóle go nie trzymała. Siedziała sztywno na miotle, zaciskając dłonie na trzonku, i tylko prawym ramieniem opierała się o jego plecy. Kiedy zawisł w powietrzu i wyrównał lot, dopiero po chwili odważyła się oderwać ręce od miotły, a dłonie jej drżały, gdy przesuwała nimi nad ścianą, choć byli tak blisko muru, że kolanami zahaczała o cegły.

— Mogę cię przywiązać zaklęciem do miotły — zaproponował, próbując powstrzymać drwiący chichot.

— Nie mów do mnie teraz — rzuciła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Była absolutnie przerażona. Bardziej przerażona niż w Malfoy Manor, bardziej niż podczas bitwy w Hogwarcie, nawet bardziej niż kiedy znajdowali się w pokoju pełnym gratów, pośród których szalała Szatańska Pożoga… Co za dziwadło. Draco napawał się jej przerażeniem i słodką myślą, że gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby przechylić miotłę i zrzucić Granger z wysokości trzeciego piętra na porośniętą kłującymi chaszczami ziemię… I tym, że chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu wcale nie miał ochoty skorzystać z okazji, by zrobić jej krzywdę. To było zaskakująco… inne.

Szło im bardzo powoli, ale cal po calu przesuwali się wzdłuż ściany, aż wreszcie skończyli rozsnuwać zaklęcia po odbudowanym przez siebie kawałku i mogli przejść do następnego. Z każdym kolejnym szło nieco sprawniej. Granger nadal była spięta i Draco zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego nie radziła sobie z miotłą: jeśli zamierało się jak kawał drewna, to po prostu nie dało się latać; ale nie trzęsła się już tak bardzo i zaklinanie zajmowało jej coraz mniej czasu. Wciąż jednak zbyt dużo, by udało im się zrobić wszystkie ściany i o wpół do ósmej ledwie dotarli do skraju zachodniego skrzydła.

— Będzie trzeba dokończyć jutro — oświadczyła Granger, kiedy wylądowali na dziedzińcu i z wyraźną ulgą stanęła na własnych nogach.

— Nie mam sobót w grafiku — poinformował ją Draco.

Granger posłała mu zdumione spojrzenie.

— No i? Coś ci się stanie, jak przyjdziesz poza swoimi godzinami?

— Nie zamierzam marnować swojego wolnego czasu, i tak bywam tu za często — powiedział kategorycznie. — Następną zmianę mam we wtorek i…

— We wtorek będzie tu ekipa od czarów ochronnych i nic nie zrobimy, musimy skończyć w tym tygodniu.

— Po co? To i tak nie ma większego znaczenia, ekipa ma pewno zabezpieczy zamek lepiej niż twoje zaklęcia.

Granger wydała z siebie pełne oburzenia prychnięcie, jakby sama insynuacja, że ktoś mógłby zrobić coś lepiej niż ona, była absolutnie niedopuszczalna.

— Ekipa — wyartykułowała powoli i dobitnie, jakby mówiła do dziecka — rzuca czary chroniące _mieszkańców_ zamku przed nieprzyjacielską ingerencją. Moje zaklęcia dotyczą _budynku_. Myślisz, że marnowałabym czas, gdyby profesjonaliści mieli zrobić dokładnie to samo? — zapytała i nie dając mu szans na odpowiedź, zakończyła: — Ja w każdym razie będę tu jutro o dziewiątej.

I tak po prostu sobie poszła. Draco prychnął pod nosem i wsiadł z powrotem na miotłę, żeby zanieść McGonagall dzienniczek, z całkowitą pewnością, że nie spędzi sobotniego poranka w Hogwarcie z Hermioną Granger. Spędzenie z nią piątkowego wieczoru na miotle było wystarczająco żałosne.

Ale jakoś tak wyszło, że w sobotę obudził się jeszcze wcześniej niż zwykle, a prysznic, śniadanie i lektura weekendowego wydania „Proroka”, w którym wyjątkowo nie było żadnego zjadliwego tekstu o ojcu, zajęła mu dokładnie tyle czasu, by mógł teleportować się na skraju terenu Hogwartu i dojść pod główne schody akurat na kilka minut przed dziewiątą. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego właściwie tam trafił, bo przecież równie dobrze mógłby zostać w domu i ten czas poświęcić na dotarcie do biblioteki czy specjalnie zabezpieczonej polanki, na której czasem latał bez obawy, że wpadnie na jakiegoś mugola.

Granger stała pod główną bramą razem z Błękitną Butlą i, niech to szlag, rozmawiała z Harrym Potterem we własnej osobie. Draco posłał sobie w duchu kilka przekleństw, wyzywając się od głupków, bo przecież tylko skończony pacan mógł zakładać, że tak przedsiębiorcza osoba jak Granger nie znajdzie sobie awaryjnego szofera.

A jednak nie zawrócił i uparcie parł przed siebie, aż Potter poszedł sobie; chwilę po tym, jak Granger dostrzegła Dracona i, nie przestając mówić, posłała mu ponad ramieniem Pottera ohydny, szeroki, przepełniony dziką satysfakcją uśmiech.


	10. Hermiona

**Hermiona**

Z końcem czerwca prace w Hogwarcie zostały wstrzymane. Profesor McGonagall — świeżo mianowana przez radę nadzorczą dyrektorką, choć nieoficjalnie piastowała to stanowisko od maja — zwolniła ich na czas odnawiania i wzmacniania zaklęć ochronnych, nad którymi, przy jej udziale, pracowała potwornie droga ekipa specjalistów sprowadzonych aż z Turcji. Zanosiło się na to, że Hermiona spędzi tę przerwę w ministerstwie, bo Ciciero dał jej do zrozumienia — przekazując krótki liścik przez Harry’ego — że jest niezbędna podczas obrad, w związku z czym powinna natychmiast zakończyć krótki urlop. Nie było jej w ministerstwie ponad tydzień, najpierw z powodu Australii, a później… Cóż, również. Po totalnej klapie, jaką była wyprawa, nie miała siły pojawić się w ministerstwie i snuć rozważań o śmierciożercach i ich zbrodniach, kiedy tak bardzo pragnęła zapomnieć o własnych przewinieniach i ich skutkach. Konieczność szybkiego dokończenia zewnętrznych murów Hogwartu była perfekcyjnym pretekstem, by przez kilka dni unikać ministerstwa. Praca niemal fizyczna zrobiła jej lepiej niż niekończące się dyskusje, zresztą naprawdę była potrzebna w Hogwarcie — skończyli niemal w ostatniej chwili, na dzień przed przybyciem ekipy. Hermiona wciąż była w szoku, że Malfoy pojawił się w sobotę, choć zaklinał się, że nie przyjdzie poza swoimi godzinami.

Ale jeśli liczyła, że praca pomoże jej oderwać się od ponurych myśli, to bardzo się pomyliła. Ręce, owszem, miała zajęta, ale głowę wolną, a nie mając nic innego do rozważenia, siłą rzeczy wciąż wracała do Australii i do domu, który z trudem, ale skutecznie namierzyli z Harrym pierwszego wieczoru po przyjeździe. Domu, który miesiąc wcześniej Monika i Wendell Wilkinsowowie sprzedali dużej rodzinie z czwórką dzieci, świeżo sprowadzonej do Sydney z Wilberforce, o czym poinformowała ich niezwykle rozgadana pani domu. Zdążyła opowiedzieć im nie tylko dzieje przeprowadzki, ale i całego swojego życia, losy swojego męża i — na tyle, na ile potrafiła — trójki najbliższych sąsiadów, więc trudno było przypuszczać, że zataiła cokolwiek na temat rodziców Hermiony. Wspomniani sąsiedzi, których Harry i Hermiona wypytali o Wilkinsowów, nie potrafili powiedzieć wiele więcej ponad to, że ci kupili lub wynajęli dom rok wcześniej, mieszkali w nim, ograniczając sąsiedzkie kontakty do minimum, i niedawno zniknęli, nikogo nie uprzedzając o wyjeździe. Śladów, po kilku tygodniach, nie było sensu szukać, choć rzecz jasna próbowali, w tym krótkim czasie, który im pozostał do świstoklika. A potem wrócili z przeświadczeniem porażki — Hermiona całkowicie zrozpaczona, a Harry co prawda przejęty, ale niepotrafiący jej pocieszyć ani podsunąć kolejnego punktu zaczepienia. Obiecał, że porozmawia ze starszymi aurorami i spróbuje od nich wyciągnąć jakiś sposób na znalezienie rodziców Hermiony, ale minęło parę dni i wciąż nic nie mieli. 

Miesiąc. Nie mogła przestać myśleć o tym, że wystarczyłby głupi miesiąc, żeby znalazła rodziców. Gdyby nie przyjęła propozycji Shacklebolta, gdyby od razu zajęła się poszukiwaniami… Rozsądek podpowiadał, że nie mogła przecież tego przewidzieć, że krótka zwłoka nie wydawała się znacząca… Ale teraz było oczywiste, że nie należało czekać, że każdy dzień mógł przynieść nieoczekiwany obrót spraw i trudno jej się nie obwiniać. Zresztą to od początku była jej wina; mogła użyć innego sposobu, by zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo, mogła nie przejmować się pierwszą porażką i spróbować drugi raz z nimi porozmawiać, przekonać ich do wyjazdu… Albo mogła po prostu prawidłowo rzucić zaklęcie. Bo tylko to wyjaśniało, czemu rodzice — którzy w ciągu całego jej życia przeprowadzili się tylko raz, gdy postanowili otworzyć gabinet w Londynie — przenosili się z miejsca na miejsce, zacierając za sobą wszelkie ślady, jakby pozostało w nich przeświadczenie, że muszą się ukrywać i wciąż uciekać…

Żałowała, że nie ma zmieniaczu czasu; i jednocześnie czuła ulgę, że te z ministerstwa zostały zniszczone, bo wtedy pewnie nie oparłaby się pokusie i spróbowałaby któregoś użyć. I to mimo świadomości ryzyka, bo przecież wiedziała dobrze, że nie wolno było używać ich, żeby cofnąć się więcej niż dobę, i gdyby próbowała przeskoczyć o miesiąc, pewnie pomyliłaby się z dziesięć razy przy samym kręceniu klepsydrą o odpowiednią liczbę godzin. A nawet gdyby udało się precyzyjnie odmierzyć obroty… Przypomniała sobie ostrzeżenia profesor McGonagall o negatywnym wpływie podróży w czasie na ciało czarodzieja. Doprawdy fascynujące. Magia nie miała problemu z tym, żeby ciało czarodzieja przez dobre osiemdziesiąt lat przyjmowało postać kota i wracało do normalnego kształtu, a przeszkadzało jej to, że komórki podróżnika w czasie są starsze niżby na to wskazywał moment ich powstania… Chyba że wcale nie chodziło o ciało czarodzieja; czarodzieje przecież od dawien dawna eksperymentowali z czasem, z gorszymi lub lepszymi efektami. Może chodziło o to, co zrobi magia czasu z jej mugolskim ciałem; bo przecież to do tej kwestii prowadziła niewypowiedziana konkluzja profesor McGonagall, kiedy rozmawiały na ten temat pięć lat temu.

— Pobudka, panno Hermiono! — Z ponurych myśli wyrwał ją głos Cicerona. — Skończyliśmy.

Hermiona podniosła głowę, którą opierała na dłoni, i rozejrzała się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem dookoła. Faktycznie, ostatnie osoby opuszczały salkę posiedzeń… Nie wiedziała, jakim cudem przegapiła nie tylko obrady, ale i gwar, który zawsze towarzyszył zakończeniu spotkania.

— Ja wcale nie spałam, tylko się…

— …wyłączyłam.

— Zasłuchałam — poprawiła.

Cicero parsknął krótko.

— Gdybyś słuchała, na pewno zaprotestowałabyś, kiedy Maureen zaproponowała, by nieletnich powyżej piętnastego roku życia traktować jak dorosłych.

Hermiona otworzyła usta, ale jej mina musiała powiedzieć wszystko, bo zanim się odezwała, Cicero dorzucił:

— Nie martw się, Ro doskonale wyraziła wasze poglądy w tej kwestii. I pewnie, hm, bardziej malowniczo niż ty byś to zrobiła.

Hermiona westchnęła i potarła oczy.

— Przepraszam. Dużo ostatnio pracowałam — powiedziała, zbierając swoje rzeczy.

Wymówka była wiarygodna; odkąd wróciła, spędzała poza ministerstwem raptem z dziesięć godzin na dobę, próbując odrobić wcześniejszy tydzień. Oczywiście nie tyrała wyłącznie dla Cicerona, połowę tego czasu poświęcała na pracę. Pod wpływem porażki z Australią zgodziła się przejść na cały etat… I już żałowała.

— A więc koniecznie odpocznij. Zresztą myślę… — Cicero spojrzał w sufit, jakby zamiast kamiennego sklepienia widział tam niebo — …tak, to już długo nie potrwa.

— Cicero — zaczęła Hermiona — czy potrafisz odczytywać przyszłość z gwiazd?

Cicero zadrżał, ni to z rozbawienia, ni to ze zniecierpliwienia. Nigdy nie potrafiła tego stwierdzić na pewno.

— Jestem centaurem. Równie dobrze mogłabyś zapytać Ro, czy wysysa krew.

— Ro kupuje krew!

— Owszem, w porze lunchu w ministerstwie. Trudno byłoby jej tutaj zaciągnąć jakąś ofiarę — odpowiedział centaur, a widząc przerażone spojrzenie Hermiony, zaśmiał się cicho. — Ro nie jest morderczynią, inaczej nie byłoby jej w komisji. Nie zabija swoich ofiar ani nie poluje. Wcale nie musi, nie brakuje ludzi, w tym mugoli, którzy chętnie ofiarują jej swoją krew.

— Ale dlaczego?

— Być może czują się dzięki temu ważniejsi… A może ulegają wampirzemu magnetyzmowi, niezależnie od tego, czy Ro posługuje się nim świadomie, czy nie.

Trudno było jej to zrozumieć. W świecie czarodziejów posługiwanie się krwią źle się kojarzyło, magia oparta na krwi była w większości przypadków zakazana, a handel — dla pół-wampirów i innych posilających się nią stworzeń — pod ścisłą kontrolą ministerstwa. Wiedziała, że przez to krew stanowiła jeden z najpowszechniejszych towarów na czarnym rynku i skądś się musiała tam brać, ale nadal nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, by ktoś dobrowolnie pozwalał się kąsać i wysysać.

— Więc skoro widzisz przyszłość w gwiazdach — wróciła do poprzedniego tematu — mógłbyś zobaczyć, czy znajdę swoich rodziców?

Nigdy mu o tym nie wspominała, ale tyle osób wiedziało o jej rodzicach — nie żeby sama powiedziała komuś oprócz przyjaciół i Kingsleya Shacklebolta, ale siłą rzeczy wraz z rozszerzeniem poszukiwań dowiadywały się kolejne osoby — że Cicero zapewne też.

Nie odpowiedział od razu, ale przynajmniej nie parsknął. Utkwił w niej to przenikliwe spojrzenie i dopiero po chwili powiedział łagodnie:

— Dla gwiazd jest to zupełnie nieistotne. Gwiazdy mają tysiące, tysiące lat i czasem można w nich dostrzec rzeczy, które są istotne dla historii tego świata, ale nie dla historii jednego człowieka. Czarodziej, który żyje marne sto czy sto pięćdziesiąt lat, nie zrozumie tego, bo nie potrafi przyjąć perspektywy gwiazd. Nawet jeśli czarodziejowi wydaje się, że wszystko wie i wszystko ogarnie swoim umysłem.

— Centaury z Zakazanego Lesu przepowiedziały przyszłość Harry’emu — wyrzuciła z siebie, bynajmniej nie uspokojona jego tonem. — Przepowiedziały mu wojnę i… chyba też śmierć. Tak, Firenzo mu to powiedział. Harry może i jest ważniejszy niż ja, ale nie w perspektywie tysiąca, tysiąca lat historii świata.

— Czarodziejom zawsze się wydaje, że potrafią objąć umysłem wszystko — powtórzył Cicero — podczas gdy w rzeczywistości nie potrafią nawet zrozumieć, w jaki sposób funkcjonuje taki skrzat domowy. Hiacyntka na przykład… z perspektywy czarodzieja to niezbyt mądre stworzenia, bo trzeba jej tłumaczyć najprostsze rzeczy — prawo czarodziejów, zwyczaje czarodziejów, pragnienia czarodziejów, tabu czarodziejów… A z perspektywy skrzata to niezwykle mądra osoba. Nie znalazła się tu przypadkiem. I tak sobie myślę, że mogłaby zdziałać wiele dobrego dla skrzatów, gdyby została tu, w ministerstwie — dorzucił.

Hermiona nie wiedziała, dlaczego rozmowa zboczyła w tym kierunku, ale nie mogła się z tym przecież nie zgodzić. Jak i nie zrozumieć przytyku o tych „najprostszych” rzeczach, które przecież nieustannie tłumaczyła Hiacyntce, może i wytrwale, ale ze zdecydowanie mniejszą cierpliwości niż na początku.

Ruszyli korytarzem do windy i w milczeniu zjechali w dół. Hermiona zastanawiała się, co znaczyła ta zmiana tematu — czy Cicero faktycznie nie wiedział nic o tym, co ją interesowało, czy może… wiedział, ale uznał, że lepiej jej nic nie mówić. W gruncie rzeczy to nie miało znaczenia; jeśli się uparł, że nie powie, co dostrzegał w gwiazdach, to równie dobrze mógł nic nie widzieć — tak czy inaczej będzie milczał jak grób. Zerknęła na niego kątem oka. Nie odzywał się już dobre pięć minut, a to było do niego niepodobne. Nic jednak nie wyczytała z jego enigmatycznego uśmiechu.

Wysiedli w atrium. Trochę się zmieniło przez ten miesiąc, odkąd Hermiona zaczęła bywać w ministerstwie, ale jak bardzo — trudno było stwierdzić. Prace renowacyjne trwały, a ponieważ Kingsley i jego ludzie planowali uroczyste otwarcie po zakończeniu budowy, cały projekt, przy ochoczym przyklaśnięciu magiarchitekta, owiany był tajemnicą. Aktualnie w hallu pozostawał otwarty dla pracowników i petentów wąski pas przejścia do wind, a całą resztę zasłaniała wysoka do sufitu magiczna ściana, która odbijała odkryty fragment jak kilka wielkich luster połączonych w jedno gigantyczne. Dzięki temu przejście nie robiło tak klaustrofobicznego wrażenia. Mimo to Hermiona zawsze czuła się nieswojo, kiedy tamtędy szła i towarzyszyły jej trzy lustrzane odbicia.

— Ciekawe, ile im to jeszcze zajmie… — rzuciła od niechcenia, nie licząc na odpowiedź. — I jak to właściwie będzie wyglądać.

Dobiegło ją ciche parsknięcie.

— Efekt końcowy wywoła sensację.

I nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że to nie było tylko przypuszczenie. Widać gwiazdy miały specyficzny system oceny wagi różnych zdarzeń.

ʘ

W sobotni wieczór Hermiona zastała w kuchni Stworka czyszczącego kryształowe, odświętne kieliszki i stary lichtarz na dwanaście świec, więc nie zdziwiła się, kiedy w niedzielę rano zastała przy kuchennym stole Ginny, dookoła której skakał Harry, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Z kontekstu zrozumiała, że jej przyjaciel próbował w pięć minut wypić kawę, zjeść trzy naleśniki, spakować drugie śniadanie i lunch oraz założyć skarpetki, a po minie dziewczyny wywnioskowała, że wczorajsza kolacja nie wystarczyła, by ta przyjęła bez irytacji kolejną niedzielną aurorską wyprawę. Harry rzucił Hermionie błagalne spojrzenie, więc usiadła przy stole z Ginny i od niechcenia zaczęła wypytywać, co się u niej działo przez ten tydzień, gdy się nie widziały. Ponieważ jednak już wcześniej dała do zrozumienia, że zainteresowanie nie obejmuje poczynań Rona, a pozostali Weasleyowie nie zajmowali się niczym nowym, temat szybko się wyczerpał i Hermiona musiała po raz kolejny zdać relację z postępu prac w Hogwarcie oraz w oswajaniu Malfoya. Zwłaszcza to drugie zagadnienie absorbowało Ginny.

— Malfoy latał z tobą na jednej miotle? — zapytała, kiedy Hermiona skończyła opowiadać o rzucaniu czarów ochronnych na zewnętrzne mury zamku. — Jak romantycznie.

Z okolic blatu dobiegły odgłosy krztuszenia się.

— Bardzo romantycznie — zadrwiła Hermiona. — Przez cały czas bałam się, że mnie zrzuci z miotły, celowo albo przypadkiem, i jestem pewna, że przeszło mu to przez myśl… A poza tym przewiało mi zatoki i mam obtarte kolana.

— Obtarte kolana, mówisz… — Ginny zachichotała złośliwie, na co Hermiona tylko wywróciła oczami, a Harry westchnął cierpiętniczo, jakby nie istniała gorsza katorga niż słuchanie konwersacji dwóch zaprzyjaźnionych dziewczyn. — No ale wiesz… Wspólne latanie na miotle zbliża ludzi.

— Wnioskujesz na podstawie własnych doświadczeń? Was zbliżyło latanie?

— Nas akurat nie — odparła Ginny z fałszywą beztroską, na którą tylko głupi dałby się nabrać. — Nigdy nie latałam z Harrym.

— Więc mamy co nadrabiać — rzucił Harry łagodząco, pochylając się nad Ginny, żeby pocałować ją w czubek głowy.

— Najpierw musiałbyś mieć na to…

— Muszę lecieć — dorzucił.

— …czas. O właśnie.

Udawana niefrasobliwość zniknęła, a Ginny z premedytacją odwróciła twarz, kiedy chłopak próbował ją pocałować jeszcze w policzek. Za jej plecami Harry pokręcił głową, patrząc z rezygnacją na Hermionę, jakby mogła mu w czymś pomóc.

— Naprawdę muszę — rzucił z niezbyt dobrze udawanym żalem. — Będzie dzisiaj Carey, podpytam ją trochę. Wrócę pewnie przed siódmą, będziesz? — zwrócił się do Hermiony.

Skinęła głową, ale nie była pewna, czy zauważył, bo już się odwrócił do drzwi.

— Okropnie się ostatnio żrecie.

— Dzięki, nie zauważyłabym — odparła Ginny kąśliwie.

— Przepraszam — mruknęła skarcona Hermiona. — Po prostu…

— Tak, wiem. — Ginny westchnęła głośno. — Mamy gryfoński temperament.

— Chyba nie tylko o to chodzi. Nie masz czasami wrażenia, że… no wiesz… krótka przerwa dobrze by wam zrobiła?

Ginny spojrzała na nią spode łba, ale kiedy odpowiedziała, w jej głosie nie było złości.

— Technicznie rzecz biorąc, dopiero co się zeszliśmy po dosyć długiej przerwie, a zaraz czeka nas kolejna. Świetnie nam wychodzi bycie ze sobą na odległość, ale najwyraźniej niezbyt dobrze nam idzie normalne bycie ze sobą. Nawet zastanawiałam się, czy nie odpuścić, przynajmniej na razie, pozwolić Harry’emu skupić się na tym jego treningu, samej zająć się swoimi sprawami…

— Ale?

— Ale panicznie się boję, że potem już się nie zejdziemy i będę musiała spędzić całe życie bez niego. — Ginny uśmiechnęła się smutno i melancholijnym ruchem zamieszała swoje kakao. — Czyżbyś zaczęła dostrzegać pozytywne strony rozstania?

— W sensie?

Ginny spojrzała na nią wymownie. Aż nadto wymownie.

— Ja i Ron się nie kłóciliśmy.

— Bo w ogóle niewiele razem robiliście.

Hermiona rzuciła jej pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie.

— Wydawało mi się, czy wcześniej miałaś trochę inne podejście? Bardziej w stylu „mój brat to kretyn, nie wiem, co w nim widzisz”?

Ginny parsknęła pod nosem.

— Powiedzmy, że kładłam nacisk na inne aspekty sytuacji. Wtedy bardziej potrzebowałaś pocieszenia, a teraz możemy się skupić na wyciąganiu wniosków, nie?

Cóż, może miałoby to sens, gdyby Hermiona nadal — mimo że złość i poczucie upokorzenia już zbladły — nie czuła tak piekielnego rozgoryczenia.

— A może po prostu polubiłaś nową dziewczynę Rona?

Ginny prychnęła ostentacyjnie.

— Nie ma czego w niej lubić, nawet się nie stara być sympatyczna. Jest za bardzo ślizgońska. Podejrzewam, że ma w nosie Rona, po prostu próbuje skorzystać z jego etykietki „bohatera wojennego”. — Ginny skrzywiła się, jak zawsze, gdy ktoś ich nazywał w ten sposób. — Greengrassowie może i nie angażowali się bezpośrednio w popieranie Voldemorta, ale z ich konta popłynęło mnóstwo pieniędzy… Podobno finansowali również Komisję Rejestracji Mugolaków, a chyba nic w ciągu całej wojny tak nie rozdrażniło społeczeństwa jak to… Czemu się nie dziwię.

— Jeśli tak było, to znajomość z Ronem raczej jej nie pomoże.

— Zdziwiłabyś się. Wiele rzeczy mogło się zmienić, ale nie znaczenie znajomości… A nawet jeśli trochę zmądrzeliśmy, to nie sądzę, by Daphne przyjęła to do wiadomości… No chyba że leci na królewskie pochodzenie Rona…

Ginny zachichotała złośliwie, a i Hermiona uśmiechnęła się blado. W ostatnim numerze „Żonglera” pojawił się artykuł, według którego Ron miał być mugolskim księciem Harrym, oddanym na wychowanie magicznej rodzinie po tym, jak jako dwulatek zaczął przejawiać magiczne zdolności, aktualnie zaś dzielił czas między funkcjonowanie w magicznym świecie i dopełnianie królewskich obowiązków… Na dowód czego przytoczono fakt, że przez ostatni rok w Norze mieszkał udający Rona ghul. Szkopuł w tym, że na opublikowanych zdjęciach nie było śladu podobieństwa między Ronem a księciem Harrym — pomijając fakt, że obydwaj mieli niewątpliwie rude włosy, choć w różnych odcieniach — i nawet Luna przyznała, że autorka artykułu musiała zostać wprowadzona w błąd, choć Ksenio Lovegood uznał go za na tyle interesujący tekst, że zdecydował się na publikację. Ron, według doniesień Ginny, bynajmniej nie poczuł się urażony, przeciwnie, mile go to połechtało; choć nie na tyle — jak uzupełnił Harry — by darować Kseniowi tamtą zasadzkę w jego domu.

— W każdym razie nie wróżę im długiego związku. Jesteśmy nieznośni, a Ron nawet nie próbuje jej bronić, udaje, że nie słyszy, jak jej dokuczamy… Ostatnio Bill ją zapytał, czy jej ojciec odzyskał pieniądze ze skrytki Voldemorta. Wiesz, Greengrass był właścicielem jednej z tych skrytek, którymi prawdopodobnie posługiwali się śmierciożercy, i oczywiście szybciutko ją zamknął po Bitwie o Hogwart.

Hermiona przytaknęła nieuważnie. Pieniądze to był jeden z tych tematów, które mniej ją interesowały, niezależnie od tego, czy to Harry wzdychał nad utrudnioną współpracą z goblinami z Banku Gringotta, czy niektórzy członkowie komisji marudzili, że fundusze Voldemorta przepadły, a wraz z nimi dane oficjalnych właścicieli skrytek. To drugie oczywiście bardziej ją martwiło, ale nie była na tyle naiwna, by sądzić, że udowodnią komuś współpracę z Voldemortem na podstawie tego, że nieoczekiwanie założył nową skrytkę w banku i udostępniał ją osobom postronnym.

— Dowiedziałam się od niej jeszcze jednej ciekawej rzeczy à propos Malfoya — dorzuciła od niechcenia Ginny.

— Co? — mruknęła Hermiona nieprzytomnie, bo mimo wszystko zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy jednak nie udałoby się jakoś udowodnić niektórym czarodziejom finansowania Voldemorta, w końcu ewidentnie było to wspieranie śmierciożerców. Być może Bogart miałby kilka pomysłów, jak zachęcić Gringotta do udostępnienia części danych.

— Nikt z jego dawnych znajomych się do niego nie odzywa. W sensie — tak zupełnie nikt. Nie spotykają się z nim, nie odpowiadają na listy i zamknęli dla niego kominki.

— I to cię dziwi?

— W sumie nie, tacy jak Greengrassowie, Parkinsonowie czy Flintowie będą teraz robili wszystko, żeby ich nie wiązać ze śmierciożercami, odcięcie się od podejrzanych — a Malfoyowie są więcej niż podejrzani — to podstawa. Ale jakoś tak nie odnosiłam tego do Dracona Malfoya, założyłam, że nasi rówieśnicy mają inne standardy, zwłaszcza że został uniewinniony. Ale Daphne dała mi do zrozumienia, że ona i jej ślizgońscy _przyjaciele_ będą surowsi niż Wizengamot… I dotarło do mnie, że prawdopodobnie jesteś jedyną osobą, poza starszymi Malfoyami, która w ogóle rozmawia z Draconem.

Hermiona spojrzała na nią czujnie, wyczuwając w tej konkluzji grubą przesadę.

— A mówisz mi to, bo…?

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

— Chyba mi go żal. Widziałam… — urwała na chwilę, jakby nie zamierzała o tym mówić, ale w końcu się namyśliła — …widziałam, jak go wyrzucili z Dziurawego Kotła. Nikogo nie zaczepiał, w ogóle się do nikogo nie odzywał, wyszedł tylko z kominka i próbował przejść na Pokątną, a Tom wyrzucił go za drzwi, na mugolską stronę… To było okropne. Pomyślałam sobie, że nie miałabym nic przeciwko, żeby to spotkało Lucjusza Malfoya, on zasłużył sobie na pogardę i wykluczenie, i znacznie więcej. Ale starsi Malfoyowie chowają się w dworze, a Draco zbiera za całą trójkę. To nie w porządku.

— Jasne, że nie, ale co niby mielibyśmy z tym zrobić? — zapytała Hermiona, a widząc błysk w oku Ginny, natychmiast spróbowała się z tego wycofać: — To było pytanie retoryczne, nie odpowiadaj.

— Mogłabyś wpaść do Hogwartu na te dodatkowe lekcje. Daphne mi powiedziała, że on na nie chodzi, no i, krótko mówiąc, inni uczestnicy nie są tym zachwyceni… Flitwick podobno nawet nie chciał prowadzić zajęć z Malfoyem, dopóki McGonagall go nie zmusiła. Gdybyś się tam pojawiła i pokazała, że ty nic nie masz do Malfoya… Wiem, że nie planowałaś chodzić na te zajęcia, tylko samej się przygotować do owutemów, ale sama zawsze mówiłaś, że łatwiej się uczyć pod okiem nauczyciela, który doskonale zna temat i wymogi egzaminacyjne…

— Ginny, ja mam pracę — przerwała jej Hermiona. — Nie mogę sobie tak po prostu wyjść z ministerstwa i pójść na lekcje.

— Popołudniu?

— Mam obrady.

— Przecież nie codziennie — zauważyła Ginny. — Nie proszę cię, żebyś chodziła tam przez całe dwa miesiące. Pójdź raz czy dwa, pokaż się z Malfoyem, to wystarczy. Sama bym poszła, ale przecież nie zdaję teraz owutemów, to by było bez sensu.

Hermiona westchnęła ciężko z dziwnym wrażeniem, że wkrótce te teatralne westchnienia staną się jej specjalnością. Szkoda tylko, że nikt — ani Harry, ani Ginny, ani członkowie komisji — nie zwracał na nie uwagi.

— Dlaczego ci tak na tym zależy? Narcyza Malfoy cię szantażuje?

Ginny parsknęła pod nosem.

— Nie, i nawet nie pisała w tym tygodniu do Harry’ego, jeśli mu wierzyć… Mam dług u Malfoya — powiedziała poważniejszym tonem. — W zeszłym roku był prefektem… Przyłapał mnie w nocy na korytarzu, kiedy prowadziłam akcje dywersyjne GD, i to więcej niż raz, i nic z tym nie zrobił, po prostu sobie poszedł. I nikomu nie powiedział, gdzie jest Pokój Życzeń, a musiał się domyślać, gdzie się ukrywają ci wszyscy uciekinierzy.

— Czasami mam wrażenie, że wszystkie ewentualne zasługi Dracona Malfoya sprowadzają się do tego, że komuś czegoś nie powiedział — mruknęła Hermiona, a Ginny roześmiała się krótko.

— I tak nieźle jak na niego. To co? Pójdziesz tam?

— Jeśli będę miała czas… — powiedziała, a Ginny natychmiast wydała z siebie jęk zawodu. — Jeśli będę miała czas — powtórzyła głośniej Hermiona — to pójdę. To nie jest wymówka, nie jestem twoim bratem, po prostu realnie patrzę na sytuację. Okej?

Ginny nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale chyba uznała, że nic więcej nie uzyska, bo ugodowym tonem odparła:

— Okej.

ʘ

Późnym popołudniem odbywały się tylko dwie lekcje: we wtorek numerologia z profesor Vector, która przybywała do Hogwartu specjalnym świstoklikiem z Monachium, gdzie prowadziła letnie kursy z zaawansowanej numerologii, i w czwartek z transmutacji z profesor McGonagall, która z kolei w ciągu dnia miała inne obowiązki. Hermiona uznała to za sprzyjającą okoliczność, jako że były to jedne z trudniejszych zajęć i spełnienie obietnicy danej Ginny nie wymagało aż tak dużego poświęcenia.

Na pierwsze z zajęć spóźniła się, mimo że wyszła z pracy punktualnie — w atrium wpadła na Alicję Spinnet i zatrzymała się na chwilę, by wymienić kilka słów; a chwila nie wiadomo kiedy przeszła w dwa kwadranse. Kiedy szła przez Salę Wejściową, próbując stąpać tak, by jej kroki nie niosły się echem po całym zamku, wrota Wielkiej Sali, gdzie odbywały się zajęcia, były już zamknięte. Miała nadzieję, że uda jej się dyskretnie wślizgnąć do środka, ale plan spalił na panewce, bo ledwo otworzyła drzwi, profesor Vector przerwała wykład wpół słowa i zwróciła się do niej:

— Panna Granger! Zapraszamy, zapraszamy.

Uśmiech czarownicy sugerował, że nie miała jej za złe spóźnienia, ale nie był to bynajmniej przejaw zwykłej, niezobowiązującej nauczycielskiej sympatii, z jaką Hermiona miała do czynienia w poprzednich latach. To był szeroki, promienisty wyszczerz, z jakim Hermiona — a także Harry i Ron — notorycznie spotykali się po pokonaniu Voldemorta; coś, co sugerowało, że są wszędzie mile widziani, co nie byłoby takie złe, gdyby za tymi dowodami uznania nie szły kolejne oczekiwania. Hermiona wybąkała pod nosem przeprosiny i ruszyła do stolików rozstawionych przed niskim podium profesorki.

Malfoy zajmował biurko najbliższe wejścia. Niemal wpółleżał na krześle, mocno odchylony na oparciu, ale wrażenie nonszalancji niszczyło napięte ramię z dłonią zaciśniętą na piórze i skupiona, zastygła w wyrazie desperacji twarz. Nikt z nim oczywiście nie siedział, podobnie jak w ławce obok, za nim, a nawet po skosie — zupełnie jakby wytwarzał wokół siebie strefę zagrożenia, której należało unikać. W pierwszym odruchu Hermiona pomyślała, że po prostu większość stolików będzie wolna, w końcu numerologia nie należała do najpopularniejszych przedmiotów, ale bliższe spojrzenie na prowizorycznie zaaranżowaną klasę uświadomiło jej, że jest wprost przeciwnie.

— Cześć — szepnęła do Malfoya, zajmując miejsce w jego ławce, co sprawiło, że drgnął i gwałtownie poprawił się na krześle, jakby ratując się przed upadkiem. — Co to za ludzie?

— Studenci numerologii — odpowiedział cicho po chwili, jakby dopiero zrozumiał, że mówi do niego. — Obowiązek edukacji do siedemnastego roku życia — dodał wyjaśniająco. — W zeszłym roku doszło sporo nowych uczniów, którzy wcześniej uczyli się w domach.

Hermiona zdążyła wypakować z torby rolkę pergaminu, pióro z kałamarzem i podręcznik oraz zacząć notować wykład kontynuowany przez profesor Vector, zanim Malfoy zapytał podejrzliwie:

— Co ty tutaj robisz? Nie było cię wcześniej.

— Zwolniło mi się popołudnie, więc postanowiłam wpaść — odparła, starając się brzmieć obojętnie.

Nawet jeśli uznał to za dziwne, nie zakwestionował wyjaśnienia. Nie odezwał się więcej, dopóki profesor Vector nie rozdała kart pracy do uzupełnienia w parach i nie musieli konsultować obliczeń. Sprawiał jednak wrażenie mniej spiętego niż kiedy weszła i Hermionie trudno było nie myśleć, że Ginny musiała mieć rację przynajmniej po części.

Przed ósmą zajęcia dobiegły końca i wszyscy zaczęli się zbierać. Szuranie krzeseł, zbieranie papierów i zakręcanie kałamarzy brzmiało dziwnie znajomo, choć Hermiona nie uczestniczyła w żadnej lekcji od ponad roku. Natomiast szepty za jej plecami były czymś nowym; to one sprawiły, że uznała za stosowne nie uciekać natychmiast, ale zostać chwilę dłużej i zatrzymać Malfoya.

— Dzisiaj była astronomia, prawda? Masz może mapę nieba od profesor Sinistry? Mogę skopiować?

Malfoy spojrzał na nią z wyraźną urazą; widać zamierzał uciec z Hogwartu tak szybko, jak to możliwe.

— Mam — mruknął niechętnie i wygrzebał z torby skórzaną teczkę na dokumenty, z której wyciągnął arkusz ciemnego papieru. Po szybkim namyśle dorzucił na blat jeszcze jeden: — A to w zeszłego tygodnia.

— Dzięki.

Kątem oka dostrzegła, że trzy ławki dalej Ernie Macmillan czai się, poprawiając bez potrzeby zapięcie torby. Wyglądało jakby miał duży dylemat: czy podejść do Hermiony, i tym samym narazić się na bliskość Malfoya, czy może czmychnąć bez słowa, bezczelnie unikając konfrontacji. Wreszcie, może pod wpływem spojrzenia Hermiony, podjął tę trudną decyzję.

— Cześć — powiedział głośno i to najwyraźniej wyczerpało jego zasoby odwagi cywilnej, bo ledwo odpowiedziała, zniknął w drzwiach.

Zaśmiała się pod nosem, ale uśmiech zamarł jej na ustach, kiedy zobaczyła minę Malfoya: zacisnął wargi i zmarszczył gniewnie czoło, a jego oczy ciskały gromy.

— Dzięki — powtórzyła, podając mu mapy. — To… do zobaczenia w czwartek?

Nie odpowiedział, ale skinął szybko głową i zaraz odwrócił się do wyjścia. Cóż, nie należało liczyć na więcej. Cokolwiek sądziła o nim Ginny, Malfoy chyba jednak nie narzekał na brak towarzystwa; a przynajmniej nie na tyle, by dobrowolnie rozmawiać z nią dłużej, niż to było absolutnie niezbędne.

ʘ

W połowie lipca, kiedy czary ochronne i konserwujące zostały wplecione w strukturę zamku, dyrektor McGonagall ponownie otworzyła bramy Hogwartu, tym razem zapraszając ochotników do środka. Niestety, czy to na skutek rozprężenia po przerwie, czy rozpoczęcia sezonu urlopowego, było ich wyraźnie mniej niż w maju i czerwcu. Ginny żartowała, że zdezerterowali, bo nie chcieli przebywać w jednym budynku z Malfoyem i chociaż Hermiona śmiała się wraz z nią, to pierwsze posiedzenie w zamku sprawiło, że przestało ją to bawić, bo brzmiało zbyt prawdziwie. Pracowali wtedy wszyscy razem nad tą częścią Wielkiej Sali, która nie została wcześniej uprzątnięta; przynajmniej teoretycznie. W praktyce wokół Malfoya ziało pustką, w pobliżu pracowała tylko Hermiona i profesor Sprout; reszta skupiła się wokół profesora Flitwicka przy północnej ścianie i tkwiła tam uparcie, nawet kiedy coraz bardziej oczywiste stawało się, że przy wschodniej przyda się pomoc. Dyrektor McGonagall szybko zidentyfikowała problem i tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu przesunęła do nich kilka osób, ale dało się odczuć, że nie byli z tego zadowoleni — rozmowy ucichły, z rzadka tylko było słychać wypowiedziane cierpkim szeptem komentarze, a ciężar przytłaczających spojrzeń Hermiona czuła na plecach.

Na szczęście przy jej kolejnej wizycie w Hogwarcie przenieśli się wyżej i porozchodzili dwójkami i trójkami po różnych piętrach i korytarzach. Hermiona i Malfoy trafili na pierwsze piętro, z dala od innych; na tym piętrze pracowali tylko nauczyciele oddelegowani do biblioteki. Miało to swoje plusy, zwłaszcza jeden — w Hogwarcie znowu pojawił się Ron, ale pracował zupełnie gdzie indziej, więc nie musiała go w ogóle oglądać. Niestety były też minusy: Malfoy stracił opory przed gderaniem.

— Wcześniej nie pracowałaś w poniedziałki — zauważył oskarżającym tonem pierwszego dnia, kiedy dołączyła do niego popołudniu.

— Przychodzę, kiedy mam czas — próbowała wybrnąć, ale nie dał się nabrać.

— Pilnujesz mnie? — zapytał otwarcie. — McGonagall kazała ci sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem się nie obijam?

Irytacja sprawiła, że odpowiedziała szczerzej niż by to zrobiła, gdyby jej nie zdenerwował:

— Nikogo nie obchodzi, czy się obijasz. Jeśli musisz wiedzieć, to przysłał mnie Harry, bo brakowało ochotników, a gonił nas czas, a potem profesor McGonagall prosiła, żebym została, bo nikt inny nie jest w stanie z tobą współpracować — wyrzuciła jednym tchem.

Malfoy nadął się, jakby go obraziła.

— Mogę pracować sam — oświadczył naburmuszonym tonem.

— Podstawowe zasady bezpieczeństwa wymagają, żeby przy pracach budowlanych brały udział co najmniej dwie osoby.

— Jakoś rano mogę pracować sam…

— Tak, a profesor McGonagll pewnie co pół godziny sprawdza, czy jakaś ściana nie zawaliła się na ciebie — odburknęła, przewracając oczami.

Ucichł na moment, ale nie zdążyła się jeszcze nacieszyć ciszą, kiedy zaatakował znowu:

— Nie wolałabyś pracować z Weasleyem?

— Nie — odpowiedziała natychmiast, zanim zdążyła się zastanowić, po czym widząc zdziwione spojrzenie Malfoya, uściśliła: — Wystarczy mi jego towarzystwa poza Hogwartem.

I dokładnie to miała na myśli. W ostatnią niedzielę dała się namówić Harry’emu na obiad w Norze. Sama nie wiedziała, jak to się stało, pewnie zadziałała mieszanka szantażu i podjudzania, no i cóż — proste stwierdzenie, że najwyższa pora przestać unikać Rona, bo jest to dziecinne i do niczego nie prowadzi. No i obiad w Norze z całą gromadą Weasleyów (i prawdopodobnie bez nowej dziewczyny Ronalda) wciąż wydawał się lepszą opcją niż jakieś wspólne wyjście (prawdopodobnie z nową dziewczyną Ronalda).

Rzeczywiście nie było tak źle. Miło spędziła czas, gawędząc z Percym o restrukturyzacji w ministerstwie i nowych zasadach naboru pracowników (które, gdyby weszły wcześniej, uniemożliwiłyby jej podjęcie pracy na aktualnym stanowisku, chociaż już ewaluację przeszła śpiewająco). Poza tym podczepienie się pod niego zaraz po tym, jak przekroczyła próg Nory, gwarantowało minimalną styczność z Ronem — udało jej się ograniczyć komunikację do „Cześć” na powitanie oraz „W porządku” w odpowiedzi na pytanie o samopoczucie.

Niestety gdy zasiedli do stołu poszło nieco gorzej, bo gdzieś w toku dyskusji o niekończącej się paradzie obchodów końca wojny — o których Hermiona wiedziała głównie dzięki plotkom koleżanek w pracy, bo sama nie miała czasu, by na nich bywać czy choćby kontrolować kalendarz imprez towarzyskich — Ronald uznał za stosowne nawiązać do jej wstrzemięźliwości.

— Mogłabyś się czasem pojawić na jakimś przyjęciu. Ludzie pytają o ciebie i zastanawiają się, czemu nigdy nie przychodzisz…

Zamierzała to skwitować wzruszeniem ramion, korzystając z tego, że akurat przegryzała gorącego ziemniaka, ale Ron z typową dla siebie zręcznością uznał za stosowne uzupełnić:

— Niektórzy myślą, że czujesz się zbyt ważna, żeby przyjść na byle imprezę…

— Ci, na których opinii mi zależy, są świadomi, że mam ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż bawienie się — rzuciła i natychmiast pożałowała, że nie zachowała milczenia.

— Ale to świetna okazja, żeby zawrzeć nowe znajomości — oświadczył Ron, po czym, chyba zdawszy sobie sprawę, o jakich znajomościach pomyślała Hermiona, spróbował się wykręcić: — No wiesz, mogą się przydać przy poszukiwaniu pracy albo…

Szczęśliwie tym razem Hermiona nie musiała zdobywać się na ripostę, bo znalazło się aż troje obrońców.

— Przecież Hermiona ma już pracę — rzuciła Ginny, a Percy równocześnie zaczął tłumaczyć:

— Gdybyś słuchał naszej wcześniejszej rozmowy, Ron, wiedziałbyś, że teraz ministerstwo tak nie funkcjonuje, wszyscy bardzo pilnują się, by nie paść ofiarą oskarżenia o nepotyzm czy kumoterstwo…

A gwóźdź do trumny przybił Harry:

— Ci wszyscy stali bywalcy imprez lepiej by zrobili, gdyby czasem zamiast na przyjęcie wpadli popracować w Hogwarcie… Hermiona w przeciwieństwie do większości z nich bywa tam regularnie.

To ostatnie Ron chyba wziął do siebie, skoro wrócił do zamku; może Harry mu przy okazji uświadomił, że nie będzie mu groził zbyt częsty kontakt z Malfoyem. Hermiona widywała go głównie z daleka, ale raz czy dwa minęli się na korytarzu i choć starała się zupełnie neutralnie odpowiedzieć na jego „Cześć”, Malfoy dosyć szybko wyłapał, że pomiędzy nią i Ronem nie ma zbyt wielu ciepłych uczuć.

— Nie chodzicie już ze sobą — oświadczył po ich drugim raczej chłodnym przywitaniu i poczuła, że musi sprostować to „już”. 

— W ogóle ze sobą nie chodziliśmy.

— Z mojej perspektywy wyglądało to inaczej — rzucił niezobowiązująco.

— Z mojej też — odburknęła i zbyt późno zdała sobie sprawę, że zdradziła za dużo.

Malfoy rzucił jej dziwne spojrzenie, ale przez chwilę nic nie mówił, albo dlatego, że miał resztki przyzwoitości, albo dlatego, że rzucał zaklęcia spajające kamienną posadzkę, które wymagało większego skupienia. Prędzej to drugie, bo kiedy dotarł do ściany i zakończył czar, bez cienia skrępowania zapytał:

— To on z tobą zerwał?

Westchnęła z irytacją, zastanawiając się, kiedy dała mu prawo do zadawania tak osobistych pytań i dlaczego, na Merlina, w ogóle ciągnie temat, zamiast kazać mu zająć się swoim życiem uczuciowym.

— Czy to aż takie dziwne?

— Tak.

Ta konkluzja była tak nieoczekiwana, że Hermionie zajęło dobrą minutę uprzytomnienie sobie, że to potwierdzenie padło z ust Malfoya, a nie pojawiło się w jej myślach. Cóż, we własnej głowie zwykle była bardziej krytyczna dla siebie i mniej względem innych, w przypadku rozpadu związku z Ronaldem również starała się przyjąć — a przynajmniej przemyśleć — jego argumenty. Tyle że jej podświadomość miała inne zdanie na ten temat; wyglądało na to, że całkiem podobne jak Draco Malfoy.

— Teraz Ron spotyka się z twoją koleżanką, z Daphne Greengrass.

Malfoy parsknął pod nosem, ale tak cicho, że mogło jej się wydawać. Głośno powiedział tonem dalekim od rozbawienia:

— To nie jest moja koleżanka. Trudno, żeby nią była, skoro spotyka się z bohaterem wojennym.

Zabrzmiało to bardzo gorzko; na tyle, by Hermiona zrezygnowała z dalszej pogawędki.


	11. Draco

**Draco**

Szkocja w środku lipca nie była najcieplejszym miejscem na świecie, ale w tym roku lato przypomniało sobie, że wypadałoby zasłużyć na tę nazwę. Choć temperatura nie przekraczała dwudziestu dwóch stopni, na niebie już od kilku dni nie pojawiła się ani jedna chmurka, a słońce grzało na tyle mocno, że nawet w grubych murach Hogwartu dawało się to odczuć. Draco wyjątkowo nie narzekał, że McGonagall zwlekała z wezwaniem szklarzy, bo przez liczne pozbawione częściowo lub w całości szyb okna wpadało sporo powiewów wiatru. Inna sprawa, że według niezbyt subtelnych aluzji „Proroka Codziennego” dyrektorce kończyły się funduszy na odbudowę zamku, a nie trudno było zgadnąć, do kogo najpierw wyciągnie ręce — Narcyza Malfoy nieprzyzwoicie wręcz napraszała się z darowiznami, jakby to mogło coś zmienić w ich sytuacji. Lucjusz wyszedłby na tym lepiej, gdyby przeznaczyła te środki na łapówki, ale jak słusznie zauważył Artemis, oskarżenie o korupcję to ostatnie, czego potrzebowali.

Zbliżał się koniec przerwy obiadowej, więc Draco obrzucił uważnym spojrzeniem fragment posadzki, nad którym do tej pory pracował. Kamień wydawał się nienaruszony, nie było widać ani jednej rysy, ale Granger zdążyła już mu udowodnić, że sam efekt wizualny nic nie znaczy. Rzucił więc szybkie zaklęcie skanujące, które u niej podpatrzył, i znalazłszy dwie dziury pod pozornie perfekcyjnie położoną posadzką, pociągnął zaklęciem odbudowującym w pominiętych wcześniej fragmentach. Uznawszy, że nawet gryfońska zołza nie będzie się miała do czego przyczepić, ruszył na dół do Wielkiej Sali.

Odkąd Granger pojawiła się na owutemowych zajęciach z numerologii, a potem z transmutacji i znów z numerologii, i usiadła w jego ławce — zupełnie dobrowolnie, bo przecież nie brakowało wolnych miejsc — dając do zrozumienia wszystkim obecnym, że nie zamierza brać udziału w zbiorowym wykluczeniu Dracona, jego sytuacja uległa drobnemu polepszeniu. Nie na tyle, by ktoś oprócz niej z nim rozmawiał, ani nawet nie na tyle, by podczas przymusowego wolontariatu mógł się bezpiecznie stołować razem z innymi, ale przynajmniej przestał się obawiać, że ktoś go znienacka przeklnie czy wyrzuci, jak to niemal miało miejsce na pierwszej lekcji z zaklęć. Szemrania i kpiny za plecami też nie ustały, ale stały się nieco dyskretniejsze i zdecydowanie było ich mniej. Toteż choć początkowo rozdrażniło go przekonanie Granger, że musi nad nim rozkładać ochronny parasol, nie mógł nie dostrzec, że to zadziałało. Oczywiście nie zamierzał jej za to dziękować — ostatecznie o nic jej nie prosił. No i wciąż oblewały go zimne poty na myśl o tym, że wiadomość o opiekuńczych zapędach Granger może dotrzeć do Narcyzy. Strach pomyśleć, co by wymyśliła, gdyby uwierzyła, że w osobie Hermiony Granger znajdzie bardziej podatny grunt dla swoich roszczeń niż w przypadku Pottera. A z drugiej strony dziewczyna sama się prosiła o kłopoty, wtrącając się w nie swoje sprawy.

Z Wielkiej Sali wychodzili małymi grupkami inni wolontariusze, ci nieprzymusowi. Dwa tygodnie temu Draco cofnąłby się w boczny korytarz i przeczekał, aż znikną, ale teraz uznał to za niepotrzebną zapobiegliwość. Traf chciał, że przed samymi drzwiami minął się z Himleyem i jego koleżkami. Himley obrzucił go tylko wzgardliwym spojrzeniem, ale jeden z kumpli — ten, który szedł po zewnętrznej — nie zdołał się powstrzymać przed zahaczeniem barkiem o ramię Dracona. Draco uśmiechnął się pod nosem; widać popis Ronalda Weasleya ciągle ich bolał.

To było w poprzednim tygodniu, kiedy Draco pracował w korytarzu na pierwszym piętrze, przy samych głównych schodach. Hałaśliwa grupka przechodziła ze schodów prowadzących od Wielkiej Sali do tych, które niosły wyżej — i ucichła, kiedy napotkali Dracona. Tylko jeden z nich, Himley, którego Draco widział w Hogwarcie po raz pierwszy (bynajmniej nie dlatego, że sam rzadko tam bywał) rzucił niby w tłum, jakby do nikogo, ale ewidentnie w jego stronę:

— Nie wiedziałem, że McGonagall wpuszcza śmierciożerców do Hogwartu… Chyba nie jest aż tak źle, żeby potrzebowała tutaj morderców.

I na to wkroczył nie kto inny jak Ronald Weasley. Zapewne nie po to, by chronić Dracona Malfoya przed publicznym znieważeniem, raczej w obronie sądownictwa i, szerzej, ministerstwa magii Kingsleya Shacklebolta — ale wyszło na jedno. 

— A ty co, Himley? Mądrzejszy niż Wizengamot?

— Powinien gnić w Azkabanie. Każdy ci to powie.

— Ta, tylko nie ci, co mają uprawnienia. Za podły charakter nie wsadzają do Azkabanu, inaczej mógłbyś się martwić o siebie.

Wyszczerzył zęby, jakby to był żart, ale Himley nie wyglądał na rozbawionego, podobnie jak jego kumple. Odwrócili się i mamrocząc pod nosem, tym razem ciszej i być może niekoniecznie pod adresem Dracona, ruszyli do najbliższych schodów, które poniosły ich w górę. Tylko Weasley został, żeby wbić szpilę, na wypadek gdyby Draco niesłusznie uznał, że chciał mu zrobić przysługę:

— Tylko skazują na ile, Malfoy? Dwanaście miesięcy przymusowych prac? — Zacmokał ze źle zagranym współczuciem. — Karma to suka. Przez najbliższy roczek będziesz tyrał jak wyjątkowo pechowy skrzat domowy.

Widać było, że Weasley nigdy nie miał skrzata domowego, skoro sądził, że dwa popołudnia w tygodniu stanowiłyby dla takiego wyzwanie, ale Draco postanowił uderzyć z innej strony.

— Granger wie, z jaką pogardą wyrażasz się o _naszych małych, magicznych braciach_? — zapytał, drwiąco podkreślając ustęp z dawnej odezwy Hermiony Granger, którą wielokrotnie odczytywał, rzecz jasna głośno i z odpowiednią intonacją, w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów.

Trudno stwierdzić, czy Weasley zapamiętał akurat ten fragment, ale niewątpliwie kontekst był dla niego jasny, bo poczerwieniał na twarzy.

— Nie wycieraj sobie gęby Hermioną — warknął. — Może i jest dla ciebie miła z jakichś dziwnych, nieznanych powodów, na przykład dlatego, że jest jej ciebie _żal_ , tak jak było jej żal skrzatów, ale to się kiedyś skończy. Prędzej niż później, jeśli będziesz nadużywał jej uprzejmości.

I odszedł, by nacieszyć się w samotności tą druzgoczącą ripostą.

Na szczęście to była ich jedyna pogawędka, mimo że dosyć często widywał Weasleya z daleka, czy to podczas pracy, czy kiedy przychodził na owutemowe zajęcia, choć rzadziej, odkąd lekcje przeniesiono do odbudowanej biblioteki, ku głębokiemu niezadowoleniu bibliotekarki. Draco z kolei cieszył się ze zmiany — stoliki w bibliotece rozmieszczono znacznie bardziej chaotycznie niż ławki w Wielkiej Sali czy w salach lekcyjnych i łatwiej było udawać, że wcale nie jest odizolowany od reszty grupy, zwłaszcza na tych zajęciach, na które Granger nie przychodziła. Nie żeby robiło mu to jakąkolwiek różnicę — Ślizgoni nie bywali na tych lekcjach, zapewne woleli przygotowywać się do owutemów pod okiem prywatnych nauczycieli, a o pozostałych „kolegów” z roku nie dbał ani trochę; ale źle to wyglądało, gdy dookoła niego świeciło pustką.

Z Wielkiej Sali wyszli już ostatni wolontariusze, co się dobrze składało; samotność przy obiedzie Draco uznawał za zaletę. Dzisiaj nie towarzyszyła mu nawet McGonagall, ale nie zdziwiło go to — odkąd została dyrektorką, rzadziej z nim rozmawiała. Albo miała więcej obowiązków, albo Granger zdawała jej dokładny raport. Obstawiał raczej to pierwsze, bo odniósł wrażenie, że innych profesorka też rzadziej monitorowała; chyba że miała kilka wyznaczonych osób do kontrolowania stanu odbudowy.

W połowie jego przerwy pojawiła się natomiast Granger. Raczej nie jadała w Hogwarcie i teraz też złapała tylko szklankę z sokiem.

— Nie powinieneś się izolować — powiedziała mu przemądrzałym tonem na dzień dobry. — Zacznij jeść z innymi. Jeśli czegoś nie zrobisz, to się nigdy nie skończy.

Kilka dosadnych odpowiedzi — od wulgarnego oświadczenia, że gówno wie o jego próbach powrotu do normalności, po bezczelne podkreślenie, że zawsze może ją poprosić o kolejny akt miłosierdzia — spłynęło mu do gardła razem z przeżutymi ziemniakami, więc ograniczył się do posłania jej wiele mówiącego spojrzenia. Chyba zrozumiała, bo pokręciła głową bez aprobaty i zmieniła temat.

— Znalazłam nowe zaklęcie tynkujące. Jest dwufazowe, ale niezbyt trudne, no i za jednym czarem pokrywa dużą powierzchnię, więc pójdzie szybciej. Jak skończymy z podłogą…

— Skończyłem podłogę tam, gdzie byliśmy ostatnio, możemy przejść do ścian.

— Świetnie — pochwaliła go jak pierwszoroczniaka, który opanował Wingardium Leviosa, po czym poparzyła na jego pusty talerz: — Potrzebujesz jeszcze chwili przerwy czy możemy iść?

Z całą pewnością nie wykorzystał przysługującej mu pół godziny, ale w sumie nie przepracował się w pierwszej części dnia. Praca w środku zamku była zdecydowanie mniej wyczerpująca niż przy murach zewnętrznych. Częściowo dlatego, że poruszanie się na nogach nie męczyło tak jak latanie, co Draco musiał przyznać, choć tęsknił za miotłą i żałował, że wymienił ją na biblioteczne schodki, bardziej przydatne w zamkniętych pomieszczeniach. Poza tym jakby nie patrzeć, uzupełnianie luk w podłogach, sufitach i cienkich ścianach wewnętrznych nie wymagało takiego nakładu sił magicznych i fizycznych jak odbudowywanie wielkich wyrw w grubym murze. Jasne, były takie miejsca w Hogwarcie, które bitwa niemal doszczętnie zniszczyła, jak klasy na pierwszym piętrze, gdzie McGonagall skierowała go na początku odpracowywania kary. Ale do zadań specjalnych oddelegowywani bywali głównie nauczyciele albo starsi czarodzieje, a Draco i jego rówieśnicy zwykle łatali ubytki.

Mniej wymagająca praca niestety była też znacznie bardziej nudna. Tak przynajmniej Draco tłumaczył sobie niezaprzeczalny fakt, że coraz częściej wdawał się w pogawędki z Granger. Ale nie mógł mieć do siebie pretensji, monotonne machanie różdżką w całkowitym milczeniu było wytaczająco trudne do zniesienia przez pół dnia; nie mógł się zmusić do tego, by je kontynuować, kiedy przychodziła Granger.

I dlatego, kiedy pokazała mu nowe zaklęcie i zaczęła tłumaczyć, jak działa czar dwufazowy, zamiast poprzestać na zwykłym warknięciu, że przecież wie, z niewiadomych powodów uzupełnił:

— Całkiem nieźle znam teorię magii w części dotyczącej różdżek. Moja matka po Hogwarcie uczyła się różdżkarstwa u Ollivandera… Przerwała szkolenie, kiedy wyszła za mojego ojca, ale przez te kilka lat całkiem sporo się nauczyła. Wybrała mi tą — machnął różdżką, powtarzając formułę zaklęcia Granger.

— Myślałam, że to różdżka wybiera właściciela — powiedziała Granger, biorąc się za sąsiedni kawałek ściany.

Draco parsknął pod nosem.

— Tak, to jest to, co mówi Ollivander mugolakom, którzy nie znają się na drewnie i rdzeniach… — Zerknął na nią kątem oka, ale nie dała się podpuścić; nawet jeśli ją to obruszyło, to nie było po niej nic widać. — Różdżka zwykle dopasowuje się do właściciela, nawet jeśli początkowo stawia opór. Czarodzieje zazwyczaj wybierają taki budulec, który sprawdzi się w ich dziedzinie… No i bardzo często różdżkę dziedziczy się w rodzinie, różdżka mojego ojca była bardzo stara, przechodziła z Malfoya na Malfoya przez kilka pokoleń.

— Kiedy? — zapytała Granger dosyć znudzonym tonem, zupełnie nie pod wrażeniem długowieczności jego rodu. — Malfoy ojciec zostawał bez różdżki, kiedy Malfoy syn szedł do Hogwartu? Czy należało stoczyć pojedynek i pokonać ojca, żeby zdobyć różdżkę? A co, jeśli dzieci było więcej?

— Nie, była dziedziczona po śmierci ojca razem z resztą majątku przed to dziecko, któremu została zapisana w testamencie. Ale opcja z pojedynkiem mogłaby nam się spodobać, większość Malfoyów nie znosiła swoich ojców.

Zerknęła na niego szybko, jakby chciała o coś zapytać, ale zaraz odwróciła głowę. Słusznie; może i mógł wpleść w rozmowę Narcyzę, ale z całą pewnością nie zamierzał konwersować o Lucjuszu.

Rozmawiali za to o innych rzeczach. Któregoś dnia Draco ze zdumieniem odkrył, że opowiada Granger o wakacjach, które spędził u ciotki nad Jeziorem Genewskim, niedaleko jednego z największych siedlisk trytonów w Europie i chyba jedynego, którego mieszkańcy częściowo asymilowali się z czarodziejami. Innym razem przyznał jej się, że pięć lat temu mieli w Malfoy Manor półlegalną hodowlę lunaballi, kiedy jego matka startowała w konkursie na najpiękniejszą roślinę ozdobną i potrzebowała olbrzymich ilości odchodów na nawóz. Odchody należało zebrać i rozsypać przed świtem, więc ojciec uznał, że z dwojga złego woli mieć własne stado niż wystawać o nieludzkiej porze przed kramem jakiegoś handlarza.

Granger też puściła parę z ust. Dowiedział się wreszcie, czym zajmowała się w ministerstwie. Opowiedziała mu o planowanej restrukturyzacji, za którą częściowo odpowiadał jej departament, oraz o już przeprowadzonej wśród pracowników ewaluacji. Popisowo obruszyła się, kiedy stwierdził, że jedynym celem tej ewaluacji był pretekst do pozbycia się z ministerstwa niewygodnych osób, i nie chciała mu już nic powiedzieć na temat, który interesował go znacznie bardziej: o zmianie przepisów dotyczących skazywania śmierciożerców. Ale innym razem, gdy najpierw zabawił ją historyjką o francuskim kuzynie, który zakochał się w najprawdziwszej (i najbrzydszej, jaką Draco widział — ale o tym już nie wspomniał Granger) wiedźmie i postanowił się z nią ożenić, mimo że ona pragnęła jedynie skosztować jego wątroby, poszło mu znacznie lepiej.

— To prawda, że twoje biuro zajmuje się nowelizacją przepisów dotyczących śmierciożerców? — zapytał, kiedy skończyli rozważać, jak kuzyn i jego małżonka mogliby się dogadać w kwestii wątroby; naturalnie po upewnieniu się przez Granger, że facet żył i miał się dobrze, bo nie posunęłaby się przecież do drwienia z trupa.

Pytanie nie było ani zbyt subtelne, ani na temat, ale po kilku tygodniach współpracy z Granger odkrył, że na takie reagowała znacznie lepiej niż na zawoalowane próby wyciągnięcia z niej czegoś niby mimochodem. Odpowiadała otwarcie albo mówiła mu, że to nie jego sprawa, ale przynajmniej nie zamykała się w sobie jak ostryga i nie musiał znosić jej milczenia do końca zmiany, jak wtedy, gdy próbował podstępu.

— Nie, to idzie bezpośrednio przez Shacklebolta i głowy departamentów — odpowiedziała szybko. Nieco zbyt szybko i kiedy dostrzegła jego sceptyczną minę, dodała: — Mam w tym pewien udział na etapie konstruowania projektów ustaw, ale ostateczny kształt przepisów zależy od tych na górze.

Draco posłał jej znaczący uśmieszek.

— No jasne. Ci na górze nie dopuściliby do koryta nawet Pottera.

— Ci na górze to aktualnie ci, którzy niedawno byli znacznie niżej, jakbyś nie wiedział — oświadczyła kategorycznie. Chciał jej wypomnieć, że niewiele niżej, może za wyjątkiem Artura Weasleya, który stanowił ewenement, ale nie dała mu dojść do słowa. — To nie jest kwestia gorączkowego trzymania władzy. Przeciwnie, Kingsley dąży do tego, żeby w przyszłości unikać kumulowana władzy w rękach wąskiej grupy, ale na tym etapie…

— Taak, Shacklebolt na pewno niejedno podpatrzył, kiedy pracował dla mugolskiego rządu.

— Czarodzieje mogliby się wiele nauczyć od mugoli — wygłosiła zdanie, którego się spodziewał. Przy całej swojej domniemanej błyskotliwości Hermiona Granger bywała bardzo przewidywalna.

— Tobie jak na razie świetnie idzie przyswajanie czarodziejskich standardów — powiedział, celowo układając usta w złośliwy uśmieszek. — Zawsze sprawiałaś wrażenie kogoś, kto zaraz po szkole pobiegnie ratować skrzaty domowe przed samobiczowaniem albo walczyć o prawo centaurów do statusu istot… A tymczasem złapałaś wygodną posadkę w ministerstwie…

— Centaury nie chcą statusu…

— Podobnie jak skrzaty wynagrodzenia za pracę, ale jakoś nigdy ci to nie przeszkadzało — zauważył i dorzucił podstępnie: — Czy może skrzaty, w przeciwieństwie do centaurów, są zbyt głupie, żeby samodzielnie decydować, czego chcą?

Miał nadzieję uderzyć w czuły punkt, ale zbyła go wzruszeniem ramion.

— Centaury żyją na wolności, nigdy nie zostały zniewolone i poddane wszechstronnej indoktrynacji — powiedziała spokojnie. — Trzeba by prawdziwego, systemowego wyzwolenia, porządnego programu odbudowy poczucia wartości skrzatów jako członków społeczności i wielu lat koegzystencji na nowych warunkach z czarodziejami, żeby stwierdzić, czego rzeczywiście potrzebują i chcą skrzaty. Tego nie da się zrobić w miesiąc. Natomiast moja praca w ministerstwie jest potrzebna teraz, nie może poczekać. I jeśli chcesz wiedzieć — zrobiła pauzę, albo dlatego, że chciała wywrzeć większy efekt, albo po prostu zabrakło jej tchu, co było bardzo możliwe, sądząc po zaczerwienionej twarzy — to nad projektami nowelizacji prawa pracują różne istoty, nie tylko czarodzieje. W tym jedna skrzatka.

— Co za liczebna reprezentacja — zadrwił. — Nowelizacja dotyczy praw skrzatów?

— Poniekąd — odpowiedziała, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

— Dostaje za to wynagrodzenie?

Tym razem podniosła wzrok, a jej oczy ciskały gromy. Aż zaprzestał na chwilę odruchowego machania różdżką przy czarze odbudowującym, żeby bardziej dosadnie wybrzmiały jego słowa.

— I pozwalasz, by skrzatka wykonywała za darmo pracę dla ministerstwa? Czy może intelektualna praca skrzatów nie jest warta żadnej zapłaty?

— Nikt z nas… — zaczęła i zacięła się, a zaklęcie, które rzucała, urwało się wpół, sprawiając, że fragment tynku odpadł ze ściany. Zacisnęła wargi, ale nie udało jej się powstrzymać drżenia rąk i ponowne wyszeptanie czaru nic nie dało. — Nie mogę zajmować się wszystkim. Nie mam teraz czasu na skrzaty.

— A może powinnaś — mruknął pod nosem, machnąwszy różdżką, żeby naprawić zepsuty przez nią fragment. — Nie będzie tak dobrego momentu jak teraz, kiedy w ministerstwie nowe urzędy wyrastają jak grzyby po deszczu, a ty masz jeszcze coś do powiedzenia. Ściany w Hogwarcie może stawiać ktokolwiek, skrzatami się nikt nie zajmie, bo nikogo nie obchodzą.

— Od kiedy obchodzą ciebie? — zapytała zgryźliwie.

— Od kiedy istnieje ryzyko, że będę musiał sam sprzątać swój dwór — odpowiedział. — Jeśli warunkiem posiadania skrzata stanie się pełna skrytka w Gringotcie, wzrosną szanse, że uda mi się jakiegoś sprowadzić do Malfoy Manor.

— Przecież macie skrzaty, widziałam co najmniej trzy.

— Tylko dopóki ojciec nie został skazany — poinformował ją. — Mógł przepisać na matkę albo na mnie sporą część pieniędzy i umożliwić nam zarządzanie ziemią i dworem, ale skrzaty są powiązane magią przynależności z nim jako właścicielem dworu. Kiedy straci prawa obywatelskie, ta magia przestanie je wiązać, a szczerze wątpię, żeby zechciały się związać na nowo ze mną albo z matką.

To było zdecydowanie więcej, niż początkowo planował powiedzieć. Nie należało zdradzać obcym rodowych tajemnic — choć to niedługo nie będzie tajemnicą, zwłaszcza gdy dwór zacznie popadać w ruinę. Co prawda odrobinę przesadzał, istniało całkiem spore prawdopodobieństwo, że przynajmniej dwa skrzaty, najwierniejsi szpiedzy matki, zechcą z nią zostać, ale dwa skrzaty na całe Malfoy Manor to wciąż skandalicznie mało; ale przede wszystkim nie należało się wystawiać na publiczne współczucie. A to, co widział kątem oka w twarzy Hermiony Granger, to było znajome, żałosne politowanie, którego szczerze nienawidził.

Ale po kilku tygodniach wspólnej pracy nie musiał już biernie poddawać się jej litościwym spojrzeniom. Dlatego podniósł głowę, spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i zmuszając się do tego samego złośliwego uśmieszku, powiedział:

— Więc lepiej przemyśl swoje priorytety i weź się do roboty, Granger. Hogwart ma tysiąc lat, postoi jeszcze trochę i bez twojej pomocy.

ʘ

— Draco!

Niemal udało mu się wyjść niepostrzeżenie. Przez kilka ostatnich tygodni doprowadził tę technikę prawie do perfekcji, zmieniając dotychczasowe przyzwyczajenia i badając różne warianty. Przestał schodzić na śniadanie, każąc sobie dostarczać posiłek do pokoju, chociaż matka nie znosiła, kiedy jadł w sypialni; twierdziła, że to prostackie. W dni, w które miał lekcje, udawał, że się zanadto śpieszy, by rytualnie śniadaniować w jadalni. Gorzej w dni wolontariatu — wtedy po prostu unikał wdawania się w dyskusje, zostając u siebie do wpół do dwunastej, a kiedy przychodziła pora wyjścia, próbował wymknąć się tylnym wyjściem. Niestety wyglądało na to, że wcale nie oszukał Narcyzy; po prostu pozwalała mu się na ten mały brak ogłady, a w rzeczywistości doskonale wiedziała, gdzie go szukać, kiedy był jej potrzebny, i pojawiała się znikąd obok niego.

— Poczekaj, Draco. Mam do ciebie prośbę: odbierz od Pottera album z naszymi rodzinnymi zdjęciami. Pisałam do niego w tej sprawie, obiecał przygotować je na dzisiaj.

— Znowu pisałaś do Pottera? — Zirytowany spotkaniem postanowił przynajmniej być niemiły. — Długo jeszcze zamierzasz mu się narzucać?

— Tak długo, jak będzie trzeba — odparła oschle. — Nie zaszkodzi mu przypomnieć raz na jakiś czas o nas i o tym, że ciągle ma względem nas jakieś zobowiązania… Na przykład ten dom, w którym mieszka, Grimmauld Place 12 — rezydencja mojej ciotki Walburgi… Na pewno ciągle jest tam sporo rzeczy, które dla niego nic nie znaczą, a dla mnie mają wielką wartość sentymentalną… Rozejrzyj się, kiedy tam będziesz, żebym wiedziała, o co poprosić.

Grimmauld Place 12. Znał ten adres; i to jeszcze zanim Snape zreferował, że tam właśnie Zakon Feniksa zorganizował sobie siedzibę. Zanim stał się siedliskiem zdrajców krwi, dom należał do Blacków. Matka opowiadała mu w ramach strasznej historii na dobranoc o tym zaskakująco ponurym, jak na lokalizację, domostwie, które na skutek wielu zaniedbań trafiło w ręce czarnej owcy rodziny, pozornie (lecz, jak się okazało, nie prawnie) wydziedziczonego Syriusza Blacka. Budynek sam w sobie nie był wiele wart (zwłaszcza przez lokalizację), ale wśród ruchomości rzeczywiście kiedyś musiało być sporo cennych rzeczy, Blackowie lubili otaczać się spektakularnymi przedmiotami. Trafiły jednak do osoby najmniej odpowiedniej, by się nimi zająć, jak dawniej uskarżała się matka w chórze z ciotką Bellą. A potem dom przeszedł na Pottera. Nawet jeśli po rezydenturze Syriusza Blacka pozostały tam jakieś skarby, nie należało się już ich tam spodziewać.

— Nie mogę dzisiaj tam pójść, odpracowuję mój wyrok — oświadczył, akcentując mocno ostatnie słowa.

— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Potter napisał, że Hermiona Granger zabierze się na Grimmauld Place, podobno z nim mieszka… Nie wspomniałeś, że pracuje z tobą w Hogwarcie — dodała znaczącym tonem, sprawiając, że dopiero teraz poczuł się naprawdę fatalnie.

Przeklęty Potter. Przez dwa miesiące Draconowi udawało się zachować dla siebie konszachty z Hermioną Granger, a ten palant musiał wszystko wypaplać. A może po prostu był mądrzejszy, niż Draco przypuszczał, i uznał, że dzięki temu uwolni się wreszcie od Narcyzy. 

— Nie sądziłem, że cię to interesuje. Muszę już wyjść, bo się spóźnię.

Spróbował ją wyminąć, ale zatrzymała go, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

— Draco… — powiedziała proszącym tonem.

Przypomniał sobie swoją niedawną rozmowę z Granger o różdżkach. Narcyza wybrała tę, którą posługiwał się do tej pory: głóg i włos z ogona jednorożca. Niezwykle lojalna, doskonała do klątw, za wyjątkiem tych czarnomagicznych, do których była wręcz beznadziejna. Lata całe Draco zastanawiał się, co przyświecało matce, gdy ją kupowała, bywało, że nawet miał do niej pretensje… Teraz jednak wydawało mu się, że zrozumiał, i coś jakby echo niepewnej wdzięczności sprawiło, że powiedział:

— Dobrze, pójdę tam, jeśli Granger mnie zabierze. Ale powinnaś przestać nagabywać Pottera, on nam już w niczym nie pomoże.

Wiedział, że nie przestanie, a błysku triumfu w jej oczach sugerował, że właśnie dał jej do zrozumienia, że cokolwiek by nie mówił, jakkolwiek nie protestował, i tak zrobi to, co mu każe. Ale wyjątkowo nie miał sobie tego za złe; w końcu jak by go nie irytowała, wciąż była jego matką. I czuł, że nie zdoła jej powstrzymać, wzywając do zaprzestania tych głupich zagrywek; pytanie, co innego mógł zrobić.

ʘ

— Dlaczego mieszkasz z Potterem? — zapytał Granger, kiedy po wpół do ósmej ruszyli razem w stronę bramy wyjściowej, by stamtąd teleportować się na Grimmauld Place 12. Przymierzał się do zadania tego pytania przez cały dzień, ale celowo nie poruszył tematu wtedy, kiedy rozmawiali o wspólnej wycieczce po albumy, bo nie chciał, żeby zignorowała go pod pretekstem rzucania bardziej skomplikowanych czarów odbudowujących. — Co na to jego dziewczyna?

Prychnęła potępiająco.

— Nie bądź śmieszny, Ginny też tam bywa. Dom jest duży i ma mnóstwo pokojów, dlatego chwilowo tam mieszkam.

— A twoi rodzice nie mają nic… — zaczął i urwał, uświadomiwszy sobie nagle, co zapewne przytrafiło się jej rodzicom i jak bardzo nie powinien poruszać tego tematu.

— Żyją — odpowiedziała krótko, domyślając się, o czym pomyślał. Sądził, że na tym skończy temat, ale po krótkiej pauzie mówiła dalej: — A przynajmniej tak sądzę. Ukryłam ich przed wojną i teraz… mam drobny problem z ich odnalezieniem. Najprawdopodobniej mieszkają w Australii pod zmienionym nazwiskiem. Szukam ich cały czas, ale mam strasznie mało czasu i…

Australia! Nagle kilka elementów układanki wskoczyło na swoje miejsce. Zakamuflowała rodziców w Australii… Trzeba przyznać, że się nie patyczkowała. Większość czarodziejów z mugolami w rodzinie zbiegała przed terrorem Czarnego Pana na kontynent, inni uciekali do Stanów… Nic by im to nie dało, gdyby Czarny Pan faktycznie chciał ich znaleźć, miał wystarczająco dużo ludzi i w Europie, i w Ameryce, tyle że nie angażował ich w pościg za byle kim… Ale Australia była naprawdę daleko, i przestrzennie, i mentalnie. Magiczna Anglia miała bardzo liche związki z tamtejszymi czarodziejami, ukrycie mugolskich rodziców właśnie tam było świetnym zagraniem. Tak świetnym, że nawet Hermiona Granger nie mogła ich odnaleźć…

Dopiero przy tej ostatniej myśli uderzyło go coś, co powinien wyłapać na początku, jeśli dobrze zinterpretował jej słowa.

— Ty ich szukasz? Sama? — powtórzył, uznając, że może źle zrozumiał, ale przytaknęła. — Ale… czemu? Czemu nie zlecisz tego komuś, kto się na tym zna? Potter nie proponował ci detektywa? Wśród aurorów jest chyba ktoś, kto się specjalizuje w zaginięciach. 

— Aurorzy mają mnóstwo pracy. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, ile osób zaginęło w czasie wojny? Niekoniecznie dlatego, że po prostu wyjechali. Część z nich nadal może być przetrzymywana w posiadłościach należących do śmierciożerców, aktualnie opuszczonych, a to znaczy, że tymi ludźmi od tygodni nikt się nie zajmuje… Masz pojęcie, ile może być takich osób?

Co za wyjątkowo głupie pytanie. Oczywiście, że miał pojęcie, w jego własnych lochach nie brakowało więźniów… Co prawda nie teraz, aurorzy mogli poświadczyć, że podziemie Malfoy Manor było wolne od jakichkolwiek przymusowych gości, ale przecież Granger musiała wiedzieć, że przed upadkiem Czarnego Pana sprawy miały się inaczej, Potter i Weasley byli tam… Spojrzał na nią ze złością, ale wyglądało na to, że wcale nie zamierzała wyciągać teraz brudów, jej myśli najwyraźniej potoczyły się w innym kierunku.

— Aurorzy mają pełne ręce roboty, detektywi sprawdzają wszystkie możliwe tropy, ale dysponują tylko oficjalną dokumentacją, jeśli chodzi o akty własności ziem… Para mugoli, którzy co prawda zaginęli, ale prawdopodobnie żyją i mają się dobrze, nie jest teraz priorytetem… Harry może co najwyżej podpytać aurorów o różne techniki i zaklęcia, ale jeśli nie chcę czekać, aż sytuacja się uspokoi, muszę sobie poradzić sama.

Jeśli rzeczywiście tak myślała, to dlaczego, na Merlina, siedziała w Hogwarcie, zamiast w Australii? Ta dziewczyna zdecydowanie miała problem z priorytetami. A jeśli faktycznie trzymały ją tu niezwykle ważne sprawy ministerstwa, to…

— Czemu nie wynajmiesz prywatnego detektywa? Oni też mają swoje sposoby, mimo braku wsparcia ministerstwa.

— Aktualnie wszyscy wiarygodni detektywi zostali zaangażowali jako wsparcie dla aurorów.

— Nie wydaje mi się, żeby ministerstwo chciało współpracować ze _wszystkimi_ detektywami — rzucił ostrożnie.

Sam kojarzył przynajmniej kilka nazwisk przewijających się w rozmowach kolegów ojca, a w razie czego był Artemis, który znał wszystkich, których warto było znać. Czekał, aż Granger zapyta go o konkretne nazwisko, ale nie zrobiła tego. Zamiast tego gniewnym tonem rzuciła:

— Powiedziałam: wszyscy _wiarygodni_. Nie zamierzam powierzać swoich tajemnic szemranym typom z Nokturnu. Wolę nie myśleć, jaki mogliby zrobić użytek z tych informacji, na wolności jest jeszcze cała masa popleczników Voldemorta …

Oczywiście, że tak; ale po to zawierało się obwarowane odpowiednimi klątwami umowy, żeby uniknąć wycieku informacji. Bezpieczeństwo można było sobie zapewnić pieniędzmi i zaklęciami, a chyba nie brakowało jej ani jednego, ani drugiego; całkowite odpuszczenie tematu zakrawało raczej na głęboką paranoję.

A może po prostu istniały inne powody niechęci do detektywa, o których Hermiona Granger nie chciała mu powiedzieć; ostatecznie nic w tym dziwnego.

— Skoro ci się nie spieszy, żeby ich znaleźć…

Obróciła głowę tak szybko, że końcówki jej włosów musnęły jego ramię. Spojrzała na niego z gniewem i dotarło do niego, że nie powinien sugerować, że nie zależy jej na znalezieniu rodziców. Czekał, aż dobitnie oświadczy, gdzie ma jego zdanie, ale zamknęła usta i znów popatrzyła przed siebie, co sprawiło, że zrobiło mu się głupio.

Resztę drogi do bramy pokonali w milczeniu i Draco naprawdę ucieszył się, kiedy minęli w końcu strefę anty-deportacyjną.

— Daj rękę — mruknęła Granger.

Automatycznie wyciągnął lewą rękę, bliższą dziewczyny, i natychmiast pożałował. Za późno; złapała go za przedramię i chociaż wiedział, że to urojenie, poczuł, że Mroczny Znak pali go pod dotykiem jej palców. Zacisnął zęby, kiedy się teleportowali, i ledwo wylądowali w cieniu drzew w parku przed długim szeregiem kamienic, wyswobodził się z uścisku. Rzuciła mu nieprzychylne spojrzenie, ale nic nie powiedziała.

Poszedł za nią do domu numer 12, a później wąskim, kiepsko oświetlonym korytarzem w głąb budynku. Próbował się rozglądać, zgodnie z poleceniem matki, jednak nawet kiedy oczy przyzwyczaiły się do półmroku, nie dostrzegł nic ciekawego. Grube zasłony na oknach, trochę portretów i… aż otworzył szerzej oczy ze zdumienia. Na ścianie w długim rzędzie, jedna obok drugiej, wisiały skrzacie głowy. Same w sobie były intrygujące, ale zwisając tuż nad głową Hermiony Granger — niestety wciąż osadzoną na ciele — robiły piorunujące wrażenie.

— Ciekawa ozdoba — mruknął niby do siebie, ale tak, by słyszała. — Nie spodziewałbym się takiego gustu po Potterze.

— Harry ich nie cierpi, ale zostawił je, bo mają wartość sentymentalną dla Stworka — odpowiedziała głośno i wyraźnie. — Stworku!

Rozległ się głośny trzask nieudolnej skrzaciej teleportacji. Przed Draconem pojawił się prawdopodobnie najstarszy i zdecydowanie najbrzydszy skrzat, jakiego w życiu widział; i bardzo możliwe, że najdziwaczniej odziany, bo na stroju przypominającym koszulę nocną dziewiętnastowiecznego niemowlaka dyndał srebrny medal na potężnym łańcuchu z wygrawerowanym „S”, sprawiający wrażenie równie wiekowego jak skrzat. Jeśli to stanowiło próbę generalną Granger przed skrzacią rewolucją, to może rzeczywiście powinna się wstrzymać.

— Stworku, to jest Draco Malfoy — powiedziała Granger. — Przyszedł po album ze zdjęciami Blacków.

Skrzat skłonił się nisko, bełkocząc coś pod nosem, a Draco skrzywił się mimowolnie.

— Zawsze przedstawiacie gości skrzatom domowym? — zapytał.

W kiepskim oświetleniu nie zauważył wyrazu jej twarzy, ale ton, jakim odpowiedziała, trudno było interpretować inaczej niż pogardliwy.

— Tak.

Poprowadziła go schodami w górę do ciemnego, nieco przykurzonego salonu, w którym na małym stoliku leżały cztery grube albumy.

— Wszystko, co znaleźliśmy. Oprócz fotografii Walburgi i jej rodziny, te zostawił sobie na pamiątkę Stworek.

Parsknął cicho, przerzucając strony w zakurzonych albumach.

— Mam powiedzieć matce, że nie dostanie części zdjęć, bo zachował je skrzat domowy?

— Jak dla mnie możesz jej powiedzieć, że spalił je Syriusz — oświadczyła. — To zresztą też prawda, ocalało tylko to, co schował Stworek. Nawiasem mówiąc, nie jest zadowolony, że musiał się podzielić, zgodził się tylko, że darzy twoją matkę sympatią. Nie rozumiem dlaczego, jest wyjątkowo męcząca… Czy mógłbyś jej przekazać razem z albumami gorącą prośbę, by wreszcie zostawiła Harry’ego w spokoju? — dorzuciła kąśliwie i zaraz, zarumieniwszy się jakby ze wstydu, dodała: — Chcesz się deportować na zewnątrz czy odpalić ci kominek?

Zastanawiał się, czy pozwoliłaby sobie na tę uwagę o jego matce, gdyby wcześniej nie zirytował jej dywagacjami o jej rodzicach.

— Może być kominek — odpowiedział, udając, że nie usłyszał tamtego. Zresztą nawet gdyby chciał się zastosować do tej grzecznej _prośby_ , skutek byłby dokładnie taki sam, jak przy porannej próbie przemówienia Narcyzie do rozumu.

— To musimy zejść na dół, ten tutaj nie jest podłączony do sieci Fiuu, bo nie korzystamy z tego pokoju, zostawiliśmy go tylko ze względu na… — umilkła nagle, jakby coś jej przyszło do głowy, a potem poparzyła na niego. — Znasz swoją ciotkę Andromedę?

— Ciotkę Andromedę..? — powtórzył. — Chodzi ci o tą zdraj… — zaciął się wpół słowa, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że zrozumiała, co prawie powiedział.

— O siostrę twojej matki, którą twoja rodzina odrzuciła, bo wyszła za mugolaka — objaśniła stanowczym tonem Granger i podeszła do ściany. — Jest tutaj.

Przyłożyła palec do obleśnego starego gobelinu z roślinnym wzorem i dopiero teraz Draco zauważył, że w rzeczywistości pnącza ukrywają słynne drzewo genealogiczne Blacków. Pod palcem Granger była wypalona dziura, ale tuż obok, na sąsiednich gałązkach, była ciotka Bellatriks z Rudolfem oraz jego matka i ojciec, a niżej — on sam.

— Straciła córkę i syna w Ostatniej Bitwie, a krótko wcześniej męża — kontynuowała Granger. — Został jej tylko wnuk, niemowlę. Jest bardzo samotna. Może powinieneś wspomnieć matce, że mogłaby spróbować odbudować rodzinne więzi, skoro brakuje jej towarzystwa.

Coś, jakaś drażniąca myśl, zaświtało mu w głowie. Wiedząc z doświadczenia, że to pewnie nic przyjemnego, spróbował skupić się na czymś innym, ale nieposłuszny umysł już podsunął niechciane wspomnienie: mrok panujący w salonie, długi, stary stół wyciągnięty z głównej jadalni specjalnie na tę okoliczność i syczący głos Czarnego Pana: _Będziesz się opiekował szczeniętami, Draco?_

— Jej wnuk… — powiedział szybko, próbując odwrócić uwagę od mimowolnego dreszczu, który przeszedł mu po plecach. — To syn Remusa Lupina. Nie odziedziczył przypadkiem po ojcu jego przypadłości?

Granger spojrzała na niego z niechęcią, jakby pożałowała, że zaczęła temat.

— Nie, ale jest metamorfomagiem, tak jak jego matka. Likantropia nie jest dziedziczna. Wiedziałbyś o tym, gdybyś uważał na opiece nad magicznymi stworzeniami.

— Może gdybym miał kompetentnego nauczyciela — odgryzł się, a widząc, że chyba dotarł do granic cierpliwości Granger, dorzucił pojednawczym tonem: — Dziękuję za albumy. Matka będzie wdzięczna.

— Nie ma za co — odpowiedziała kąśliwym tonem. — Możesz ją zapewnić, że Harry obejdzie się bez listu z podziękowaniami od niej. 

Wyszła z pokoju, nie oglądając się na niego. Ruszył powoli za nią, zastanawiając się, ile — i czy w ogóle — przekazać Narcyzie z tej rozmowy.

ʘ

Początkowo Draco nie zamierzał przeglądać albumów; tego jeszcze brakowało, żeby matka go przyłapała i uznała, że podziela jej pretensje do dziedzictwa Blacków czy cokolwiek zamierzała zgłosić, żeby Potter poświęcił jej jeszcze trochę uwagi. Zaniósł je do prywatnego saloniku matki i położył na stoliku przy fotelu, który najczęściej zajmowała, bo uznał, że tam na pewno je znajdzie i nie będzie miała pretekstu, żeby go zaczepić. Gruba, ciemna skóra kontrastowała z bielą koronkowego obrusu i zapewne pozostawiła ślady na materiale; ktoś co prawda przetarł albumy z wierzchu, ale kilkudziesięcioletni kurz potrzebował czegoś więcej, żeby ustąpić. Draco podniósł pierwszy tom z góry tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić, czy może go bezpiecznie potraktować zaklęciem odświeżającym, i dopiero stwierdziwszy, że nie ma bladego pojęcia, jak zareaguje stara okładka, zajrzał do środka.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego zaczął odwracać kartę po karcie, oglądając kolejne zdjęcia czarodziejów, z których zaledwie część mgliście kojarzył z portretami w rodzinnej galerii i zdjęciami w bibliotece, ani jak długo zabawił w saloniku, zanim pojawiła się Narcyza. Natomiast niewątpliwie siedział w jej fotelu, kiedy przyszła, zagłębiony w ostatnim tomie na tyle, że nawet nie usłyszał jej kroków.

— Tu jesteś… Widzę, że ci się udało — powiedziała na powitanie.

— Taak — mruknął. — Prawie. Jest wszystko, oprócz zdjęć Walburgi i jej rodziny — powtórzył za Granger.

— Nie szkodzi, tak sądziłam, że Potter może zechcieć zatrzymać zdjęcia Syriusza — oznajmiła, sięgając po pierwszy z brzegu album.

Postanowił nie wyprowadzać jej z błędu. Zresztą — sądząc po tym, jak szybko i bez zainteresowania przerzuciła strony — w gruncie rzeczy zdjęcia mniej ją interesowały niż samo zawracanie głowy Potterowi.

— Widziałeś w domu coś ciekawego?

— Gobelin — odpowiedział, założywszy, że skrzacie łby nie wzbudzą jej uznania. — Drzewo rodziny Blacków wyhaftowane na ścianach w salonie. Dość… zaniedbane, ale interesujące. Nawet ja tam jestem.

— Oczywiście, że jesteś. Walburga zmarła, jak miałeś pięć lat. Zresztą wydaje mi się, że czar wpleciony w gobelin sprawia, że każdy nowy członek rodziny pojawia się samoistnie… Dodatkowe zaklęcie jest potrzebne tylko przy… usuwaniu pewnych gałęzi rodziny.

Zastanawiał się, czy zobaczyła zdjęcie, na którym się zatrzymał, czy po prostu przypomniała sobie, jak wyglądał gobelin Blacków. Nie był pewien, do czego właściwie zmierza (choć wiedział doskonale, kto go podkusił), kiedy zapytał:

— To twoja siostra?

Narcyza nachyliła się, by spojrzeć na zdjęcie, które jej pokazał, choć było na tyle duże, że i bez tego musiała dość dobrze je widzieć. Przesunął album w jej stronę.

— Tak, to ja i Andromeda, chyba na jakimś przyjęciu bożonarodzeniowym u Walburgi, pewnie jeszcze chodziłyśmy wtedy do szkoły… — Przerzuciła kilka kart. — Tak, musiała być w siódmej klasie, a ja w piątej — dopowiedziała, nie dodając oczywistego: że na kolejnych zdjęciach, z podobnych uroczystości, brakuje Andromedy.

— Nie myślałaś o tym, żeby się z nią skontaktować? — zapytał, nie dowierzając, że faktycznie to robi. Przeklęta Granger. Widząc wymowne spojrzenie Narcyzy, zaczął argumentować: — Próbujesz utrzymywać stosunki z osobami, które nie mają wobec nas żadnych zobowiązań, dlaczego nie spróbować z krewnymi? Wojna się skończyła, prawda? Nie stoicie już po przeciwnych stronach… Twoja siostra straciła prawie wszystkich bliskich, może będzie chciała odzyskać utraconą część rodziny…

— Być może zapomniałeś o tym drobnym szczególe, ale Andromeda straciła jedyną córkę z ręki Bellatriks, więc wątpię, żeby rzeczywiście darzyła tę część rodziny jakimś sentymentem — oświadczyła zimno Narcyza.

— Słyszałem, że my też padliśmy ofiarą knowań ciotki Belli — odparł podobnym tonem Draco. — Co ci szkodzi spróbować? W najgorszym razie nie odpowie na twój list… Albo wyśle ci jakąś miłą klątwę. Nic nowego — zadrwił, choć bardziej z siebie niż z niej, bo zwykle to on bywał adresatem tego rodzaju przesyłek, listy matki częściej spotykały się ze wzgardliwym milczeniem. — Ostatnio urodził jej się wnuk, możesz jej wysłać list z gratulacjami, jeśli brakuje ci pretekstu.

— Nie przypominam sobie, żeby wysłała nam zawiadomienie o jego narodzinach. Albo zaproszenie na chrzciny — powiedziała Narcyza z przekąsem, którego źródło natychmiast zinterpretował: według „Życia czarodziejów” te chrzciny były najświetniejszym prywatnym przyjęciem sezonu. — Napiszę do niej — oświadczyła nieoczekiwanie. — Słyszałam, że Harry Potter jest ojcem chrzestnym małego Teddy’ego, mamy więc wspólnych znajomych — dodała, patrząc na Dracona, i choć jej warg nie skaził cień uśmiechu, Draco zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to przypadkiem nie był przebłysk autoironii, choć do tej pory zakładał, że jest po prostu maniaczką. — Ale jeśli cokolwiek z tego wyjdzie, oczekuję twojej pomocy. Skoro to ma być rodzinne pojednanie, to potrzebuję wsparcia, a twój ojciec się nie sprawdzi w tej roli, Andromeda nigdy go nie lubiła.

Według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa nie lubiła go z powodu pewnego brzydkiego tatuażu na ramieniu, a tak się składało, że Draco miał identyczny; istniało całkiem spore prawdopodobieństwo, że wobec tego on również nie zyska uznania ciotki Andromedy. Ale w gruncie rzeczy cała sprawa z góry skazana była na porażkę i tylko ktoś taki jak Granger mógł sądzić inaczej, nie musiał się więc martwić na zapas.

— Zgoda.

Znów mu się przypomniał ten głos: _Będziesz się opiekował szczeniętami, Draco?_ Ale tym razem nie poczuł dreszczu strachu; nie było przecież ani żadnych szczeniąt, ani, co ważniejsze, Czarnego Pana.


	12. Hermiona

**Hermiona**

Wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi — a zwłaszcza w pewnej niezbyt obszernej komnacie mieszczącej się, jak całe ministerstwo magii, pod ziemią — wskazywały na to, że obrady komisji dobiegają końca. Kolejne podsumowanie prac sporządzone przez pannę Florentynę wykazało, że omówili wszystkie planowane zagadnienia, co Cicero w swej łaskawości potwierdził, a nikt z obecnych mu nie zaprzeczył. Przeanalizowali etapy procesu, przygotowali wstępne szkice kilku ustaw, z których dwie zostały już nawet zaakceptowane przez radę Shacklebolta, i zostało im raptem kilka bardziej szczegółowych kwestii do ustalenia.

Wszyscy poczuli ulgę, kiedy udało im się zamknąć ostatni obszerny temat, nad którym pracowali — listę potencjalnych zarzutów razem z wymiarem kar, jakie będzie można postawić zwolennikom Voldemorta i ich pomagierom. Była to trudna, żmudna praca, bo chociaż tutaj nie toczyli tak zażartych dyskusji, jako że wykaz zbrodni nie stanowił zbioru zamkniętego i każdy mógł wtrącić swoje trzy knuty, to musieli się zapoznać z ustawodawstwem w zakresie prawa karnego innych krajów. Dużo im dały zwłaszcza zapisy uchwalone po obaleniu Grindelwalda, ale niestety większość z nich była dostępna w całości tylko w cyrylicy, a jedynie Cicero, Mindy i Soul potrafili ją odczytywać. Do tego na początku popełnili błąd, bo zaczęli od literatury rosyjskiej, zapominając, że rosyjskie prawo magiczne jest z jednej strony zbyt liberalne w zakresie używania czarnej magii, a z drugiej — mocno radykalne, jeśli chodzi o wszelkie zakusy na władzę. Dopiero poniewczasie sięgnęli po bardziej adekwatne źródła z byłej Jugosławii i spędzali nad nimi długie godziny nocne, żeby w porannych, po otrzeźwiającej umysł drzemce, formułować paragrafy.

Po dobrych dwóch tygodniach grzebania w przykurzonych kodeksach i mniej lub bardziej nieprzystępnych językach grzechem byłoby nie pozwolić sobie na chwilę relaksu, zanim zajmą się ostatnimi kwestiami wymagającymi dopracowania, toteż końcówkę miesiąca spędzili na wprowadzaniu kosmetycznych poprawek w projektach ustaw w atmosferze lekkiego rozprężenia. Teoretycznie wciąż siedzieli obładowali tonami pergaminu z długimi listami artykułów i paragrafów, które po raz kolejny sczytywali, zaznaczając ewentualne poprawki, ale w praktyce słychać było cichy szum kilku toczonych półszeptem rozmów, niekoniecznie dotyczących najbezpieczniejszych prawnie sformułowań. Hermiona również nie była bez winy: te dwa dni spędziła w bliskim sąsiedztwie Hiacyntki i zdecydowanie więcej czasu poświęciła skrzatce niż analizowanym zapisom.

Pod wpływem rozmowy z Malfoyem w poprzedni weekend odkopała ze swojego starego, szkolnego kufra szczątki projektów W.E.S.Z. i przejrzała wszystkie wyprodukowane na czwartym roku dokumenty stowarzyszenia oraz swoje notatki. Był to zaiste fascynujący zbiór, przyprawiający ją o dreszcze wstydu. Odnalazła w nim kilka interesujących koncepcji, ale nie dało się ukryć, że jej zapiski zdradzały przede wszystkim brak wiedzy i doświadczenia. Nic dziwnego; znała wówczas (zresztą niezbyt dobrze) tylko dwa skrzaty: Zgredka i Mrużkę. Z perspektywy czasu wiedziała, że żadne z nich nie było reprezentatywne dla skrzaciej społeczności. Co gorsza, miała świadomość, że aktualnie jej wiedza wcale się znacząco nie pogłębiła. Owszem, na co dzień mieszkała ze skrzatem, ale Stworek był prawdopodobnie bardziej osobliwy niż Zgredek i Mrużka razem wzięci. Jeśli chciała rzeczywiście coś zdziałać — a coraz częściej przyłapywała się na tym, że myśli o kwestii skrzatów nie jako o niegdyś zarzuconym projekcie badawczym podniesionym w ramach wyzwania intelektualnego, ale raczej jako bardzo konkretnym planie na niezbyt odległą przyszłość — potrzebowała wiedzieć więcej. Hiacyntka wydawała się dobrym punktem zaczepienia, a było kilka kwestii wartych dogłębnego przeanalizowania, zanim uderzy się z nimi do Kingsleya.

Wciąż nie mogła przestać się dziwić, że akurat Malfoy, ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, zainteresował się kwestią skrzatów. Jasne, miał na uwadze własny interes, przynajmniej tak twierdził, na pewno poradziłby sobie — lub raczej: jego matka poradziłaby sobie — nawet jeśli faktycznie groziła mu utrata dotychczasowych skrzatów. To było tak niepodobne do niego, że wciąż nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć i czy przypadkiem jej nie podpuszczał.

Może po prostu uznał, że gdy Hermiona zaangażuje się w coś innego, to nie będzie miała czasu na pomoc w Hogwarcie i nie będzie musiał dłużej znosić jej towarzystwa. Jeśli tak, to dobrze kalkulował. Ostatnio bywała w zamku rzadziej; na dodatkowe lekcje przestała przychodzić, odkąd dowiedziała się, że zarówno profesor Vector, jak i profesor McGonagall będą teraz omawiały zagadnienia, które wcześniej samodzielnie przerobiła, a i do pomocy przy odbudowie stawiała się nieregularnie. Malfoya, od ich niezbyt przyjemnej pogawędki na Grimmauld Place, widziała raptem dwa razy: za pierwszym razem uciekł na miotle na którąś z wież, gdzie rzekomo oddelegowała go profesor McGonagall, za drugim pracowali w większej grupie przy moście. Rzucanie zbiorowo czarów wymagało pełnej koncentracji, więc mało kto się w ogóle odzywał, poza wydawaniem komend, ale odniosła wrażenie, że kiedy skończyli, Malfoy zniknął jeszcze szybciej niż zwykle. Widocznie wcale nie miał ochoty na rozmowy z nią, choć z nich dwojga to ona powinna czuć się obrażona jego przykrymi komentarzami. I nawet trochę była, dopóki nie uświadomiła sobie, że Malfoy nie powiedział niczego, czego nie można by się po nim spodziewać, to po prostu jej się wydawało, że wkroczyli na teren ostrożnego — z braku lepszego określenia — koleżeństwa, bo zdarzało im się z nudów zamienić kilka słów. Ale niesmak pozostał i nie miała ochoty na dalsze silenie się na neutralne pogawędki; co, jak widać, było w pełni odwzajemnione.

ʘ

Urodziny Harry’ego od początku zapowiadały się źle. Czy to z grzeczności, czy z braku lepszych pomysłów przyjął propozycję Weasleyów, by obchodzić je w Norze, i choć Hermiona wolałaby bywać tam jak najrzadziej, nie ośmieliła się odrzucić zaproszenia. Zresztą na dobrą sprawę tak czy inaczej spotkałaby Rona, bo Harry nie chciałby świętować bez niego. No i ostatecznie widywali się już od czasu zerwania, nie było powodu do paniki, jak powtarzała sobie przez cały poprzedzający imprezę tydzień.

Niestety Ronald nie spełniał nawet wyartykułowanych oczekiwań innych ludzi, a co dopiero tych niewypowiedzianych. Zamiast ograniczyć się do przebywania we własnym domu o określonej porze, wparował z rana na Grimmauld Place 12, w jednej ręce trzymając torbę z prezentem, w drugiej „Proroka Codziennego” i niemal na dwa głosy donosił:

— Wszystkiego najlepszego! Nie uwierzysz, co oni zrobili! Zdrowia, szczęścia, pomyślności i wszystkiego… Ten cholerny pomnik, nie mam pojęcia, jak Malfoy to zrobił, dasz wiarę?

Na dwudziestego czwartego sierpnia zaplanowano odsłonięcie atrium ministerstwa; pamiętali o tym doskonale, bo Kingsley poprosił Harry’ego o wygłoszenie krótkiej mowy, a Harry od trzech dni zadręczał Hermionę, by mu pomogła ją napisać. „Prorok Codzienny” nie zamierzał jednak czekać aż tak długo i swoimi zwykłymi kanałami dotarł do zdjęć przedstawiających postęp prac nad projektem zatytułowanym „Wolność — Równość — Braterstwo”, którymi redakcja postanowiła się podzielić z czytelnikami. Harry i Hermiona nachylili się nad gazetą.

Czarno białe ujęcie przedstawiało atrium, którego centralną część, osłoniętą z każdej strony szerokimi kotarami, wypełniała woda. Sztuczny zbiornik miał kilka wysepek z posągami, które — połączone przezroczystymi mostkami ze srebrzystymi balustradami — tworzyły olbrzymią fontannę. Posągi, jak pierwsza Fontanna Magicznego Braterstwa, przedstawiały czarownicę, czarodzieja, wiedźmę, centaura, goblina i skrzata, choć w zdecydowanie odmiennej stylistyce, a była to tylko część widoczna na zdjęciu. Nic, co wyjaśniałoby frustrację Rona, nawet wziąwszy pod uwagę jego temperament.

— Tutaj, tutaj patrzcie! — Wskazał im palcem posąg czarownicy.

Spojrzeli. Czarownica miała twarz Narcyzy Malfoy.

— Niedługo otworzę lodówkę, a ona tam będzie — mruknął Harry, z niechęcią odsuwając od siebie gazetę. — Czy mogę obejrzeć mój prezent?

— Jasne, wszystkiego najlepszego, ale chyba nie zamierzasz tego tak zostawić?

— A co ma twoim zdaniem zrobić, Ronaldzie? — zapytała uprzejmie Hermiona; a przynajmniej próbowała wysilić się na oziębłą uprzejmość, bo wyszło raczej zgryźliwie.

Wszystko jedno; i tak nie oczekiwała odpowiedzi. Odpuściwszy sobie resztkę kawy, wyszła z kuchni, uznając, że Ron i Narcyza Malfoy są wystarczająco męczący osobno, natomiast Ron narzekający na Narcyzę Malfoy to już zbyt wiele. Swoją drogą, kobieta miała tupet; ludzie nie chcieli się z nią spotykać na gruncie towarzyskim, więc zmusiła ich, żeby ją oglądali w przestrzeni publicznej. Nie można jej było odmówić śmiałości i konsekwencji w dążeniu do celu.

Dzień zleciał nie wiadomo kiedy i na przyjęcie urodzinowe Hermiona dotarła spóźniona, co niestety miało poważne konsekwencje: nie udało jej się zapobiec katastrofie. W drzwiach minęła się z Ginny, która pędem wybiegła na zewnątrz i zanim Hermiona zdążyła choćby ją zawołać, zniknęła z głośnym trzaskiem. W środku zastała Harry’ego, który z ponurą minął schodził z pierwszego piętra, mimo że to z ogrodu dobiegały radosne odgłosy imprezy.

— Co żeś znowu nabroił? — zapytała, pod żartobliwym tonem ukrywając niepokój.

— Nic — zbył ją i ruszył się, żeby uciec do kuchni, ale złapała go za rękaw.

— Harry…

— Trochę się pokłóciliśmy. Nieważne, później ci powiem.

Ale nie powiedział. Przez resztę wieczoru był sztucznie wesoły, żartował ze wszystkimi, pił więcej niż zwykle i unikał Hermiony. Ginny już się nie pokazała.

Pozostali Weasleyowie kręcili się między stołem a zaimprowizowanym parkietem i całkiem nieżle się bawili; nawet George kręcił się w kółko z Luną, najpierw z wyraźną niechęcią, potem swobodniej, jakby przypomniał sobie, jak to się robi. Ron z kolei jakby zapomniał, że nie znosi tańczyć, i wirował ze swoją dziewczyną, przyciskając ją zdecydowanie bardziej, niż było trzeba. Hermionie ciągle uciekał do nich wzrok, a choć starała się wmówić sobie, że nic ją to nie obchodzi, nie mogła przestać patrzeć. Nie umknęło to Neville’owi, z którym siedziała na schodach, popijając kolorowe koktajle i wymieniając zdawkowe uwagi o tym, jak rozczarowujący okazywał się świat po Voldemorcie.

— Się porobiło… — mówił, podążając za jej wzrokiem, i nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że choć rozmawiali o ogólnej sytuacji, to natchnął go do tego bardzo konkretny przykład „porobienia”. — Myślałem, że jak wojna się skończy, to wszystko wróci do normy i będzie porządek. Naiwniak ze mnie, nie?

— Widocznie już wcześniej nie było porządnie, tylko o tym nie wiedzieliśmy — odpowiedziała. — A po zmianie władzy zawsze jest bałagan, czy w ministerstwie, czy gdziekolwiek indziej — powiedziała, czując, że powtarza jakąś banalną mądrość życiową, ale po czwartym koktajlu myśli miała niezbyt świeże.

Neville mruknął coś potakująco i czknął gwałtownie. Według jej rachuby również był po czwartym drinku, a pewnie wypił coś, zanim się do niego dosiadła.

— Chyba potrzebuję się trochę poruszać. Nie masz przypadkiem ochoty zatańczyć? — zapytał.

Nie miała; nie sądziła też, że on powinien, ale nie zamierzała go powstrzymywać. Chyba lepiej wiedział, czy jest w stanie nie tylko ustać na nogach, ale też wykonywać bardziej skomplikowane manewry w postaci podrygiwania do coraz bardziej skocznej muzyki.

— Nie bardzo, ale jeśli masz ochotę, nie krępuj się — powiedziała, wstając, i pomachała pustką szklanką. — Skoczę po jeszcze jednego, a potem zobaczę, co słychać u Katie.

Podeszła do starego stołu Weasleyów, na ten wieczór przekształconego w coś w rodzaju bufetu, i zamyśliła się chwilę. Wysokie szklanki z kolorową zawartością, z których popijała do tej pory, kusiły, ale były złudne: nie czuć w nich było alkoholu i zdecydowanie zbyt szybo wypijała kolejną. Poncz wzbudzał jej intuicyjną niechęć; stanowił zaprzeczenie podstawowej zasady rozsądnego picia: nie mieszać alkoholi. Z podobnego względu odrzuciła wszystkie mocniejsze trunki. Wyglądało więc na to, że pozostała jej do wyboru woda lub sok.

— Hermiona Granger.

Głos za jej plecami nie brzmiał znajomo, ale nietrudno było zgadnąć, do kogo należy, w końcu mało kto z obecnych zwróciłby się do niej w ten sposób. Niestety, tak konkretnie zaadresowane powitanie impertynencko byłoby zupełnie zignorować, toteż Hermiona wzięła się w garść, ułożyła usta w grymas, który tylko przy bardzo dobrej woli można by zinterpretować jako uśmiech, i odpowiedziała w podobnym tonie:

— Daphne Greengrass.

W tym miejscu należałoby zapewne dodać jakieś grzecznościowe pytanie „Jak się masz?”, ale Hermiona nie chciała ani ułatwiać, ani tym bardziej przedłużać konwersacji. Przeciwnie, zamierzała odejść, gdy tylko krótka pauza przebrzmi. Daphne jakby to przewidziała, bo nie czekała na dodatkową zachętę.

— Miałam nadzieję, że uda mi się dzisiaj z tobą porozmawiać. Odniosłam wrażenie, że mnie unikasz.

— Nie sądziłam, że jesteśmy na tyle blisko, żebym koniecznie musiała się z tobą przywitać — mruknęła Hermiona i zaraz spróbowała taktycznego odwrotu. — A skoro mamy to za sobą, to pozwolisz, że sprawdzę, czy…

— …nie ma jakiegokolwiek powodu, żebyś mogła się zmyć? — dokończyła za nią Daphne, uśmiechając się z obraźliwą pobłażliwością, która odebrała Hermionie ostatnie skrupuły co do naruszenia zasad savoir vivre’u.

— Tak, dokładnie tak — potwierdziła. — Na razie.

— Zaczekaj! — Daphne złapała ją za ramię, a uśmieszek zniknął z jej twarzy zastąpiony czymś, co zapewne miało być skruchą. — Przepraszam, nie chciałam cię urazić. Czasami jestem mało taktowna, moja siostra nieustannie mi to powtarza. Naprawdę potrzebuję z tobą porozmawiać. W kwestii pewnego interesu.

— Nie jestem przedsiębiorcą — oświadczyła Hermiona, ale nie mogła odejść, bo dziewczyna nadal zaciskała palce nad jej łokciem, a chwyt miała zaskakujące silny jak na kogoś o tak drobnej budowie ciała.

— Ja jestem — rzuciła. — Poniekąd… Planuję w niedalekiej przyszłości, bardzo niedalekiej przyszłości, założyć fundację wspierającą dzieci osierocone lub połowicznie osierocone w czasie wojny… Lub po wojnie — dodała sztucznie lekkim tonem.

Ach tak. Dzieci śmierciożerców skazanych na Azkaban i konfiskatę majątku.

— Trafiłaś pod zły adres — odpowiedziała Hermiona neutralnym tonem, złośliwe komentarze pozostawiając dla siebie. — Być może mogłabym cię wspomóc jakimś drobnym datkiem, ale nie mam takich środków, jakich potrzebujesz na start fundacji. Spróbuj porozmawiać z Harrym, na pewno będzie hojniejszy… jeśli odpowiednio przedstawisz mu sprawę. Albo na przykład z Malfoyami — dorzuciła pod wpływem natchnienia, przypominając sobie, co Draco Malfoy powiedział o Daphne. — Jestem pewna, że bardzo chętnie się włączą. Cały czas szukają jakiejś godnej inicjatywy, na którą mogliby wyłożyć trochę pieniędzy.

— Nie chodzi o fundusze — odparła Daphne, puszczając wreszcie jej rękę, ale w zamian przyszpilając ją wzrokiem. — Chociaż nie pogardzimy wsparciem Harry’ego… — dodała, w oczywisty sposób ignorując uwagę o Malfoyach. — Rzecz w tym, że każda fundacja potrzebuje zarządu. A moja, jeśli w ogóle ma ruszyć i realizować cele statutowe, musi mieć odpowiednie osoby w zarządzie… Uważam, że jesteś idealną kandydatką.

Całe to spotkanie wreszcie zaczęło mieć sens. I nie tylko spotkanie… Wzrok Hermiony mimowolnie powędrował do Rona, który tańczył teraz z Luną w dosyć dziwacznym tańcu, jakby do innej muzyki niż ta, którą słyszeli pozostali.

— Rozumiem, że twój poprzedni kandydat odmówił — zauważyła chłodno.

Daphne parsknęła śmiechem przypominającym nieco szczeknięcie psa.

— Ron uważa, że rodziny śmierciożerców powinny płacić za ich błędy do ostatniego knuta. Nawet dzieci. — Podążyła wzrokiem za spojrzeniem Hermiony, ale choć w jej oczach ten taniec, w którym dziwne gesty zaczęły przeplatać się z coraz ściślejszymi uściskami, też musiał wyglądać znacząco, nie sprawiała wrażenia rozgniewanej. — Zresztą nie liczyłam na niego w tym względzie. Mamy zupełnie inne poglądy na różne kwestie, to było dla mnie od początku oczywiste. Nasz związek był raczej fizyczny niż intelektualny, zresztą pewnie sama coś o tym wiesz… Ron ma inne walory, seks był fantastyczny, on jest taki entuzjastyczny i zaangażowany, ale też szybko się wypala… — Zerknęła znów na Hermionę i chyba dostrzegła w jej twarzy coś, czego Hermiona bynajmniej nie chciała okazać, bo nagle się zmieszała. — Oj… przepraszam, nietaktowna i zbyt swobodna, Astoria ciągle to powtarza…

— Skąd wiesz, że ja mam inne poglądy na temat śmierciożerców i ich dzieci? — rzuciła szybko Hermiona, z dwojga złego woląc ciągnąć ten temat, choć tamta niby przypadkowa uwaga padła na podatny grunt i jej umysł w kółko powtarzał „seks był fantastyczny”, jakby usłyszenie tego raz nie było wystarczająco okropne. — Dlaczego miałoby mi być żal waszych pięknych fortun zarekwirowanych przez ministerstwo, które zrobi z nich dobry użytek, skoro sami bez żadnych skrupułów oddawaliście je na użytek Voldemorta? — zapytała bezwzględnie, celowo używając formy „wy”, kiedy Daphne próbowała to obejść zgrabnym „oni”.

Dziewczyna westchnęła głośno, zbyt głośno i ostentacyjnie, by zabrzmiało to szczerze. Ale w jej głosie nie było fałszu, kiedy mówiła:

— Nasza wspólna znajoma powiedziała mi, że w przeciwieństwie do wielu waszych współpracowników nie uważasz, by należało pozbawiać dzieci śmierciożerców prawa do rodzinnych funduszy, ale jesteście w zdecydowanej mniejszości… Może i ministerstwo gospodaruje zarekwirowanymi środkami w sposób zgodny z oczekiwaniami społecznymi, ale to nie jest tak, że ma te pieniądze za darmo, ktoś je musi stracić… Jeśli wszystko potoczy się tak, jak sądzę, wiele dzieci z tych rodzin nie będzie miało choćby na opłacenie czesnego w Hogwarcie, a wątpię, żeby nawet liberalne ministerstwo Shacklebolta udzieliło im wsparcia… Jeśli się mylę, to świetnie, ale nadal nie brakuje biednych sierot, również z mugolskich rodzin, którym możemy pomóc… Ale jeśli mam rację, moja fundacja będzie bardzo, bardzo potrzebna, a niewiele zdziałam bez wsparcia kogoś takiego jak ty. Nie proszę, żebyś już w tej chwili się deklarowała. Proszę tylko, żebyś to przemyślała. Tyle chyba możesz zrobić, prawda?

Obietnice nic nie kosztowały. Hermiona wiedziała jednak z doświadczenia, że złożone niektórym osobom — zwłaszcza przebiegłym kobietom wychowanym na łonie Slytherinu — wbrew pozorom wiązały mocniej niż umowy z goblinami. Mimo to poczuła, że kiwa głową, i usłyszała, jak mówi do Daphne:

— W porządku, pomyślę o tym. Dam ci znać, jak do czegoś dojdę.

ʘ

Trzy dni zajęło Hermionie dowiedzenie się, co się stało na urodzinach Harry’ego przed jej przyjściem. Ze swojego współlokatora nic nie wyciągnęła; Harry zachowywał się, jakby znów miał piętnaście lat: albo nie odzywał się całymi dniami, albo burczał i krzyczał. Oczywiście o ile był w domu; coraz więcej czasu spędzał z aurorami, bywał w ministerstwie już nie dwa czy trzy, ale równe pięć dni w tygodniu i nierzadko wracał na Grimmauld Place później niż Hermiona. Próbował wkręcić się na jeden z wakacyjnych wyjazdów szkoleniowych na przełomie sierpnia i września, ale potrzebował do tego oficjalnie dobrej oceny dotychczasowego stażu, a nieoficjalnie — żeby któryś z aurorów, a najlepiej kilku, wstawiło się za nim u szefa biura. To zajmowało wszystkie jego myśli i tylko o tym ewentualnie rozmawiał z Hermioną, bo kiedy próbowała mówić o Ginny, ostentacyjnie zmieniał temat. Z kontekstu kilku burknięć wywnioskowała, że na razie się z nią nie pogodził i nawet nie zamierzał.

Dopiero Ginny nieco rozjaśniła sytuację, choć początkowo próbowała zbyć Hermionę stwierdzeniem, że zawsze chodzi o to samo. Pod wpływem nacisku — i trzeciej tequili sunrise, którą piły w niedawno otworzonej knajpce na Pokątnej — wyznała, że tak konkretnie to poszło o dokładnie ten sam wyjazd, o którym mówił Harry.

— Myślałam, że po moich urodzinach pojedziemy razem na wakacje, chociaż na tydzień, żeby wreszcie pobyć we dwoje: z dala od dyszącej mi nad karkiem mamy i tych przeklętych aurorów. Ale Harry stwierdził, że nie może teraz wziąć urlopu… Urlopu! Przecież on nawet nie jest zatrudniony w ministerstwie, mógłby wziąć sobie wolne kiedykolwiek, już dawno wyrobił godziny przewidziane na staż, przynajmniej tyle, na ile się umawiał z Kingsleyem… A potem jeszcze powiedział mi, że ostatnie dni wakacji zamierza spędzić na wyjeździe z aurorami. Próbowałam go przekonać, że nie musi jechać w tym roku, skoro nawet nie zaczął oficjalnie szkolenia, zwłaszcza że zaraz wracam do Hogwartu i nie będziemy się widzieli aż do Bożego Narodzenia… I wiesz, co mi powiedział? Że przecież to nie jego wina, że ja sobie jadę do Hogwartu. Jakby skończenie szkoły było jakimś kaprysem…! I zaczął coś mówić, że w tym momencie powinniśmy się skupić na tym, co się dzieje w ministerstwie, bo teraz kształtuje się nasza przyszłość, i takie tam… Nie pamiętam dokładnie, bo wtedy już się strasznie wkurzyłam i w ogóle nie chciałam słuchać tych jego bredni… Zresztą mnie to w ogóle nie obchodzi, chcę się zająć sobą. Nie po to walczyłam z Voldemortem, żeby zająć jego miejsce i bawić się w porządkowanie świata według własnego widzimisię — dodała ze złością, z zamachem sięgając po szklankę gestem dającym do zrozumienia, że powiedziała wszystko, co miała do powiedzenia, i nie zamierza kontynuować tematu. 

Jeśli dokładnie w ten sposób odpowiedziała Harry’emu, to Hermiona trochę już rozumiała, czemu się wściekł. Sama poczuła się nieco urażona tym „bawieniem się”, choć rozumiała punkt widzenia dziewczyny, zwłaszcza w kontekście dalszej nauki. Może i Harry mógł sobie pozwolić na to, by rzucić szkołę, ale reszta świata — o ile nie miała odwagi i pomysłu na siebie bliźniaków Weasley — potrzebowała owutemów. Podejrzewała jednak, że wytłumaczenie mu tego może być problematyczne; zwłaszcza że nie była przekonana, czy faktycznie powinna się w to mieszać. Ostatecznie jeśli Harry i Ginny nie potrafili samodzielnie dojść do porozumienia i znaleźć takiego sposobu na funkcjonowanie w związku, który obydwojgu by odpowiadał, to może po prostu nie powinni być razem. Wplątywanie się w to osób trzecich na dłuższą metę nie mogło pomóc, ale Hermionę aż mrowił język, żeby wygłosić jakiejś kazanie, kiedy patrzyła na przybitą Ginny i naburmuszonego Harry’ego.

Tymczasem miała inne projekty, nad którymi musiała popracować, nawet jeśli te dwa największe: komisja i Hogwart — dobiegały końca i nie wymagały aż tyle zaangażowania. Wciąż jeszcze nie wróciła do australijskich poszukiwań, ale choć porażka nadal ją bolała, powoli godziła się z nią i z tym, że trzeba przestać się zachowywać jak obrażone dziecko i zacząć szukać nowego punktu zaczepienia. Tyle że na razie nie miała absolutnie żadnego pomysłu.

Zamiast tego coraz bardziej absorbowała ją kwestia skrzatów. Na razie jej działania miały bardzo swobodny charakter i polegały głównie na gromadzeniu informacji, tym razem nie z książek czy na podstawie własnej, niekoniecznie trafnej, intuicji, ale z badań terenowych i obserwacji. Nie było to wcale tak łatwe, jak jej się zdawało na początku. Liczba rodzin mających skrzaty, z którymi mogłaby się ewentualnie umówić, była naprawdę niewielka, nawet po uwzględnieniu znajomości Weasleyów czy ministerialnych kolegów, głównie dlatego że — co w sumie nie powinno nikogo dziwić — właścicielami skrzatów byli dokładnie ci sami ludzie, którzy wspierali Voldemorta. A z nimi Hermiona z zasady nie chciała mieć do czynienia, choć ilekroć o tym myślała, mimowolnie przypominała sobie rozmowę z Daphne Greengrass.

Jak dotąd złożona obietnica nie ciążyła zanadto Hermionie, a i Ślizgonka nie upominała się zanadto o wiążącą odpowiedź. Dzień po urodzinach Harry’ego Hermiona dostała sowę od Daphne z — wielkie nieba, tak! — jej numerem telefonu, który, co dziwniejsze, wyglądał na numer telefonu komórkowego. Zastanawiała się, czy nie było to przypadkiem zagranie mające na celu tylko i wyłącznie wzbudzenie zainteresowania, bo nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, do czego innego miałaby służyć Daphne komórka. Czasami trochę korciło ją, żeby może skorzystać z okazji i przeprowadzić transakcję wiązaną: jej ewentualne włączenie się w fundację Daphne w zamian za dojście do konserwatywnych czarodziejskich rodzin i wsparcie w kwestii skrzaciej; ale czuła, że źle by wyszła na tym interesie.

Poza tym zawsze miała jeszcze Hogwart i cały skrzaci personel do dyspozycji. Naturalnie nie od razu, skrzaty, podobnie jak reszta stałych lokatorów, wciąż nie wróciły do zamku — wyjąwszy te, które pełniły dyżury w kuchni. Profesor McGonagall planowała sprowadzić je dopiero po ostatecznym zakończeniu prac budowlanych, gdy będą mogły bezpiecznie przystąpić do porządków.

To zaś nadchodziło szybkimi krokami, nawet nieco szybciej, niż przewidywała dyrektorka. W ostatni poniedziałek wrócili na dziedziniec i tam w małej grupie — popołudniu było ich już tylko sześcioro — pracowali nad poszczególnymi elementami. Malfoy wykorzystał otwarty teren, żeby dalej unikać Hermiony. Nie powiedział nawet „Cześć”, kiedy przyszła, i choć nie było w tym nic dziwnego, bo właściwie to nigdy się z nią nie witał, ale zwykle zaraz zaczynali rozmowę, więc teraz jego milczenie mocniej wybrzmiało. Nie zamierzała pogrążać się z tego powodu w żalu ani specjalnie zabiegać o jego uwagę. Miło gawędziła z pozostałymi czterema osobami, w tym z dwoma eks-Puchonami, których wcześniej nie znała, i tylko z lekkim żalem pomyślała, że byli dokładnie tak męcząco sympatyczni, jak większość nowopoznanych ludzi, z którymi miała do czynienia po Ostatniej Bitwie, podczas gdy Malfoyowi bycie uprzejmym nigdy nie groziło.

Dopiero pod wieczór, gdy podążanie zaklęciem za ostatnimi krzywymi kostkami bruku doprowadziło ją w okolice Malfoya, chłopak jakby ją zauważył. Przerwał rzucany czar, podszedł bliżej i cicho, jakby nie chciał, żeby ktoś go usłyszał, powiedział:

— Słuchaj… To z ciotką Andromedą… Dzięki. To był dobry pomysł, matka do niej napisała i chyba… chyba coś z tego będzie.

A sekundę później, jakby się bał, że na przykład coś odpowie, zniknął za ciągiem kolumn.

Dobrze dla niego; gdyby został chwilę dłużej, mogłaby rzucić kilka niemiłych słów na temat tego, że jego matka doskonale sobie radzi z nawiązywaniem przydatnych kontaktów — na przykład z francuskimi magiarchitektami — bez czyjejkolwiek pomocy.

Kwestia pomnika była kolejną dręczącą ją sprawą. Nie dlatego, by ją prywatnie jakoś to ubodło — postępek Narcyzy Malfoy wzbudzał w niej irytację, ale nie czuła się osobiście urażona jej twarzą na pomniku, ostatecznie ministerstwo wybierało już gorsze rozwiązania architektoniczne. Tyle że Harry odebrał to znacznie gorzej, a podjudzany przez Rona, ciskał gromy pod adresem Narcyzy Malfoy za każdym razem, kiedy po raz kolejny próbował napisać przemówienie na odsłonięcie atrium ministerstwa. Wreszcie któregoś dnia, gdy Hermiona zastała go wieczorem w kuchni bez nieodłącznego ołówka i kartki papieru — twierdził, że tak mu łatwiej się skupić, niż kiedy pisze piórem po pergaminie — i zapytała, czy już skończył, odpowiedział:

— Nie będę przemawiać. Nie podoba mi się ten posąg, nie podoba mi się idea, którą propaguje, nie będę go chwalił.

— Nie chodzi o chwalenie — próbowała argumentować — tylko o… ja wiem… powiedzenie kilku słów ku pokrzepieniu serc o pokoju i jedności, żeby ludzie poczuli, że wojna się skończyła i nie muszą się już bać, bo teraz będzie inaczej.

— Nic nie będzie inaczej, skoro tacy ludzie jak Malfoyowie nadal rządzą nami wszystkimi, a twarz Narcyzy Malfoy na pomniku to najlepszy dowód — burknął i usłyszała w tym echo słów Rona.

Próbowała mu przypomnieć, że sam się wstawiał za Malfoyami, bo w gruncie rzeczy przekupni zagraniczni artyści to jedyni ludzie, na których mogą teraz mieć wpływ, ale potraktował to jako przytyk i znów zamknął się w sobie. Udało jej się dowiedzieć tylko tyle, że na razie nie powiedział Kingsleyowi o swojej decyzji — widocznie odmówienie ministrowi było trudniejsze niż rzucanie się w towarzystwie Hermiony — i wymogła na tym, by wstrzymał się z radykalnymi krokami jeszcze dzień lub dwa.

Potem usiadła i pomyślała.

Przeprowadzenie części praktycznej planu okazało się łatwiejsze, niż przypuszczała. Nie wymagało wiele zachodu, ale zanim dotarła tam, gdzie potrzebowała, minęły dwa dni i Hermiona obawiała się, czy Harry aby już nie odwiedził Kingsleya. Na szczęście okazało się, że wcale mu się z tym nie spieszyło, toteż Hermiona bez dalszej zwłoki przystąpiła do ataku.

— Wiesz, jak brzmi cały cytat? — zapytała, kiedy po kolacji siedzieli w salonie, ona ze swoimi notatkami, on z jakąś grubą księgą zaklęć defensywnych.

— Jak cytat? — złapał przynętę.

— Ten, który ma być na fontannie. Z Wielkiej Rewolucji Francuskiej. „Wolność, równość, braterstwo… albo śmierć” — mówiła szybko, widząc, że samo słowo „fontanna” wywołało znajomy grymas na jego twarzy. — Interpretuje się to na dwa sposoby. Jedni mówią, że to zapowiedź krwawych rządów: kto nie będzie wyznawał przyjętych haseł, zostanie stracony. Według drugiej interpretacji to przypomnienie, że jeżeli nie będziemy zjednoczeni, to nie przetrwamy. Myślę, że akurat o przetrwaniu Narcyza Malfoy sporo wie.

— Zawsze będziesz mi tłumaczyć trudne cytaty? — zapytał Harry i wreszcie uśmiechnął się. Po kilku dniach oglądania jego zmarszczonego czoła był to wyjątkowo przyjemny widok. — „Śmierć będzie ostatnim wrogiem, który zostanie zniszczony” — przypomniał ten z nagrobka swoich rodziców, po czym znów posmutniał i potarł oczy pod okularami. Dopiero teraz dostrzegła, jaki jest zmęczony, i zdała sobie sprawę, że to nieustanne zabieganie na nim też się odbija. — Tyle że wcale nie brakuje nam innych wrogów. 

— Tym bardziej nie musimy sobie dokładać kolejnych — powiedziała cicho i uścisnęła jego ramię. — Odsłoń ten pomnik, Harry, tak jak prosił Kingsley, i powiedz kilka słów, nie dla propagandy, dla ministerstwa czy dla Narcyzy Malfoy, ale dla ludzi. Tam będzie mnóstwo osób, które tego potrzebują. A do Narcyzy napisz, że nie podobają ci się jej szachrajstwa… Albo po prostu ją olej, bo podejrzewam, że wszystkiego się wyprze. Dobrze zapłaciła magiarchitektowi, twierdzi, że musiał spotkać ją przypadkiem i zapamiętać tę piękną twarz, bo rzeźbił z pamięci.

— Skąd wiesz?

Spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie, jakby wreszcie do niego dotarło, że nie zaczęła go nagabywać przypadkiem. Uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco.

— Rozmawiałam z nim, złożyłam mu propozycję nie do odrzucenia. — Z kieszonki dżinsów wyjęła złożone na pół kawałki papieru. Rozwinęła pierwszy i podała Harry’emu; był to wycinek z gazety przedstawiający fragmenty fontanny z czarownicą i czarodziejem. — Powiedział, że jest mało czasu, ale to zrobi.

— Zmieni twarz czarownicy?

Pokręciła powoli głową.

— Nie, czarodzieja.

Wyciągnęła rękę i podała mu drugi drobiazg: zdjęcie Colina Creevey.

— Myślę, że zasłużył, żeby się tam znaleźć — dodała cicho.

Harry wziął zdjęcie i opuścił głowę, żeby na nie spojrzeć. Słyszała, jak pociągnął nosem, przesuwając palcami po twarzy chłopca.

— Miał setki moich zdjęć…

Nie dokończył, ale zrozumiała, o co mu chodzi. Przysunęła się bliżej i objęła go mocno.

— A jak już wygłosisz to przemówienie — powiedziała mu szeptem — to odpuść sobie. Nie musisz ciągle ratować świata. Nic nie musisz, zrobiłeś swoje, teraz możesz zając się sobą. I nie musisz się z niczym spieszyć, nikt cię nie ściga, masz dużo, dużo czasu.

Burknął coś potakująco i odwzajemnił uścisk. Hermiona poklepała go po plecach i odsunęła się. Uznając, że warto kuć żelazo, póki gorące, dorzuciła niby od niechcenia:

— Ginny ma jutro urodziny, pamiętasz?

— Tak — mruknął — mam dla niej prezent.

— Myślę, że ucieszyłaby się, gdyby dostała go dzisiaj.

Harry spojrzał na nią znacząco, dając do zrozumienia, że ją przejrzał.

— Tak myślisz?

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

— Ja to wiem.


End file.
